Complicated Complex
by ThehunGoGreen
Summary: "KENAPA MAMAH GA NGIZININ?" "DYO, JADI PAGER BAGUS YA!" "Apa hubungan elo sama dia?" "MALIING!" "Kita perlu ngomong. Kita. Elo, Gue, sama Minhyun." "Elo telat...terlalu lama." "Gue cuma ngeramasin rambut elo," "Sorry Sorry To Say, elo siapa ya?" "'BUKAAAA!" "TIDDAKKK!" "Elo kena razia?" "Europe sounds good, Hun." "Gue yakin, dia.." CHAP 12 APDET! KAISOO/CHANSOO/OT12 FIC GEJE OOC!
1. Kai si pejuang cinta

**Title : Complicated Complex**

**Rate : PG-13 / T**

**Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan, tapi cerita ini selalu punya si cinta hijau, kembaran Sehun, ThehunGoGreen B) Do not copy paste oke oke *wink* *idih centil***

**Warning! Gaje abal-abal OOC dan... ampuni saya atas bahasa indonesia yang tidak baku oke oke *wink lagi* *dijeblosin Baekhyun ke gentong Elpiji***

**ENJOY THIS FIC~**

* * *

_[Author POV ]_

Satu…

Dua…

Dan…

.

.

.

"CIE CIE CIE CIE CIE CIE CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE DIOOOOOOO ITU ADA SI JONGONG DATENG KESINI DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"KAMBING! BERISIK LU!" teriak si cowok pendek berpundak kecil berwajah morgan(?) bernama Do Kyungsoo alias Dio. Mukanya merah dan keliatan banget dia marah, karena temen-temen berisiknya yang kebetulan(?) bernama Baekhyun-Xiumin itu sedang 'mencie-cie' in Dio.

Kenapa dicie-cie in?

Mari kita lihat keadaannya.

Ini di kantin sekolah. Dio Xiumin dan Baekhyun duduk bareng. Dan di pintu kantin, Baekhyun melihat sesosok cowok item(?) datang ama rombongannya. Cowok item itu bernama Kim Jongin tapi biasa dipanggil Kai tapi Baekhyun dkk manggil dia Jongong#panjang amet#.

And for your information, Kai a.k.a Jongong ini ngeceng seorang Do Kyungsoo, tapi ga pernah bilang.

Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun cs tahu kalo si Jongong itu suka ama Dio. Mengakibatkan insiden 'cie-cie' an selalu terjadi disaat Kai berada di dekat Dio.

"Ck, ya ampun si Jongong sok alim amat, pura-pura ga liat lo, Dio." Canda Xiumin disaat Kai memalingkan muka dan duduk di meja yang ga jauh dari mereka.

"Iyeee padahal kalo di twitter dia berkicau nya _'galau gara-gara gabisa confess ke DKS'_. Ahahahahaha dasar oon, pake inisial nama segala, semua orang tahu kalo DKS itu Do Kyung Soo aduh-aduh," ujar Baekhyun sambil nenggak coca cola.

Sementara Dio?

Dia udah capek ngomentarin, dia Cuma minum yakult-nya dengan tatapan males.

"Cie ada yang pundung nih kita kerjain," kata Xiumin. Dio pouting. "Abisnya, berisik ah! Gue bukan siapa-siapanya si Kim Jongin, tahu."

Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala. "Ckckck, salah! Lo itu Cuma 'belum' jadi siapa-siapanya Jongong, ntar kalo udah waktunya, lo bakalan ditembak ini."

"Lo semangat amat sih pengen jodohin dia ama gua?" tanya Dio sarkastik. Belum sempet dia ngomel lagi, ada seorang cowok berjidat lebar dengan muka kotak(?) yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen, temen satu geng-nya Kai, yang nyamperin meja Dio dkk dengan membawa dua minuman—satu milkshake stroberi sama satu Tipco a.k.a jus sayur dalam kotak.

Si cowok bernama Chen itu nyengir watados. "Misi mbak-mbak, ini ada titipan buat Do Kyungsoo. Milkshake Stroberi karena dirimu semanis stroberi… dari…emm… Kim Jongin." Katanya sambil baca kertas contekan. Kayaknya kata-kata tadi itu pesen dari Kai, terus Kai nyuruh Chen buat bilang gara-gara ga berani. Ck. Sok malu-malu amat.

"CIE CIE CIE CIEEEE…." Teriak Baekhyun+Xiumin ampe coca cola-nya muncrat.

"SHADDUUUUUPPPP…." Ringis Dio.

"Dan satu lagi, jus Tipco buat Kim Minseok alias Xiumin… supaya tetap sehat bugar, imut lucu unyu. Ai laf yu. Dari Kim Jongdae~" tambah Chen dengan muka yang udah penuh sama gigi gara-gara senyumnya kelebaran. Xiumin senyum malu-malu. "Makasih Chen,"

"Makan yang banyak ya, terus jangan lupa istirahat kalo cape belajar dikelas. Muah :*" ujar Chen, lempar kissbye seraya balik ke mejanya. Sementara di meja Kai, Temen-temen Kai (Lay Sehun Luhan) udah pada ngakak kayak gak ada hari esok. Kalo Kai? Dia lagi berdoa bawa tasbih, berharap Dio minum milkshake stroberinya.

Kalian pasti bingung. Sifat Kai kan badass, ga malu-malu, dan orangnya ga sealim ampe dia bawa tasbih dan senantiasa berdoa gitu.

Tapi, cinta emang bikin orang berubah(dalam kasus ini, Kai Cuma berubah kalo udah ada Dio di deketnya). Kai mendadak alim kalo ada Dio.

"Minum sono," ujar Baekhyun. Dio ngeliatin milkshake di depannya dengan tatapan curiga.

"GA ADA PELET NYA KOK! MINUM AJA HAHAHAHAA" teriak Lay dari meja Kai dkk diiringi suara ngakak lagi. Kantin berasa konser band Noah saking berisiknya.

"Tuh ga ada peletnya, minum ajaa…" kata Xiumin sambil minum Tipco dari Chen.

Dio akhirnya minum milkshake itu dan Kai udah ditabokin massa ama temen semeja-nya gara-gara mereka terlalu excited.

"Sialan, anarkis banget lu lu pade!" ringis Kai karena muka-yang katanya tampan-nya udah lebam-lebam.

* * *

"Aku pulaaaaaaang…." Seru Dio sambil buka sepatu waktu masuk pintu rumah. Dia ganti pake sendal buat di dalem rumah dan ketemu abangnya a.k.a Kris di tengah rumah.

"Baru pulang, de?" tanya Kris dengan nada lembut pada adik kesayangannya yang unyu-unyu bin ucul luar biasa itu.

Mencurigakan.

"Iya atuh kalo belum pulang mah ga ada disini. Apaan itu suara hyung tau-tau selembut suara Gita Gutawa. Jijay."

"Ahahaha gitu toh, emm gini. Papa sama Mama tadi pesen ga akan pulang, dia dinas keluar gitu. Jadi…"

"Jadi?"

"Ga ada yang masak."

"Ooh gitu."

"Makanya masakin buat abang."

"Masak sendiri sana."

"Kyungie bbuing-bbuing~"

Dio sumpah pengen muntah ngeliat abangnya yang bermuka lebih sangar dari satpam komplek itu bbuing-bbuing.

"Yaudah aku masakin."

"Makasih ade,"

"Sama-sama abang."

"hyung atuh jangan abang."

"IYE BAWEL!"

Kris Cuma ngakak sambil kembali berkutat dengan telenovela-nya dilayar kaca. Dia itu sebenernya orang yang cool pendiem kece (katanya), tapi kalo di rumah… dia merimba. Suka gangguin orang termasuk adiknya alias Dio.

Out of character banget ya?

Biarin lah.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun datang. Kris nyetel lagu Wali kenceng-kenceng mumpung ga ada ortunya. Sengklek—pikir Dio. Padahal adenya lagi belajar, abangnya malah karaoke-an lagu Wali. Kamarnya sebelahan lagi.

"BAAAAAANGG, BISA GA KECILIN DIKIT? DIO LAGI BELAJAR BUAT BESOK ULANGAN KIMIAAAAAAA"

"IYA ADEKKU SAYAAAANG"

Dan volumenya digedein.

Semprul.

Dio ngelempar bantal ampe kedenger kenceng suara 'BRUKK' di tembok. Kris ngakak. _Oh please kenapa dia suka banget gangguin gue?_ Pikir Dio. Setahunya, Kris itu lebih cool dari sosok Sasuke Uchiha di Naruto kalo di kampus.

Kalo di rumah?

Sengkleknya lebih dari guru Guy di Naruto.

_Ampunilah abangku_—pikirnya.

TING TONG TING TONG

Suara bel rumah Dio bunyi. Tapi ga begitu jelas gara-gara suara lagu Wali Kris yang kenceng.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Berasa ada suara bel?" pikir Dio.

TING TONG TONG TING TONG TING TNG TONG TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"IYAAAAAAA SEBENTAAAAARRRRRR" teriak Dio sekenceng-kencengnya. Dia turun dari kamarnya dan ngebuka pintu depan.

"Misi…. Kris nya ada?" tanya cowok di depan pintu. Dio menadahkan kepalanya(?) buat ngeliat itu cowok karena tingginya itu tinggi pake banget. Ga jauh dari Kris.

"Ada lagi karaokean lagu Wali. Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya Dio.

"Simpenannya Kris."

"WTH?" tanya Dio dengan wajah O.O

"HEH CENDOL BASI! ASEM BANGET LU! Engga de, dia temen kuliah gue. Emang sengklek, jangan dipercaya dia. Namanya Park Chanyeol, panggilannya Cendol." Kata Kris membela diri sambil nepuk pundak Dio dari belakang.

"Oh, dia ade lu, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol dengan creepy smile-nya yang gigi semua itu. Dio bergidik.

"Engga dia istri gue. Yaiyalah ade gue! Mau apa lu, Dol?" tanya Kris balik. Chanyeol ngacungin DVD. "Nonton yuk!"

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Kris.

"DVD pelem! Gue udah maling DVD baru dari teteh(kakak cewek/noona) gue!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Pelem apaan?" tanya Kris lagi. Lama-lama Kris jadi orang kepo. Chanyeol nyengir lebar. "Breaking Dawn Part 1."

"Itu pelem udah dari dulu kaliiiii….yang si Bella-nya jadi the cold ones itu kan ya? Bayinya ceureum tapi unyuuuu" Kata Kris. Sementara itu, Dio cengo. Ternyata selain fans Wali, Kris adalah fans berat Twilight.

Oh my. Banyak banget yang gue baru tau dari abang gue. kata Dio

"Biarin lah, gue bosen. Di rumah gada siapa-siapa. Nonton yu?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris ngangguk. "Yaudahlah, disini juga Cuma ada gue sama Dio. Bokap Nyokap dinas. Ayo masuk sini."

"Dio juga ikut nonton yu?" tawar Chanyeol. Dio mau nolak soalnya dia mau belajar buat ulangan Kimia, tapi dia keburu diseret ke tengah rumah buat nonton bareng sama dua tiang bendera ini.

* * *

Shit.

Shit.

Shiiitttttt.

Itulah gumaman Dio yang tidak patut dicontoh saat guru kimia-nya sedang membagikan kertas soal ulangan Kimia.

"kenapa amat si wajah lo? Kayak apaan aja, keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi, muka kayak orang liat setan." Bisik Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang Dio.

"Bacon, gue blank nih. Gue ga inget materi pembahasan soal mata pelajaran Kimia yang ada di depan mata gue. Gue Cuma inget soal Twilight Breaking Dawn A Thousand Years dan semacamnya." Jawab Dio dengan suara lirih.

"Hah? Twilight?"

"Iya kemaren gue disekap sama bang Kris plus temen aliennya, dipaksa nonton ntu pelem. Mana bang Kris nyetel lagu Wali kenceeeeng banget. Gabisa belajar gue, gila."

"Ahahahaha tabah2." Ujar Baekhyun. Dia lalu mengisi soal ulangan itu dengan tentram dan tenang.

Sementara Dio?

Kelas udah banjir karena keringet dinginnya.

Twilight oh Twilight…

TRININGGGG

BB Dio nyala. Untung ga ada yang denger. Ada BBM masuk. Dari Jongong. DARI JONGONG. DARI JIGONG #eh

_'Ngapaen tuh orang nge BBM gue'_ pikir Dio dengan wajah beringsut.

Tapi wajahnya langsung sumringah kayak baru liat Kristen Stewart pas liat isi BBM dari Kai.

**KAI Kim Jongin**

_Dio, lagi ulangan Kimia kan sekarang?_

_Kelas aku udah ulangan kemaren_

_Aku ada contekannya_

_Mau ga? Hehehhee_

YA AMPUN TUHAN BAIK SAMA GUE. Dio segera membalas BBM Kai dengan mata kerlap kerlip.

**Do Kyungsoo**

_Beneran gapapa? Ahahaha iya lagi ulangan_

_Makasih ya, aku lagi ngeblank_

**KAI Kim Jongin**

_Iya gapapa hahahaa_

_Ini aku kirimin foto kertas ulangannya aja ya, udah ada isinya_

_Itu punya Chen, nilainya 98. Lumayan kan? Hahaha_

_Met ngerjain! :)_

PING! Ada kiriman foto dari Kai. Foto yang diyakini adalah foto kertas ulangan Kimia Chen.

Dan Dio pun mengerjakan soal Kimianya dengan riang gembira.

Perlu diingat,

Jangan tiru hal ini, woke?

.

.

.

.

.

"SEMPRULLLLL LO NGEFOTO KERTAS ULANGAN KIMIA GUE?!" tanya Chen. Kai nyengir. "Berisik, kotak tipi. Buat Dio nih, kesian dia lagi ngeblank."

"Kenapa ga lo pake kertas ulangan lo aja?" sungut Chen. Luhan ngakak. "Bro, kertas ulangan dia kan warna-warni gara-gara pulpen merah. Nilainya merah, Brooo. Dapet 20 dia. Malu-maluin aja di depan kecengan ntar."

"Iya Chen, berbagi ilmu dikit. Bantu gue PDKT." Pinta Kai. Chen ngangguk ngangguk pasrah. _Dasaar ini anak, kalo udah urusan Dio, pasti begini_. Batin Chen.

"Elo serius amat ya suka sama Dio itu. Kenapa sih?" tanya Lay yang lagi ngunyah Yupi. Di kelas Kai (kelas sebelah Dio), lagi ga ada gurunya jadi anak-anak langsung pada seenak jidat makan di kelas.

Kai senyum. "Dia bikin hati gue yang hampa jadi keisi, Bro."

"Idiiiih gini nih kalo kelamaan nonton pelem putih abu-abu. Cinta-cintaan mulu." Ejek Luhan. Chen ga terima pelem paporitnya dibawa-bawa. "Putih abu-abu udah tamat dan ga bikin dampak negatip!"

"Oke oke damai." Kata Luhan.

"Tapi gue serius. Gue suka sama dia. Meskipun dia gasuka gue, gue bakalan bikin dia suka gue." Kata Kai mantap. Luhan bergumam 'idiiiiiih' sementara Sehun yang baru dateng Cuma mengo. "Apaan lu ngong, lu curhat cinta-cintaan lagi?"

"Emm bisa dibilang gitu. Lu darimana, Bihun?" tanya Kai ke Sehun. Sehun nunjuk ke belakang. "Dari Kantin. Jajan gorengan. Laper gila."

"Minta lah, gue laper juga" kata Luhan. Sehun nyuapin gorengan ke Luhan. Meskipun Cuma suap-suapan gorengan, aura romantic tetep kerasa.

"Wedeeehhh ini dua sejoli. Sana jadian aja!" kata Lay. Luhan blushing. "E-enak ajaa!"

"Kita Cuma temen kok" kata Sehun sambil ngeraup lagi sebiji Comro(?).

"Dan kita GA AKAN PERNAH jadian." Kata Luhan mempertegas.

"Awas kalo kalian jadian, lo bedua harus traktir gue gado-gado buat sebulan!" seru Chen.

"Lo harus beliin gue headset baru yang unyu!" kata Lay.

"Lo harus bantuin gue ngelamar Dio di depan bokap nyokapnya!" teriak Kai paling kenceng.

"Gile lu Jongong! Modus aja lo mah! Kalo mau ngelamar, ngelamarnya sendiri lah!" protes Sehun. Luhan keselek.

Sehun nyamperin Luhan sambil ngelus2 pundaknya. "Gapapa hyung?"

"Iya gapapa."

"Minum dulu aja yu?" ajak Sehun. Luhan ngangguk. Mereka lalu ke kantin berdua.

"Buset, munafikkk si Bihunn… awas kalo dia jadian!" kata Kai. Dia omongannya emang pedes, tapi ada benernya juga. Sehun sama Luhan emang saling suka tapi ga ada yang mau ngaku. Temen-temen jadi agak ilfeel liatnya, gereget pengen segera ngawinin mereka berdua.

Lay pasang wajah nyindir. "alah, lo kayak yang engga aja, Kai. Jadi, kapan lu bakal nembak Dio?"

"pastinya disaat yang tepat."

"Diambil orang, tau rasa lo."

"Weeeee slow aja kali, men." Ujar Kai. Lay hela nafas sambil mengunyah permen yupi bungkus ke-8 nya.

* * *

"PARK CENDOL?"

"OOOYYY…" bales Chanyeol yang baru bangun dari tidur siangnya. Dia tidur di genteng kampus. Tempat teradem—katanya.

Kris yang tadi manggil Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya, agak hati-hati, gamau jatoh dari genteng. Ga elit kan si Raden Mas Kris Bayu Pakusodewo ini kalo jatoh dari genteng. Sakit sih engga, tapi malu plus bisa aja setelah jatoh dari genteng, Kris dibawa kabur ama fangirls-nya.

Fangirl Kris di kampus itu ke obsessed banget soalnya.

"Ga ngerti gue, lo sukaaaa banget tidur disini. Ekstrim amat." Kata Kris sambil mengo. Chanyeol ngusap iler di pipinya dan duduk di sebelah Kris. "Adem sih, hehe. By the way, Kris…"

"Ngape, Ndol?"

"Ade lo lucu yah kmaren, ampe nangis nonton Breaking Dawn. Hahahaha."

"Iya emang dia mah lu-Eh jangan bilang lo ngeceng dia! Gue sumpel pake genteng mulut lu!" kata Kris galak. Chanyeol bergidik. "Sangar amat lu! Pantes aja gapunya pacar!"

"Gue gapunya pacar gara-gara pens gue kebanyakan, monyet!" kata Kris. Chanyeol bergumam 'oh iya' pake wajah watados.

"Eh eh Kris,"

"Apaan lagi, Ndol?"

"Gimana biar gue boleh ngeceng ade lo?"

.

.

.

Kris berani sumpah dia bakal nyumpel Chanyeol pake pohon kelapa deket gerbang kampus sepulang kuliah nanti.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

* * *

HELLO HELLO XD ThehunGoGreen hereeee -berkusruk lumut ria- -abaikan-

Nah, ini dia FF EXO pertama saya. Saya jg pertama publish dan saya author baru, bangapseumnidaa... -bow-

Saya ga pandai ngomong nih, jd intinya cuma ada 3 yang mau saya bilang.

1. Maaf bahasanya gaje dan tidak mudah dimengertiiii (saya lebih dapet feel nya kalo bahasanya ga formal huahaa)

2. Makasih udah bacaaaa udah nyempetin baca FF geje begini pasti orangnya berhati mulia ahahaha Amin ya amin X3

3. **RIPIU** alias **REVIEW** boleh dong? Boleh ya? Iya dong ;)

Tingkyu and Ripiu guyss... ahahaha 3


	2. Park Cendol, CBST ga dapet restu

**Title : Complicated Complex**

**Rate : PG-13 / T**

**Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan, tapi cerita ini selalu punya si cinta hijau, kembaran Sehun, ThehunGoGreen B) Do not copy paste oke oke *wink* *idih centil***

**Warning! Gaje abal-abal OOC dan... ampuni saya atas bahasa indonesia yang tidak baku oke oke *wink lagi* *dijeblosin Baekhyun ke gentong Elpiji***

**ENJOY THIS FIC~**

* * *

"Pagi darlinggg….."

Chen nyengir di jendela kelas Xiumin Dio dkk. Xiumin duduknya deket jendela sih, jadi si Chen nyamperinnya kesono.

"Hai, Chen. :)) " balas Xiumin sambil menutup buku yang tadi dia baca. Suddenly, ada balon love-love beterbangan diantara mereka.

"HEHHH MASIH PAGI BROH! MASIH PAGIII!" protes Baekhyun yang muncul dengan sebiji jarum, menusuk-nusuk balon lope-lope ampe meletus.

Xiumin ketawa malu. "Eh? M-maaf, ahaha…"

"Kalo mau lovey dovey ntaran aja, ok? Please ini kita mau ulangan ntar," kata Baekhyun. Chen mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ulangan apa?"

"Sejarah, makanya sono-sono…" usir Baekhyun. Chen dengan cemberut 'berdadah-dadah' ke Xiumin. Sementara Xiumin ngebales dengan dadah-ala-miss-universe nya, lalu lanjut baca buku.

"Aishhh si Do Kyungsoo mana ini, belon dateng, bel 10 menit lagi nih" sungut Baekhyun. Xiumin celingukan keluar kaca, "Gatau nih Bekun."

"Kenapa lu manggil gue 'Bekun'?" protes Baek. Xiumin melet. "Mending Bekun ato Bebek?"

"Dua-duana aneh!Byun Baekhyun Mahrizal Fahri itu udah unyu loh ya, jangan diganti-ganti!"

"Oke eapz. Lanjut ngapalin dulussanaaahhh" kata Xiumin dengan nada iklan mie sedaap. Baekhyun pun menurut meskipun nama indahnya sudah diutak atik sama bapau tidak berkeperibacon-an.

Btw, dimana Do Kyungsoo ya?

.

.

.

.

"ABAAAAAAAANG, DIO DULUAN AJA! ABANG LAMA AMAT SIH, MANDI KEMBANG APAH!" teriak Dio marah-marah sambil keluar pintu rumah. Sementara Kris masih bershower di kamar mandi. "YOO, TITI DJ DEDI DORES OKEEHH" (aTI aTI Di Jalan DEngan DIiringi DOa REStu).

Dio jalan cepet dari rumahnya ampe halte bus. Huft, terpaksa. Sebenernya dia biasa dianterin sama abangnya, Kris. Tapi entah kenapa ntu si Kris mandinya lamaaaaa pake banget pake beuddz. Jadilah Dio pergi duluan meskipun tanpa kendaraan.

Dio ngelirik jam tangannya.

10 menit lagi bel.

10 menit lagi menuju ulangan sejarah.

10 menit lagi menghadapi guru sejarahnya yang konon killer.

Nice. Nice. Nice.

Dio celingukan nyari bus.

Kampret.

Busnya udah jalan di depan dia.

"PAK SOOOPIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRR TUNGGGUUU SAYA MAU NAEKKKKKKKK!" teriak Dio, mengakibatkan lampu jalan pecah pecah. Si pak sopir ga denger gara-gara nyetel lagu dangdut koplo remix di dalem bus.

Poor Dio.

Nice. Nice. Nice.

"Ya Tuhan bantuin Dio, turunkan saja Elang agar Dio bisa naik elang, bisa nyampe ke sekolah Tuhaaannnn…" pinta Dio. Dia hopeless.

.

"Dio?"

.

Sebuah suara laki-laki yang serak-serak basah agak berat(?) masuk ke telinga Dio.

Dio noleh (dengan efek angin menerpa). Dio ngarep itu Kamandanu dari Tutur Tinular yang siap bonceng dia naek elang ke sekolah.

Ternyata, yang dateng malah lebih kece dari kamandanu kawan—meskipun tidak sekinclong Stuart Collin.

Disana, ada Kai yang manggil-manggil Dio dari motor ninja warna Rainbow-nya.

Iya itu Kai.

Asli Kai.

KAImandanu bertunggangkan ninja rainbownya. #eh

"K-Kai?"

"Emm… mau bareng ga? 5 menit lagi bel masuk lho." Kata Kai nervous. _Anjrit so nervous lu!_ Pikir Kai sendiri(?). Dio ngelirik lagi jam tangannya. Dia hela napas, lalu ngangguk kearah Kai. "Boleh. Makasih ya."

Kai pasang senyum cool. Dia terus ngasih satu helm ke Dio. "Ini, pake ya. Biar aman ga kena tilang ahaha." Katanya dengan nada secool dan sekalem mungkin.

Padahal di dalam hatinya, Kai ngomong begini…

_'YA TUHAN DIO BAKAL GUE BONCENG! DIA DUDUK DI BELAKANG GUE, MEGANG PINGGANG GUE, MELUK GUEEEEEE AAAAAAA AWAWAWAWAW MAMAAAH JONGONG GA KUATTT MAMAAAAHHHH'_

Shaddappp, Jongong. Meskipun lo tereak-tereak ke Mamah lo, Mamah lo ga akan denger.

"Kai? Kenapa ngelamun?" suara lembut Dio memecah keheningan. Kai geleng-geleng. "Nggak, ga ada apa-apa… ayo naek."

Dan Dio pun naek pelan-pelan.

_'Kim Jongin Indra Hardjaya, kau telah berhasil membonceng kecenganmu… alamak, dia megang pinggang gueeeee….'_ Seru Kai dalam haru. Untung ngomongnya dalem hati.

Motor ninja rainbow itu pun melaju dengan indahnya.

Tanpa Jongong dan Dio sadari…

Ada sepasang mata yang ngeliat mereka…

Dengan tatapan PATAH HATI.

#tenengggggg.

* * *

Di kantin, setelah jam-jam pelajaran yang perjuangannya udah kayak Benteng Takeshi…

.

.

_*btw Pak Anang itu nama guru Sejarah mereka ya, ceritanya*_

"Wah ampir aja tadi lo kena sembur Pak Anang gara-gara telat dateng!" kata Baekhyun sambil guncang-guncangin badan Dio. "Untung aja lo dateng pas Pak Anang lagi curhat soal rambut anak kelas sebelah! Bukan pas Pak Anang mau ngebagiin soal ulangan Sejarah!"

"Iya untung. Emang Pak Anang curhat soal saha, broh?" tanya Dio. Xiumin pasang wajah _haro_ alias *haroream (*males). "Itu tuh si Sehun, si Oh Sehun. Tau ga? Rambutnya jadi ijo kayak brokoli."

"Heug tah! Gothipin gue ya?!" kata Sehun dari belakang, diikuti Chen Lay Luhan. Xiumin kaget, dia kepergok gosipin Sehun. Sementara itu Lay yang berdiri di belakang Sehun ngakak. "Hauauauaha…. Bukan 'gothip', Sehun. Tapi 'Gosip'!"

"Wajar, cadel tuh orang." Kata Luhan. Sehun pasang wajah kesel.

Ngeliat rambut Sehun yang udah kayak bolu pandan, Baekhyun Dio Xiumin langsung ngakak. "HAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUAHAUHAU HAU BOLU PANDAN BERJALAAAANNN WUHAUHWUAHUWHAUH"

"Ah retheeh lu themuaaa! Gue dikerjain thepupu gue path tidur, rambut gue ketumpahan ontan tau! Jadi gini dah" kata Sehun ber-alibi—dilengkapi aksen 'cadel S' nya. Baekhyun ampe pukul-pukul meja. "Aduh tapi kece asli rambut lu Hun."

"Ketawa lo, ketawa!" kata Sehun lagi. Pundung ni anak. Baekhyun jadi makin ngakak. Dio bergumam 'udah-udah' sambil ngikik,

Tapi ngikiknya Dio ilang waktu liat Kai yang nyamperin Sehun dkk.

"Ecieeeeee siapa yang tadi dateng ngebonceng kecengannyaaa? PRIKITIWWWWW" kata Lay ampe muncrat di wajah Kai. Kai ngelap wajahnya pake dasi Chen.

"Dasi saya bisi basah, jangan gitu mas nya." Kata Chen. Kai ga denger. Chen dikacangin. Dasinya udah basah kena liur Lay. Uhuk.

Seorang Chen pasti dikacangin.

Selalu.

Ngeliat Chen yang udah pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram ala komik jepang, Xiumin ngampirin sambil ngelus ngelus pundaknya. "Chen jangan sedih… ntar kita jalan-jalan yu?"

Chen langsung noleh dengan mata kerlap kerlip kayak udah ditempelin lampu pijar "Ciyus?"

"Ciyus. Ayo Chen mau kemana ntar kita kesana pulang sekolah."

"Bagus, Chen mau _hunting_ keripik Maicih, Chen pengen belajar makan yang level 10 sama nyobain seblak kejunya, temenin ya ayaaang," pinta Chen. Xiumin ngangguk lembut.

Oh, kisah cinta yang indah. Benar kan?

Luhan ama Sehun saling berpandangan. Kayaknya mereka tersentuh liat adegan tadi. Mereka blushing lalu buang muka. "Emm Hyung, kita pethen dulu makan yu." Kata Sehun. Luhan ngangguk dan mereka pesen makan berdua ke counter kantin terdekat.

Sementara itu Kai ngeliatin Dio dengan tatapan _'bentaran-lagi-juga-gue-ama-Dio-lebih-cocwit-dari-ChenMin! WAHAHAHAHA'_

Dio ngegidik ngeliat mata Kai. "Kai, kenapa? Emm…ngomong-ngomong makasih ya sekali lagi yang tadi,"

"Emm iya gapapa kok, no matter ahahahaha" kata Kai dengan nada sumringah. Dia emang bahagia banget bisa bonceng Dio tadi. Untung Dio duduk di belakangnya tadi waktu dibonceng, kalo Dio duduknya di depan, Dio bakal ngeliat Kai udah _HokCay (Olohok Bari Ngacay_ = Mengo sambil ngeces) sepanjang jalan saking bahagianya dia bisa satu tunggangan motor ninja rainbow ama sang kecengan.

Segitunya.

Lebay da si jongong mah (ato malah author nu lebay?).

Kai lalu ngobrol sama Dio yang lagi makan, tentang campur aduk, tentang curhatan Pak Anang, dan sebagainya.

Oh, cinta yang indah itu memang cinta penuh perjuangan.

"Heuuu mulek gue ngeliat orang-orang yang kerjanya lope-lopean mulu." Sungut Baekhyun sambil nyerup pepsi blue-nya setelah dia pindah meja dari mejanya Dio gara-gara Kai lagi sibuk PDKT.

"Iya gue setuju," bales Lay yang nyeruput yakult-nya. "Gue bosen liat HunHan yang ga jadian mulu, ChenMin yang terlampau sweet ampe bikin gue mules, dan CBST nya Kai yang muluk-muluk." Lanjutnya.

Alah, ini dua jomblo sirik.

Sirik mah sirik ajaaaa.

(BaekLay : _THOR! BALIK ENGKE LIWAT MANA?! CEGAT GEURA NYA!_ {THOR! Ntar lu pulang lewat mana?! Gue cegat lu ya! })

* * *

"Udah udah jangan nangis Ndol…" kata Kris sambil ngusap-ngusap pundak Chanyeol yang lagi nangis cirambayan(?) di sisi jalan.

"Ihik ihik atuh Krisss ihik ihik tadi gue liat ade lu dibonceng cowok, gue BROKENHEART tau BROKENHEART tauuuuuu HUWEEEEEE MAMAAAAAH, ADE SYEUDIIHH HUEEE"

"GANDENG, LEBAY!" teriak Kris. Chanyeol diem. Orang yang lewat diem. Tukang bubur yang lewat pun diem. Semuanya ngeliatin kearah Kris.

"Apaan ngeliatin gue? Sono pergi pergi!" kata Kris. Tukang bubur pun bergumam _'HUUU CAKEP CAKEP GALAK'_.

"Udah deh Ndol, lu gausah lebay. Yah kan lo tau tadi gue luluran ama cukuran dulu jadi mandinya lama, jadi daripada telat, Dio pergi duluan, kebetulan aja kali dia ketemu temennya di jalan terus dianterin." Kata Kris dengan alasan logis. Chanyeol masih sesegukan. "T-tapi tapi tadi cowok yang ngebonceng Dio pake hokcay segala, keliatan dia modus ngebonceng Dio, keliatan dia ada sesuatu ama Dio, gue liat cowok itu ngeces dari balik helm-nya. GUE LIAT ECES NYA GUE LIAT, KRIS!"

"TERUS KALO LO LIAT ECES NYA, GUE HARUS BERENANG AMPE KANADA, TERBANG KE AMERIKA TERUS MELUK OBAMA SAMBIL BILANG WAW GITU?! Udah lah, rempong amat! Nyerah aja, manusia bukan Cuma ade gue ini…" kata Kris yang wajahnya udah ngeliatin kalo dia capek hati.

Gimana Kris ga capek hati, masuk kuliah ampir telat gara-gara cukuran luluran, dosen killer, materi ngebosenin, para fans berisik sepanjang kuliahan, pas udah waktunya keluar dari kampus, si Park Cendol ngadat ngerengek ke Kris di sisi jalan kalo dia brokenheart gara-gara ngeliat Dio dibonceng cowok (yang ternyata itu Kim Jongong meskipun Kris-Chanyeol belum tau).

Kris itu capek tau, capeeek adindaaaahhh #eh

"Tapi Kris, Dio itu cinta pertama gue." Kata Chanyeol sambil ngunyah tisu. Kris melotot. Kaget. "HAH?"

"Iya dia cinta pertama gue kris, sumfret."

"ASLINYA? SEDIH AMAT LO HUAHAUAHUAHUAHUA"

"BERISIK, BULE NGONDEK!" bales Chanyeol. Kris ngejitak si cendol atu itu. "Aduh Ndol, lo itu gapernah jatuh cinta apa? Manusia bukan si lo?"

"Manusia lah! Gue manusia yang udah jatuh cintrong ama ade lu, Kris!" jawab Chanyeol dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kris nahan ngakak. Dia pengen maen-maen ama si Cendol ini.

"Oke, oke. Gue percaya lo fallin' in love with ma lil'bro, isn't it? Tapi LO TETEP AJA GA GUE RESTUIN YAA, terserah lo mau lanjut apa kaga. Yakin ga?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol ngangguk-ngangguk.

Kris nunjukkin 'Kris's evil ganteng ' smirk-nya. "Kalo lo bisa jadian ama dia… SEPEDAH FIXIE GUE BUAT LO."

Chanyeol senyum lembut. "Seterah lo dah. Gue ga mentingin sepedahnya. Gue mentingin Dio-nya."

"Edan lu. Lu gamau sepedah Fixie gue? Yang gue limited edition dong broh." Kata Kris lagi, meyakinkan. Chanyeol geleng-geleng. "Cinta ga mandang begituan."

"Anjir mules gue liat lo begini, lo kedamprat dompet satpam kali ya? Jadi gini otak lo. Ato lo kebanyakan nonton Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?" tanya Kris dengan wajah curiga #tsaahhh.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng lagi.

"No, I'm just falling in love. That's all."

.

.

Kris segera menutup wajah Chanyeol dengan keresek item cap bebek.

* * *

"Foto lo Culun."

"Berisik. Ngomong gitu lagi, ini es jeruk gue tumpahin ke laptop lu." Ancem Dio ke Baekhyun. Mereka lagi ngerjain PR berdua di kamar Dio. Sebenernya mereka janjiannya ngerjain bertiga sama sesepuh mereka—Xiumin. Tapi Xiumin lagi jalan bareng Chen, jadilah disini Baekhyun dan Dio ngerjain PR berdua, Baekhyun sekali-kali ngaso sambil ngeliatin foto culun Dio jaman mesolithikum dan Dio dengan segala kemurahan hatinya membuatkan es jeruk dingin buat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti di satu foto—foto Dio sekeluarga. Kayaknya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Disana ada nyokap bokap Dio, Dio, sama Kris.

"Ini foto kapan, Morgan? Elu culun amat, rambut cepak pula ahahaha" kata Baekhyun. Dio pouting. "Jahat amat lo! Jangan panggil gue morgan! Itu foto waktu gue SD tau"

"Ooh pantes culunnya ga ketulungan(?). Ini Kris?" tanya Baek. Dio ngangguk. "Iya itu abang gue. Kenapa?"

"Dia cakep, ya. Ga kayak lu di foto ini." Celetuk Baekhyun. Dio udah siap ngebanjur laptop Bekun, tapi Baekhyun masang tanda 'peace' sambil senyum.

Sekali-kali, Baekhyun ngelirik foto itu.

.

.

.

_'Iya, Dio. Kris cakep banget di foto itu….'_

_'Cukup cakep buat bikin gue jatuh cinta ama dia, meskipun dia gatau.'._

_'Tapi seandainya dia tau dan dia nolak gue...'_

_'Gue harus move on. Please.'_

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED ^^**

* * *

Haloooo semua ^^ ini dia chapter dua nya. Maap lama gara-gara laptop saya rusak TT^TT jadi baru sekarang bisa lanjutin dan post. Hehe.

Makasih ya atas semua komentarnya, aku terharu dan membuatku terbang ke langit bersama Afiqah berdua naek elang sambil makan Oreo *flap flap*

Oke. Jangan geje disini plis. Hahahaha.

Pokoknya, makaaaaasihhh banget yaaaa semuanyaaa –bow- , I'll try my best for this fanfic! Ehehehe, tetep lanjut baca ya, maap juga nih kalo bahasanya gaje+susah dimengerti, ini ga cape2nya ngomong ttg bahasa ahahaha

Ngomong-ngomong soal para couples, tenang bisa diatur, ahahaha. Disini ada Kaisoo Chansoo BaekKris BaekYeol HunHan SuLay KrisTao ChenMin ;) jadi kalem ajah woke? Woke dong *wink*

Dan juga mohon maap sebesar-besarnya untuk Suho dan Tao yang belom bisa nongol disini. Tao cintakuuh pasti ada. Suho juga dong ;)

Dan ini balesan buat review nya ya^^ makasih buat yang udah review. BANGET. MAKASIH BANGET KAWAN HIKS.

.

.

**Choi hyun hee** : Oke bakal dilanjut kok, masa aja digantung kasian FF na galau(?). Ehehe. Makasiiih ya ^^

**IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic : **Siap, lanjut! Bremmm ngeeeng *pasang setir*. Lagi galau ya? Aku juga #curcol. Semoga galaunya cepet cembuh amin ya… *mukayakin*Thx yaaaa~

**Ocha CloudSomnia : **ahahaha malem2 baca sambil ngakak? Ati-ati kena kemparan piring tetangga ahahaha *kidding*. Iya nama-nama aneh itu sekelebat muncul di dalam pikiran saya dan ada juga panggilan dari temen saya jadi gitu deh, ahaha. Iya saya ga bakat nulis yang baku soalnya ~_~ Siap lanjutt ^^ Thx yaaa

**me-pujoshi : **Pertama-tama, saya mau menegaskan saya punya pagar! *copotin pager rumah* *arak pager keliling * *abaikan*. Wkwkwk, sodaranya kenapa tuh ahahaha. Seharusnya saya yang bilang makasih udah mau baca+ripiu ini epep. Saya terharu hiks. Makasih yaaaa… TT^TT Author betina ato pejantan ya? Hmmm kalo namja, mau ngeceng ga? Kalo ngga ya yeojya aja #eh. Ini dia lanjutannya, maap lama, alesannya: Laptop tercayang rusak.. hiks. Oke thanks sekali lagi yaa ^0^

**Nadya** : Waw mbak ._. #kasihtisubuatmimisan. Wkwkwkk thanksss ya ^^ Kris emang wajahnya sangar tapii maap aja ya Kris, disini elu saya bikin geje maap ahahaha. Iya dia suka telenopela ama wali, telenopelanya Marimar gitu(?). Iya si jigong itu malu-malunya, ahaha. Ini lanjutannya ya, maap lamaa. Siap!

**yoseup** : Makasih udah menyukai epep saya hiks *peluk kotak tipi*. Iya kalo nonformal bisa enjoy ^^ thanks skali lg yaa

**Shim Agassi** : Makasiih ya chingu ^^ ahahaha gpapa bukan Kaisoo Chansoo shipper jugaa, hehe. Ini dia lanjutannya, thx ya ^^

**Kimimaki : **Makasih udah baca dan ngakak yaa, aduh itu ketawa 5 jari, awas Chanyeol tersaingi hahaha. Ini dia lanjutannya, thanks ya ^^

**Y** : Siap! Ini lanjutannya! Thanks yiapp ^^

**AreynaKyuminElf** : m4K451Hhh uD4Hh b4Cc4 y4Pzz… #ayo adu alay. Wkwk. Ini lanjutannya. Tingkyu!

**ChanyeolA** : *yeyeyeyelalalalala* *kibas tangan* thanksss hahaha ^^ iya ini Chansoo, tapi tetep aja BaekYeol kok. Kaisoo juga kan ;) cuman Baekyeol nya belum nongol, tapi ada kok. Aduh tuh kan jadi keceplosan *ups*. Maap udah bikin para karakter OOC ampe bikin anak orang kebelet aduuuh berdosaaa *guling2*. Jongin pasti bisa. Doakan jongin. Ketik JONGONG spasi BISA kirim ke nomer Pak Anang O_O)/ Gapapa ripiu nya panjang juga kalem aja ahaha. Salam cipooooooook :****

**(ferina refina ) : **makasih ^0^ ini dia lanjutannya. Dimaklum ajah kegajeannya yaa haha. Maaciuw #alay.

**blockbaj** : ahaha disini ga ada SuDo, tapi ntar mungkin saya bkin SuDo di epep lain. Iya gatau nih si chanyeol pake ngeceng segala huuuu dasar cendol(?). Suho? Biasnya ya? Cieee ketauan nih biasnya Suhooo #keposotoy. Tenang dia akan nongol di chapter depan-depan. Sip. Thx yaaa

**Pumpkin Ite** : Ahahaha syukur deh kalo yang baca jadi nyaman ^^ siap ini lanjutannya. Maap ya agak lama, ada masalah teknis *hikshiks*. Semoga epep yang ini ga mengecewakan, makasih bgt yaaaaa….

**(iyin icez )**: Iya Chanyeol ngaku-ngaku jadi simpenan. Dasar anak manusia (?). Wkwkwkk. Thx yaa..

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics** : Iya itu nama-nama sakti lho ahahaha. *tertodong belati* uu-uumm ya siap2 Kaisoo Chanbaek aduh tuh kan jadi weh keceplosan L sip2 wkkw. Tingkyuuu ^^

**kimhyunshi **: chenmin totwit dan disini emang pada lebay, mohon maklum ya ahahahaha. Aduh ini cendol, pada ga setuzu ya ama Dio. Tenang ajaaa kok kalem yaaa ;) ga akan kubiarkan Jongin sendirian dong. Baekkie Chanyeol's imoetz jugaa. Sip2. Thanksss ya **_Hyunnie1314_** ^^

**BlackPearl08** : Iya si jongong muna, huuuu *teriakin* Iya dia pens nya Wali dan penggemar Marimar+Rosalinda! Ati2 mbak dia emang pas pacaran sok jaim, tapi kalo udah nikah keliatan deh yang sebenarnya ahahaha! Langgeng ya mbaak #eh. TaoRis ama SuLay akan muncul… di depan. Eheeh. *cengenges*. Tenang ajaa bakal ada kok mbaak. Ini dia lanjutannya maap lama ya mbak, ampun mbak *pis*. Thanksalottt…

**lovelySoo-ie** : Jongong emang cinta pertama tuh ahahaha. Adeuuuh itu perumpamaannya totwitt *pukul Kai* *eh loh* . Iya saya juga mau punya abang L syeudiih #eh. Iya Cendol! Ntu ada si eyeliner sexy disanah *winkwink*. Tenang kok, Baekyeol adaaa siap! SuLay juga pastiii ada! Ikutin terus yaa J Thanksss~

**LeeJeHwaELF** : AAAAA SILAAAAU *tutup muka gara2 liat bbuing-bbuing* ahahaha siap2 ini lanjutannya~ moga2 enjoy! Thankssss yaap ^0^

**aoora** : Makaasih ^^ ini dia lanjutannya, maap lamaa, hehe.

**Numpangbaca** : Ahahaha iya kelas saya juga gitu, ada yang makan martabak, ngaca, nyalon, maen permisi2, truth or dare, maen FIFA online, guling2, tidur, ngerayap(?) pun ada. Ahahaha. Iya Chen cocwit yah, saya juga mau Tipcooo…. L wkwkw syukur deh kalo bikin stress anda ilang :D Boleh doong, maap ya apdet nya lamaa. Ini dia, thanksss~

Well, itu dia. Waw panjang amat ya balesannya. Wkwkkk. Thx buat yang udah ripiuuu~ 3 keep reading okee, dan ripiu juga ditunggu 3

Makasih yaaa~

.

.

.

Dan ga lupa : **REVIEW PLEASEEE?** *bbuing bbuing*


	3. The KFC incidents

**Title : Complicated Complex**

**Rate : PG-13 / T**

**Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan, tapi cerita ini selalu punya si cinta hijau, kembaran Sehun, ThehunGoGreen B) Do not copy paste oke oke *wink* *idih centil***

**Warning! Gaje abal-abal OOC dan... ampuni saya atas bahasa indonesia yang tidak baku oke oke *wink lagi* *diceplokin tepung terigu+telor+fanta sama Chanyeol* Me : WOY GIGI BANDARA! ELU YANG ULTAH KENAPA GUE YANG KENA CEPLOK?! **

**uhuk. abaikan.**

**Enjoy this fic please~ bbuing bbuing~**

* * *

_Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagiii_

_Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalaaaam_

_Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulaaaang_

_Tanpamu aku….butiran debu….._

Lirik diatas adalah lirik asli lagunya.

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat Gym, seorang Park Cendol menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan versi lain…

_Abdi tigubrag jeung teu bisa guuugaaah deeuiiii_

_Abdi titeuleum, dina lautan nyerii nu jeroooo_

_Abdi tersasab jeung teu terang arah jalan uiiiihh_

_Tanpa Dio, abdi… Sapuruluk keusik…_

"Cendol?"

"Ya, Kris?"

"Lo nyanyi apaan sih, ga ngerti gue. Tapi dari nadanya gue tau itu butiran debu. Ganti lah jangan yang galau."

"Abisnya gue lagi galau Kris…"

"Nyanyi lagu galau sambil lari di treadmill. Mikir ga sih lo? Ganti!"

"Atuda…"

"GANTI."

Setelah liat wajah Kris yang…err…. Berasa '_GANTI LAGUNYA ATO LO PULANG DENGAN SATU KAKI'_ itu, Chanyeol akhirnya ganti lagu. Dia kan lagi galau, gapapa kali ya padahal. Btw mereka lagi nge-gym. Em…emang ga nyambung sih nge-gym sambil ngedengerin lagu gitu mah.

"Kris…"

"Apa lagi, Park Chanyeol?"

"Bener ga sih ade lo belum punya pacar?"

Kris hela napas. Dia nyimpen barbelnya. "Belom. Ade gue belom punya pacar. BELOM PERNAH. Belom pernah ciuman, belom pernah tahu bokep, belom pernah tahu Cherrybelle, bahkan dia belom pernah tahu Miyabi!"

"Ya ampun sedih amat hidupnya?" kata Chanyeol spontan. Kris pasang wajah '-_-'.

"Dia emang polos lempeng innocence, makanya lo jangan coba-coba ngenginfeksi dia! Kalo engga, LO GUE SEMBUR DETTOL!"

"Serem amat lo Kris. Sekalian sumpel gue pake sabun Lifebuoy!" protes Chanyeol. Kris ketawa bahagia. "Oke aja kalo lo mau. Yakin? Mau yang mana sabunnya? Yang Lemon fresh ya?"

"anjrit, Kris… gue kan Cuma becandaa…"

BRAKK!

Kris banting barbel.

"Jangan coba-coba becanda ama gue… kalo lo berani ngeceng Dio… lo pasti urusannya ama gue! GUE! GUEEE!"

Gulp. Chanyeol nelen ludah.

'Kayaknya bener nih peribahasa yang bilang kalo '_Carilah pacar yang kakak cowoknya baik…_' kalo engga, gue pulang-pulang ngapelin, tulang rusuknya ga lengkap. Beuuh…' pikir Chanyeol.

Dia makin takut aja. Udah dia takut patah hati gara-gara dia takut sang kecengan diembat tukang ngeces(?) berkulit item bermotor rainbow yang boncengin Dio kemaren, dia makin takut gara-gara bisa aja dia dijadiin lap keringet+ketek sama Kris gara-gara berani ngeceng ade teryayang-nya.

_'Kenapa dunia tidak berpihak padakuuuuuu Tuhaaaaaaan….'_ Pikir Chanyeol sambil tengkurep di atas treadmill.

Ga tau dia kalo tengkurep diatas treadmill yang lagi jalan itu bahaya.

"AAAAAAAA KRIIISSSS GUE KECEPET(KESELIP) TREADMIIIIILLLL! HELEEEPPP!"

"HAHAHAHAHA makan tuh treadmill! GALAU SONO HAHAHAHHAHAHHH"

_Anjriitttt si Kris jahat amat. Liat aja ntar fixie-nya gue sembur cuka tau rasa!_

Itulah Chanyeol dan pikiran jahatnya.

* * *

"APAAAA? ELO KENCAN LAGI BEB?" tanya Baekhyun dengan muka (-_-") ke Xiumin. Xiumin nyengir watados. "Katanya mamanya Chen mau ultah jadi dia ajak aku buat beli kue, gapapa kan yaa? Maaf gue gabisa hang out bareng kalian guys. Ai em soureehhhh…"

"Gausah lebay ngomong sori-nya. Sok sana2, asalkan jangan lupa beli juga kotak Styrofoam yaa!" wanti-wanti Baekhyun ke Xiumin. Xiumin naikin alis. "Kotak Styrofoam buat apa?"

"Ntar kuenya sisain buat gue, masukin ke kotak Styrofoam, bawa pulang. Gue juga biasa gitu kalo ke undangan nikahan orang, makanan parasmanan-nya gue bekel ke rumah pake misting Tupperware. AHAHAHA."

"Anjir bebek, elu _eling_ (sadar) dong. Upay amat" kata Xiumin dengan wajah '_duh kenapa gue bisa berteman ama anak macam ini'._

"Iya iya gue bakal eling—kalo inget. Dadaaaah!" kata Baekhyun riang gembira, no more pundung karena dia tahu dia bakal dapet a slice of Chen's mom's birthday cake via Xiumin. Dasar Baekhyun.

Xiumin pun dadah-dadah dengan gaya miss universe sambil naek ke vespa gede bermotip polkadot-nya Chen. "Sampein maap gue ke Dio yah, dadaaaah"

WUSSSHH. Chen mengendarai vespa-nya secepat Dani Pedrosa.

"Woww vespa siapa tuh? Kenceng amat. Dikasih makan solar kali ya tuh vespa-nya?" kata Dio yang baru dateng. Baekhyun noleh. "Darimana lu?"

"Biasa, toilet. Panggilan alam." Jawab Dio singkat. Matanya masih menerawangi kepergian Xiumin. "ga bareng kita lagi?"

Baekhyun geleng-geleng. "Engga, dia ada kencan, mau beli kue buat b'day nya calon ibu mertua. Gue laper nih, ke KFC terdekat yuk." Ajak Baekkie. Dio ngangguk-ngangguk. Mereka pun mencari KFC terdekat sebelum Baekhyun kelaperan dan gigit trotoar jalan(?).

.

.

.

.

"Apalaaah artiii akkuuu menungggu bila kauuu-"

"Holy shit Park Cendol, puhleaase can you shuddup? Daritadi lo nyanyi lagu galau mulu! Tadi butiran debu dan sekarang 'apalah arti menunggu'-nya Raisa! Elo ini kenapa sih!" protes Kris. Mereka baru aja duduk di kursi KFC dan Chanyeol udah bersenandung ga karuan.

"Abisnya Kris, gue ga-"

"Lo Galau. Gue Laper. Kalo gue laper, gue badmood. Denger lo nyanyi lagu galau bikin gue tambah badmood. Mending jangan bikin gue tambah badmood, ato kalo engga elo gue lempar dari atas pesawat Garuda Air ke hutan rimba Kalimantan."

GULP.

Chanyeol mulai berpikir kenapa bule satu ini bisa segalak itu. Apa dia sedang PMS?

"ABAAANG?"

Suara serak-serak basah Dio membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari fantasi-nya tentang Kris yang bisa saja ternyata seorang wanita galak umur 40-an—dilihat dari kegalakannya.

"Ade, kenapa dsini?" tanya Kris sambil nyium pipi Dio. Uh totwit brotherly love.

CLEBBBB

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu terpaku bagai tertusuk samurai seketika.

CLEBBBBB

Baekhyun yang ada di belakang Dio ngecleb juga.

_'Oh tenanglah, they're just brothers that's all'_ pikir Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Well, in this case, Chanyeol suka Dio dan Baekkie suka Kris. Mereka bakal jealous lah dikit mah.

"Mau makan de?" tanya kris. Dio ngangguk dan duduk di sebelah Kris, tepatnya ditengah-tengah Kris-Chanyeol. "Emm sebenernya Baekhyun yang laper, ehehehe" jawab Dio. Kris noleh ke Baekhyun. "Oh, heyy Bacon! Udah lama ga ketemu. Tambah imut aja."

BLUSH. Pipi Baekhyun udah semerah lipstick Syahrini. "Umm ehehe makasih."

"Oh temennya Dio? Bukan pacarnya kan?" celetuk Chanyeol dengan nafas lega selega tenggorokan setelah makan permen Strepsils. Dio ngakak. "Ahaha hai Chanyeol-hyung, ahaha, aku sama Baek udah temenan dari SMP, gamungkin pacaran."

"Syukur deh. Eh kenalin nama gue Park Chanyeol Ganteng Bimonegoro." Kata Chanyeol sambil nyalamin Baek. Baek senyum. "Byun Baekhyun Mahrizal Fahri. Eh beneran tuh nama tengahnya 'Ganteng'?"

Chanyeol nyengir kuda. "Ahahha, ya iyalah. Liat aja dong wajah yang punya nama, kalo gue Ganteng, berarti nyokap bokap gue ga bohong, ga salah pilih nama!"

"Kalo GANTENG GANgguan TEliNGa mah iya," sungut Kris. Chanyeol pouting. "Huuuu sirik aje lo, Dewo."

"Woy nama belakang gue Pakusodewo, tapi jangan panggil gitu pula dong!" protes Kris. Chanyeol berdiri dan joget _Alone_-nya Sistar karena berasa menang udah ngatain Kris.

"Hhhh reseh ah lu. Yaudah gue pesen dulu makan deh ya," kata Kris seraya meninggalkan kursinya (cielah). Baekhyun ikut berdiri dan ngikutin Kris. "E-eh, Kris-hyung! Aku ikut!"

_MODUS LU BAEKHYUN, MODUS MODUSSSSS_

(_Baekhyun : Ah brisik lu thor, kayak yang engga aja. Lu juga demen ngemodus ke anak kelas sebelah di sekolah muahahahhaa._ )

Tau aja nih si Baekhyun -_- #kick

Dan di meja KFC tersebut, tertinggallah dua biji anak manusia, yang satu mirip Alien, yang satu mirip Morgan. Dua-duanya cengo sambil ngeliatin foto kakek-kakek yang jadi gambar di tembok KFC.

"Coba kalo gambar di temboknya Asmirandah, gue rajin kesini dah ahahahhaha" kata Chanyeol garing. Dio Cuma senyum sambil ngemut sugus stroberi.

_'Oh gue pengen jadi sugus'_ pikir Chanyeol. Tapi dia segera mukul wajahnya biar ga berpikiran pervert.

"Ehh emmm by the way, kemaren gue liat lo dibonceng naek motor ninja pelangi gitu. Sama siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Blush.

Pipi Dio merah.

"E-em… temen, anak kelas sebelah. Yah, saya telat ke sekolah jadi dianterin aja, sekalian ini. Gitu. Aneh ya motornya, ahahahhaa"

"Iya aneh, rainbow gitu. Kalo joknya renda-renda lucu dah, ahahahahh" kata Chanyeol lagi. Mereka ngikik berdua.

Tapi, Chanyeol belom puas ama jawaban Dio.

"Cowok itu bukan pacar ato kecengan Dio kan?"

CLEB

Celetukan Chanyeol ngecleb banget ke Dio.

"E-eh… apa sih, Kepo amat. Ahaha. Dio belom punya pacar kok," jawab Dio.

"Kalo gitu, kecengan Dio ya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

_'ni cendol satu kepo amat! Ada juga si jongong yang ngeceng gue, bukan gue yang ngeceng dia!'_

"Emm bukan kok," jawab Dio.

Mereka diem dalam keheningan.

"Berarti Dio single dong yah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada agak ngegeter.

Itu Cuma agak.

Kalo di dalam hati Chanyeol?

Hatinya udah DAGDIGDUG kayak ada gempa gitu.

"I-iya single," kata Dio agak canggung. Rasanya aneh ngobrolin hal gini sama temen abang lo.

Chanyeol tarik nafas dalem-dalem ampe dadanya naek kayak dada berotot-nya Superman.

_'NOW OR NEVER, PARK CENDOL! KESEMPATAN EMASSS! KAPAN LAGI LO BEBAS DARI SI BULE GALAK NTUH! APALAGI KEADAAN MENDUKUNG! AH TAPI DISANA ADA PEGAWAI KFC LAGI NGEPEL YANG NGELIATIN KITA—AH SABODO AMAT! SIKAT DIO SEKARANG, PARK CENDOL! YEAAAAAHHHH! HIDUP KAMBINNGGGG! HIDUP RADITYA DIKA eh loh kok nyambung kesana?'_

"Dio,"

"Iya?"

"Kalo gitu, mau ga jadian ama saya?"

WUUSHHH

Angin bertiup lembut di dalem KFC itu.

Kris masih ngedumel di Kasir gara-gara antriannya panjang.

Baekhyun tetep fokus curi curi pandang ke Kris.

Mas-mas kasir masih kewalahan nanganin pelanggan.

Pegawai KFC yang lagi ngepel cengo ngeliat insiden keberanian(atau kenekatan) seorang Chanyeol.

Gambar di tembok KFC berubah jadi gambar Asmirandah.

Rezky Aditya tiba-tiba lewat di depan KFC.

Rafael smash nunjuk-nunjuk Dio, curiga dia Morgan yang lagi kabur.

Sementara itu, Dio cengo menghadap Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol udah gigit meja KFC. Anjir debus aja tuh anak.

"Emm….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…boleh aja."

Chanyeol melotot kaget. Dia senyum full mouth.

_'INIKAAAH MIMPIIII HUAAAAA ~~ RASANYA DITERIMA DIO ITU YAAAAA, BAGAIKAN ELO BISA MENCACI BALIK SI DEWO, BISA TERBANG KE LANGIT NAEK KEBO, BISA POTO BARENG DIAN SASTROWARDOYO DAN GUE TAU KALO SEKARANG, GUE, PARK CENDOL, UDAH RESMI JADI COWOKNYA DIOOOOOO HUAAAAA SENENG AMAT GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'_

Dan berdiri diatas kursi, sambil nyalain lagu WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS.

Dio bergumam 'ga kenal ga kenal'

Sementara itu, Kris…

"MAS LAMA AMAT!" Protes Kris. Mas kasirnya sweatdrop. "Aduh maaf mas, iya sebentar lagi ya."

"Sabar hyung." Kata Baekhyun pelan. Dia berblushing ria terus karena Kris itu selalu terlihat berkerlap kerlip kayak lampu Philips di mata Baekhyun.

Kris muter matanya kesel. DIA LAPERRR. Dia noleh ke kasir sebelah, disana ada cowok rambut item yang lagi mau bayar pesenan.

_'Kasir sebelah aja cepet, gila nih, antrian gue sepanjang antrian BLT'_ pikir Kris.

"Berapa mas semuanya?" tanya si cowok itu lembut. Kris nahan ketawa. Wajah ntu cowok suramsangar, tapi suaranya semerdu Anisa Cherrybelle aduuduuh.

"Semuanya jadi XXXX rupiah mas." Kata sang kasir sebelah. Si cowok bersuara chibi(?) itu ngeluarin dompetnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. "Waduh mas, saya ga ada gope-nya."

"Wah gimana mas, di kita kebetulan lagi ga ada receh buat kembalian." Kata mas kasir.

"Emm biar saya aja," kata Kris. Dia lalu ngasih jumlah uang pas ke kasir sebelah itu. "Semuanya jadi XXXX rupiah, terimakasih mas." Ulang si kasirnya.

Baekhyun ngeliatin Kris yang suddenly gitu ngebayarin cowok sebelah.

Cemburu dia.

Cowok yang tadi tiba-tiba dibayarin Kris noleh dengan bingung. "Emm umm maaf, saya bukannya gapunya duit, tapi gapunya gope-an. Ntar saya ganti."

"Udah gapapa, saya bayarin ahaha. Btw namanya siapa, de?" tanya Kris ke cowok itu. Cowok itu senyum canggung. "Emmm…Tao. Huang Zi Tao."

.

.

CRAAAAANG

Senyum Tao (yang padahal canggung) itu bener-bener bikin silau mata Kris.

Kris pikir, itu cowok sangar bin suram. Ternyata?

Kiyutttt banget mamahhhhh~ idungnya mancung gitu broh, bibirna tipis sensual berkelok-kelok, matanya tajam namun indah

.goshhh

Seorang Kris jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

_Pandangan pertammmaaaaa awal aku berjumpaaaahhhh~_

Di pikiran Kris, terlintas imajinasi percakapan dia sama Tao yang harusnya gini:

_Kasir : ga ada kembalian mas_

_Tao : yaaah_

_Kris : biar saya aja –bayarin- -senyum ke Tao- gue Kris, -nyalamin-_

_Tao : Eh? Em… T-Tao,_

_Kris: Besok kita makan yuk?_

_Kris : Besok kita jalan-jalan yuk?_

_Kris : Nikah yuk?_

_Tao : …? #PLAKKKKK #tampar Kris pake sendal kuda_

_._

_._

Kris segera geleng-geleng kepala.

Dia baru inget kalo itu iklan XL yang dibintangi oleh Ananda omesh.

Dan disitu Ananda Omesh kena tampar.

Dan seorang Raden Mas Kris Bayu Pakusodewo GA PERNAH SUDI kena tampar manusia lain! Ingat ituh wahai para istrinya bang Dewo! #eaea

Maka dari itu, dia gajadi ngemodus dengan cara iklan XL. Oke. Back to the story!

"Oh namanya Tao toh. Itu kamu beli kombo hitlist kan porsinya buat dua orang ya, bareng ama cewek kamu?" tanya Kris. Tao geleng-geleng. "Emm engga, saya beli kombo hitlist Cuma biar dapet album SM*SH nya ahahaha. Saya gapunya cewek kok."

_'ASIK! SEXY FREE AND SINGLE NIH CIKICIWWWW'_ pikir Kris dengan nistanya(?) di dalem hati.

"Oh gitu, jadi kamu mau makan itu sendiri? Ga kebanyakan porsinya?" tanya Kris. Tao ngeliatin makanan di nampannya dengan bingung. "Emm iya juga ya, kebanyakan buat saya…"

_'AJIB! KESEMPATAN! DARIPADA KELAMAAN NUNGGU PESENAN! ITU AYAM YANG DIPEGANG BOCAH SEBELAH KAN GUE YANG BAYAR JUGA, HALAL LAH, HALAL. LUMAYAN BISA MODUS+PDKT AHEUYY, JENIUS KALI KAU DEWO!'_ pikir Kris curang. Iuwhhh liciknya anak itu.

"Kalo gitu makan bareng aja ama saya ya, ayo ^^ oh iya nama saya Kris, salam kenal Tao!" kata Kris sumringah sambil narik Tao ke meja terdekat.

Tao hanya ngeliatin Kris bingung.

.

Sementara itu, kita lihat di kasir…

"Mas, kenapa ngelamun? Mau order ga?" tanya mas-mas kasir.

Bisa kita lihat, sepeninggal Kris yang seenak jidatnya nyeret anak orang buat makan bareng...

Disana masih ada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetep terpaku.

Matanya melotot kaget.

Mulutnya mangap.

Mukanya galau.

Seorang Byun Baekhyun ga percaya kalo barusan kecengannya ngeceng cowok lain, dengan cara yang frontal.

Di depan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar lagunya Bunga Citra Lestari.

_Ku ingin maraaaaaah_

_Melampiaskaaaaaannnn_

_Tapi ku hanyalaaaaaahhh _

_Sendiri disiniiihhh_

_Ingin kutunjukkaaaaan _

_Pada siapa saja yang adaaaa_

_Bahwa HATIKUUUU KECEWAAAA_

Oke. Byun Baekhyun lagi ga sendirian di bangunan KFC ini.

Dan dia bisa nunjukkin rasa KECEWA nya.

"Mas?" tanya si kasir itu lagi.

"Mas?"

"Mas?"

"Ma-"

"JUST SHADDAP WILL YA?! ARRRRGHHHHHH ANJIRR APA-APAAN TADIIII!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

Dia ngeliat Kris narik cowok lain buat makan bareng tiba-tiba gitu?

What the hell is going on earth?

Baekhyun ngerasa matanya basah.

Dia nangis.

Nangis loh.

"H-hiks… gue tahu lo ga pernah tahu gue cinta lo…lo ga tau gue sakit gara-gara suka ama lo…gue tahu lo ga bakal pernah jadi milik gue…tapi …. Kris, lo ga harus kayak gini juga… HUAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Mas, jadi mau order ga nih?" tanya si kasir itu lagi ke Baekhyun yang lagi mewek depan mesin kasir.

Baekhyun nampar mesin kasir.

Mas-mas kasir shock.

" DASAR KEPO! GUE GA JADI ORDER! DAN GUE GA BAKAL PERNAH DATENG KE KFC INI LAGI! SIALAN BANGET YANG TADI! DAN YOU KNOW WHAT?! GUE BAKALAN MOVE ON DARI BULE NGONDEK ITU! GUE NYESEL SUKA DIA!"

Si mas-mas kasir itu cengo.

Yang antri di belakang Baekhyun pun cengo.

Tora Sudiro yang antri di sebelah pun cengo.

"Udah ah, gue cabut! Freaked banget gue hari ini! Gue makan di acara ultah calon mertua Xiumin aja kalo gini!" sungut Baekhyun sambil cabut, balik ke meja dimana Dio ama Chanyeol nunggu.

Disana, mereka lagi ngobrol-ngobrol akrab dengan muka yang menampakkan semburat merah.

Uh.

Itu bikin Baekhyun makin kesel.

"Eh? Baekkie? Udah order? Mana bang Kris?" tanya Dio waktu dia ngeilat Baekhyun berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah udah ngelipet kayak keset KFC.

Baekhyun nunjuk ke meja dimana Kris makan bareng Tao.

"Hah? dia makan bareng siapa tuh?" tanya Dio sambil ngeliatin Kris. Pandangannya terus ganti ke Baekhyun. "Lo kan tadi bilang lo laper, kenapa lo ga or—YAH BAEKHYUN?! LO NANGIS?!"

Dio kaget setengah mati ngeliat seorang ByunBaek udah nangis cirambayan.

"H-HUWAAAAAAAAAA DIOOOOOOOOOOO….."

"E-eh?! Cup cup cup, elo kenapa, Baekkie? Ayo cerita ma gue…" kata Dio seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"G-gue bakal cerita tapi ga disini, please. Jangan bawa lagi gue ke KFC, gue trauma. Ayo pindah. Hiks." Isak Baekhyun di pelukan Dio.

Dio ga ngerti, tapi dia ngangguk. Emang sih, sebaiknya dia pindah tempat dulu.

Chanyeol yang daritadi jadi kambing congek nanya ke Dio. "Emm Dio, temennya kenapa?"

"Gg-gatau… emm, Chanyeol-hyung, saya permisi dulu ya, nanti kita ngobrol lagi. Bilangin ke Abang Kris saya pergi duluan."

"O-oh, OK. Ntar hyung telepon ya," kata Chanyeol. Dio ngangguk pelan. "Iya, makasih ya hyung."

"Dadah Dio! Saranghae!" seru Chanyeol . Dio Cuma senyum dan pergi ama Baekhyun keluar KFC.

Dan tinggallah di meja KFC itu, sebiji Park Cendol, mengo dalam keheningan sambil cengar-cengir karena dia udah tahu hal yang paling bikin dia seneng.

Dia official jadi pacar Do Kyung Soo.

Sebodo amat ama abang pacarnya yang galak.

Now, Do Kyungsoo is officially taken by Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

PRAAAAANGGG!

"AHHHHH NOOOOOOOO KACA GUE! KIM JONGONG, LO MECAHAN KACA GUEEEE! MY PRECIOUS KACAAA! SEKARANG GUE MAU NGACA DIMANA, SETAN!" teriak seorang Lay histeris, ngeliat kaca-nya yang tadi dipinjem si Jongong buat benerin tataan rambut gaya 'sisir minyak' nya udah hancur berkeping keping ga bersisa.

Sementara itu, Kai cengo.

Dia berdiri terpaku. Ga gerak.

Muka nya melotot kaget.

Mulut mangap shocked.

Mukanya di zoom delapan kali ampe idungnya keliatan jelas.

Gagitu juga.

"Ngong, lo kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Kai ngelirik ke pecahan kaca. Dia bercucuran keringat dingin.

"….Broh…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…..gue punya feeling ga enak."

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED ^^**

* * *

HALOHAAAAAA disini author akhirnya bisa apdet wkwkwk

Dan di hari ultah PARK CHANYEOL a.k.a YAYANG CENDOL nya author #plak, author mau memberikan kebahagiaan buat Park Chanyeol…yaitu dia BERHASIL JADIAN ama Dio di chapter ini muahahaha.

Eit, tapi jangan seneng dulu lo Ndol, jangan lupa. BANG KAI A.K.A KIM JONGONG masih ada muahahahaha #author kejem.

Yappp disini Tao pun muncul *tiup terompet iklan magnum*, dan disini playboy Kris beraksi. Dan Author merasa bersalah sama ByunBaek… :(( damai yah baekkieee… *hiks* you will find someone's better than Kris ahahahaha #spoiler mode on.

Kayak biasa, author mau minta maap karena apdet lama, bahasa ga puguh (ga jelas) karena campur aduk, dan juga maap kalo chap ini ngebosenin :(( author lagi mentok, malem ini author harusnya ngetik presentasi Ekonomi plus ngafalin buat Ulangan Matematika bab pertidaksamaan besok hari *duh *curcol.

Oke, abaikan penderitaan author. Faktanya, author paling gabisa matematika ihik ihik.

Dan galupa, author mau bilang makasihhhh sebesar-besarnya yang udah mau nyempetin baca ini epep ahahaha. Pahala untukmu kawan kawan reader :*** #tebar kisu

And yap, I AM SUNDANESE. 97 lines. :) Kece juseyoo haha. Soal tampang, tampang saya ga jauh dari tampangnya Sehun. Saya kan kembaran Sehun. Single loh, tapi lagi ngeceng anak kelas sebelah #terus?

Ahaha abaikan. Well, ini dia balesan ripiu para readers yang unyuuu

**kyu hyuk :** thx udah bacaa haha :D

**Septaaa :** oh anda istri Kai? Waw ampuni sayaaa ahahaha, thx yaa :3

**KaiDo Ship Fanboy :** iya dong saya kan sundanese :3 meskipun bahasanya campur aduk, saya berprinsip pasti ada sundanya lah dikit2 hahaha. Iya author suka seblak keju sihh #curcol. Ini dia apdetnya, thanks ya udh read :D

**AreynaKyuminElf :** ahaha ni Tao nya udah nongol nih :D Suho chap depan insya Allah. Baek suka Kris gara-gara kagum gitu tp sekarang setelah ngeliat Kris begini… dia mungkin mau move on wkwk. Tenang saja, kita pasti tahu siapa yang jadi pendamping ByunBaek B) #pasangmukakeren. Ini lanjutannya, thx yap~

**Pumpkin Ite :** HALO READERS SUREDERR #eh. Saya bukan orang Bandung maap, ahahaha. Anda orang Bandung yah? :D. Siap2, Kaisoo menyusul ahahaha. Thx yaa :D

**BlackPearl08 :** makasih wkwk :P iya Baek suka ama Kris tapi dia udah move on. #pasanglagu Someone Like You#. Iya Chenmin mah bikin sirik orang :( , itu motor jongong kenapa ga polkadot? Karena yang polkadot itu vespa gede-nya Chen, :P wkwkkk. Kris mandi sambil bertapa biar jadi sennin bersama Naruto! #eh. Iya Chanyeol orang syeudiih ahaha. Baekyeol menyusul! Nah kan bener si Kris tuh pas udah kawin ketauan dah kebiasaannya~ buahaha. Waduh maap ya kalo agak2 aneh bahasa2nya. CBST itu 'Cinta Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan', ya kayak author ini :S *curcol lagi ==*. TaoRis udah muncul dkit disini dan SuLay menyusul! Thanks ya udah read, ini dia apdetannyaa :D

**BAPDaehyun :** iya baek suka Kris tp udah mooove on~ wow ini soal Dio suka ama Jongong ato apa akhirannya bakalan Kaisoo ato Chansoo, gabisa dibilangin dong, ntar garame atuh ff nyaa wkwkk. :P liat aja ntaran, kalian akan tahu kawan2 readers. Tenang aja, ff ini ga akan sepanjang dan serumit cinta fitri kok B) ntar bakalan ketauan jugaa. thanks ya udah bacaaa. :D

**nisa :** KrisLay shipper ya? Saya juga :D tapi disini dimunculin na KrisTao SuLay ya, soalnya kalo kebanyakan ntar bisi pusing sndiri ahaha. Tao udah muncul disini tapi Suho di chap depan :3 sabar ya, thx udah bacaa 3

**kyungier :** WADUH TENANG KAK TENANG KAKKKK #menenangkan yang rusuh#. Aduh si Kai makin gajelas aja nih image nya ahhaa. Ini dia lanjutannya. Salam balik dari Kaisoo shipper jugaa! Thx beratt ^^

**ferina refina :** aduh makin geje ya? Maaappp…. Kayaknya ini gara-gara UAS yang mulai dekat jadi otak author terpengaruh. #eh#. Makasih yah udah mau bacaa hehe . :3

**kimhyunshi :** wahaha iya gitu? Wkkw. Iya Kai disini jadi orang lebay, Thehun kan rambutnya ijo tuh jadi gituu tuh. Iya Hunhan pada ga mau ngaku, ga asik huuuu -,-. Chenmin mah dunia serasa milik berdua, yang lain Cuma numpang neduh di teras wahahha. Tenang aja couple nya bakalan beriring kok :3 iya ini Sundanese~ and ini dia apdetnya. Thankyouu~

**IAM JYJ'S Stand nu EXOtics :** ahaha syukur alhamdulilah kalo bisa bantu ngilangin galau orang :3. Iyaaaa saya sundanese~ Nah sekarang Chanyeol ga pundung lagii, Chanyeol dapet hadiah ultah ahahaha. Iya tuh bener apa kata Iam-san, ahaha :D thx ya udh read~

**creepyJIRA :** wahahaa thx ya udah ripiu 3 iya perjuangan aa kai akan terus berlanjut, semangat berkobar demi Do Kyungsoo tercinta hahaaha. Ini apdetnyaa ^^

**Numpangbaca** : Iya disini banyak kosakata baru(dan ga baku) hehhe. Iyee si jongong segitunya :P BaekKris udah moveonn, chanbaek pasti ada dongg :P Tao udah ada nih disini, besok2 Suho :d thx ya dah read~

**fifian160 :** ahaha thx ya udh bacaa ^0^)/

**aoora :** ini dia apdetannya ^^ thanks yaa~ ntar saya coba apdetnya dipercepat, ehhe~

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim** : EXO pada nyungsep ke dunia bagian barat, Blok M sebelahan dikit #lah. Aahaha iya itu nama2 panjangnya :P wwkkwk tenang Chanbaek menyusul. Emm kalo SuLay… kayaknya Suho jadi seme, tapi ada juga kan Lay jadi seme, ah bingunnnggg gimana nanti aja deh #ehlhooooo?#. Thanks ya udh bacaaa :3

**Krisensation** : iyaaa abdi teh sundaneseee w muhun didieu teh EXO jadi aralay, aduh ampun Gusti /\ just for fun~ wah alhamdulilah atuh mun resep mah :D abdi teh hoyong aya bahasa sunda oge dina epep teh, supados teu harilap kana kosakata daerah anu sebenerna teh rame mun dianggo dina kahirupan sapopoe mah ahahah. Bekun Mahrizal Fahri? :P ABDI UIH NGALIWAT JALAN #eh lho# nuhun nya tos sempet maos epep abdi, hapunten bilih aya lepat dina basa kusabab abdi kirang tiasa tina undak usuk basa, haha :D

**lovelySoo-ie** : iya kasian duo jomblo gigit jari liat chenmin, hahaa. Nah sekarang kayanya keadaan yang berbalik, Chanyeol bahagia, kai pundung, wkwk :P Baek bkalan move on kykny tuh u,u ini dia apdetnyaa~ thx yaaa

**Shin Min Hwa** : Welkam chinguuu ^0^)/ kwkwk iya Kris capek hati punya temen kayak Yeol. Dia aja bingung kenapa bisa tmenan ama tu anak(?). Wkwkk. Sip, ini dia lanjutannya :d thx and enjoy yaa.

Okeee, kayaknya ini epep udah makin kayak sinetron Indonesia aja ya =_=a ah gapapa deh yaaaa,

Smoga readersdeul enjoy bacanya. Maap kalo ada kesalahan, semuanya murni buat lucu-lucuan.

Thanks yaaaaa~

.

.

.

.

**_Review puhleasse? :3 *bbuing bbuing*_**


	4. ON AIR : KAI BADAK KULON VS SUHO KHAN

**Title : Complicated Complex**

**Rate : PG-13/T**

**Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan, tapi cerita ini selalu punya si cinta hijau, kembaran Sehun, ThehunGoGreen B) Do not copy paste oke oke *wink* *idih centil***

**Warning! Gaje abal-abal OOC CHAP YANG PANJANG, penggunaan bahasa daerah, author stress sesudah UAS dan banyak remidi, dan... ampuni saya atas bahasa indonesia yang tidak baku oke oke *wink lagi* *karena kebanyakan wink jadi diculik Tao saking gemesnya Tao* *ngimpi* **

**ENJOY THIS FIC~**

* * *

**Byun Baekhyun Mahrizal Fahri**

**Absen.**

**Alasan : Sakit.**

_'MODUS! BILANG AJA LO MALES SEKOLAH GARA-GARA PATAH HATI KEMAREN!' _pikir Dio dalem hati waktu ngeliat nota absensi kelas pagi itu.

.

**Kim Minseok Prabu Priyanto**

**Absen.**

**Alasan : Sakit (juga).**

_'KENAPA JUGA INI ANAK? MASUK ANGIN GARA-GARA NAEK VESPA MULU BARENG SI ACHEN?' _ pikir Dio lagi.

Kedua besplend-nya absen pagi ini.

_'Trio Powerpuffgirls ga bersatu deh… huuuu…'_ sesal Dio. Dia duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah frustasi kayak ibu-ibu kalah arisan.

Sambil merenung, ia mikirin kata-kata Baekhyun waktu pulang dari KFC kemaren. Iya, yang waku itu Baekhyun ampe mewek itu.

.

_'Gue suka ama Kris…tapi gue gapernah bilang, karena gue tau Kris ga bakal suka sama gue.'_

_'Gue tau suatu saat nanti gue harus move on.'_

_'Tapi gue sakit banget waktu di KFC tadi dia langsung narik cowok dan flirting depan gue.'_

_'Depan gue.'_

_'Ampe gue nabok mesin kasir dan marah-marah ama penjaga kasir.'_

_'Gue harus gimana, Dio?'_

Waktu itu, Dio Cuma bisa cengo depan Baekhyun. Ga buka mulut samasekali.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian (setelah author ngancem Dio buat ngomong dengan cara ngasah golok), Dio akhirnya berkomentar.

_'Lo…suka Kris? YANG BONENG? A-aduh…Baekkie, kenapa lo ga bilang?'_

_'KALO GUE BILANG, GUE DITOLAK NTAR, SIALAN BANGET SIH LU JADI TEMEN!'_

_'Wo-Woles, Baekkie…'_

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun curhat empat mata sama Dio ampe jam tujuh malem di kamar Dio. Saking sedihnya Baekhyun, Dio ampe ga berani bilang ke Baekhyun kalo sebenernya dia udah jadian ama Chanyeol…berbagi inpo bahagia, lah…

Tapi, masa aja Dio bilang gitu di saat yang ga tepat. Di KFC, Baekhyun patah hati. Di KFC, Dio jadian. Baekhyun sedih soal Kris, masa aja Dio ngomong gini : EH TAU GA SIH LO, SEMENTARA TADI LO PATAH HATI, GUE JADIAN LOH AMA CHANYEOL! SELAMATIN GUE DONG!

Anjir ajah tuh. Kena tonjok Baekhyun langsung pastinya.

Akhirnya, Dio Cuma bisa mengo. Baekhyun kayaknya bener-bener down gitu ampe sekarang ga masuk sekolah.

Dan dia masih bingung kenapa Xiumin ga sekolah. Sakit apa dia? Kenapa ga calling-calling gitu ke Dio kalo dia ga sekolah?

"…Tanya si Chen aja kali ya," gumam Dio. Dia ngampirin pintu kelas Chen yang ada di sebelah kelasnya itu.

"Permisiiiiii, ada Chen?" tanya Dio sama Sehun yang lagi mangkal (?) di lawang pintu. "Chen? Oh itu, dithana…di belakang, lagi maen the Thimth 3 ama Kai."

"Ha? The Thimth?" pikir Dio heran. Ini anak ngomong apa. Luhan dateng ngampirin dan sebagai translator bahasa cadel Sehun, dia nerangin dengan senyuman. "Maen The Sims 3 maksudnya… ayo masuk aja Dio~"

"Makasih Sehunnie, Luhannie~"

Dio pun masuk dan mendapati di belakang kelas, kedua anak manusia itu tengah maen laptop dengan riang gembira.

"Rumah elo mau gimana, Kai? Mau ada kolam renangnya ga? Tempatnya mau di gunung ato di pantai? Ato deket kuburan?" tanya Chen.

Kai tetep diem.

"Oi Kai, elo ngegendokin gue?"

Kai masih diem.

"KAI!"

Kai diem lagi.

Lagi galau dia kayaknya. Soalnya wajahnya udah beringsut kayak kena Rasengan gitu(?).

Em, sebenernya bukan kayaknya lagi. Tapi emang GALAU tingkat kecamatan!

Semua ini gara-gara kemaren…

.

.

_Flashback (nyanyi bareng Afterschool~)_

_._

_Di kamar Lay_

_._

_"Broh…gue punya feeling ga enak…" kata Kai._

_Lay ga peduli perkataan Kai dan sibuk ngeberesin pecahan kaca yang ada di bawah, tapi dicegah Chen. "Jangan Lay, entar tangan lo kesayat kaca. Biar gue."_

_"Elo baik banget sih Chen," kata Lay. "Bisa-bisa gue suka ama elo nih,"_

_"Gue gamau selingkuh dari Xiumin, cukstauuu… pernyataan cinta ditolak!" kata Chen sambil nyengir. Lay melet. "Emang gue serius apaa, weeeee"_

_"Cie, gue bilangin ke Xiumin mampus lo ntar! Jadi serundeng kerak telor lo besok!" Kata Luhan semangat. Dia emang semangat kalo udah ngebully Chen._

_Chen pouting sambil bawa keresek buat pecahan kaca. "Enak aja lo, LOHAN!"_

_"Apa lo, dasar aCHEN FIKRI!" bales Luhan._

_"OOOOOOOIII, LO-LO PADA NGEGENDOKIN GUE YA?! GUE NGOMONG DISINI WOY! GUE PUNYA FEELING GA ENAK, DENGER GA SIH, SEMPRUL!" teriak Kai yang sedari tadi udah dianggurin._

_Penderitaan orang tersingkir._

_Biasanya kan Chen yang tersingkir, ya?_

_Sehun geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan temen-temennya yang ga puguh satu pun itu. Dia pun otak-atik FB dan melihat sesuatu yang janggal._

_"Kai…" panggil Sehun. Kai noleh dengan mata berbinar karena ahirnya ada juga yang menganggap dia ada(uhuk). "Ya, Sehun bebeb?"_

_"Kayaknya feeling ga enak lu tuh bener deh. Liat nih di FB." kata Sehun sambil ngeliatin HP-nya ke Kai. Kai melihat dengan antusias._

_Matanya nangkep hal yang menyayat hati, mengiris kalbu, menginjak martabat, memupuskan harapan, memotong kebahagiaan._

_Sebuah kalimat yang paling dia gamau liat di FB-nya Dio._

**_._**

**_Do Kyungsoo _**

**_Status : BERPACARAN_**

**_dengan_**

**_PARK CHANYEOL GANTENG BIMONEGORO_**

**_._**

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!" teriak Kai dengan auman singa, ditambah kamera zoom enam kali ke wajahnya._

_JELEGERR_

_Gemuruh petir menjadi backsound ekspresi kaget Kai—oh tunggu, itu bukan gemuruh petir._

_Itu suara kentut Chen._

_"Anjir bau lu Chen," kata Luhan. Chen menggeleng. "Fitnah! Kentut gue wangi ambipur, rese lo!"_

_"DIEM LO! JANGAN BAHAS KENTUT LAGI ATO GUE GIGIT KALIAN SEMUAAAA! ANJIR INI APAAAAN! KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI, KENAPAAAA" ratap Kai sambil guling-guling di kasur Lay._

_Sekarang giliran Lay yang teriak._

_"GUE UDAH SETENGAH JAM BERESIN KASUR, LO MALAH NGEBALATAKIN KASUR GUE?! MASALAH LO APAAA?! RESE LOOOO!"_

_"LAY, JANGAN EGOIS! LO HARUS TAU PENDERITAAN GUE! LIAT HAPE SI BIHUN, LIAT! __**LIATTTT**__!"_

_"Emang apaan sih," kata Lay sambil ngelirik HP bihun._

_Dan dia langsung ngakak._

_"…Apa gue bilang, dasar gendeng lu, Jongong. Nah kan, dia diembat orang!" _

_._

_._

_End of flashback_

_._

_._

Chen ampir mau mukul Kai pake sepatu nan wanginya karena Kai dengan senang hati ngegendokin dia, tapi gerakan Chen langsung berhenti pas ngeliat Dio yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"E-em… Hai, Chen?" sapa Dio.

"Oh..em.. Hai, Dio… Eh Kai! Si Dio dateng tuh!" kata Chen sambil naplokin sepatu wangi-nya ke muka Kai yang ekspresinya kosong itu.

Dan dengan keajaiban sepatu wangi Chen, Kai tersadar dari kegalauannya dan langsung menatap orang yang bikin dia galau tengah berdiri di depan matanya.

Do Kyungsoo.

"H-Hai Kai, kok wajah lo pucet banget?" tanya Dio.

Kai buang muka dan keluar kelas dengan slow motion.

"…Chen, dia kenapa?" tanya Dio. Chen geleng-geleng. "Em…biasa, kejatohan iler nyamuk kali kemaren, jadi kepalanya kebentur gitu. Eh emang bisa kebentur ya? Emm… lupakan! Mau nanya apa, Dio?"

"Itu…Xiumin kenapa kemaren? Kok ga sekolah sekarang?"

Akhirnya mereka ngobrolin Xiumin yang ternyata emang masuk angin gara-gara naek vespa. Konon Xiumin ampe kerokan dan dia tidur pake koyo merek favorit eyangnya Chen.

Bel masuk bunyi. Dio akhirnya balik ke kelasnya, dan dia nyadar kalo Kai belum balik juga semenjak tadi Dio masuk ke kelasnya.

Kenapa sih tuh anak?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aneh.

Emang udah cukup aneh karena Baekhyun (yang biasanya paling cengos di kelas) absen, tapi ini aneh.

Dio ngerasa Kai ngejauhin dia, semenjak tadi Dio dateng ke kelas itu looh.

**_Waktu mereka ketemu di kantin…_**

Kai kabur, dengan nyeruduk Sehun yang lagi ngunyah permen karet.

Dan itu menyebabkan Sehun ga sengaja nelen permen karet (gara-gara kaget diseruduk Badak Ujung Kulon #diglareKai).

**_Waktu papasan pas di laboratorium IPA,_**

Kai buang muka.

Dan entah kenapa Chen buang kentut(lagi).

Ikut-ikutan buang-buangan aja tuh orang.

Selain Kai buang muka, dia pun tak menganggap Dio ada…

Miris.

**_Waktu sebelahan di toilet pas pipis…_**

Kai dan Dio berdiri di depan _stall _toilet buat cowok.

Kai bersiap buat _'menjawab panggilan alam'_.

Tapi, waktu dia liat Dio ada di sebelah dia (dan Dio lagi lepas iket pinggang),

Gila aja, KAI GAJADI PIPIS DAN KABUR SECEPAT YONDAIME HOKAGE! #iniMinatoNongolAja-a

Btw, celananya ga diseletingin pula.

Menampakkan boxer warna pink garis-garis bergambar _'Barbie the Magic of Pegasus'_ nya.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriak cewek-cewek yang ada di luar kamar mandi.

Probably, gara-gara mereka ngeliat Kai keluar kamar mandi dengan 'warung' nya yang kebuka.

"ANJRITT! MAMPUS!" sungut Kai sambil nyeletingin celananya, terus buru-buru ke kelas.

Dio yang masih di dalem toilet cengo ngedenger teriakan Kai feat cewek-cewek itu.

.

.

Dio yang lagi cuci tangan ngelirik wajahnya di kaca.

"…emang muka gue kenapa sih, ampe Kai selalu ngehindarin gue?" gumamnya. Dia lalu ingat sesuatu. "…Oh, mungkin gara-gara Kai itu Antis-nya SM*SH kali ya? Anak-anak kan bilang gue mirip Morgan, jadi dia rada-rada ga enak liat gue gitu…"

"Siapa yang mirip-miripin gue ama lu? Enak aja!" sungut Morgan yang ternyata lagi cuci tangan di sebelah Dio.

Dio keselek.

"Uhuk, m-maaf ya mas…" katanya sambil keluar kamar mandi. Kenapa Morgan ada disini?

_(#jawaban : Karena author pengen. Repot amat!)_

.

"HUEEEEEE LAAAAY GIMANA INIIH"

Lay nengok kearah radio rusak anak yang ada di sebelahnya itu, Kim Jongin yang lagi nangis sambil ngelap ingus.

"Cengeng banget lu," komentar Lay.

"Atuh da Lay! Gue galau! Gue udah ngejar dia dua taun! Dan sekarang? SEKARANG?! FUCK THAT FB STATUS!"

"Whoa whoa eaaasyyyy! Setiap masalah pasti bisa jadi enteng!" teriak Luhan dengan nada iklan Soklin Easy. "Kali aja ada kesalahpahaman! Makanya tanya dulu yang bener ke Dio—dia udah jadian apa belum! Dasar!"

Kai gigit sepatu Chen.

"KUMAHA MAU NANYA! GUE GABERANI LIAT DIAA! GUE NGEHINDARIN DIA HARI INI! GUE GA CUUUAT HUAHEUOHOHEAE"

"…Ini anak kayaknya emang bener-bener udah sick gara-gara tau Dio pacaran, ya? -_-a" komentar Chen yang –tumben- berdasarkan fakta itu.

Sehun yang baru dateng dari UKS segera bergabung dengan gerombolan(?) itu.

"Gimana, permen karetnya bisa keluar dari tenggorokan lo?" tanya Lay. Sehun nahan amarah. "Iya. Ampir aja gue MATI gara-gara nelen permen karet! **SIALAN**!" teriak Sehun ke Kai.

Semuanya cengo.

Ga biasanya Sehun marah-marah.

Dan satu lagi yang ajaib…

"W-whooaaa! Sehun! Elu bisa ngomong 'SIALAN' tanpa cadel?! Waoooo" -Luhan

"Cetarrr membahanaa!" -Chen

"Sehun luar biassaaaaaa" –Lay (dengan nada Ariel NOAH)

"Maksud lo apa ngatain gue, bancet?" –Kai

Sehun nyingsatin(naikin) lengan bajunya dan siap melayangkan bogem mateng ke muka Kai yang lebih cakep dari Ricky Harun itu, tapi Luhan melerai mereka. "SETOOOP! JANGAN SAKITI BIHUUN!"

"ANJIR LUHAN, TAPI YANG MAU DISAKITI DISINI TUH GUE! GUE YANG MAU DIPUKUL, BIHUN YANG MAU MUKUL!" protes Kai.

Sehun pura-pura polos. Luhan pasang wajah '_Ciusan? Oh gue salah sasaran…'_

"Udah-udah, elo tau ga? Dio kayaknya bingung+ngerasa bersalah gara-gara sikap elo yang ngehindar gitu…minta maap sana gih," kata Chen untuk yang kedua kalinya—TUMBEN KATA-KATANYA BIJAK!

"WOOW MAS ACHEN FIKRI LUAR BIASSSAAAAAA" komentar Lay –tetap-dengan nada Ariel NOAH-nya.

Dasar kembaran Ariel. Sama aja kayak Donghae.

Kai ngacak-ngacak rambut, frustasi. "Gimana cara minta maapnya, gue malu ngeliat dia langsung!"

"MINTA MAAP SANA LEWAT SIARAN RADIO SEKOLAH KITA SEKALIAN! ELO KAN ANAK KLUB JURNALISTIK!" kata Chen dengan amarah, sambil nyungsepin koyo ke mulut Kai.

_CRING!_

Lampu bohlam (yang entah darimana) menyala di atas kepala Kai.

_BRUKK!_

Lampu bohlam kemudian jatuh di atas kepala Kai.

"WOY LAMPU BOHLAM ITU SIMBOL IDE, KENAPA PAKE JATUH DI SIRAH GUE SEGALA ASADSDASD!" protes Kai udah kayak emak-emak frustasi.

"Kan ada gravitasi bumi, makanya ja—"

"SETOP! SETOP CHEN! JANGAN NGOMONGIN FISIKAAA!" protes Luhan dan Lay. Mereka menimpuk Chen menggunakan sendal jepit kepala sekolah mereka(?) dengan berjamaah.

LAY DAN LUHAN BENCI FISIKA.

Author juga.

Soalnya Author kena remedial. Nilainya keren lho. #curcol

Kai terlihat duduk dengan pose yoga(?), lalu matanya yang terpejam itu perlahan terbuka.

Dia dapet ide.

Dia dapet ilham.

Dia dapet pencerahan.

Dia dapet duit serebu dari gosok-gosok berhadiah ale-ale #eh.

"OKEEEEEEEE AKU SIAP AKU SIAP AKU SIAP!" teriak Kai seraya berlari secepat Eyeshield21 menuju kearah ruang siaran radio sekolah mereka (yang dipake buat klub Jurnalistik).

"ANJIR KAI! WOLES WOY WOLEEEES!" teriak Chen yang lolos dari terkaman sendal jepit dan lari mengikuti Kai, begitupun dengan Lay+HunHan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Di ruang siaran radio-_

_._

Disana sepi.

Kosong.

Tapi ga kosong-kosong amat sih.(?)

Seorang ketua klub jurnalistik bernama Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho alias Saraswati-eh-, anak kelas dua belas yang bentar lagi lulus itu, lagi galau di meja siaran.

Mulutnya komat-kamit baca sesuatu.

Dia ternyata lagi berdoa.

Cieee, soleh amat.

Dia lalu mengusap wajahnya. "SEMOGA AKU BERHASIL, AMIIIINN!"

Dia lalu memasang peralatan siaran dan berdoa(lagi).

_#Ini anak udah mah wajahnya mirip Siwon, sifatnya makin mirip…beuh =_=a_

Semuanya sudah siap, tanda 'ON AIR' sudah terlihat.

Suho menghela nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum lembut. #tsahhh

_'Hari ini, aku akan mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu, Yixing… aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini… diriku tak mau lulus tanpa tak mengutarakan apapun padamu!'_ batin Suho dengan puitisnya (ampe bikin author leneng gara-gara susah bikin bahasa puitis).

Suho mulai cuap-cuap depan mic. "Halo para pendengar setiakuuu~ Kim Joonmyeon Suho Hardiwiryo Sakti Lesmana disinii~ Hari ini radio kita siaran tidak dalam waktu yang biasanya. Kali ini bakalan ada _'sesuatu'_ nih soalnya. Tapi, sebelumnya… sunbae minta dukungannya yaa… ini kan tahun terakhir sunbae ada disini, jadi… emm… oke, sebelumnya, sunbae bakalan puter lagu yang merupakan clue untuk _'sesuatu'_ yang akan terjadi hari ini. Okee? Tapi lagunya bukan 'Sesuatu'-nya Syahrini, kalem kalem. Ini dia lagunya, enjoy guys~"

Dan terputarlah sebuah lagu.

**Infinite – Be Mine**

Selagi lagu itu diputar, Suho mempersiapkan diri lagi. Setelah berdoa (DEUI!), dia menyusun rencana apa yang akan dia katakan pada Yixing alias Lay melalui radio itu.

Yap.

**SUHO BERENCANA BUAT NEMBAK LAY DENGAN MEDIA RADIO.**

Dasar licooong! Abong-abong dia ketua klub Jurnalistik, seenaknya pake properti sekolah buat nembak orang. Haduh. ==a

Sembari menunggu lagunya udahan, Suho mengo sendiri.

Di pikirannya Cuma ada Yixing.

Alias Lay.

Lay.

Lay.

Lay.

Laylaylaylaylaylay~ #nyanyi dangut bareng Titi Kamal #eh #lanjut!

Suho jadi inget dimana Lay waktu itu baru masuk SMU. Disana Suho udah kelas 11 alias kelas dua, alias udah jadi sunbae.

Dan Lay culun banget! Dia gabisa bahasa Korea. Maklum dia itu kan Pangeran Changsa yang baru mengijak tanah Korea Selatan tiga minggu sebelum masuk MOPD. Anak-anak kelasnya, kakak kelas, guru-guru, ampe tukang sapu sekolah suka jailin dia dengan cara ngibulin dia—menggunakan bahasa Korea yang tidak benar.

Tapi, Lay ga ngerasa terbully loh. Dia mah lempeng aja bagaikan penggaris panda-nya Author.

Justru Lay (yang ga nyadar dia dibully) merasa terbantu dengan ajaran orang-orang itu. Whoa. Strong Heart Yixing!

Dan semua itu berlangsung sejak MOPD—hingga dimana waktunya anak-anak kelas satu pada masuk organisasi dan klub-klub tertentu.

Lay, Kai, sama Luhan masuk jurnalistik. Waktu itu Suho belum ngejabat sebagai tetua sih. Masih sunbae.

Nggak di kelas, nggak di klub. Kai dkk suka jailin Lay. Meskipun Luhan juga orang Cina, tapi dia ga gampang dikibulin, jadi ga terbully. Luhan udah jadi tetangganya Sehun buat empat taun, jadi Korean-nya lancarr. Sedangkan Lay, orangnya lempeng jadi asik buat dikibulin(?). Contonya, Lay dikibulin kayak gini :

**-At Jurnalistic Club, break time-**

**Kai :** Lay, do you know? You're very _michyeo michyeoo,_ you knowww**….[Lay, lu tau ga? Elu ****_Gila/Edan/Sableng_**** tauu] #dengan bahasa inggris sok asik **

**Lay :** W-what is _michyeo_? **[Apaan tuh Michyeo?]**

**Kai :** You know 'Macho' (Laki)? Nah, you can say 'Macho' with 'Michyeo' in Korean! **[Lu tau 'Laki' ga? Nah, lu bisa bilang 'Laki/Macho' dengan 'Michyeo' di bahasa Korea!]#ngikik edan**

**Lay :** Macho? Like Ade Rai you mean? **[Macho? Kayak Ade Rai lo maksut?]**

**Kai :** Exactly, duuuude! Ade Rai is very Michyeo! His abdomen is square-square isn't it? **[Bener, braaaaay! Ade Rai itu bener-bener Michyeo! Perutnya itu kotak-kotak loh kan ya?]**

**Lay :** But my abdomen…ahm...is not square-square? Why you say that I'm michyeo? **[ Tapi perut gue…ahm…itu ga kotak-kotak…kenapa lo panggil gue michyeo?]**

**Kai : **Really? Well I'll take a peek at yours~ **[Cius? Oke gue intip perut lu ya~] *buka kemeja Lay**

**Lay : **WTFFFFF GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, JONGONG! **[ANJIRRRRR LEPASIN TANGAN LO, JONGONG!] **

**Luhan : **…? #jadipenontongara-garabarudateng

Dan saat itulah Suho sebagai senior klub jurnalistik dateng, karena dia anak lulusan SMP berbasis agama (tsahh), melihat Kai melakukan usaha grepe-grepe pada Lay, dia ga tinggal diem. Dia nyelamatin Lay dan ngebogem Kai. Setelah dijelasin kalo sebenernya Kai cuma becanda dan ga niat grepe-grepe Lay, Suho minta maap. Tapi Lay masih culang-cileung pada apa yang terjadi.

Suho bener-bener prihatin sama Lay.

Akhirnya, Suho ngajarin Lay biar bisa bahasa Korea ampe lancar. Suho ngajarin Lay bahasa yang benar dan baik, sedangkan Kai dkk ngajarin Lay bagaimana untuk menyumpah-serapahin orang dengan baik dan benar dalam bahasa Korea.

Dasar Jongong.

Dari saat itulah, Suho deket sama Lay. Kalo hari Sabtu-Minggu, mereka semacam belajar privat gitu. Suho lama kelamaan tertarik ama Lay yang bersifat easy going, emang ga terlalu rusuh, tapi dia polos dan lempeng. Baik banget pula. Orangnya juga lawak. Dia manis. Dan yang paling bikin Suho penasaran—Suho deg-degan kalo deket Lay. Suho mulai ngerasa kalo dia ada rasa sama Lay, tapi dia ga bilang. Dia belum berani.

Dan setelah setahun dia mendem perasaannya, dia mutusin harus bilang. hari ini. HARUS. Kalo engga hari ini, dia bakal kena _dare_ buat jajanin** seluruh** anggota klub Jurnalistik angkatan alumni sampe angkatan Suho ke Hoka-hoka bento.

Dijamin bolong tah dompet Suho. Anggota klub Jurnalistik itu lebih banyak dari jumlah anak Suju dikaliin jumlah anak EXO, bro!

Oke.

Lagu Be Mine udahan.

Finally, Ini waktunya buat Suho asking Zhang Yixing to be His.

Suho mulai cuap cuap lagi.

"Nah, tadi kita udah denger lagu Be Mine ya! Neko Hajaa, aduh jadi malu. Oke, sebenernya… sesuatu itu adalah sesuatu yang nentuin masa depan sunbae, tuh…"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kedenger suara derap lari mirip suara derap lari kawanan badak(?) dari kejauhan menuju ruang jurnalistik.

Suho tetep fokus buat siaran.

_'Mau ada badak nyeruduk kek, ular gigit kek, pak kepsek joget poco-poco kek, pokoknya gue harus sukses confessing ke Yixing! Gue harus percaya orang BEJO itu lebih terjamin keselamatannya dari ORANG PINTER! Eh kok…ah lanjut!' _batinnya.

"Oke, lanjut ya! Em…sebenernya… lagu tadi buat seseorang…"

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

.

"Seseorang itu…udah sunbae suka selama setaun, tapi takut CBST jadi dipendem aja…"

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

.

"Tapi, hari ini, sunbae percaya diri. Do something or regret it with nothing. Sebelum sunbae lulus, sunbae pengen bilang ini ke orang itu."

.

DRAP DRAP

.

"Dan orang itu adalah…"

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

.

"Zhang Yi-"

.

.

**BRAAAAAAAKKK!**

**"SUHOOOOOOO! UNTUNG ADA ELO DISINI! GUE PINJEM RUANG SIARAN PLIS!"** teriak Kai berasa pake speaker megabass setelah masuk tanpa izin dengan cara mendobrak pintu ruang siaran.

Suho terdiam.

Padahal dia kan lagi On Air.

Dan tadi Suho ampir sukses nyebutin nama 'Zhang Yixing'.

Suho terdiam mematung di tempat, dengan muka cengo ngeliatin wajah Kai yang udah berkeringet seluas samudera itu.

Kayaknya dia lari tadi.

Suho mematung dengan ribuan kata yang diproses dalam otaknya, diantaranya sebagai berikut:

_'Oh…jangan-jangan dia ya badak yang tadi lari-lari ampe berisik itu?'_

_'Oh…dia ngedobrak pintu, padahal udah ada tulisan ON AIR kan di luar?'_

_'Oh…dia mau pinjem ruang siaran, terus gue harus batal nembak Lay gitu?'_

_'Oh, bagus…'_

_'Dasar…'_

_'COCKBLOCKER!'_

_._

_._

**"PINJEM? PINJEM? EMANGNYA RUANG SIARAN INI PUNYA MBAH LU?! GA LIAT GUE LAGI ON AIR?! GA LIAT ADA TULISAN 'ON AIR' DI DEPAN PINTU? ATO LO GABISA BACA?! ATO LO BUTA WARNA AMPE GA NYADAR TULISANNYA NYALA?! SEBODO AMAT! POKOKNYA, GUE PAKE DULUAN!"**

Sekarang giliran Kai yang cengo di tempat setelah teriakan Suho yang ampe menyebabkan hujan lokal di muka Kai.

Gila.

Biasanya Suho GA PERNAH MARAH-MARAH sekalipun dia seorang Leader Klub Jurnalistik yang suka dibully orang.

Bahkan, ketika Suho dibully ampe kunci motornya masuk got, dia GA MARAH.

Tapi sekarang?

"PLIS, HYUNG! GUE BUTUH INI PLIS! GUE HARUS NGOMONG KE SESEORANG, HYUNG! KALO ENGGA, GUE GABISA NIKAH, HYUNG!" protes/pinta Kai kekeuh.

"GUE JUGA MAU NGOMONGIN HAL PENTING KE SESEORANG, JONGONG!" bela Suho.

"GUE JUGA HARUS NGOMONG KE DIO LEWAT SIARAN INI, HYUNG! KALO ENGGA GUE GABISA KAWIN! HYUNG MAU GUE NGEBUJANG?!" lawan Kai.

**BRUK!**

Dio jatuh dari kursi waktu denger suara Kai sama Suho yang lagi berantem lewat radio itu. Dio denger siarannya dari speaker per kelas. Dia sweatdrop.

"A-apa-apaan nih! Nama gue diseret-seret?! Dasar Kai! Maksud dia apa gabisa kawin hah?! Naha ari mereka ga nyadar kalo mereka ON AIR apa?! pake berantem segala!" omel Dio sambil benerin posisi duduknya.

Back to the jurnalistik room.

Disana Kai sama Suho masih adu mulut.

"URUSAN GUE JUGA PENTING!" omel Suho.

"APA URUSAN LO?! SEGIMANA PENTINGNYA HAH?!" tanya Kai gamau kalah.

Suho udah frustasi.

"URUSAN GUE ITU SAMA **ZHANG YIXING**! GUE HARUS NEMBAK DIA LEWAT RADIO HARI INI! GUE HARUS JADIIN DIA PACAR GUE HARI INI JUGA! GUE CINTA DIA! INI JUGA MASALAH YANG NENTUIN MASA DEPAN GUE! PUAS LO?! **PUAAAASS**?!" sembur Suho tepat di wajah Kai dengan suara dahsyattt bergelora.

**"HAH?"**

Suho dan Kai segera menoleh kearah suara 'HAH?' itu berasal.

Disanalah sumber suaranya.

Di lawang pintu, Lay cengo.

Luhan cengo.

Sehun cengo.

Chen belom dateng, dia tadi belok ke kamar mandi.

.

**JLEGEERRRR!**

Petir menyambar di belakang Suho.

Muka Suho udah kayak orang gagal lulus SMA.

_'MAMPUS ANJIR!'_ pikir Suho.

.

Wajah Lay udah semerah behel guru Tata Usaha mereka—bu BoA.

Wajah Suho udah merah, udah kebakar, udah jadi areng, dan jadi item kayak wajah Kai. #damai!

"Y-Yixing…" gumam Suho pelaaan banget. Tapi masih rada kedengeran. Wajah Lay makin merah. Kakinya ngegeter. Dadanya dagdigdug.

"…Yixing?" panggil Suho lagi, suaranya jelas, tapi ngegeter gugup. Suaranya serak-serak basah bagaikan Cakra Khan, tapi ini lebih lembut dan manis.

Dan yang bikin Lay makin nervous…

Yang tetep manggil dia _Yixing_ di sekolah cuma Suho.

Dia selalu degdegan kalo denger Suho manggil namanya.

Apalagi dalem keadaan kayak gini.

"Y-Ya…hyung?" tanya Lay takut-takut. Suho ngeberaniin diri buat nyamperin Lay, tapi dia masih nunduk.

"…Yixing, sebenernya…hyung suka sama kamu yang polos ini dari pertama kamu masuk klub jurnalistik. Hyung suka kamu yang ceria meskipun terbully, dan sekarang malah ngebully orang. Hyung suka _kentit _di pipi kamu pas kamu senyum, lucu. Hyung suka suara kamu yang enak buat dipake nyanyi dangdut dan nyanyi lagu india itu, dan hyung berharap suatu hari nanti kita bisa india-indiaan berdua… eh kok, emm pokoknya gini! Selama setahun ini, hyung suka sama kamu… tapi hyung ga berani bilang…"

Lay ngangguk denger perkataan Suho. Saking nervous-nya, Suho melenceng dari pembicaraan jadi ke soal india. Dasar fans Sharukh Khan.

"…Dan hyung sadar, hyung udah tua! Hyung sebentar lagi lulus dari sekolah ini, dan itu artinya… gabisa ketemu kamu tiap hari, gabisa ketemu kamu di klub jurnalistik, gabisa ketemu kamu Sabtu-Minggu, dan hyung sadar… hyung bukan suka sama kamu, tapi…hyung **CINTA **sama kamu, Yixing…"

BLUUUSH

Wajah Lay ama Suho udah merah banget.

Sementara itu, Luhan Sehun Kai cengo ngeliat confession yang terkesan sangat sinetron FTV SCTV ini. Mereka cengo dengan wajah laksana wajah author yang pada waktu umur empat tahun silam tercengo-cengo karena baru pertama kali ngeliat odong-odong #eh.

Lanjutt.

"Hyung gamau lulus dengan hati munafik, gamau ngaku kalo hyung cinta kamu meskipun anak-anak klub udah maksa hyung buat nembak…hyung pengen banget nembak, tapi hyung takut ditolak. Tapi hyung ngerti ditolak itu resiko mencintai seseorang. Cinta itu ga harus memiliki, tapi jujur aja hyung pengen punya hati kamu. Pengen jadiin kamu punya hyung, kayak lagu infinite tadi… NEKO HAJA…PLEASE, BE MINE…ZHANG YIXING…"

Suho berlutut dan ngeluarin cincin.

Lay jawdrop. Mukanya udah angus.

Luhan Sehun Kai udah mangap ampe lantai. Muka mereka udah kayak kecebur cet merah.

Sementara Chen? Dia baru dateng gara-gara tadi belok ke toilet dulu, dan dia mengo ngeliat Suho yang udah berlutut gitu.

"ANJIR INI ADA APAAN, GUE BARU DATENG LANGSUNG LIAT PROSESI LAMA—HMMPHPFPHGH HHFHHHFHFHHFHMMDHFH!?" teriak Chen kaget, tapi langsung dibekep sama Kai pake keteknya biar Chen ga berisik dan ga merusak suasana.

"Tenang aja, ketek gue wangi Eskulin." kata Kai singkat dan lanjut nonton telenovela SuLay itu.

"…Would you be mine, Yixing? Hyung janji bakal bahagiain kamu… dan kita bakal tunangan setelah kamu lulus sekolah, hyung janji…" ucap Suho dengan wajah penuh harap. Lay nahan nangis. Dia terharu. Luhan lalu nyetel lagu _Yovie and Nuno_ sebagai backsound.

**_Akuuu ingiiin… _**

**_Mempersuntingmuuu…_**

**_'Tuk yang pertamaaaaa…_**

**_Dan terakhiirrr…_**

**_Janganlah kau buat hatiku hancur,_**

**_Ku takkan mengulang untuk meminta, _**

**_Suatu keyakinan dariku ini,_**

**_Akulah yang teeer…baik untukmuu…._**

"TERIMAAAA! TERIMAAAAAAA!"

"AYOOOO SUHOOO BERJUAAANG! KALO LO GAGAL, ELO DIPECAT JADI KETUAAA!"

"LAAAY! TERIMA GA! KALO GA TERIMA, AWAS LO! KANTIN TUTUP SELAMANYAH ENTAR!"

"SULAAAAY!"

"WOY ANAK-ANAK! NGAPAEN KUMPUL DISINI DAN NGEBRUTAL!? WOOY?!" -_yang ini pak Kepsek yang kebetulan lewat depan ruang siaran. Konon dia nyari sendal jepitnya yang diculik sama Lay-Luhan._

Suasana jadi rame.

Bener aja. Anak-anak se penjuru sekolah pada kumpul di depan ruang siaran jurnalistik setelah denger lamaran Suho tadi lewat siaran buat ngasih semangat.

Ternyata masih ON AIR.

Suho senyum seneng. Terharu juga. Ternyata anak-anak se penjuru sekolah baik banget.

Lay senyum, nutup matanya. Dia ngusap air mata di sudut matanya itu dan senyum kearah Suho.

"….Unfortunately… I will say '**NO**'!" seru Lay.

.

.

Semua cengo.

"ANJIR APA-APAAN LO LAY! UDAH COCWIT GINI MALAH ELO TOLAK! CINA EDAN! PULANG GA BAWA KAKI LOO!" teriak Kai brutal ampe ampir ngelempar kursi. Untungnya bisa ditahan sama anak-anak.

Lay ngeri ngeliatnya.

Padahal kan dia juga pengen romantis-romantisan dikit.

"M-maksudnya… I'll say '**NO**' to reject you! Of course I do, hyung…"

**_TUMPASE AEEEEEE….~ _**

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.

Mereka semua noleh kearah Luhan yang anteng milih-milih lagu.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan watados. Suho ngasih jempol. "LAGU BAGUS, LUHAN!"

Dasar penggemar Bollywood.

Suho kembali ke hadapan Lay. Dia masangin cincin di jari kecil nan lentik Lay, terus nyium tangan itu perlahan.

"…Saranghaeyo, Zhang Yixing…" ucap Suho penuh arti dengan senyum dua ribu karat.

Lay senyum, nunjukkin _kentit_ alias _dimple_-nya itu. "Nado saranghaeyo, Kim Joonmyeon~"

Dan Suho meluk Lay erat banget, dengan backsound lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.

Saat itu, Suho berasa jadi Sharukh Khan.

Suho Khan.

Dan Lay berasa Kajol Devgan.

Lay Devgan.

Geje ah.

Lanjut!

Terdengarlah suara riuh dari lingkungan sekitar.

"CIEEEEEE YANG JADIAAAAANNNN...!"

"PERIKITIWWWWW!"

"SO SWEEEEET IIH!"

"CIEEE YANG NTAR LULUS LANGSUNG TUNANGAAAAN"

"CIEEE KUCH-KUCH HOTA HAAAAI"

"CIEEEE SULAAAAAYYY"

"CIEEEE YANG JADIAN DISAAT TEMENNYA PATAH HATIIII" -_yang ini si Kai yang ngomong. PANGTARIKNA!_

Lay nyengir unicorn ngedenger suara Kai. "Ups, maap Kai, hehe."

"Gue turut seneng kalian jadian, liat gue terharu ngeliat telenopela ini, hiks… tapi sekarang giliran gue yang pake ruang siaran oke?!" kata Kai ga sabar. Ia segera samber mic dan berdehem—ngetes suaranya.

"Oke. tes tes. satu dua tiga. satu dua dahsyat bergelora, disini Kai ganteng yang berbicara. Oke, nyala. Bagus. Ehem. Oke, disini gue mau ngomong sama Do Kyungsoo."

Dio yang masih cengo gara-gara denger acara lamaran SuLay, tambah cengo+sweatdrop ngedenger suara Kai.

_'Ini hari apa sih? Aneh banget asli'_ pikir Dio. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa dengan tidak sekolahnya Xiumin dan Baekhyun akan membuahkan hari yang aneh seperti ini.

"DO KYUNGSOO! JANGAN PURA-PURA GA DENGER YA! Ehem, gini… pertama-tama… gue mau minta maaf. Maaf ya, hari ini…gue ngehindarin elo. Btw elo ga liat boxer Barbie the magic of Pegasus gue kan? Oke bagus. Gue mau minta maaf. Gue gitu karena…gue takut liat lo. Gue ga kuat. Gue galau. Gue liat status elo jadian di FB sama siapa namanya tuh? Cendol? Entahlah, yang penting…. lo harus tau, GUE JATUH CINTA SAMA ELO JAUH SEBELUM ELO JADIAN SAMA ORANG ITU!"

"OHOKK!"

Dio keselek ludahnya sendiri. Anak-anak kelas pada ngakak. "Walah? Elo udah jadian, Dio? Celamaaadhh! Pantes aja si jongong galau buahahahaha" seru Minhyun—classmate Dio merangkap ade-nya Sehun. [ngeksis dikit ni anak, wkwk]

"Gandeng lu Minyun! Hhhhh kenapa si Jong In bisa tau gue sama Chanyeol, ya!? Oh, FB…. shit," gumam Dio.

Kai ngelanjutin kata-katanya.

"Dio…gue jatuh cinta sama elo dari awal gue liat lo pas MOPD…lo bawa misting Tupperware yang sama bentuknya kayak kotak bekel Tupperware punya gue. Kotak makan kita ketuker. Dan elo lucu banget waktu itu. Gue jatuh cinta sama elo. Gue ga peduli gue kena sembur kakak OSIS waktu itu yang bilang gue gaboleh keluar kelas seenak lempernya selama MOPD, yang penting gue pengen keluar kelas buat liat elo. Dan gue kecewa kita ga sekelas, tapi gue bersyukur di kelas dua ini kelas kita sebelahan. Gue selalu ngejar-ngejar lo dari dulu, Dio… gue cinta sama lu. Gue gabisa tidur tanpa natapin foto elu yang senantiasa gue jadiin wallpaper dan screensaver hape+laptop+tab!"

Dio cengo. Lagi.

Ternyata Kai cinta dia tuh gara-gara…TUPPERWARE?

_'Anjir, kalo si Baekhyun sekolah, dia pasti udah semangat ampe motong tiang bangunan!' _pikir Dio—ada hikmahnya juga si Baekhyun ga sekolah.

Baekhyun kan pioneer Kaisoo shipper!

"Terus ya, Dio…" lanjut Kai, "Gue ini emang kalo dari tampang wajahnya sangar, tapi kalo soal cinta… gue ga beranian. Gue ga berani bilang apa-apa ke elo. Gue cuma bisa ngemodusin elo terus. Ngeliatin elo dari jauh, dan smsan sekali-kali sama elu. BBM-an juga. Tapi, meskipun gue mendem perasaan gue, gue seneng sedikitnya lo perhatian ma gue… dan gue yakin, elo juga udah tahu kalo gue suka sama elo, kan?"

Dio ngangguk-ngangguk,

"Iya gue tahu, kayak Baekhyun ga nempel sama gue aja. Dia kan biang gossip =_=a" gumam Dio.

"Kalo elo udah tahu…" Kai narik nafas. "…Kenapa elo ga terima gue? Kenapa elo jadian sama orang lain? Kenapa elo nge PHP In gue?"

CLEB

CLEB

CLEBBB

Dio ketanceb.

Anjir…

Dio anak PHP ternyata?!

"A-…apa…" gumam Dio tercekat-cekat tercekit-cekit.

Di ruang siaran, Kai senyum pait.

"…Gue tau lo kaget denger pertanyaan gue, kan? Maaf kalo gue frontal. Dan gue minta jawabannya… pulang sekolah nanti. Makasih sebelumnya. Saranghaeyo, Dio."

Dan Kai pun Off Air.

Kai berbalik nyamperin temen-temennya.

"ANJIRRR KECE MAMEN! ELU BISA JUGA TEGES GITU YAK!?" komentar Chen sambil bump fist bareng Kai.

"KAI KEREEEEN!" kata Luhan.

"KAI HADE PITHAAAN [PISAAAN]!" kata Sehun dengan berusaha tidak cadel tapi gagal aja weh.

"KAI LUAR BIASAAAAA" kata Lay -kukekeuh.

"Kai, akhirnya elo bisa jujur dan to the point juga." kata Suho bangga. Kai senyum. "Rasanya ngeplong dan lega ya, kalo udah jujur tentang sesuatu… dan gue harap… Dio jawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya nanti… Gue bakal selalu cinta dia dan gue masih naruh harepan sama dia," kata Kai dengan nada galau nan lembut.

Chen ngebuka mulutnya mau ngomong sepatah kata, tapi guru Pembina klub jurnalistik bersama pak kepsek keburu datang dan membubarkan massa. Anak-anak semua kabur lari pontang-panting, takut kena razia(?).

Mereka pun bubar.

.

.

.

Dio sakit kepala.

Bersamaan dengan off air-nya siaran tadi, ada ping masuk ke BB-nya.

Dari Chanyeol.

.

**_Park Chanyeol Ganteng Bimonegoro :_**

**_Hai beb /^^)/_**

**_Nanti pulang sekolah aku jemput ke sekolah kamu yaa!_**

**_Aku bakal mutlak kesaanaaa!_**

**_See you later, baby :*_**

**_._**

Azzzzz.

"KENAPA DUNIA INI BEGITU RIBET!? HUEEEEEEEE" ratap Dio sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Mikirin jawaban buat Kai aja belum.

Sekarang… Chanyeol mau kesini?

CIUS?

MIAPAAAA?

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE XD**

* * *

AKHIRNYA BISA APDET, YAHOOOOOO (O)9 -dance india bareng Tao-

Hadoh, gila ini chapter PUANJUANGGGG BANGET!

Dan biar lebih singkat, author note+balesan reviewnya disatuin aja dan dipersingkat yah…. ehehhe…

Yap, ini dia chapternya SuLay! Disini Lay jadi mantan anak culun dan Suho penggemar Bollywood yang rajin berdoa. Uhuk.

Makasih buat para readers yang udah setia menungguu, maaf gabisa dibales satu-satu, I love You All~ X*

Dan maaf bila ada kesalahan yaaa, hope you enjoy this anyway ;)

~Waiting for lanjutin **Corpse Bride** dulu~ baca juga yaa :*

#p.s : Ulangan saya jeblok. *gananya!

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEAAAASE? ^^**


	5. Ini Jongong, Ini Cendol

**TIK **

**TIK **

**TIK **

Jarum panjang jam dinding kantin terus berdetak.

Dan detik demi detik juga…

Kai ga ngomong-ngomong.

Hening kayak patung pancoran.

Meskipun kabarnya, kalo malem-malem, patung pancoran bisa gerak—masih katanya. Departemen per_cenah_an. (cenah= mungkin [bahasa sunda]).

.

.

Ini kantin sekolah. Dan ini adalah jam pulang sekolah. Kantin amat sangat steril dari murid-murid—kecuali lima orang murid yang lagi ada 'urusan' disana.

Kai sama Dio yang duduk saling hadepan.

Dan juga tiga satpam dadakannya Kai(?), ChenHunHan—yang duduk ga jauh dari mejanya KaiSoo.

Rencananya sih, Kai mau ngomongin bin ngejelasin yang tadi ia blablabla in di radio. RENCANANYA. Cuma aja, pas liat wajah Dio…

Nyalinya langsung ciut.

Bukannya Kai ga berani dan cuma gede omongan, tapi siapa yang ga terdiam seribu bahasa ngeliat kecengan yang gugup-gugup depan elooo? Dio keliatan lucu banget di mata Kai, dia pengen gigit tuh anak, terus ditelen AAAAAAA UNYUUUUUUU, TERLALU UNYUUUU

"…Jongin, lo mau ngomong apa? Bunyi dong…daritadi mute mulu." kata Dio. Kai langsung tersadar dari lamunannya (ngelamun apa coba lo, Ngong!). "Ho? Ehm…eh…iya, gini…Dio…errrr…"

"Iya?"

"Err…begini…"

"Hm?"

"Mmmmm….jadi…"

"Aduh Kai, yang jelas dong lo ngomongnya!"

Hening lagi.

Kai ga berani natap Dio. Mata Dio itu terlalu innocence gitu natapin dia gitu, bikin Kai pengen nyulik dia terus ajak kawin lari gitu terus—

"Pasti si Jongong lagi ngelamun lagi," kata Luhan yang duduk di meja lain bareng sama Chen+Sehun.

"Dia ga ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sih. Keselek apa tuh orang, keselek Happydent White kali ya di tenggorokan?" tebak Chen. Sehun mengo naplokin laler (?).

Luhan nyengir. "Ayo taruhan! Gue taruhan limarebu, si Jongong ga berani ngomong sekarang!"

Chen ngebales. "Karena gue temen yang baik, dan gue ngedukung Jongong, dan gue pengen dia berhasil, gue taruhan CEBU kalo dia bakal berhasil ngomong!"

"Katanya temen yang baik kok elo taruhannya cebu doang =_=" protes Luhan. Chen nunjuk dompetnya dengan gesture 'belon gajihan bray'.

PLAK!

Sehun naplokin duit limapuluhrebuan di meja kantin.

"Gue taruhan GOCAP! Kalo thi Kai berani ngomong!" kata Sehun mantep. Chen nyalamin dia. "Kita di kubu jongong oke?"

"Tumben banget kalian bageur ka si Jongong, beuh…" sungut Luhan. "Biasanya juga kalian nganiaya si Kai," lanjutnya.

Chen geleng-geleng. "Enak aje, si Kai yang suka nganiaya kita!"

Sehun ngangguk. "Bener. Kata pa Uthdadz, kalo ada yang nganiaya, haruth kita baleth dengan kebaikan!"

"Tumben elo soleh, Hun." cibir Luhan.

"Iya dong gue tholeh,"

"Hun… 'soleh', bukan 'tholeh'!"

"Gue kan cadel, Chen!"

"Ngaku juga lo! Bihun anak cadeeel huahauhua "

"Teruth kalo gue cadel, emak lo bakal nikah lagi sama Ade Rai gitu? MATHALAH BUAT LOOO?"

"Hun, 'masalah', bukan 'mathalah'…"

"AH ELO IKUT-IKUTAN AJA, LUHAN! GUE BEKEP JUGA PAKE BOTOL KECAP!"

"ANARKIS BANGET SIH ELO HUN, PAKE BOTOL KECAP! GUE GA TAKOOOOT! MAEN BOTOL AJE LO!"

**"GANDEEEEEENG! BERISIK BANGET LO-LO SEMUAAAA! BACOT AJAAAAA! GUE KEPRET PAKE MEJA KANTIN TAU RASA LOOO!"**

Kai ngamuk.

Kantin mendadak Hening.

"Bagus. Diem lo semua. Kalo ga diem, bukan Emaknya si Chen yang kawin lagi sama Ade Rai—GUE KAWININ SI CHEN SAMA ADE RAI LANGSUNG!" sungut Kai sambil balik duduk di hadapan Dio.

Chen telen ludah.

"HUWEEEEEEE BUNDAAAAA GUE PENGEN NIKAH SAMA AYANG BAOZIIII…DARIPADA YANG KOTAK-KOTAK PERUTNYA, MENDING SAMA YANG BULET BULET UNYU PIPINYA HUWEEEE" isak Chen(?). Luhan ngakak. "Perasaan elo juga kotak-kotak—kepalanya. Huahuahauha"

"Anjir Luhan! Mengapa engkau selalu membahas kepala indahku haa? Hayu gelut!" tantang Chen sambil ngangkat sarungnya lengan bajunya. Sehun hanya mengo sambil gigit Gery Pasta.

**BLETAKKK!**

Botol kecap mendarat di kepala Chen.

Ternyata si Kai yang ngelempar. Dia udah kesel.

Chen dkk kembali duduk dan menggelar permainan monopoli mendadak(?) daripada berseteru dan bikin elpiji melayang dari Kai.

"Elo maju duluan, gue pionnya yang merah aje." kata Chen. Luhan diem-diem ngambil duapuluh rebu dari bank. "WOY LUHAN LO JANGAN KORUPSI!" teriak Chen. Sehun ngocok-ngocok dadu dengan anteng kayak anak yang baru pertama kali partisipasi di permainan monopoli.

Akhirnya Kai bisa bicara dengan tenang. (sebenernya ga terlalu tenang gara-gara anak-anak pada berseteru tentang monopoli tapi seenggaknya ga terlalu berisik lah).

"…Oke. Kembali ke topik. Em…Dio, lo udah denger kana pa yang gue omongin di radio tadi? Lo tahu…gue suka sama lo. Dari dulu. Dan gue serius." mulai Kai. Dio nunduk, nyembunyiin pipinya yang udah semerah sambel mie ayam yang ada di depannya.

"Dan gue selalu berusaha deket sama lo, gue seneng elo baik sama gue…" lanjut Kai lagi. "Gue kira, gue punya kesempatan buat jadi pacar lo. Gue bukannya ga mau ngutarain rasa suka gue, tapi…gue malu. Gue gatau caranya. Lo cinta pertama gue, jadi gue pikir mateng-mateng biar gue ga ditolak."

Dio ngangguk ngerti. Matanya masih natep meja kantin, gamau natep Kai.

"…Matanya kesini dong, gue kayak yang lagi marahin ade kelas tau kalo elo natep meja gitu mulu." kata Kai. Dio geleng-geleng.

"Kenapa? Muka gue kurang ganteng buat elo liat?" kata Kai. Dio geleng-geleng lagi. "G-gue malu… udah lo ngomong aja jangan peduliin gue, gue denger kok…"

Suara Dio agak ngegeter, dan bisa diliat pipinya udah pink kayak kue apem gitu. Kai ketawa kecil. "Well, gue juga malu tau ngomong gini… free aja, gue ga bakal culik elo ini."

Dio ngangkat dikit wajahnya buat natap Kai. "…Oke,"

Kai senyum ngeliat muka Dio yang malu-malu. "…Dio…"

"Ya?"

"Sayang banget, sebelum gue nembak lo, malah udah keduluan sama orang lain…"

**CLEB**

"Namanya Park Chanyeol kan?"

**CLEB**

"Kayaknya dia mahasiswa deh"

**CLEB**

"Lo suka dia, Dio?"

**CLEB CLEB CLEB**

Pertanyaan Kai ga kira-kira! Dia itu kepo ato emang pertanyaannya suka keroyokan kayak tetesan hujan?

"Dio? Kok diem?"

"…Pertanyaannya udah banyak, beruntun, ngecleb lagi." gumam Dio. Kai ngedenger. "Apa?"

"Eh? E-eeem…gapapa… iya, namanya Park Chanyeol…dia temen kuliah abang gue," kata Dio sekali napas.

"Kenapa elo nerima dia? Elo suka dia dari kapan?" tanya Kai. Dio ngebelalakin matanya.

Jujur, dia juga bingung—kenapa juga dia bisa nerima pinangan(?) Chanyeol gitu aja. Orang kenalnya juga baru.

"E-em…"

"Dio?"

"…G-gue….gue juga…gatau…."

Kai naikin alis. "Kok gatau?"

"G-gatau…gue Cuma…gabisa nolak dia…"

Kai cengo.

"HAH? GABISA NOLAK? CUMA GARA-GARA ITU?"

Dio ngangguk gugup.

**"KALO GITU KENAPA GA JADIAN SAMA GUE AJAAAAAA ADSGFSDGFHGDHGFHD" **

"Whoa whoa whoa tenang, Ngong!" kata Chen sambil ngendaliin Kai yang udah frustasi. Kai berasa Tyrannosaurus Rex yang lepas dari Jurassic Park.

Serem.

PLETAKKK!

Sehun naplok kepala Kai pake mangkok gambar ayam jago(?), sehingga Kai berhenti ngamuk . "Nah, thituathi terkendali."

"Apa hun? Gue ga jelas dengernya," kata Luhan ngikik. Sehun lempar glare. "SITUASI TERKENDALI!"

"WHOAAAAAA BIHUN BISA NGOMONG HURUP 'S' LANCAR DUA KALI DALAM SATU KALIMAT!" teriak Chen kagum sambil tiup terompet taun baru.

Back to the story.

Keadaan mulai tenang kembali. ChenHunHan kembali tenang maen monopoli (dan dilanjutkan main ular tangga karena Luhan kebanyakan korupsi dan Sehun bangkrut).

Kai dan Dio duduk berhadapan kembali seperti pertama kali, dengan teh botol yang berdiri diantara Kai dan Dio.

"…Jadi, kapan?" tanya Kai. Dio ngangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kapan apanya?"

"Kapan gitu elo putusin Chanyeol…"

"Enak aja maen putusin orang!" protes Dio. "Lagian, Chanyeol itu baik kok sama gue! Kali aja, gue sreg gitu pacaran sama dia…"

Kai pasang wajah melas bin reuwas "**JANGAAAAAAAAAN**!" teriaknya pake speker+mic.

Dio heran lagi. "Kenapa jangan?"

"Jangan pacaran sama Chanyeol. Gue gamau cinta gue ke elo sia-sia, Dio…" kata Kai serius. Dia pegang tangan Dio lembut. "Dio, please Dio…"

Dio ketawa ngikik, tentu aja dilengkapi mukanya yang blushing. "Kkkk~ lawak amat wajah lo. Iya iya, tenang aja. Gue bakal pertimbangin…tapi elo sama Chanyeol harus usaha juga, ya…"

"Jadi lo bakal putusin Chanyeol terus gue boleh nembak elo?" tanya Kai excited. Dio geleng-geleng. "Aniya! Gue masih jadian sama Chanyeol sekarang!"

"Putusin ajaaaa…."

"Ga bisaaa"

"PUTUSIN AJAAAAAA!"

"Kai, tapi…"

"GAMAU, GUE PENGENNYA ELO PU-"

**"KIM JONGIIIIN! DENGERIN GUE!"**

Kai langsung tutup mulut ngedenger nada ngomong Dio yang agak ngebentak. Sementara di pojok lain, si anak-anak monopoli(yang beralih jadi maen uler tangga) mem-pause permainannya sebentar buat ngeliat KaiSoo.

"Kai," mulai Dio. "Chanyeol nembak gue. Lo tau apa artinya? Dia suka gue. Dan gue udah ngasih dia kesempatan. Gue gabisa seenaknya maenin perasaan dia. Gue gabisa seenak jidatnya putusin dia gitu aja! Dan gue pikir, ga ada negatifnya ampe sekarang gue jadian sama dia, dia orang yang baik dan gue juga suka dia… meski ga sebesar rasa suka dia ke gue," terang Dio.

Sementara itu, Kai jadi agak kesel. "Elo ga mau maenin perasaan Chanyeol, tapi elo maenin perasaan gue, Dio. Gue gimana? Mau lo jadiin anak yang kena harapan palsu doang, gitu?"

"Bukan gitu maksud gue, aishhh… denger! GUE GA PERNAH PHP KE ELO!" bales Dio agak frustasi.

"TAPI ELO BERSIKAP KAYAK ELO JUGA SUKA SAMA GUE! ELO NGERESPON PDKT GUE!" protes Kai.

"NAH, KAN! YANG GE ER ITU ELO! GUE GA PHP KE ELO, ELO GE ER DAN NGANGGEP GITU! GUE GAPERNAH PHP DAN MAENIN PERASAAN LO!"

"DIO! LO BENER-BENER GA NGERTI PERASAAN GUE! KENAPA ELO GA MAU NGERTI GINI?!"

Dio narik napas dalem-dalem. "GIMANA MAU NGERTI PERASAAN LO KALO ELO **GAPERNAH NGOMONG** YANG SEBENERNYA KE GUE!"

**CLEB**

**CLEB **

**CLEBB**

**KRONTAAAANG**

**BRUUUUGGGGG**

Kai berasa kena timpuk gajah Lampung.

Nah, itu dia masalah Kai. GAPERNAH NGOMONG.

Usaha PDKTnya emang manjur, tapi Dio nganggep Kai temen biasa karena Kai GAPERNAH NGOMONG.

"…Kenapa elo ga ngomong dari dulu ke gue kalo elo suka gue… dan kenapa malah sekarang? Pas gue udah jadian sama Chanyeol?" tanya Dio agak gempeur. Kai agak khawatir. "Em, Dio…sori tadi gue bentak elo, gu-gue tau, semua salah gue, gue ga maksud…"

Dio geleng-geleng, minum teh botol, dan lanjut ngomong. "Enggak, gapapa. Bukan masalah bentak-bentakannya. Kai. Lo bilang gue PHP, tapi sebenernya, gue yang takut di PHP in elo, Kai. Gue nganggep elo temen, karena kalo gue nganggep lo lebih karena elo perhatian sama gue—gue takut itu bohong. Cuma harapan palsu. Gue gamau Gee r nyangka elo suka gue, padahal kenyataannya engga. Gue kira anak-anak cuma bercanda pas bilang kalo elo suka gue. Gue gamau yang ga pasti."

"Dio…"

"Dan Kai. Chanyeol dateng ke gue. Dan dia bilang kalo dia suka gue. Dan itu kepastian, karena kalo ga pasti…dia ga bakal nembak gue. Makanya gue terima." jawab Dio.

Kai ngepalin tangannya nahan kesel.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

SHITTTTTT.

Kenapa seorang Kim Jongin GA DENGER KATA-KATANYA SEORANG ZHANG YIXING?!

_'Diembat orang tau rasa lo,'_

Ya. Itulah sepatah kata bijak Zhang Yixing. Omongan Lay ga sepenuhnya salah, melainkan BENER BANGET. Dan sekarang Lay udah jadian. Apalagi yang diragukan dari seorang Zhang Yixing? APAAAAAA?

Seharusnya Lay bisa jadi master prediksi aja, jadi penilik masa depan sekalian, gantiin Mama Lauren. Mama Lay juga jadi. Tapi kok kedengeran kayak Mamalia ya? =_=a

Bayangan Lay yang lagi ngetawain Kai terlintas di pikiran suudzon Kai, ia buru-buru hapus dan ngasih toleransi buat ga marah sama Lay karena….saat ini, Lay emang bener.

"Dio please," kata Kai. "Kasih gue kesempatan…gue mohon…gue cinta elo gue gabisa tanpa elo… semua gara-gara gue yang telat, gue takut duluan sebelum gue bilang dan akhirnya lo malah… elo malah… hiks…"

Dio ga tega ngeliat Kai yang terisak isak(?) sambil nenggak cuka buat bakmi di depannya itu.

Seorang Kai yang biasanya ngebully orang ampe dipanggil ke Badan Konseling…

Ternyata bisa nangis sambil nenggak cuka gara-gara cinta.

CINTA ITU GILA, BROH.

"…Kai…" kata Dio dengan air mata yang ampir turun. "Maafin gue juga, ya…"

"Engga Dio, gue yang salah, maafin gue…"

"Engga Kai, gue yang salah. Maafin gue ya,"

"Dio, hampura. Gue yang salah."

"Engga Kai, udah tahu gue yang salah…"

"Maaf ya,"

"Maafin gue juga ya,"

"Iya maafin gue ya,"

"WOIIII EMANG INI LEBARAN APAA! PAKE MINTA MAAF AJA LEBAY AMAT KAYAK LEBARAN!" teriak Chen. Kai nyusut ingus pake tisu, terus tisunya dia lempar kearah Chen.

"IH JIJAY!" teriak Chen. Kai masih teringsreuk-ingsreuk(terisak isak) "Gandeng lah kau Chen, udah tahu lah kau ini kondisinya disini lagi serius lah, lagi dramatis telenovela lah, elo malah ngancurin suasana lah… hiks…"

"Gue mulek ngeliat telenovela ginian, perasaan gue nonton Rosalinda ga begini juga deh." kata Luhan. Sehun ngangguk setuju. "Gue juga nonton Carita de Angel, ga begini deh."

"Hun, Carita de Angel itu bukan telenovela cinta-cintaan, itu cerita anak kecil umur lima taun namanya Dulce Maria tau ga lo =_=" protes Luhan. Sehun ketawa. "Biarin, yang gue inget itu bukan cinta-cintaannya, tapi yang gue inget itu… wajah imut Dulce Maria yang kalah imut thama wajah lo, Luhannie…"

Wajah Luhan blushing udah kayak fanta merah. "Ng-ngomong sekali lagi, gue sembur Mirai Ocha, lo!"

"Damai-damai," kata Sehun dengan senyum super tulus, terang benderang bagaikan lampu Philips. Luhan Cuma buang muka, ngatur jantungnya yang berdetak udah kayak Machine Gun-nya om Rambo.

Dududududuudududududu.

Back to Kaisoo.

HP Dio bunyi. Dia terus buka HP-nya dan…

ada SMS.

SMS dari Chanyeol.

Buru-buru Dio buka smsnya di bawah meja.

.

**_From : Ayang Chendol :*_** ~buset udah ganti aja nama kontaknya =_=

**_To : Ayang Dio :*_**

**_Beb, dimana? Daku sudah otw menuju tempatmu menuntut ilmu, awkawkka _**

**_Bentaran lagi nyampe nih. Paling 2 menitan lagi. Kalo ga nyasar. Gue takut si Kris ngasih arah yang salah buat ke sekolah lo. Lo kan tau dia orangnya bajret =_= ups damai! Gue lupa elo adeknya! buehehe_**

**_I'll come there faster than a 'Elang Indosiar' oke oke? Love :*_**

.

MAMPUS.

"Kenapa pucet banget ngeliat HP-nya? HP nya kena virus? HP nya keformat? HP nya kebanting? HP nya rusak kayak HP author(?)? Ato pulsa kesedot?" tanya Kai beruntun kayak rantai makanan dalam suatu ekosistem (eaea biologi). Dio nengok kearah Kai dengan wajah penuh keringet dingin. Duh. Gimana nih bilangnya ke Kai?

"Emm…Kai…"

"Ya?"

"Pembicaraan kita boleh ampe sini dulu ga?" kata Dio. Kai naikin alis, bingung. Dio agak panik. "Eerr…bukannya gue gamau ngobrolin ini sama lo, tapi… p-pa…."

" ha? 'pa'? 'pa' apaan?"

"Emm…pa…papa….iya, papa gue jemput gitu, makanya…gue mau pulang sekarang…" kata Dio gugup.

**"HA? PAPA? SEJAK KAPAN GUE JADI PAPA LO, DIO? GUE KAN PACAR ELO."**

DEGG

Suara ngebass bin stereo itu… siapa lagi yang punya suara kayak gitu kalo bukan…

"Ch-Chanyeol!" seru Dio kaget kayak ngeliat setan, dengan efek zoom delapan kali dan dilengkapi dengan backsound…

**TENENGGGG**

Seorang Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Dio, dengan cengiran gigi semua-nya. "Hai beb~ Aku dateng jemput."

Dio naplok jidat.

**MAMPUS!**

"C-Chanyeol…kenapa elo ada disini…"

"Gue kan tadi bilang bakal kesini faster than a Elang Indosiar~ And, here I am, darlin'~"

Wajah Kai yang tadinya melas, berubah jadi wajah suramnya yang ngeliatin banget kalo dia marah.

"…Oh, bilang aja elo dijemput pacar lo, Dio. Gausah bohong." kata Kai dengan fake emang Dio orangnya gabisa boong -_-. Dio baru aja mau bilang 'bukan gituuuu', tapi Chanyeol malah nyalamin Kai. "HAIIIII nama gue Park Chanyeoooool! Elo temen Dio? Siapa nama lo? Salam kenaaaal!"

Kai narik tangannya dari salamannya. "Gue Kai. Dan lo jangan SKSD deh ke gue. Maaf Dio, gue pamit. Dan inget yang tadi kita omongin, ya…gue mohon ke elo…pertimbangin."

Dio ngangguk pelan sambil terus ngegumam 'maaf', Kai terus balik duluan ke parkiran. Chen dkk lagi pada beresin monopoli dan uler tangga-nya sebelum kena marah ibu kantin gara-gara bikin kantin jadi arena perang monopoli.

Chanyeol natep wajah Dio yang agak down. "Beb, kenapa lemes? Emang tadi kalian ngomongin apa? Kayaknya serius amat, mana pake pertimbangan juga…"

Dio geleng-geleng. "Eh? E…engga… itu….anu…"

"Ngomongin taruhan makan mie bakso pake sambel tujuh sendok sayur!" kata Chen tiba-tiba, ngasih alesan ga masuk akal. "Tadi kita maen monopoli bareng, si Dio kalah. Yang kalah harus makan bakso pedes. Tapi Dio ga mau dan sebagai gantinya, dia harus traktir kita makan, gitu…jadi kita nanyain, mending makanbaso pedes, ato nraktir kita makan, gitu… jadi dia harus mertimbangin," kata Chen panjang lebar sekali napas—padahal itu cuma bohong. Bohong yang garing. Sabodo amat, dah.

Chanyeol masang mulut 'O' gede. "OOooo… ya, makan mie pedes gitu sih emang taruhan berat yaaaa…. beb, mau coba ga? Biar bibirnya lebih indah merekahhh wkwkwkwk"

"G-ga ah, gue takut makan yang terlalu pedes." kata Dio takut-takut. Tapi agak lega, meskipun dia kecewa Chen ngasih alesan garing. Yang penting Chanyeol ga curiga lah.

"Oh gitu, yaudah, pulang yuk." kata Chanyeol. Dia nyalamin Chen Luhan Sehun dan kenalan SKSD dulu, terus ngegiring Dio di rangkulannya sepanjang jalan ke parkiran mobil, dimana mobil Chanyeol diparkir.

Pas mereka udah masuk ke mobil dan Chanyeol siap tancap gas, ada motor yang lewat dan narik perhatian Chanyeol.

Motor ninja.

Warnanya rainbow.

Itu motor yang dulu ngebonceng Dio.

Dan karena jaraknya lebih deket, Chanyeol bisa liat wajah orang dibalik helm-nya.

Itu Kai.

"…Itu temen lo yang tadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Dio ngangguk. "Eh? Oh, iya. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol geleng-geleng. "Engga, ga apa-apa… eh, kita kencan dulu yuk?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"TIDAAAAAKKKKK KARTU GUE LIMIIIIIIIIT TTATT" **

Suho meratapi kartunya kreditnya yang tengah ia pegang dengan penuh rasa derita, ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya di bawah sinar lampu resto HokBen. Sementara itu, puluhan(ato malah ratusan) anggota klub jurnalistik seluruh angkatan tengah membudidayakan budaya SMP—**S**udah **M**akan **P**ulang.

"Makasih ya traktirannya, Suhoooo…"

"Pajak Jadiannya lunas deh!"

"Langgeng yaaaaa"

"Lo gue doain tambah ganteeng setinggi genteeeng!"

"Lain kali jadian lagi ya, biar ada PeJe nya lagiiiiii X*"

"DADAAAAAH SUHOOOOO"

Para anggota jurnalistik berjalan kearah pintu exit resto HokBen yang udah dibuat ricuh oleh paksaan traktiran Pajak Jadiannya Sulay-couple. Suho lepas sepatu dan ngejar mereka. **"EDAN LO SEMUA! DASAR KAMFRETTTT! BERANINYA MERES GUEEE! HEH, ELU ELU HOOBAE! KURANG AJAR LO SAMA KETUA LO SENDIRI! DAN KALIAN, SUNBAEEEEE! GA KASIAN APA SAMA GUEEE?! KARTU KREDIT GUE AMPE LIMIT BUAT BAYAR MAKANAN KALIAN WOOOOOOYY!"**

Lay geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat Suho yang udah brutal. "Udah hyung, gapapa kan, sekali-kali…"

"Iya tapi mereka edan! Mereka nipu gue!" kata Suho sambil pouting. "Mereka bilang kalo gue ga nembak lo, mereka ngancem gue buat nraktir ke HokBen. Nah sekarang gue udah nembak lo, mereka tetep nagih PJ ke HokBen. Dasar tukang kibul! Rugi Bandar gue dimanfaatin!"

"Tapi hyung ga nembak aku cuma buat terhindar dari anceman traktiran ke HokBen kan?" tanya Lay penuh harep. Suho yang tadinya masih marah sama anak-anak jurnalistik yang bejat (tapi belum sebejat Jongong) itu langsung luluh ngeliat wajah Lay yang bagaikan kena sinar rembulan itu (soalnya itu udah agak magriban gitu).

Suho ngelus-ngelus kepala Lay. "Hehe, enggak lah. Hyung tuh tulus suka sama kamu makanya hyung nembak kamu. Ne, kita langgeng ya?"

"Un!" jawab Lay. Pas mereka mutusin buat pulang dari HokBen dan bersiap naek mobil Suho, ada motor ninja sama mobil Volkswagen yang nyegat mereka.

Suho tereak panik di dalem mobil. "Hah! Jangan-jangan mereka curanmor?! Mereka mau ngejambret gue?! Mau nyuri mobil guee?! Yixiiing! Ini kan baru magrib kenapa udah ada tindak kejahatan beginiii?! AAAAAAAA GIMANA INIII?! TENANG, HYUNG AKAN MELINDUNGI DIRIMUUUHH!"

Lay pasang wajah : =_=

"K-kok kamu gatakut, Yixing?" tanya Suho heran. Lay noleh. "Kenapa harus takut, orang itu motor si Jongong."

Oh.

Suho malu dah.

Ternyata bener itu motor Jongong—siapa lagi orang yang berani pake motor ninja rainbow muter-muter di kota selain Jongong? Yah, meskipun rada norseu (norak seukali), motor ninja rainbow itu punya legenda tersendiri buat seorang Jongong.

"PAGIIII NEWLYWEDS! CIEEEE PASANGAN BARUUUU XD" seru Chen riweuh sambil nutup pintu mobil VW kodok bunga-bunga nya dan lumpat kearah SuLay. HunHan + Kai juga nyamperin mereka.

"Pagi apanya? Magrib juga." kata Lay. Chen nyengir. "Kan biar cemangad paaaaageeeeeh"

HunHan lalu berjajar dan nyalamin SuLay kayak nyalamin penganten di acara kondangan. "…Please deh, apa-apaan kalian sih?" tanya Suho agak curiga. Luhan nyengir lebar. "Nah, kita kan udah nyalamin penganten. Biasanya kalo udah nyalamin penganten, kita dapet makanan parasmanan, iya ga Hun?"

"Iya hyung, makanan parathmanan… wawkawkakwka…." kata Sehun dengan wajah yang 100% bebas dosa.

Dan Suho mulai terbakar amarah lagi.

"JADI ELO MAU MINTA PAJAK JADIAN JUGA?! MAU MINTA TRAKTIRAN JUGAAAA? LIAT NIH KARTU KREDIT GUE AMPE LIMIT, GUE UDAH TRAKTIRIN SEKOMPLEK TAUUU… KASIAN DIKIT AMA GUE, PULANG-PULANG BISA-BISA GUE KENA DAMPRAT MOMMY, INI KARTU AMPE LIMIT HUEEEE"

"Tabah hyung, jadi cowok itu emang harus berkorban." kata Chen prihatin dengan muka 'KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MUDAAAA!'(?)

"Makasih Chen, elo emang ngerti gue…." kata Suho dengan air mata haru. Dan Chen segera senyum indah. "Iya sama-sama hyung, nah ayo sekarang masuk HokBen. Traktir kita."

krik krik

"…Kim Jongdae…sama aja lo." gumam Suho, sementara tuh anak-anak udah pada masuk ke ruang parasmanan a.k.a HokBen. Suho geleng-geleng kepala—meskipun duitnya ga bakalan abis tujuh turunan, tapi dia perlu nabung buat turunan kedelapannya. Iya kan?

"Hyung, kali ini biar aku aja yang traktir. Gapapa kok." kata Lay. Suho geleng-geleng. "Enggaaak! Jangan gitu, hyung kan cowok kamu, hyung yang harus bayar!"

Lay ngerutin alis. "Lha kan aku juga cowoknya hyung?"

Oh.

Oh iya ya.

"T-Tapi...tetep aja! Gapapa biar hyung sini yang bayar," kata Suho berusaha gentle. Lay sekarang yang geleng-geleng. "Engga, aku aja udah gapapa."

"Aku aja,"

"Engga, aku aja,"

"Jangan kamu, aku ajaa"

"Enggak hyung, aku ajaaa"

"Idih, malah anteng ngobrol aku-kamu aku-kamu an di depan restoran! Ayo masuk sini! Gue laper, ntar kalo gue mati gimana!" panggil Luhan ke SuLay couple yang masih debat itu. Suho ngegumam evil—"kalo mati, ya kuburin. Susah amat =_="

Sepatu Luhan kemudian melayang kearah Suho.

Ga sopan.

.

.

.

"ITADAKIMAAAAASUUUU!"

Anak-anak udah nyamber makanan yang ada di depan mereka kayak Spongebob Patrick sama Squidward yang baru nemuin api di dalem laut. Seriously, ampe sekarang author masih bingung kenapa bisa ada api di dalem laut. Abaikan.

Suho dan Lay ngeliat ChenHunHan yang hiperaktif—seperti biasanya, tapi mereka curiga ngeliat Kai yang ga biasanya jadi dieeeeeem banget, sekalem pangeran-pangeran di film Barbie. Auranya yang tadinya itu aura pembully-an, cengengesan, dan ngajak berantem(?) tiba-tiba jadi aura sedih bin galau, bin mellow gitu.

"…Si Jongong salah minum apa? Kok jadi sok melodrama gitu? Enek gue liatnya," tanya Lay.

"Oh iya, kita belon cerita… jadi gini nih," kata Chen+Luhan dengan semangat. Dasar perkumpulan gossipers.

Chen dan Luhan lalu ngejelasin seluk beluk yang terjadi, sedetail-detailnya, ampe perjalanan adventure maen monopoli dan uler tangga pun mereka ceritain. Ampe si Kai ngamuk dan tragedi mangkok ayam jago, ampe Kai ditilang polisi karena motornya terlalu menyilaukan, ampe…

"BUAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHH JADI GARA-GARA ITU ELO GALAU? APA GUE BILANG, NURUT SAMA GUEE!" teriak Lay kesenengan diatas penderitaan seorang Kim Jongong. Kai ampir ngelempar hotplate kearah Lay kalo ga diberentiin ama pegawai HokBen. "Cih, iya gue lelet. gue telat. GUA TAU GUA SALAH DAN ELO BENER, ZHANG YIXING! Tapi kabar baiknya, Dio ngasih gue kesempatan. HE'S GIVING ME A CHAAAAANCE, ZHANG YIXING!"

**"Kesempatan ato harepan palsu, Ngong?"**

CLEB.

Kata-kata Suho bagaikan sumpit menancab paru paru Kai.

"Suho, kalo elo bukan ketua jurnalistik, udah gue pecat lo." kata Kai. Suho muter bola matanya pake gestur 'emang elo siapa? anak bupati? ada juga gue yang pecat lo!'.

"Tapi kan elo masih harus nunggu Dio sama Chanyeol putus," kata Luhan sambil ngelahap teriyaki. "Jangan kesenengan dulu, lo."

"Ya gue patut bersenang hati lah, karena gua punya…. INIIIIII!" seru Kai sambil ngeluarin barang dari ranselnya dengan backsound Dora yang ngeluarin sesuatu dari ransel ungu janda-nya.

"Hoh? apaan tuh?" tanya Chen sambil nyolek-nyolek ntuh barang ajaib bin unknown. "...boneka? Jangan-jangan VOODOO lagi nih?"

(*voodoo : boneka santet)

Luhan ngakak sambil minum aqua botol "Ahahahah, boneka? Voodo? Ngawur elo ngong, jangan bilang elo mau pake boneka itu buat ngeguna-gunain si Chanyeol? Trus boneka itu elo mantra-mantrain, elo tusuk-tusukin tiap malem biar si Chanyeol yang ketusuk gitu? Aduh -_-"

Kai nyengir lebar. "BINGO! LUHAN, PINTER BANGET LO!"

Luhan keselek, Chen jawdrop, Lay telen sumpit, Suho nyapa lalet(?).

"ANJIR KAI, LO JANGAN MACEM-MACEEEEM!" teriak Luhan. Kai nyengir. "Gue seriusan bakal tusuk-tusuk ini boneka tiap malem pake peniti punya emak gue! CINTA TERTUNDA, VOODOO SIAP SEDIA!"

"Elo nyeremin tau ga aish" kata Chen sambil lanjut makan yakiniku-nya. Lay geleng-geleng kepala. "Siapapun itu Park Chanyeol, gue kasian sama dia."

"Elo ga kasian ama gue, Xing?" tanya Kai. Lay pasang wajah -_- "Ngapaen gue kasian sama elo? Emangnya gue bakalan dapet mobil Avanza gitu kalo gue kasianin elo?"

"Engga sih, tapi seenggaknya elo bakalan dapet tandatangan gua, plus peluk gratis." jawab Kai. Lay lempar sendal sambil bilang 'GA BUTUH! NAJONG!'

* * *

"HUEEE BOSEEEENN"

Baekhyun guling-guling di kamar ade ceweknya. Hari ini dari pagi ampe sore dia di rumah mulu, ga sekolah. Modusnya sih sakit, iya sakit hati gitu brokenheart gara-gara liat insiden Kris-Tao -_-

"ABAAAAAANG, KAMAR ADE JANGAN DIACAK-ACAAAAAAK!" rengek adeknya Baekhyun yang masih SD itu sambil dorong abangnya keluar kamar.

"Ah baweeel, ga ngacak-ngacak kok! Cuma guling-guling!"

"Tapi kasur ade jadi berantakaaaaan…. Tuh kan, kemana bengbeng punya ade yang disimpen diatas kasur?" tanya adenya. Baekhyun nyengir. "Abang makan tadi. Laper."

Adenya Baekhyun lalu cengo melihat bungkus bengbeng yang tidak bernyawa lagi tergeletak di lantai.

Zoom enam kali.

Dramatisir.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MAMAAAAAAAHHHH….ABANG MALING BENGBENG ADEEEEE TTATT" rengek sang ade, bikin mamahnya Baekhyun yang lagi masak tereak dari dapur "FAHRIIIIIII, ADENYA JANGAN DIJAILIIIN! UDAH MAH KAMU TEH BOLOS SEKOLAH, GANGGU ADE SENDIRI LAGI!"

"ARI MAMAAAAAH! ENGGA IH, ATUH DA LAPER! CUMA MAKAN BENGBENG ADE SATU DOAANG" bales Baekhyun sambil pouting. Adenya masih nangis di sebelah. Baekhyun hela nafas. Dia ngerogoh saku terus ngasih duit limarebu. "Udah jangan nangis, noh beli lagi aja sono. Abang bayarin. Sekalian beliin abang jajanan juga ke warung. Abang laper."

"Idih kok cuma limarebu?" kata adenya. Baekhyun lepas sendal. "HEH, LIMAREBU ITU BISA BELI 10 CHOCOLATOS TAUK! JANGAN REMEHIN THE POWER OF LIMAREBU RUPIAHS, KIDDO! LIMAREBU ITU BISA BUAT BELI BENGBENG LIMA! LIMAREBU ITU BISA BUAT BELI SEMANGKOK LONTONG KARI DI KANTIN SEKOLAH TAU GA!"

"Iye iyeeee, ih abang kayak Kak Ros aja marah-marahnya" kata adenya sambil ninggalin Baekhyun pergi ke warung. Baekhyun melet. Ih nyebelin—pikirnya. Entah itu adenya cengeeeeeeeng tingkat kabupaten. Dikit dikit ngadu ke emaknya.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa dan natapin layar HP-nya. Disana ada nomer HP seseorang.

Park Chanyeol.

Temennya Kris. Yang kemaren ketemu di KFC itu tuh. Yang senyumnya gigi semua.

Baekhyun senyum seneng ngeliatnya, terus dia ngehela nafas dalem-dalem.

Tariiiiik…

Buaaaang…

Tariiik…

Buaaaang….

Fuah. Seger rasanya.

"Oke. Gue harus MOVE ON dari Kris. Sabodo amat lo Kris, gue ga bakalan pernah suka lagi sama lo! Jangan harap ku kembali hiks :'( gue bakal move on… ke temen lo. Dan gue harap dia ga bikin gue patah hati kayak lo. Dasar tiang listrik edan! Huft! Awas lo kalo ntar karma berlaku, Kris! dsadasdADjdjsakjfdgidgihdkjf hgj" rutuk Baekhyun beruntun.

Mamahnya Baekhyun mengo di belakang sofa. "Fahri, kamu ngomong apa tadi? Kok marah-marah ampe segitunya, bahasanya kayak bahasa alien tau."

"Mah, Fahri patah hati :'(" kata Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes. Mamahnya geleng-geleng kepala. "Terus kenapa? Cari aja yang baru! Manusia bukan cuma sekomplek! Ato kamu mau mamah jodohin ama si Neneng, tetangga sebelah rumah?"

"TEEEEDAAAAAAK! JANGAN NENENG PLIS! Dia tuh Smashblast mah :'( dia mirip miripin aku sama Rangga muluuu, lagian aku udah move on kok! Sekarang mau usahain deket sama seseorang!"

"Cieeeee, anak mamah… siapa namanya?" tanya Mamahnya dengan semangat 45. Baekhyun senyum seneng. "Chanyeol mah. Park Chanyeol Ganteng Bimonegoroooo~"

"Hah? Genteng?"

"Ganteng, mah. -_- itu emang nama tengahnya," jelas Baekhyun. "Mah, dukung Fahri dengan do'a okeeeey!"

"Iya dong buat anak mamah apa sih yang engga ;), udah yah mamah mau nyetrika dulu. Kalo mau makan udah ada rendang di meja makan."

"ASIIIIIK, RENDAAAANG! Makasih maaaah!"

Baekhyun lalu kembali asyik ke HP BB Dakota-nya. Hum. Dia pengen ketemu lagi sama Chanyeol.

Tapi, gimana caranya?

Matanya berhenti di kalender.

Hari ini, hari Sabtu. Besok hari minggu. Besok, deket alun-alun bakalan ada Car Free Day pas pagi-pagi.

Perfect.

"Oke. Gue BBM Dio aja deh. Ajak dia gowes(sesepedahan/maen sepeda) pagi besok ke Car Free Day!" serunya bahagia.

**_ByunBaekFahri~KeceInside B)_**

**_-Diooo_**

**_-Besok Car Free Day kan hari minggu, gowes bareng yuk?_**

**_._**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Dio ngebales.

.

**_Do Kyungsoo _****(^0^)9**

**_ -OOoooiii ByunBaek Fahriii! Ecie yang bolos_**

**_ -gowes di CFD? Hayu hayu, bari ngebubur yok._**

**_._**

**_ByunBaekFahri~KeceInside B)_**

**_-Nyehehe tadi gue mules mules pas pagi jadi ga ke sekolah deh. Kebanyakan makan cibay rasa ayam pedes gue absen *ngeles_**

**_-Iya, hayuuu…. eurm, bisa ngajak satu orang lagi ga?_**

**_._**

**_Do Kyungoo _****(^0^)9**

**_ -Oh boleh. Ajak saha?_**

**_._**

**_ByunBaekFahri~KeceInside B)_**

**_-Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang kemaren. Ajakin dia dong? Ajakinnya sama elo ya, gue ga begitu kenal ama dia kan baru ketemu kemaren._**

.

Baekhyun deg-degan nunggu balesan Dio. Agak lama. 1 menitan, baru dibales.

.

**_Do Kyungoo _****(^0^)9**

**_-Oh, hayu cenah. ^^_**

**_._**

**_ByunBaekFahri~GantengInside B)_**

**_ -Siiiplah. Besok jam 7 teng kudu aya di alun-alun. Nu telat, traktir bubur. Sip. Bye!_**

**_._**

Baekhyun lalu guling-guling dan nyanyi soundtrack lagu Captain Tsubasa si Madun.

**First PDKT plan : SUKSES!**

"Aieeeee! Sepedah gue kotor! Kalo besok diliat Chanyeol malu ah, cuci sekarang aaaah~" senandungnya sambil nabrak adenya yang baru dateng dari warung.

Dan adenya nangis lagi.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE MAMAAAAAAH, ABANG NABRAK ADEEEEEE"

"FAHRIIIIIIII!"

Baekhyun ga denger rengekan adenya ataupun auman mamahnya.

Dia seneng banget—besok jam tujuh, dia bisa liat Chanyeol. Park Handsome Chanyeol will ride a bycicle. Mothafackaaaaaa! Baekhyun jadi greget. Seneng banget ngebayanginnya.

Sekarang Kris udah terbang melayang dari pikirannya.

FLAP FLAP FLAP

Sekarang, di pikirannya, cuma ada Chanyeol.

Uhuk, ini sih pesen author. Fahri, lo jangan buka FB dulu deh ya.

Ntar elo shock.

Terus, elo stress lagi kayak si Jongong.

.

.

.

.

.

Dio makan batagor di warung batagor langganannya bareng Chanyeol sambil mengo. Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya noel-noel pacarnya itu. "Ayang, kenapa mengo?"

"Hem? Em…ini masih bingung, kenapa ya si ByunBaek tiba-tiba ngajak gowes…" jawab Dio. Chanyeol ketawa. "Ngajak gowes kan normal, lamun ngajak ngebakar kantor bupati, baru ga normal."

"Iyaaa, tau sih. Kalo gowes juga biasa. Tapi ini masalahnya kenapa dia tiba-tiba ngajak lo, ya?" tanya Dio. Dia masih heran kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba minta dia ngajakin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngucek-ngucek rambut Dio. "Temen lo, temen gue juga. Elo kan pacar gue, ya iyalah dia pengen tau gue gitu, mungkin."

Dio ngangguk ngangguk. Bener juga, bisa aja gitu. Tapi kan by the way, Dio belum bilang ke Baekhyun kalo dia udah jadian sama Chanyeol.

HAP!

Chanyeol nyuapin batagor ke mulut Dio. "Hayooo jangan ngelamuun! Ntar gue culik lho wkwkwkkwkw"

"Ih dasar!" sungut Dio sambil ngunyah batagor yang disuapin Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba lidahnya kerasa panas kebakar gitu. "Y-Yeol, batagor siapa yang tadi lo suapin?"

"Batagor punya gue," kata Chanyeol. Dio buru-buru minum pop ice yang tadi dia beli. "IH, PARK CHANYEOL! PUNYA ELO KAN PAKE SAMBEL, YANG GUE ENGGA! PUAH, PEDEEESS!"

"Wah? Gue lupaaaa, maafin gue ya Yang…" kata Chanyeol watados. Dio ngangguk sambil terus nyeruput pop ice karena kepedesan.

Aslinya, Dio masih kepikiran Baekhyun. Kenapa ya dia ngajak Chanyeol?

Jangan-jangan, dia suka Chanyeol lagi?

Mampus deh kalo bener.

Dio ga bakalan dicap temen lagi, kalo Baekhyun tau Dio sama Chanyeol pacaran.

_'Kok jadi gue yang bingung?' _pikir Dio. Dia terus ngelanjutin acara makan batagornya, tapi tiba-tiba…

**"DIOOOO! CENDOOOOL!" **

Suara Kris membahana dari pintu masuk warung batagor.

Chanyeol dan Dio ngelirik kearah pintu. Kris lari slow motion ngampirin mereka.

"Heh Bule Ngondek, ngapaen lo tereak-tereak di tukang batagor? -_-" tanya Chanyeol bête. Kris masuk dengan muka panik dan keringet seember. Kayaknya dia baru lari-lari. "G-gue dikejar-kejar! Please sembunyiin gueeeee!"

"Dikejar? Dikejar siapa bang?" tanya Dio. Kris nyamber pop ice Dio, terus dia simpen lagi setelah pop icenya tinggal nyisa chocochips. "EH SIALAN, POP ICE GUE BANG!" protes Dio.

"Diooooo, puhleasseee abang haus! Capek tau daritadi lari-lari! Bisa-bisa jadi atlit lari dah abang! Betis abang bisa bengkak kayak tukang becak andwaeee"

"Iya iya tenang bang, dikejar siapa?" tanya Dio lagi, berusaha menahan sedih karena pop ice tercinta abis seteguk sama si tiang listrik satu itu.

Kris mulai cerita. "Uhuk, gini… tadi kan abang ke Starbucks tuh buat nungguin Tao, pacar baru abang ituuu. Eh taunya di sebelah meja abang, ada Suzy. Suzy kan mantannya abang. Dia ngampirin abang sambil marah-marah. Kan males ngeladeninnya, abang kabur deh. Pas di pintu masuk, abang nabrak Jessica. Waduh, Jessica kan pernah abang tolak dulu. Dia malah protes ke abang tadi sambil marah-marah. Abang pun kabur lagi. Di parkiran, abang ketemu Sandara. Aduh itu juga mantan abang! Abang brondongnya dia! Abang pun kabur lagi, gajadi naek motor dah abang tadi, gara-gara dikejar tiga cewek ntu. Nah abang lari ke trotoar. Abang tubrukan sama Victoria. Nah Victoria itu mantan abang pas SMP, abang ngeduain dia sama Jia. Makanya pas ketemu lagi dia marah-marah ke abang. Waduh mampus—pikir abang. Abang pun lari lagi. Abang ampir ketabrak motor. Ternyata yang naek motor itu Yuri. Mantan abang yang kemaren. Dia ga terima abang putusin, dia masih marah. Jadi dia ngejar abang. Gila aja! Abang pun lumpat terus. Abang nabrak cewek di pinggir belokan. ternyata ntu cewek YUNO GASAI! ANJRIT GILAAAAAAAAAAAA! BISA DIBUNUH ABANG KALO KETEMU YUNO GASAI! Waktu dua bulan yang lalu, dia ngirim surat cinta ke loker abang. Tapi abang tolak. Dia ngejar abang juga. Abang dikejar kejar satu, dua… errrm, enam cewek. Pas udah duapuluh menit lari-lari, abang masuk deh kesini. Kayaknya aman. Mereka udah pergi."

_(*Yuno Gasai : karakter di anime Mirai Nikki, ceweknya innocent tapi maen bunuh orang. Psikopat gitu lah. Ga tanggung ngebunuh cewek yang deket dikit sama cowok yang dia suka, namanya Yuki. Really Inspirating character. Yandere queen! XD)_

Chanyeol dan Dio hening.

Anjrit. Dasar Bule Playboy cap Ngondek! Berapa cewek yang dia pacarin dulu sebenernyaaaa?

"Insyaf, Dewo." kata Chanyeol –tumben-bijak. Kris ngangguk. "Iya gue udah insyaf. sekarang gue cuma pacarin satu orang, gue cuma pacarin Tao. WADUH TAO! DIA PASTI DIA LAGI NUNGGUIN DI STARBUCKS ADUH! Aaaaahh dasar, gara-gara those crazy chicks euurrrrghh!" sungut Kris.

**"Gegeeeeeeee"**

Suara panda(?) kedenger dari pintu warung batagor.

"Tao bebeeeeeb?" panggil Kris slow motion. Tao pouting. "Aku nunggu di starbucks, gege ga ada. Makanya aku lacak pake google, ternyata gege disini. Urrrgh…."

"Maaf beb, tadi gege dikejar satpam :'( you know lah, gege terlalu cakep, satpamnya mau nangkep gege karena kejahatan berwajah terlalu tampan. Tapi gege bilang sama mereka, gege udah terpenjara di hati Huang Zi Tao. Hehe. Maaf ya?"

Chanyeol dan Dio pengen muntah ngedenger Kris ngegombal.

Tao ngangguk. "Neeeee, tapi jangan kayak tadi lagi ya. Ini kan kencan pertama masa udah gini :( ayo pergi~"

Kris ngangguk. "Ne. Eh Cendol, Dio, makasih pop icenya."

"Iyoooooooo!"

Kris dan Tao pun pergi lovey dovey. Sementara Chanyeol cengo makan timun.

"Dio, elo tahan ga sih punya abang playboy kayak si Dewo?" tanya Chanyeol. Dio ngangguk. "Hu uh. Dia emang playboy, tapi dia orangnya baik. Meski bajret dikit."

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. "Gila. Jangan-jangan pernah ada cewek dateng ke rumah lo buat minta pertanggungjawaban atas hubungannya ama Kris, lagi?"

"Ada kok, taun kemaren ada cewek pura-pura hamil dateng ke rumah, ngaku-ngaku pacarnya abang. Untung Papah mamah lagi dinas. Kalo mereka ada, mamah udah jantungan." jawab Dio lempeng.

Oh.

Nice Kris, Nice.

Mas Dewo memang idaman wanita.

Oh iya, idaman panda juga. Buktinya Tao aja kecantol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malem pun datang.

Orang-orang pada ngedate dan malam mingguan.

Tapi, engga buat Kai. Seorang Kim Jongong ini di kamarnya, sendirian.

Lampu kamar dimatiin.

Jongong sedia menyan.

Peniti mamahnya udah dia ambil dari meja rias sang ibu tercintah.

Sarung bapaknya Jongong pun ia rental(?) buat dipake ritual.

Boneka voodoo yang tadi pun udah ditempelin foto Chanyeol.

Perfect.

Kai lalu nyalain lilin, dan dia balut sarung item bapaknya di badannya (persis di MV Mama).

" ha-ha-Ha. MUAHAHAHAHHAA. Rasain lo, Park Bopung Chanyeol!"

Dia pun mulai nusuk-nusuk(?).

Cus.

Cus.

Cus.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar jongong yang tertutup rapat dalam keadaan gelap terbuka.

"NGONG! Ntar kalo teteh pulang telat, pintu depan kunci aja ya! Soalnya teteh bawa kunci. Teteh mau keluar dulu sama pa—holyshit."

Tetehnya Jongong yang ngomongnya beruntun itu cengo mendadak pas ngeliat keadaan adeknya yang mengenaskan—dibalut sarung item, nyalain lilin, bakar menyan, megang boneka, nusuk-nusuk pake peniti.

Krik krik

"…Hai, teteh."

"…Ngong...Elo lagi nyantet, hah? Ato lagi Ngepet?"

Jongong cuma nyengir.

"Gue aduin mamah papah mampus lo. Udah kena aliran sesat lo."

**"TIDAAAAAK, TETEEEH! INI SALAH PAHAAAAAM! TEEDAAAAK! JANGAN TETEEEEEEEEH!"**

.

.

.

.

-Di rumah Chanyeol-

"Aduh,"

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Engga, Pah. Ini ketek aa' gatel gatel getek geli gitu, kayak ditusuk tusuk peniti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECEEE!**

* * *

**AKHIRNYA BISA UPDAAAAATE XD**

**Tapi ini Chapnya garing Q^Q maaf udah bikin kalian kecewa karena ga apdet apdet dan pas keluar malah kurang memuaskan. Maafkan saya maafkaaaan –bow-**

**Disini Dio dan Kai sudah berseteru. Kris udah jadian sama Tao. Chanyeol dan Dio udah mulai sweet. SuLay udah lengket. Chen udah makin gila(?). HunHan masih jaim jaim gamau ngaku. Dan Baekhyun masih galau. Tambah galau pula.**

**Kenapa ya Baekhyun galau mulu di tiap FF? Hmm…#kejam**

**Jujur otak saya lagi ngebul nih, antara ada ff baru, dan ada 2 ff belum beres, dan ff yang belom dibikin sekuelnya, dan tugas sekolah, dan author yang galau karena—oke okeokeokeokeokeokeoke. –otak udah ngebul kayak gerobak kue putu-**

**ini chap GARING deh ih :( tapi yang chap depan saya usahain ga garing ya hiks, maaf ini asli semenjak masuk sekolah, susaaaah banget mau ngetik ff. **

**CHAP DEPAN. AKAN SAYA BAYAR KEGARINGAN CHAP INI. *mukayakinParkChanyeol***

**Saya gabisa bales semua review, tapi percayalah wahai readersdeul yang saya hormati saya cintai, bahwa JINJJA I LOVE ALL YOUR COMMENTS! MUMUMUMUMU :***

**Eumm btw, saya bukan anak RP. Saya KrisLay shipper. Dan sesungguhnya saya adalah DioXeveryone shipper! Entah kenapa Dio itu uke dari semua uke di EXO ._. sama luhan aja bisa dipasangin, luhannya jadi seme. Incredible Dio! #eh.**

**Naaah, well, I'm going to continue my homework. Ini sebenernya lagi ngerjain PR aakkakkak :P**

**I LOVE YOU GUUUUYS MUMUMUMU :***

**ANTISIPASI CHAP DEPAN YAA! doain juga saya bisa fokus nulis amin (T/\T)**

**Review diperlukan :) yang baek baek ya reviewnya #uhuhuhu**

**P.S : EXO di Filipina yang nyanyi hawak kamay nyebelin ya. Bikin iri. Pengen gua culik hyungdeulnya semua.**

**P.S.S : Chanyeol cakep. Makin cinta.**

**P.S.S.S : Eh saya udah bikin FB loh, baru belajar lagi huahuahaua**

**P.S.S.S.S : semua yang udah review FF saya orangnya unyu. Bikin greget. #eh**

**P.S.S.S.S.S : Pengen bikin FF yang sifat Dio-nya kayak yuno gasai #GILEEEE**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S : KEBANYAKAN YAAA? Oke dadaaaah ;) have a nice days gurlsss**


	6. Asmara Antara Dio Chanyeol

Hari minggu.

Di kediaman Do Kyungsoo.

"SPADAAAAA? SIAPA DI DALEEEEM?" teriak Dio sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandinya yang ketutup.

Suara Kris kedengeran dari dalem.

**"ASTUTEEEEEEEE"**

"MUKE GILE! JAM SEGINI MALAH NYANYI ASTUTI DI WC GUE! PAKE WC LO SENDIRI KAMPRET!" teriak Dio kesel. Dia udah kebelet mau pipis dan ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya, kamar mandinya dipake abangnya.

Mother of Astuti.

"WOIII DEWO TINULAR!" teriak Dio lagi. Kakinya udah ngelipet kebelet. Dan ini udah jam enam. Sejam lagi dia mau maen sepeda bareng Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MODIF NAMA GUE, SEMPRUL!" teriak Kris dari dalem. Dio gedor gedor lagi. "PAKE WC LO SENDIRI! KELUAR! GUE KEBELET!"

"KERAN WC GUE RUSAK!"

"GA PEDULI! KELUAR LO! ATO GUE ADUIN KE MAMA PAPA!"

"MAMA PAPA LAGI DINAS DI LUAR KOTA!"

"TINGGAL GUE TELEPON MAMA PAPA! GET OUT FROM MY JAMBAN OR GUE ADUIN?!"

"SABODO TEUING!"

Kris ga bergeming. Dia lanjut keramas+bershower sambil nyanyi lagu dangdut. "AAA BEEE GEEE TUAAA, TINGKAHMU SMAKIN GILAAAAA…"

"ELU YANG MAKIN GILA! ARRGHH" sungut Dio. Dia terpaksa lari ke lantai bawah buat pake kamar mandi yang ada di deket tempat cuci baju.

A nice warm Sunday.

With Kris yang nyanyi lagu kebanggaannya yang dipopulerkan oleh Agung Herculies di kamar mandi—

"ASTUTEEEEEE!"

.

.

Di kediaman Chanyeol.

"HOAHHHM"

Chanyeol bangun dengan indah dari tempat tidurnya. Dia terus nguliat(?) [Ngeregangin badannya], garuk garuk kepala, garuk garuk punggung, garuk garuk idung, lalu dilanjutkan ngupil pagi hari(?).

"Wah, ketek gue udah ga gatel lagi! Hmm pasti kemaren digigit nyamuk nih ketek gue, jadinya gatel. Bentolnya udah ilang kali ye." kata Chanyeol sambil turun dari kasur king size nya.

Keluarga Park Chanyeol kan tajir banget.

Rumahnya segede rumah Gu Jun Pyo di BBF.

Tapi, Chanyeo tetep rendah hati [dan juga rendah rasa malu.]

Chanyeol terus ngaca dulu di kaca raksasanya.

Biar **GREGET.**

Hmm, dia tetep tampan. Meskipun rambut udah kayak jerami masuk blender, dan dahdir [iler yang udah kering] yang memenuhi pipi kirinya itu sangat mengganggu, tapi Chanyeol tetap tampan.

Nasib orang tampan.

"Aden, udah bangun?" tanya Mbok-mbok di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngangguk. "Udah mbok."

Mboknya lalu masuk bawa nampan isi teko teh, cangkir, sama kue.

"Ini tehnya Den. Oh iya, den mau maen sepeda kan hari ini?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya mbok,"

"Mbok suruh Mang Endud buat siapin sepedanya ya,"

Chanyeol geleng-geleng panik. "Eh gausah Mbok, biar Yeol aja sendiri. Masa gitu aja ngerepotin orang, Yeol kan udah gede. Yeol gasuka dimanjain kayak gini. Teh ini juga, padahal Yeol aja yang bikin sendiri mbok,"

Si Mbok senyum. "Oh, iya deh Den. Gajadi deh nyuruh Mang Endud nya. Tapi kalo urusan teh, biar mbok aja yang bikin."

"Lho kenapa Mbok?"

"Terakhir kali Aden bikin teh, dapur meledak kan. Jangan deh ya Den."

Chanyeol nyengir sambil naplok jidat. "Oh mai God."

.

.

Di kediaman Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun Mahrizal Fahri bangun pagi dengan cicitan burung merpati(?) dan dengan wangi kopi yang menghangatkan hari.

Ia bangun dari kasurnya, melangkah ke jendela dan membuka jendela dengan saaaaangat perlahan.

_Ga usah slow motion! Ini bukan pelem matrix woy!_

Akhirnya jendela terbuka. Baekhyun menghirup nafas segar. Matahari menyinarinya. Bunga-bunga mekar bertabur embun. Burung burung menghampiri Baekhyun.

Cit cit cit

"Pagi rakyatkuuuuu" kata Baekhyun sambil ngebiarin satu burung bertengger di jemari tangannya, persis kayak putri salju di hutan-hutan dongeng gitu.

"BAEKHYUUUUUN"

Suara berat seorang namja yang diketahui manusia bernama Bisma SM*SH Park Chanyeol dari taman di bawah jendela kamar Baekhyun itu bikin Baekhyun kaget plus blushing. "Ch-Chanyeol?"

"Iya aku disini putri cantikkuuh, aku dateng jemput kamyuuuh"

"Chanyeeeeol"

"Baekhyuuuun"

"Chaaaaaa-"

.

**BYUUUUUUUUURRRRRR!**

**.**

Emaknya Baekhyun numpahin seluruh isi ember ke muka Baekhyun.

Dengan suksesnya, Baekhyun yang dari tadi masih koma(?) di tempat tidur dilengkapi iler di muka, segera bangun disaat sesuatu yang seger ngebasahin badannya.

Air Es.

"FUAH! APA-APAAN SIH MAH?!" protes Baekhyun. "FAHRI TADI LAGI MIMPI INDAH TAU GA!"

"MIMPI INDAH MIMPI INDAH, UDAH JAM SETENGAH TUJUH TAUK! MASIH AJA BOBO! DASAR KEBLUK!" kata mamahnya. "Ayo bangun! Meski hari minggu, gaboleh males-malesan tauk! Bantuin papah kamu bersihin mobil kolbak gih! Oh iya, bukannya kamu mau sesepedahan di Car Free Day?"

Oh.

Oh iya.

Baekhyun langsung lirik jam. Udah jam setengah tujuh. Janjiannya jam tujuh.

Mampus.

BRAKKK!

Baekhyun langsung nyamber anduk, terus melesat ke kamar mandi. Dia buka pintu kamar mandi tanpa basa-basi dan ga nyadar kalo…

**"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"**

…**nenek**nya lagi mandi di dalem.

"…M-MAAF EYANG!"

"DASAR ANAK MESUM! AKFKSHFKJHDJFJSHFKJS"

Dan Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dengan pukulan telak gayung mandi oleh sang eyang.

Nice.

Dimanakah lagi seorang Fahri bisa mandi? GA MUNGKIN DI WASHTAFEL DEKET DAPUR! PLEASE! DAN GA MUNGKIN DI TEMPAT NYUCI BAJU!

Akhirnya, dia ke kamar mandi adek cewek tersayangnya [yang suka dia bully] itu. "De, pinjem kamar mandi!" katanya sambil masuk ke kamar mandi bernuansa girly, pinky, stroberi, dan hello kitty itu.

Eww.

Sabun, shampoo, odol, parfum, obat kumur kumur, sponge, shower, keramik, ampe tudung mandi, semuanya PINK, STROBERI, DAN HELLO KITTY!

"Aish." sungut Baekhyun. "Gue gabakalan pernah mau pake sampo sama odol kayak beginian." katanya.

Dan sialnya, beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun nyadar kalo dia ga bawa peralatan mandinya. Semua sabun odol sampo dll ada di kamar mandinya yang lagi dipake sama Eyangnya itu.

Yang dia bawa cuma anduk dan sikat gigi doang.

Doang.

Jadi, gimana biar dia bisa mandi secepatnya?

Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik sabun, sampo, dan odol stroberi helo kiti itu.

"…Shit."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar mandi cuma pake anduk. Mukanya udah kayak yang mabok kena wangi stroberi kamar mandi. Adeknya yang lagi beresin kasur ngakak. "Buahaha! Abang pake sabun ade ya? Tumben sudii!"

"Anjir, ini darurot! Betewe, ini bau stroberinya keambeu [kecium] gaa?"

"Iye."

"Anjir. Apakah baunya aneh?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Adenya geleng-geleng. "…Emm..engga aneh sih, wangi kok. Enak wanginya. Itu enak wanginya kalo aku yang pake bang, aku kan cewek."

Baekhyun ngerutin alis. "Terus, kalo abang yang pake?"

"Wanginya kayak bencong."

…

krik krik krik

**BENCONG.**

Baekhyun gamau dia CFD bareng Chanyeol dengan bau kayak BENCONG.

Sebenernya ga bau BENCONG sih, tapi dasar adeknya Baekhyun jail. Pengen ngerjain abangnya.

Dan kenapa setiap kata BENCONG, author pake caps? KENAPAAAA?

"ARRGGGGGHHHHH MUTHAFUCKAAAA SIAPA SIH YANG NYIPTAIN SABUN STROBERI! BENCI GUE!" sungut Baekhyun. Dia pun berencana buat pake parfum sebanyak banyaknya biar bau stroberinya ilang. Ia pun keluar kamar adeknya dengan masih marah marah sambil ngegerutu 'bencong', dan 'stroberi'.

"Hmph, dasar gampang dikibulin…percayaaaaa aja kata-kata gue MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" kata adeknya sambil ngikik. Dia masuk kamar mandi, dan apa yang dia dapati teman-teman?

Sebuah benda kain segitiga dengan karet di bagian atasnya tergeletak indah di deket pintu kamar mandi.

Warna oren.

Karetnya item.

Tulisannya RIDER.

"ABAAAAAAAANG! DASAR JOROOOOOK! CELANA DALEM ABANG KETINGGALAN DISINI WOOOOOYYY!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama amat yak?" gumam Dio di alun-alun sambil toel-toel mesra sepedahnya. Dia sama Chanyeol lagi nungguin kenongolan-nya Baekhyun, tapi yang ditunggu ga dateng-dateng.

"DIO SAYAAANG, LIAT DEH!" teriak Chanyeol hiper sambil naek sepeda pake satu tangan. "AKU NAEKNYA PEGANG CUMA PAKE SATU TANGAAN"

"Oooh, iya kece kece." kata Dio cuek, asik meriksa BBM-nya. Kali aja ada BBM dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol pouting gara-gara ga di DW [Diwaro/dipeduliin].

"Beb, kok aku dicuekin…"

"Eh? Maap, aku lagi liat BBM."

CUP!

Chanyeol nyium pipi Dio sekilas. "BBM an ama siapa sih, serius amat…gue cembokur tau gaa" katanya dengan nada manja. Dio blushing, ngedorong Chanyeol biar agak jauhan dari dia. "I-ih naon sih…"

"CEMBOKUR!" teriak Chanyeol kayak anak kecil yang protes gegara emaknya nyuekin dia. "GUE CEMBO-"

"HAI RAKYATKU! MAAP LAMA! ADA INSIDEN!" teriak Baekhyun di kejauhan dengan background sinar matahari pagi hari(?).

Gak lupa pake slow motion.

Biar **greget.**

"BACOOON! Lama amet lu! Insiden apa?" tanya Dio. Baekhyun baru mau buka mulut buat cerita soal insiden emaknya nyiram dia, dia masuk kamar mandi pas ada eyangnya di dalem, insiden dia mandi di kamar mandi helo kiti pake sabun stroberi, dan juga insiden pas adeknya naplokin CD nya yang ketinggalan tepat di depan mukanya.

Tapi, dia lupa ada Chanyeol.

Mana mungkin anda membeberkan semua itu di depan kecengan.

Maka, Byun Baekhyun pun kibas poni sambil bilang… "…Adik gue ya, tadi itu dia jatoh di taman pas lagi nyiram bunga. Gue baru aja keluarin sepeda pas liat dia jatuh, gue ga tega jadi gue bawa masuk plus obatin dulu tadi… jadi gitu…"

Dustaaa

Pertama, adeknya Chanyeol ga seanggun buat nyiram bunga. Adeknya anggun sih enggak, centil mah iya.

Kedua, Baekhyun ga sebaikhatinya buat obatin adeknya. Angguran mah dia suka bully adeknya.

Demi kecengan, brooo. Apa sih yang gabisa direkayasa?

"Wow, elo kece banget, abang yang pengertian!" puji Chanyeol. "Gue sih gapunya adek buat di baekin, tapi gue punya teteh. Dia gapernah baekin gue! Fuuuu!" lanjutnya sambil pouting.

omnomnomnomnomn

PARK CHANYEOL MUJI FAHRIIII, BUNDAAAAAA

Baekhyun terbang melayang ampe nabrak tukang kerak telor.

Aaaasem.

"Untung muka gue ga kena areng kerak telor," gumam Baekhyun. "Ayo mulaiii sepedahsepedahannyaa, mau rute mana?"

"RUTE PALLIIIING PANJAAAAAANG!" teriak Chanyeol semanget. Di belakangnya ada etalase isi mirai ocha tulisan 'GANBATTEEEE!' kayak di iklan.

"Apaaaaa, capek woy! Elo mau muter keliling prancis apa!" sungut Dio. Chanyeol ngucek-ngucek rambutnya. "Uduuuuh kecian, tenang kalo elo capek, biar gue yang bonceng elu!"

"Lha sepeda gue gimana kalo gue elo bonceng?" tanya Dio.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Gue gotong sekalian sepeda elo sambil boncengan!"

Muke Gile.

Baekhyun agak-agak risih mereka akrab banget. Dia akhirnya bersuara. "Ehm, jalan yuk?"

"Oh iya hayu hayu," kata Dio. "Eh nanti lewat jalan itu aja, terus ke jalan gede, terus belok. Nah darisana ikutin arahnya. Di tengah perjalanan bakalan ada kedai bubur. Ngebubur dulu okeee, terus lanjut!"

"Sipsip!" seru Baekhyun. "TANCAAAAAAP!"

Ketiga anak manusia itu pun mulai naek sepeda bagaikan di olimpiade balapan motoGP.

PSHUUUUUUNGGGG

"NGEEEEEENG NGEEEEEENG BRUUUUM BRUUUUM" teriak Chanyeol kurang ngebass(?) sambil naek sepedah pake gaya pembalap motoGP.

Ada belokan?

Chanyeol belok dengan kemiringan sepeda ampir 145 derajat.

Ada jalan lurus?

Chanyeol ngayuh sepedanya kayak kuli.

Ada polisi tidur?

Sepeda Chanyeol jumping.

Ada nuna nuna cantik?

Dia setop dulu.

"Hai cewek! Kenalin gue Park Chanyeol Ganteng Bimonego-"

**JEDUGGG!**

Botol aqua isi beton(?) mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Idih Dio gitu amat, kepala gue berharga tau. Kalo isinya jadi kegodek-godek(?) gimana coba!"

"Gue jejelin ban sepeda ke mulut lo! JALAN! JANGAN GANJEN!" kata Dio kejam. Chanyeol ngangguk pasrah. "Iyeee"

Baekhyun ngayuh sepeda di belakang dengan emoticon ' **:\ **'.

_'KENAPA SIH KOK MEREKA DEKET BANGET ASDHSAKJHDKJSDHFKJSHDFKJHSDH F'_ batinnya. Dia udah mulai suudzon nih sama si Chanyeol sama Dio.

Soalnya, pas dari pertama, mereka barengan. Dekeeet banget.

Chanyeol juga demeeen banget jailin Dio setelah dua kilo mereka muter-muter naek sepedah [bahkan sudah melampaui batas jalan yang kena Car Free Day].

Baekhyun jadi galau.

**AADC.**

**A**da **A**pa **D**engan **C**inta?

Jiah, malah nyasar ke pilemnya Dian Sastro jaman lawas -_-a

Oke oke, maksud Baekhyun emang **AADC.**

**A**da **A**pa **D**engan **C**hanyeol?

Gara-gara terlalu sibuk mikirin kegalauan hati, Baekhyun tanpa sadar ngayuh sepeda ke tengah jalan, dan di depan ada truk bermuatan kambing.

**"TIDIIIIIT"**

**"MBEEEEEEEK"**

Baekhyun akhirnya sadar dari lamunan pas denger klakson+suara kambing

**"EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

CKIIIITT!

Chanyeol narik sepeda Baekhyun [en tentu ajah bersama sang pengemudi sepedah] ke pinggir jalan.

"HAH HEH HOH HAH HEH HOH" napas Baekhyun megap megap gegara memahami kenyataan kalo Chanyeol ga narik dia dari tengah jalan, mungkin dia udah ketimpa truk beserta kambing-kambing nista.

"L-Lo gapapa kan ByunBaek?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun blushing, sambil ngangguk. "Iya gapapa… hiks…"

"Ampir aja elo kegiles truk embek tau ga ._. Gapapa kan?" tanya Dio. Baekhyun ngangguk lagi. "Iye, Yo. Gapapa kok."

"Bleh, tadi gue kena sukro item [zat buangan ]si embek gara-gara ngedrift buat nyelamatin lu. Gapapa, demi kamyu" kata Chanyeol sambil wink ke Baekhyun.

Anjir.

Anjir.

Baekhyun ga peduli Chanyeol bau ee' embek gara-gara nyelamatin dia.

Baekhyun ga peduli kakinya agak lecet gara-gara ampir jatoh dari sepeda.

Baekhyun ga peduli sopir truk embek masih tereakin mereka dari jauh.

Baekhyun ga peduli Justin Bieber numpang lewat naek otopet depan mereka.

Yang Baekhyun peduliin, Chanyeol nyelamatin dia dari sergapan truk embek.

**_HEIII SENANGNYA DALAM HATIIIIII_** –nyanyi lagu Ahmad Dhani-

"Bacon! Lutut elu lecet kena trotoar!" kata Dio panik. "MANA PE TIGA KAAAAAA!"

Dio lalu ngubek-ngubek tas doraemonnya buat nyari kotak P3K, sementara Chanyeol ngambil aqua botolnya, terus disiramin ke kaki Baekhyun.

"Ssshhhhhh" ringis Baekhyun pas air aqua ngebasahin lututnya. Dia rada-rada blushing gitu soalnya Chanyeol berlutut di depan dia nih.

"Sakit ya?" tanya Chanyeol pake senyum nyindir. Baekhyun nakol kepalanya. "Ga! Cuma perih dikit!"

"Cowok kok sakit bginian doang," kata Chanyeol lagi. "Gimana kalo lo kegiles beneran. Tahlilan plus yasinan dah kita kayaknya."

**BLETAKKKK!**

"LO NGEDOAIN GUE MATI KEGILES TRUK EMBEK HAH?!" teriak Baekhyun setelah naplok kepala Chanyeol pake batu bata terdekat. Gila, anarkis itu si Fahri. Chanyeol ngeringis kesakitan. "HUEEEE KENAPA ELO NAPLOK GUE DI KEPALA? GUE GAMAU JADI PITAAAAK!"

Dio geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat adegan yang berasa Shinchan digaplok emaknya itu. Dio terus masangin hansaplast ke kaki Baekhyun.

"Sip! Udah mendingan kan Baek?"

"Hu um. Thanks Diooo mumumu"

Chanyeol memble. Dia toel-toel pundak Dio. "Ayang, kepala aku juga sakit. Di bata sama Baekhyun. Nama gue kan Cendol, kasihnya cendol aja padahal. Jangan dibata :( "

_[*bata **Cendol: istilah para Kaskuser. Kalo postingan seorang agan ato aganwati bagus, dapetnya __**cendol.**__ Kalo kurang bagus ato terbukti repost, dikasih __**bata**__. huehuehue. Yang kaskuser ato pernah buka kaskus pasti tau.]_

"Uduh uduh kecian," kata Dio sambil melet. "SUKURIN."

"HIEEEE KEJAM!" kata Chanyeol. Dia miting Dio ampe sesek napas. "HUEK, CENDOOOL! SESEEEK!"

"Minta ampun ga lo!" tereak Chanyeol. Dio geleng-geleng. "TIDAAAAK! BYUNBAEK, BANTUIN GUEEE!"

**BLETAKKKK!**

Baekhyun ngelempar TIGA BATU BATA sekaligus.

Biar **GREGET.**

"TIDAAAAAAAAK! INI SUNGGUH SAKIT MANG JAJAAAAAANG!" teriak Chanyeol megangin kepalanya sambil lari-lari, berasa orang kesurupan[?] dan entah kenapa memanggil-manggil Mang Jajang.

Baekhyun pouting nahan amarah.

_'Kenapa Chanyeol manggil Dio pake 'Ayang'?'_

.

.

Di tukang bubur.

"Eh ini nyampe nih, ini tempat buburnya. Enak lhoooo!" kata Dio berasa salesman yang nawarin bubur.

Chanyeol ngebaca plang buburnya dengan cara dieja.

"Eb u bu, eb u bu, er.** BUBUR**. ha a ha, ej I ji, **HAJI**. es u su, el a la em. **SULAM. BUBUR HAJI SULAM?** Hemm…familiar…" gumamnya dengan gaya detektif Conan mau mecahin kasus.

"Iye Bubur Haji Sulam. Kenapa?" tanya Dio. Muka Chanyeol pucat pasi. "OH IYA GUA TAU! GUA NONTON INI DI RCTI BARENG SAMA ABAH GUE DAN NINI AKI GUE! Jangan bilang kalo gue makan disini gue bakal dimaki-maki haji Muhidin!"

"Haji Muhidin disogok Hyorin Sistar juga mangap -_- gausah takut lah, hayu!" ajak Dio sambil narik tangan Chanyeol masuk kedai bubur. Tangan gede Chanyeol terus beralih jadi megang tangan Dio erat-erat.

**CLEB.**

**CLEB.**

**CLEB.**

Baekhyun udah punya feel ga enak.

_'SUUDZON ATO APAPUN GUE GA PEDULI. WHAT THE HELL IS THEIR RELATIONSHIP?! KENAPA CHANYEOL MANGGIL DIO 'AYANG'? KENAPA MEREKA PEGANGAN TANGAN? MENGAPA MANG JAJANG, MENGAPAAAAA?'_ pikir Baekhyun sambil markir sepedanya—dan bertanya pada Mang Jajang.

Mang Jajang lagi.

"Mang Ojo! Buburnya tiga yang spesial, pake sate sama telor!" seru Dio ngeorder bubur. Mang Ojo senyum ngeliat Dio. "Eh, Den Dio! Apa kabar? Mas Dewo mana?"

"Baik Mang! Bang Dewo? Gatau deh Mang, terakhir kali dia lagi nyanyi astuti di kamar mandi. -_-" kata Dio. Mang Ojo geleng-geleng kepala sambil nyiapin bubur. "Aduh aduh, tapi alhamdulilah deh sehat ya haha."

Mereka bertiga duduk di bangku sambil nunggu bubur. Chanyeol langsung ngeluarin permen frozz dari sakunya. "Mau? Mau?"

"Mauu!" seru Dio sama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu numpahin tiga permen frozz ke tangan Baekhyun. "There you go, Bacon!"

"Thanks Yeol~" kata Baekhyun sambil makan frozz sekali ablem.

"Gue?" tanya Dio yang belum dapet. Chanyeol terus nyuapin dia. "Nih, aaaa"

HAAUP. Dio nyapluk frozznya. "Tingkyu."

**GLUK!**

Baekhyun keselek frozz gara-gara liat Chanyeol yang nyuapin Dio. "UHUKKK!"

"FAHRI! LU KESELEK? BENTAR GUE BAWA MINUM!" kata Dio panik sambil nyari minum ke Mang Ojo, ninggalin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di bangku.

Chanyeol nepuk nepuk punggung Baekhyun khawatir. "Con, lu gapapa?"

"Ohok, FUAHH…n- ne gapapa…" kata Baekhyun lemes. Keselek tiga frozz sekaligus sih.

Baekhyun ngeliatin Chanyeol, berusaha berani buat nanya. "…Yeol, elu deket banget ya sama Dio…jangan-jangan…kalian **_JADIAN_**_, _ ya?"

Chanyeol naikin alis.

Baekhyun ngerutin alis sambil ngarep Chanyeol bilang 'ENGGAK!'.

Tapi…

Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

"Ehehhe….

.

.

.

**IYA**…."

.

.

.

**JLEGERRRRRRRRRR**

Kentut petir Chen tiba-tiba menyambar langit pagi hari yang cerah.

Padahal, Chen nya entah dimana.

Kentut Sakti Mandraguna.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak.

**'WHAT. **

**THE. **

**FUCKKKKK?'**

**"ASLINYA?! KENAPA?! GIMANA?! DARI KAPAN?! MENGAPA?! KUMAHA?! KUNAON?! NAHA?! KUNAHA?!"** teriak Baekhyun tepat di muka Chanyeol, menyebabkan hujan lokal di daerah hidung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu ngelap idungnya. "…B-baru baru ini da, gue nembak dia. Dia nerima gue. And here we go, we're a couple now…"

Hening seabad.

**'MOTHER OF YAOMING!' ** tereak Baekhyun dalem hati**. 'KENAPA GUE HARUS MENGALAMI INI SEMUA?! KENAPA SEORANG BYUNBAEKHYUNMAHRIZALFAHRI YANG HARUS SELALU PATAH HATI?! KENAPAAA?! KENAPA TUHAAAN JAWAB TUHAAAAN! HUWEEEEE'**

Dio lari kearah mereka sambil bawa minum. "B-Bacon… maaf ya lama, ini tadi minumnya panas jadi gue tiupin dulu :( eh kenapa elu jilat sambel, Baekhyun?...Baekhyun? BAEKHYUN?! FAHRIII?!"

Fahri tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

"Ri? Fahri?"

Mata Baekhyun agak ngebuka pas denger suara sayup-sayup Dio.

"Wah Dio, dia ga bangun-bangun, liat matanya masih merem :( gimana ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Dio ngeliatin Baekhyun. "Y-Yeol! Dia udah bangun Yeol!"

Chanyeol naikin alis. "Ah masa? Itu matanya masih merem. Segaris gitu."

"Anjir, dia kan sipit makanya matanya segaris! FAHRIIIIIIIII! Oh Fahriii!" seru Dio sambil meluk Baekhyun penuh haru. Baekhyun kedip-kedip bingung.

Perasaan tadi mereka di tukang bubur.

Sekarang, dia udah tiduran di sofa.

"…Dimana gue? Kenapa gue?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Elo pingsan di tukang bubur :( makanya kita bungkus aja buburnya, dan gue gendong elu naek sepedah sambil gotong sepeda lu…Sekarang kita di rumah Dio." terang Chanyeol dengan muka khawatir. Tangannya ngelus kepala Baekhyun. "Lu gapapa kan Baek?"

Baekhyun senyum tipis.

Pada akhirnya, yang Chanyeol gendong bukanlah Dio sambil gotong sepeda Dio,

Tapi ngegendong Baekhyun sambil ngegotong sepeda Baekhyun.

Somehow, Baekhyun ngerasa…seneng.

Tunggu.

Baekhyun jadi inget.

**AADC.**

**Asmara Antara Dio Chanyeol.**

Anjir, peduli lah itu singkatannya mirip film Dian Sastrowardoyo.

Baekhyun ngerasa sakit hati inih.

Cekit cekit

Cekit cekit

_'…Dio, padahal elu tuh temen gue tapi kenapa :( kakak lu bikin gue patah hati, sekarang elu bikin gue sakit hati gegara kecengan gue ternyata pacaran sama elu. Hik.'_

"Dio? Cendol?"

Suara berat seorang cowok ngampirin mereka.

Itu…

Itu…

SI ASTUTI!

DEWO TINULAR!

RADEN MAS BAYU PAKUSODEWO!

"Si Fahri udah bangun?" tanya Kris. Dio ngangguk. "Udah bang."

Baekhyun cengo.

Di depannya, udah ada dua cowok yang bikin dia patah hati.

Park Chanyeol Ganteng Bimonegoro.

Dan Raden Mas Bayu Pakusodewo.

.

.

**EXPERTO KAMVRETO!**

.

.

**BRUGGG!**

Baekhyun pingsan lagi.

"FAHRIIIII QAQ" teriak Chanyeol dan Dio kayak ditinggal sahabat di medan perang.

Kris ngehela nafas.

"Oke, ayo gotong dia ke mobil gue. Gue anter ke rumahnya deh. Cendol, masukin sepeda ByunBaek ke mobil gue."

Setelah memerintah Like A Boss, Kris ngambil kunci motor, lalu nyengir kearah dua manusia sadar dan seorang manusia yang pingsan itu.

Kris mulai ngomong…

"Hei…

.

.

.

….MAU DENGER LAGU ASTUTI DI MOBIL GUE?"

Dio refleks ngelempar lampu meja tepat ke muka Kris.

.

.

.

.

A nice warm Sunday Ended like this.

The End.

* * *

Hari Senin.

Kelas sepi. Kayak kuburan.

Luhan masuk ke kelas sambil ngunyah permen mintz. Ga biasanya kelas sepi. Biasanya brutaaaaaaal banget. Ada yang sondah lah, ada yang karaoke lah,

Tapi, hari ini ini?

"Ayo wussuuuup! Kenapa ini pada sepi hah? Kayak suasana berkabung deh," kata Luhan, seraya nyamperin temen-temen kriminalnya yang lagi ngumpul di tengah kelas.

Anak-anak kelas pada nangis. Mereka ngabisin tisu dua boboko.

"HEYYYY DUDEEEE! WHAT'S WROOOONG? KENAPA PADA NANGIS? JANGAN-JANGAN GARA-GARA GA PADA KEBURU NONTON KONSER COBOY JUNIOR DI RCTI? WOOOY?" teriak Luhan frustasi.

Salah satu anak kelas—namanya Minho—nyamperin Luhan. "Luhan…lo belum tau?"

"Ya belom lah! Orang semuanya belom ngasih tau gue!"

Minho geleng-geleng kepala. "Taun ajaran baru mau mulai. Dan kelas tiga pada lulus. Dan Cho Kyuhyun, ketua OSIS, bakalan diganti."

Luhan senyum cerah. "Ciyuss? Ketua OSIS diganti? YEEYEYYEYEYEYE KETUA OSIS DIGANTIII! SI KYUHYUN AKHIRNYA LULUS! TURUN JABATAAAAN! MUAKAKA"

"Seneng amat lo?" tanya Minho. Luhan ketawa bahagia. "Hiks, ya gue hepi lah. Kyuhyun kan epil. Selama masa pemerintahannya(?) jadi ketua OSIS, dia tuh manfaatin bawahan mulu!"

Minho mulai dengan tatapan serius #eaea. "Tapi ada masalah yang lebih gede dengan digantinya Kyuhyun dari jabatan ketua OSIS tauuu! Lo tau ga, siapa calon yang bakalan ngeganti Kyuhyun?"

"Siapa emang?"

**BRAAAKKK**

**"PAGIIIIIIIII WAHAI RAKYAT JELATA KAMSEUPAY IUWHHHH!"**

Suara Chen membahana sambil ngebuka pintu kelas. Luhan lempar sendal kearahnya. "PAGI-PAGI UDAH BERISIK LU!"

Chen nyengir kearah Luhan. "Biarin dong. **BIAR GREGET**. Eh iya, PILIH GUE YA!"

Luhan naikin alis sebelah sambil masang wajah bingung katrok. "Pilih? Pilih lu buat apaan?"

Minho lalu nepuk pundak Luhan dari belakang. "Luhan, dia orangnya."

"Orangnya apaan, Minong?"

Minho menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam (seorang kodok).

**"…Chen… Kim Jongdae… DIA ADALAH BAKAL CALON KETUA OSIS TAUN AJARAN BARU."**

Mata Luhan membulat sebulat baso urat.

Langit jadi gelap.

Awan mendung menghampiri.

Hujan besar turun.

Angin besar berhembus.

Genteng beterbangan.

Petir menyambar.

Justin Bieber naek layangan.

Bad Luck Brian naek otopet.

Mang Jajang lewat naek Harley Davidson.

.

**JLEGEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RR**

.

Kali ini, petir itu bukan suara kentut Chen. Tapi suara petir asli yang menyambar—tanda murka alam karena sebuah kenyataan pahit telah terungkap.

bahwa seorang **KIM JONGDAE **yang maksa buat dipanggil **CHEN** di sekolahan, adalah **BAKAL CALON KETUA OSIS TAUN AJARAN BARU.**

"…Perasaan Kiamat taun 2012 udah terbukti bohong. Tapi kok penderitaannya ada di awal taun ya?" gumam Luhan.

"Luhan, gue serius!" kata Minho. Chen senyum lebar. "Beneeer! Gue kan aktif di OSIS, dan gue bakal jadi ketua OSIS kalian nanti huahuahua"

**"KITA TIDAK TERIMAAAAAAAA" **isak anak-anak sekelas. Luhan ngelirik anak-anak yang udah ngelap-ngelap air mata pake tisu segentong itu.

"…Jadi gara-gara itu toh anak-anak kelas pada nangis -_- tuh Chen, anak anak kelas lo aja ga rela elo jadi ketua OSIS. Mereka ampe nangis berjamaah tauu ga." kata Luhan dengan nada prihatin. Chen pouting. "Yaah…emang kenapa sih kalian gitu amat kalo gue jadi ketua OSIS, gue kan amanah fathonah sidiq tabligh. Gue bisa jadi pemimpin. Apalagi gue unyu bin ganteng. GUE KURANG GREGET APA COBA HAH?"

"Entahlah Chen, gue aja gatau, gue tiba-tiba nangis aja gitu pas denger kabar bahwa elu bakal jadi ketua OSIS. Hati sanubari gue berasa menjerit ga rela gitu," kata salah satu anak kelas yang diketahui bernama Bisma Jonghyun.

"Yaelah lebay amat lu Njong -_- berasa kalo gue jadi ketua OSIS, Ian Kasela vokalis band Radja bakalan lepas kacamata aja." kata Chen sambil bagi-bagiin pamflet kampanye.

FYI, Ian Kasela sang vokalis band Radja itu emang terkenal ga pernah buka kacamata. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalo dia buka kacamata, matanya itu jalan membuka dunia lain.

Itu sih kata Raditya Dika.

"I feel so wrong If I choose you, I dunno why…" gumam Gongchan pas nerima pamflet dari Chen. Jari Chen segera nyentil dahi Gongchan. "Oi, gue denger, Gongchan!"

"Abisnya jujur aja, shock loh pas tau lo jadi Ketua OSIS… bakalan kayak apa OSIS nanti dengan orang macam kau -_-" kata Gongchan lagi. Chen monyongin bibirnya. "Ngomong sekali lagi, gue cium lo. Awas kalo lo ga milih gue pas pemilu nanti, gue cium lagi lo."

"NAJIS!" teriak Gongchan. Dia langsung mundur enam kilometer menyudut ke pojokan kelasnya (dan sejak kapan kelas mereka bisa seluas dan sepanjang enam kilometer?).

**BLAM!**

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang jongong dengan seragam rapi masuk ke kelas.

Tapi wajahnya lesu.

"Pagi…"

Luhan naikin alisnya. "Pagi. Kok elo lesu gitu?"

"Pagi pagi jangan lesu lah~ ini ayo terimaa~pilih gue yaaa~" kata Chen sambil ngasihin pamflet kampanye-nya. Kai dengan bingung ngeliatin pamflet di tangannya. "Apaan nih? Elo ngasihin gue pamflet kosmetik ato obat nih? Sejak kapan elo jadi salesman tukang bagiin pamflet? Aduh Chen, elo emang pekerja keras ya ampe mau aja pagi-pagi dapet kerja sambilan kayak gini…"

"SETOP! Gue bukan salesman! Udah mah salah, nyoroscos, tarik deuih sora teh! -_- ini pamflet gue buat jadi ketua OSIS, kalo lo ga pilih gue, pulang gabawa idung lo!" ancem Chen. Kai pura-pura ngegidik sambil megang idungnya "Apaaaa? Bakal calon ketua OSIS? Aduh atut aduh atutttt"

"Idungnya si Jongong kan udah minimalis kali -_-" kata Luhan. Kai ngelirik sinis. "Apa? Minimalis? Superialis kaliii! Idung gue itu ya indah dahsyat bergelora!"

"Udah udah yang penting elo bisa napas dan respirasi elo masih normal! Betewe, ini seragam elo hari ini kok rada beda? Biasanya kemeja elo dibuka tiga kancing, biar keliatan kaos oblong limarebuan yang elo pamerin ntu tuh. Eh sekarang dibuka dua kancing, kaos oblong invisible, dasi rapih, jas rapih. Kesambet setan pagi yang mana lu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Wajah Kai kembali muram.

"Sialan, bray. Gue kena apes. Bencih gue sama teteh gue, benciih!" kata Kai sambil mukul manja(?) kearah Chen. Chen nahan mual. "MULEKKKK LIAT ELO PUKUL MANJA, HOEK HOEK"

"Ya jangan diliat aja masalah amat sih lu Chen!" sungut Kai. Luhan ngelerai mereka biar damai. "Udah udah, kenapa sama teteh elo, Kai?"

Kai masang wajah pikarunyaeun bin pikawatireun (wajah kasian) "Gue kan Sabtu kemaren nyobain santet-santetan gitu nusuk nusuk voodoo si Chanyeol di rumah. Eh taunya kepergok teteh gue. Gue diaduin ke nyokap bokap. Mereka bilang gue udah terlalu brutal—mulai dari masalah gue di sekolah ampe sekarang gue nyoba santet-santetan. Tapi demi ketek pak kepsek ya, gue baru pertama kali nyoba pake voodoo! ORTU GUE SALAH PAHAM! Jadilah nyokap bokap gue mutusin kalo gue harus perbaiki sifat brutal gue, dan kalo mereka mergokin gue maen santet sekali lagi… **GUE BAKAL DIMASUKKIN PESANTREN."**

…?

What?

Apuah?

Anak-anak sekelas cengo.

Author juga cengo.

Seorang Kim Jongin,

Seorang Kai.

Seorang Jongong.

**MASUK PESANTREN?**

**SANGAT GREGET!**

Bener-bener gabisa dipercaya! Tapi itu ide yang bagus sih, untuk memperkuat keimanan kita dan menambah ilmu *eaea*

Tapi, tetep aja shocking truth kalo orangnya Kai!

"Ciyusan eh =_= gue kapok makanya maen santet lagi." kata Kai dengan wajah melodrama.

Anak-anak sekelas berimajinasi berjamaah—membayangkan seorang Kai dengan baju takwa, dilengkapi peci, membawa tasbeh, tak lupa bawa sarung.

Dan elo papasan sama seorang Kai yang seperti itu di jalan.

_'Assalamualaikuuum~'_

Dan dengan ga percaya kamu jawab:

_'W-waalaikumsalam….? Kai? Is dat yu?'_

….

"Kayaknya dunia itu berasa jungkir balik kalo elo masuk pesantren, Kai." kata Minho. Kai geleng-geleng. "Gini-gini gue ini umat beragama yang baik, ooi!"

"Pagiiii!" kata Sehun yang baru masuk kelas. Chen ngampirin dia sambil ngasihin pamflet. "Bihun cayaaaang, pilih abang ya *wink*"

Sehun naikin alis sebelah.

"Chen, thejak kapan elo jadi thalethman (salesman) tukang bagi-bagi pamflet?"

…Anjrit.

Pagi ini, udah kedua kalinya seorang Kim Jongdae dikirain salesman.

.

.

.

.

Dio ngeliatin Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun jadi bungkam seribu bahasa.

Dio jadi ngerasa bersalah sama Baekhyun, kenapa dia ga bilang kalo dia udah pacaran sama Chanyeol?

Tapi, Dio ga bilang itu atas dasar persahabatan, kan…

Baekhyun sendiri masih bingung. Kok apes amat ya hidupnya.

Sementara Xiumin, dia cuma maenin penghapus sambil pouting ngeliat Baek-Dio yang keliatannya lagi unmood.

Buktinya, Xiumin nyapa mereka, disapanya pelaaaaan banget.

Kalo mereka berdua itu keresek, udah Xiumin kunyah deh.

Pada akhirnya, Xiumin main SOS sendirian diatas kertas.

Dio muter muter pulpen.

Baekhyun makan angin.

Ketiganya ga merhatiin pelajaran Biologi satu itu.

Sang guru Biologi berhenti nulis di bor dan ngebalik kearah anak-anak.

**"HEH! KALIAN! PERHATIKAN KE DEPAN!" bentak** guru killer itu. Dia lalu menerawang ke seluruh kelas dan teriak lagi.

**"DAN KAMU! YANG DI BELAKANG! KELUARRR!"**

**DEGG**

Baekhyun, Dio, sama Xiumin kaget. Mereka duduk paling belakang.

**"KAMU, YANG DI BELAKANG! KELUAR!"**

Mereka bertiga ngehela nafas barengan dan baruu aja mau berdiri buat keluar kelas, tapi…

**GREEK**

Minhyun berdiri duluan.

Minhyun juga duduk paling belakang, di paling pojok. Susunan duduknya itu dari pinggir kiri ke pinggir kanan adalah Dio-Baekhyun-Xiumin-Minhyun.

"Kamu, Oh Minhyun! Kenapa kamu ga merhatiin pelajaran?! Keluar sana! Berdiri di lorong!" tanya guru itu. Minhyun ngangguk lemes. "Maafin saya pak,"

Si Trio wek wek –Dio Xiumin Baekhyun—hela nafas lega.

**'UNTUNG BUKAN GUE, KIRAIN….'** pikir mereka.

Xiumin ngeliat ada yang aneh di muka Minhyun. Rasanya air mukanya tuh sureeeem banget. Gak kayak biasanya. Biasanya dia kan biang gosip dan air mukanya cerah di kelas—meskipun dia paling terbully di kelas.

_'Galau kali ya tuh anak?'_ pikir Xiumin.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun ngelempar kertas kearah Dio. Sejenis surat gitu.

Dio ngebuka lipetan kertasnya.

.

_Dio,_

_Entar pulang sekolah ngobrol sama gue yu._

_Gue pengen ngomong berdua sama elu._

_Eh bertiga weh, si Xiumin belom tau kan._

_Inget._

.

Dio kaget. Nyelek di hati rasanya.

Tuh kan, si Baekhyun emang ngambek.

.

.

.

.

Kantin jadi hening.

Dio diem sambil nyeruput indomie.

Baekhyun diem sambil makan lontong kari.

Xiumin pasang wajah marah sambil ngunyah baso.

"HEH, ELU BERDUA KENAPA SIH?! DARITADI SILENT TREATMENT MULU! LO BERDUA GA ANGGEP GUA MANUSIA HA?!" sembur Xiumin. "GUA KUKUS ELU SATU SATU, TAU RASA LU!"

"…Entar gue jelasin," kata Baekhyun. "Pulang sekolah. Sekarang, ga mood buat ngomong."

Dio ngangguk setuju.

Xiumin nusuk baso pake garpu.

"Awas kalo lo ga cerita, bakal gue jadiin pupuk kompos lu berdua!" ancem Xiumin.

Dari kejauhan, Xiumin ngeliat Minhyun bawa nampan isi gado-gado dengan wajah surem, jalan slow motion keluar dari antrian kantin.

"Heiii, Minyuuuun!" panggil Xiumin. "Sini sini, duduk bareng kita!"

Minhyun ngelirik Xiumin, terus duduk di sebelah Xiumin.

"Bro, tadi gue liat lo lemes banget. Kenapa sih?" tanya Xiumin. Minhyun nunjuk Dio-Baekhyun. "Lha mereka juga lemes, biarin dong."

"Iyeee, tapi mereka sepakat ga mau ngomongin masalah mereka sekarang. Heh, lu lemes kenapa? Gara-gara terbully?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

Minhyun geleng-geleng. "Bukan…"

"Terus?"

"…Gue lagi banyak pikiran…"

"Pikiran apa?"

"Masalah,"

"Masalah apa?"

"Anjir Xiumin, elu kepo amat -_-" komentar Baekhyun. Xiumin melet. "Kepo itu hak manusia! Ayo Nyun, masalah apa lo?"

"…Masalah… antara gue, Sehun, sama Bunda kita."

Dio naikin alis. "Masalah? Ada masalah apa sama Sehun? Kalian kan anak kembar, masa musuhan…"

Minhyun geleng-geleng, "Bukan, bukan… Jadi, gue sama Sehun itu lagi ada masalah sama Bunda."

"Masalah kenapa sih? Sinetron amat…" kata Baekhyun.

Minhyun nyolek-nyolek gado-gadonya. "Gini, Papa sama Bunda kan…cerai, jadi gue sama Sehun-hyung ikut Bunda. Nah, sekarang… Bunda mau ngajak gue sama Sehun-hyung pindah ke rumah kakek…"

"Hoo, gitu… sinetron beneran tuh, Nyun. Emang rumah kakek lo dimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Minhyun ngehela nafas. "…Di Inggris."

**OHOK!**

"INGGRIS? BOHONG LU! KAKEK LO ORANG INGGRIS?" tanya si trio wek wek. Minhyun pouting. "Heh gini-gini gue ada turunan bule! Kakek gue orang bule!"

"O-Oke. Jadi, kapan elu pindah? Elu mau pindah ato engga?" tanya Xiumin. Minhyun tambah galau. "Taun ajaran baru. Jadi, kurang lebih… sebentar lagi. Sebentar banget. Makanya gue galau. Gue ga nyaman di sana, gue pengen disini. Sehun-hyung juga gamau pindah…"

Xiumin, Baekhyun sama Dio masang wajah prihatin.

Sinetron.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain kantin sekolah, di meja pojok, paling pojok, deket tembok, Kai, Lay, Sehun, sama Chen duduk barengan.

.

.

**JLEGERRR**

Petir Chen menyambar.

Kai, Lay, dan Chen teriak histeris.

**"APAAAAA?!"**

"Plith deh Chen… berhenti kentut. Jorok! Ini di kantin, kamvreto!" sungut Sehun dengan wajah galau tingkat kelurahan.

"GIMANA GA KENTUT! GUE KAGET ELU MAU PINDAH KE INGGRIS!" teriak Chen. "ELU SERIUS, HUN?!"

"PELANIN THUARA LO! NTAR LUHAN DENGER!" kata Sehun sambil ancang-ancang ngelempar big cola ke mulut Chen.

"Kok mendadak amat…" kata Lay pake nada ga percaya. "Kenapa lo baru bilang sekarang?!"

"Gue gatau, tau-tau aja Bunda bilang berkath-berkath buat kepindahan gue thama Minhyun ke Inggrith udah diuruthin, kita tinggal pindah… GUE GAMAU PINDAH! HUEEEEEEEE"

"UUUUH CUPCUPCUPCUP, SINI BIHUN JANGAN CEURIK :( " kata Kai prihatin sambil ngucek-ngucek muka Sehun.

Sehun baeud. "Lu niat buat ngehibur gue ga thih? JANGAN KUCEK KUCEK MUKA GUE!" protes Sehun.

Chen merebey dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "H-Hiks… Hun, kalo lo pindah… lo gabakal liat gue yang udah jadi ketua OSIS dong?"

Sehun ngangguk pelan, didramatisir. "Maafin gue, Chen…"

"HUEEEEEEEEEE GA TERIMAAAAAA!" teriak Chen. Kepalanya dijedugin ke meja kantin.

JEDUG

JEDUG

"Lebay amat sih lu Chen," kata Kai. Dia lanjut makan batagor keringnya.

Sementara itu, Lay dengan muka prihatin natap Sehun. "…Hun…"

"Iya?"

"Kalo elo pindah… gimana Luhan?"

**DEGG**

"Elu bakalan gini aja?"

**CLEB**

"Ga bakal bilang ke dia kalo lo pindah?"

**CLEB**

"Ga bakalan nembak dia?"

**CLEB**

"NGEBIARIN SEMUANYA BERLALU IYA?!"

**CLEBCLEBCLEB**

"…Lay… gue bingung…" kata Sehun dengan mata cirambayan air mata. "GUE TERLALU TAKUT BUAT NGOMONG KE DIA THOAL KEPINDAHAN GUE ATAUPUN BUAT NEMBAK!"

"ELU KAN COWOK!" bentak Lay. "LO HARUS BERANI! SEKARANG LO DI UJUNG TANDUK! KALO LO DIEM TERUS… ELO BAKAL KEHILANGAN LUHAN! **BUAT SELAMANYAAA**!"

**SELAMANYA**

**SELAMANYA**

**SELAMANYA**

Kata-Kata Lay itu ya

Udah kayak tusuk sate yang nusuk daging

Dan Sehun itu bagaikan dagingnya.

**CLEB CLEB**

Si Lay ya, meskipun dia jarang ngomong… sekalinya ngomong, DALEEEMMMM banget.

Cina Edan.

Sekarang Sehun mikir berkali-kali.

Dia ga mau.

Dia gamau pindah.

GAPERNAH MAU PINDAH!

Apalagi, jauh-jauh dari Luhan…

**AKU TAK BISA, TUHANNN!**

"HEIIIIIII!"

Suara teriakan cempreng Luhan bisa kedenger dari meja orderan kantin.

"BANTUIN GUE! INI NAMPAN MAKANANNYA DUA TAUK! BERAT OOOYYY!"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, terus nyamperin Luhan yang bawa nampan isi makanan buat anak-anak.

"Makasih yah hun," kata Luhan sambil senyum. "Dasar anak-anak rese… padahal ini makanan mereka, eh malah manfaatin gue buat bawain makanan. Ga berkepriLuhan-an! Gue sumpel kaos kaki ntar!"

Sehun cuma senyum ngeliat Luhan yang pouting ini.

Sangat imut.

Sangat bikin **GREGET.**

Sehun bener-bener sedih kalo harus pisah sama Luhan.

Gamungkin dia bisa hidup tanpa Luhan, Bubble Tea, dan juga gorengan made in kantin sekolah.

"…Hyung…" panggil Sehun. Luhan nengok. "Iya?"

"Em, gajadi…"

"Ih geje."

"Hahahahahaha"

Luhan lalu ngijek kaki Sehun.

"WADAW!"

"Matakna tong geje!"

Sehun Cuma ketawa sambil ngeringis. Gila, tenaganya Luhan kalo ngijek kakinya ternyata tenaga tukang becak juga.

.

.

Sekarang, Sehun makan batagor berhadapan sama Luhan, dkk.

Tapi, batagornya dianggurin.

Mata Sehun Cuma nempel ke Luhan.

Dia terus aja ngeliatin Luhan.

Soalnya, waktu buat dia bareng sama Luhan itu… ga lama lagi.

Kapan lagi dia bisa makan bareng kayak gini.

_'...Themoga aja gue bisa nembak dia… sebelum gue pindah ke Inggrith nanti….'_ pikir Sehun. Matanya belum lepas dari Luhan.

Dan ga disangka-sangka, Luhan balik ngelirik. Mukanya Luhan jadi merah.

Sehun speechless.

_'….Luhan-hyung…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_…..neomu-neomu… jeongmal…saranghamnida…'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

THE UPDATE IS HERE! ^0^

Nah, yang ini mah bener-bener garing…aduh asli ini beneran… tadinya mau nepatin janji buat bikin chap yang ga garing, tapi…

Takdir berkata lain…

Maafin saya ya chingu chingu(?)…udah mah telat apdet…

Ini dikarenakan sekolah yang padat dan juga kesehatan saya yang tak kunjung membaik ~_~ adaaa aja penyakitnya. Yang satu sembuh, ada lagi yang satu…

Maaf ya maaf ya maaf ya

Semoga ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan –guling2-

Dan maaf nih buat Baekhyun, asli jadi ngerasa bersalah gini ke dia :( gue curiga nanti pas gue tidur, digentayangin dia. Haha. Tapi gapapa, GUE CULIK AJA DIA :D –me evilsta-

CHANYEOL KEBAL SANTET, UYEEEAAAAH **GREGET!**

Dan yap, disini Sehun itu bule! Setengah bule! FYI, mamahnya tuh Lee Park Bom 2NE1. Kalo disini, jadi Oh Park Bom. Sehun sama Minhyun itu kembaran ya. Hwang Minhyun jadi Oh Minhyun disini :)

Dan mereka mau pindah ke Inggris.

Inggris.

HUNHAN SHIPPER JANGAN BUNUH GUEEEEE!

Semuanya happy ending kok ya, saya gabisa bkin sad ending jadi antisipasi positif okeeee –winkwink-

Oiya, nama baru buat Kris:

**SI ASTUTI**

**DEWO TINULAR**

**GREGET** BUKAN? huahua

ASTUTI itu judul lagu dangdut yang dinyanyiin Agung Hercules –nyengir-, ga goyang barbel melayang!

Oiya disini ada unsur2 film Tukang Bubur Naek Haji. Oke ciyusan, author suka nonton ntu pelem hahahahahhaahhh

Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo garing, maaf gabisa bales satu2 review nya dan makasihhh banget atas semua yang telah diberikan oleh kalian para readers :S

Aslinya… chap depan, I'LL DO IT BETTER! DAN GA NGE LAG!

Amin ya

Please look forward for this FF okayyyy –wink-

**DAN JANGAN LUPA PILIH CHEN BUAT JADI KETUA OSIS BERIKUTNYA! WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH! #eh**

**-Bakal Calon Wakil Ketua OSIS Chen bakalan terungkap di Chapter depan-**

**See ya guys!**

**I love yaaaa!**

**P.S : buat yang kemaren tanggal 3 ultah juga, happy bday yaaaa XD**

**P.S.S : tanggal 9 ultah hangeng, my baba zhu ni shengri kuaile! Tanggal 10 juga bang siwon! Selamat ultah ya! Ntar tanggal 7 april gue selamatin lagi deh, huahua**

**P.S.S.S : GUE NONTON SMTOWN 3D DI RCTI NYA GA FULL! KANTUK! SHIT!**

**P.S.S.S.S : Semoga ini FF ga mengecewakan –bergumam-**

**P.S.S.S.S.S : FB saya : Elva Tan ~ saya low profile dan ga baik dalam sosialisasi, jadi maklumin ya kalo saya pasif di pergaulan –bow- mohon bantuannya!**


	7. Galaunya hunhan, less humor

**G**

**.**

**A**

**.**

**L**

**.**

**A**

**.**

**U**

**.**

**:V**

* * *

Mata Baekhyun kosong.

Mulutnya mangap.

Xiumin udah siap nelepon mobil puskesmas dengan keringat dingin bercucuran—kalo kalo Baekhyun ga bangun bangun [edan].

Sementara itu Dio udah panik, takut, dan air mata mulai keluar dari mata belonya itu. Tangannya guncang-guncangin Baekhyun sambil ngegumam :

"BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN BEBEEEEEEK FAHRIIIIIIIIII MAAPIN GUEEEE BEEEK! BEEEK SADAR BEEEEK, BEEEEK JANGAN MATI BEK! BEK! BEBEEEEEEK PORGIP MEEEEH BEBEEEEK BEBEEEEEEE—"

JANCOK! Itu sih bukan ngegumam—ITU POLUSI SUARA!

Baekhyun ga walakaya[?], dia ga sadarkan diri. Seakan-akan rohnya terbang dari mulut terus melayang di udara bagaikan di iklan NU Milk Tea.

Xiumin mulai pikir-pikir buat ngebungkus makanan di depan mereka sebelum ngebawa pulang Baekhyun. Daripada ga kemakan!

.

.

_8 menit yang lalu_

.

.

Di sebuah rumah makan, Xiumin Baekhyun sama Dio udah duduk sidakep rapih. Seperangkat nasi timbel+ayam bakar+lalapan +sambel+tahu+tempe+asin+perkedel+es teh manis udah ada di depan mereka, tapi pas Xiumin mau nyomot satu bonteng[timun], Baekhyun mengaum "JANGAN MAKAN DULU!"

"WHY NOT, BEK? GUE LAPER!" protes Xiumin. Baekhyun menyandera ketiga perangkat nasi timbel itu dan mensterilkan meja makan. "Gue mau ngomongin masalah gue sama Dio dulu, makannya belakangan!"

"Ntar dingin dong, ga nikmat bek!" kata Xiumin. Baekhyun tetep pasang wajah 'no no no no'. Xiumin kesel. "KALO ELO NTAR NGENES SETELAH DENGER PERNYATAAN DIO, GUE BUNGKUS SEMUA MAKANAN INI DAN GUE BAWA KE RUMAH!"

"SILAHKAN COBA, MISTER UMIN! KARENA GUE TAHU GUE GA AKAN NGENES!" tantang Baekhyun.

Dio yang daritadi nunduk, ampir loncat pas Baekhyun ngijek kakinya di bawah meja.

"BEK! JEMPOL GUE BEK!"

"Makanya jangan ngelamun! Oke, gue mau to the point aja Dio. Jangan pake alesan buat kabur ke WC, awas lo!" kata Baekhyun. Dia lalu buang tarik napas dan buang napas. Untung gak kentut.

"Dio… gue denger kemaren Chanyeol bilang, elo sama dia udah jadian." kata Baekhyun dengan segenap hati menahan biar ga nangis. Dio kaget, terus ngangguk. "I-iya…"

"Bener?"

"I-ya…."

"Sejak kapan?"

"I..tu…."

"Kenapa gue gatau?"

"G-gue…"

"Kenapa elo ga ngasih tau gue dio? Kenapa dio? Mengapaaa hiks"

"WOLES BEK! SI DIO BELON JAWAB!" kata Xiumin sambil naplok pungung Dio. "Dio, yang jelas ngapah elo jawabnya! Pake acara gagap gagapan!"

"G-gue takut…" jawab Dio. Dia noleh kearah Baekhyun. "Gue takut kalo bilang sama elo… soalnya…. Chanyeol sama gue jadian pas hari dimana elo nangis gara-gara liat si Bang Dewo ngegaet cowok lain… masa gue bilang gue seneng gara-gara gue jadian pas elo patah hati?"

Oh.

Gitu.

"…Itu…. harinya sama? Pas di KFC?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dio ngangguk. "M-makanya… Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun ga denger apa yang Dio omongin setelahnya.

Semuanya blur.

Semua rasa campur aduk—rasa dendam sama Kris, rasa gendok, rasa kesel, rasa cemburu sama Chanyeol Dio, rasa sedih, rasa nyesel, rasa laper(?), rasa pengen ngelemparin piring nasi timbel kearah Xiumin yang udah jinjit jinjit nyomot ayam…

Dan Baekhyun terdiam.

Matanya kosong.

Mulutnya mangap.

Dia ambruk ke belakang.

"F-FAHRIIIIIIIII?!"

.

.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya—Byun Baekhyun Mahrizal Fahri pingsan gara-gara ngedenger kabar ChanSoo.

Oh please.

.

Udahan yah flashbacknyaaa

.

.

.

_10 menit kemudian_

.

.

"MIN! SI BEBEK GA BANGUN-BANGUN MIN GUE HARUS GIMANAAAAAAAA QAQ" teriak Dio panik. Para pengunjung rumah makan jadi ngeliatin ke satu meja dimana riweuhnya kayak satu kampung itu. Xiumin ngangguk serius ke Dio dan berdiri dari duduknya, keluar dari meja.

"L-lo mau kemana? Mau cari bantuan?" tanya Dio. Xiumin nunjuk kearah meja pelayan ."Gue mau kesana, mau minta pelayannya buat ngebungkusin nasi timbel ki—"

PLOK!

Sepatu Dio mendarat di jidat Xiumin.

"BUKAN WAKTUNYA BUAT NGEBUNGKUS NASI TIMBEL WOYY! SI FAHRI GA BANGUN-BANGUN MIN, KALO EMAKNYA NGAMUK GIMANAAA?! ELO GIMANA SIH HAH?!"

Dio ngamuk ampe ngos-ngosan. Xiumin ngeliatin Dio dengan mata berkaca-kaca kayak anak tiri yang udah kena siksa ibu tirinya(?).

Lalu Dio ngelirik sepatunya yang satu lagi.

Wangi kaki Dio kan wangi stroberi(?).

Dan Baekhyun paling geli sama wangi stroberi yang tipe-tipe centil gitu –bisa dibaca di chapter sebelumnya ye-,

TRING!

Lampu petromak mampir di atas kepala Dio. Itu anak buru-buru buka sepatunya. Xiumin heran. "Dud, ngapaen lu?"

Dio senyum yakin.

"Trust me. IT WORKS."

Dan entah dimana author denger kata itu—oh, DI IKLAN SUSU L MEN.

.

.

"FUAHHHHH! QAQ"

Baekhyun bangun dengan disambut haru oleh kedua sahabatnya yang lebay(?) itu.

"BEBEEEEK ELU BANGUN JUGAAAAAAAAA! ALHAMDULILAH YAOWOHHHHHH" Dio langsung meluk Baekhyun, disertai dengan tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung rumah makan yang udah ngerubungin ntu meja kayak sahabat dahsyat(?).

"A-apa…gue kenapa?" tanya si bebek. Dio ngelap ingus. "T-tadi elu ga sadarkan diri, jadi gue goyang-goyang sepatu wangi stroberi gue di depan idung lo biar lo ba—"

"APAHHHH?!"

Baekhyun berasa pengen muntah karena mendengar paduan bau kaki dan bau stroberi yang udah bisa bikin dia bangun dari ngenesnya(?) itu, setelah itu dia minum es teh manis terdekat dan nyari-nyari Xiumin.

Ternyata Xiumin lagi bantuin mbak-mbak pelayannya buat ngebungkusin nasi timbel.

"KIM MINSEOK!" aum Baekhyun. Xiumin nengok. "Apa? Kan kebukti tuh elu ngenes denger kata-kata Dio ampe mangap ga sadar gitu, berarti gue bisa ngebungkus ini semua buat di rumah dong…"

"ELU…ELU…..ARGGGGHHH WHATEVAAA! TERSERAH!" Baekhyun udah capek hati. Dia kembali duduk dan noleh kearah Dio yang masih terisak-isak.

"Udah dong Dio, gue udah bangun jangan nangis."

"Hiks…bukan itu, Bek…"

"Terus ngape?"

"J-jempol gue bengkak gara-gara tadi diijek sama lo…"

Oh.

Baekhyun nyengir gendok. "Sori."

Dio pouting, terus ngelanjutin kalimatnya yang tadi sempet kepotong insiden(?) itu. "Jadi, Bek… gue minta maaf, bukannya gue mau ngerahasiain hubungan gue sama Chanyeol, tapi gue ga enak sama elo…. yang lagi patah hati, maafin gue…."

Baekhyun ngerasa sakit, tapi dia ngerti. Maksud Dio baik. "…Ya, gue udah maapin lu. Gue juga minta maap, ya. Tapi, gara-gara elo ga bilang duluan kalo elo sama Chanyeol jadian, gue jadi…."

"Jadi apa?"

Baekhyun telen ludah.

"….Gue….gue jadi suka sama Chanyeol…"

Dio cengo.

Narji ikut cengo.

Haji Muhidin ikut cengo.

"…H-hah?!"

"M-maapin gue, Dio…maafin gue… tapi, setelah ketemu di KFC,kita jadi saling kenal dan gue ngefollow twitternya. Pas gue ga sekolah, dia baik banget, nemenin gue ngobrol di twitter. Gue jadi mikir, mungkin gue move on aja dari Kris ke dia. Chanyeol udah bikin gue ga sakit hati lagi gara-gara Kris. Tapi, gue ga nyangka, itu PHP lagi. Itu PHP lagi karena, ya… karena sebenernya, Chanyeol sama elu udah jadian. Dan mungkin Chanyeol baik sama gue gara-gara gue temen elu, Dio."

Dio masih bingung. Ini jadi tambah ngebingungin.

Dia jadi inget Kai.

Kai suka Dio. Dio jadian sama Chanyeol. Baekhyun suka Chanyeol.

Oh, dan tunggu!

Baekhyun itu senantiasa nyomblangin Kai sama Dio kan?

"…Ini jadi rumit…" gumam Dio. Ya iyalah beb, judul FF nya aja udah 'Complicated', ditambah 'Complex' lagi. huehuehue #plak

Baekhyun minum es teh nya, terus ngelanjutin kata-katanya lagi. "Dio, gue juga ga abis pikir… Kai suka sama elo dari dulu. Gue udah berusaha nyomblangin kalian berdua. Tapi, kenapa elo malah jadian sama Chanyeol? Kai udah tahu?"

Dio ngangguk. "Iya."

"Anjir. Ngenes tuh anak satu." kata Baekhyun. _Sama kayak gue_, pikirnya. "Jadi, Dio. Kata Kai gimana?"

Dio mulai bingung. "Eum… jadi, tuh anak bilang kalo dia ga bakal nyerah, dia bakal nunggu gue sama Chanyeol putus. =_=a jadi gue pikir, gue bakal liat dulu aja ke depannya… yang mana yang bener-bener gue suka, Chanyeol ato Kai."

Baekhyun nunduk. Di wajahnya ketulis **'GA ADA KESEMPATAN BUAT GUE. JADIKANLAH AJA GUE JONES ALIAS JOMBLO NGENES! DAFUQ!'**

Dio prihatin.

Baekhyun, sahabatnya dari kecil. Ngeceng sama abangnya Dio, si Kris ato Dewo. Tapi patah hati. Pas patah hati, dia dihibur sama Chanyeol. Taunya, Chanyeol pacaran sama temennya sendiri. SAMA DIO.

Dio berasa kayak rampok.

Dio ngerasa jahat sama Baekhyun.

"…Baekhyun…" panggilnya. "Elo tahu, elo sama Xiumin itu sahabat gue. Sahabat deket gue. Gue sayang kalian. Kalian itu segalanya buat gue, dan kalo gue bikin elo sedih gara-gara cinta doang… gue ga rela. GALAU GARA-GARA CINTA AMPE PERSAHABATAN RETAK ITU GELIIII! Karena itu, Baekhyun…"

Dio ambil napas dalem-dalem. Idungnya udah overcapacity(?) dan akhirnya buang napas.

"Gue… gue….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….gue bakal nyomblangin Chanyeol sama elu."

**BRUSHHH!**

Es teh muncrat dari mulut Baekhyun, dan sambel terasi muncrat dari mulut Xiumin.

"WHAT THE HELL, DIO?! JANGAN NGELAWAK LO!"

"G-gue-gue ga ngelawak! Gue serius! Gue bakalan bantuin elo, Bek! Dulu, dulu juga elo nyomblangin gue sama Kai, tapi gue nya aja culun bin oon, gue gabisa respon… makanya, gue bakal bales kebaikan elo, Bek…"

Baekhyun geleng-geleng. "Engga, engga. Dia pacar elo. Pacar macem apa yang nyomblangin pacarnya sendiri sama sahabatnya sendiri?!"

"Pastinya pacar macem gue." kata Dio. "Pacar yang lebih mentingin sahabatnya daripada pacarnya."

OOOOOHHH….

Xiumin sama Baekhyun terharu mendadak. Para pengunjung restoran terharu ampe pada nyusut air mata+ingus pake taplak meja. Suasana jadi penuh pink dan mawar mawar beterbangan, mata berkerlap kerlip. Suasana jadi berubah berasa di komik Candy Candy(?).

Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. "D-Dio…"

"Bebek…"

"Dio…. DIOOOO GUE SAYANG ELUUUUU TTATT"

Dan terjadilah adegan BaekSoo(?).

Xiumin memble. "Hush, ga sayang gue lu?"

"IYA SAYANG ELU KOK, BAOZI! MAKANYA JANGAN MAKAN TIMBEL SENDIRIAN, SINI GUE PELUK!"

Mereka bertiga berpelukan.

Para pengunjung restoran tepuk tangan lagi.

.

.

.

"_**Sahabat itu ampe akhir hayat. Pacar belom tentu. **_

_**Mantan pacar ada, tapi ga ada mantan sahabat.**_

_**Mau sahabat punya kesalahan ato engga…**_

_**Mereka sahabat kita.**_

_**Yang ngisi hari-hari kita."**_

_**.**_

_-ThehunGoGreen Quotes-_

_._

#EAEA SOK CUCOK AMAT LU, THOR! GELIII

* * *

**BRUKKKKKKK!**

**CUP!**

Adegan ciuman mesra antara Sehun dan lantai rumah terjadi gara-gara Sehun dengan sangat jenius kesandung tumpukan kardus yang ada di koridor ruang tamu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHK IDUNG GUEEEEEEEE!" teriak Sehun. Idungnya bengkak. "GUE gamau IDUNG GUE MUNDURR KAYAK JONGONGGGG ANDWEEEEEEEEE!"

Nun jauh disana, Jongong bersin.

"Hhh…ayo bangun, hyung. Tenang aja idungnya masih tetep maju kok ==a" kata Minhyun yang baru masuk rumah sambil lepas sepatu, terus ngebantuin Sehun bangun. Sehun segera ngeraba-raba idungnya. Kali aja ada suku cadang idungnya yang kurang(?).

"Ada apaan sih, baru pulang udah ribut banget kalian," kata Park Bom—bunda-nya Sehun sama Minhyun. Dia ngeliat tumpukan kardus yang jatoh berserakan kayak kapal pecah. "HYAAAAAA! BUNDA UDAH BERESIN INI SEMUA KENAPA DIACAK-ACAK LAGIII!"

"Thehun ga thengaja kethandung, Bundaaa!" kata Sehun. "Emang karduth-karduth ini apaan ithinya? Indomie?"

"BUKANNN INI BARANG-BARANG PINDAHAN KITAAAA!" kata Park Bom sambil ngeberesin lagi kardus-kardus itu.

Sehun kecekat.

Oh iya.

Pindahan, ya.

"Eh? Pindahan? Ga salah, sekarang udah beres-beres? Bukannya kita pindahan sebulan lagi, Bun?" tanya Minhyun kepo sambil ngeliatin isi-isi kardus itu. Sehun ikut nyamperin Minhyun dan mereka berdua kayak anak kembar excited ngeliat anak ayam warna-warni yang dikardusin(?).

Park Bom ngehela nafas. Dia berdiri terus numpukkin semua kardus yang udah seenak jidatnya kesandung kena kaki Sehun tadi.

"…Pindahan kita dipercepat, kita pindah minggu depan."

.

.

Hening tiga puluh detik.

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

"HAHHHH?"

Sehun terus ketawa kesetanan. "Hahahahah ga mungkin Bun, kita kan pindah bulan depan, ga mungkin Bun. IMPOSSIBRUUUUUUUUUU WAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA"

Sehun ketawa ampe muncrat. Minhyun sedia tisu.

Wajah Park Bom ga berubah.

"Hyung," kata Minhyun pucet. "Kayaknya si Bunda bener hyung."

Sehun langsung mingkem.

"Bun, jangan becanda lah bun." kata Sehun lagi. Wajahnya mulai khawatir, ga enak hati. "BUN JAWAB THEHUN BUN!"

Park Bom ngehela nafas, dia jalan balik lagi ke dapur. "Kalian berdua, mulai beresin kamar ya nanti. Bunda udah beresin setengahnya dari rumah ini, yang belum dipacking Cuma barang-barang yang mungkin masih jadi kebutuhan buat seminggu, biar ga susah nyari pas mau pake."

"Bun-"

"Kita ngobrol besok aja, Hun." kata Park Bom lagi. Bunda si kembar Oh itu noleh dengan senyum tipis. "Sekarang, kalian mandi, terus makan."

Park Bom ninggalin dua putranya itu di koridor ruang depan dengan wajah cengo dan pucet.

How the hell this is happen? Kenapa tau-tau dipercepat kayak gini?! Bundanya kesambet apa?! Dan kenapa Sehun ganteng banget?! -?-

"…Hyung…" kata Minhyun pelan. Nadanya ngegeter. "Gue…gue gamau pindah."

Sehun garuk idung. "Emang gue mau apa? Udah betah gue dithini, tanah air gue ini."

"Terus harus gimana? Kita nurut aja? Kita pindah kesana? Ninggalin semuanya? Ninggalin Korea? APA HYUNG JUGA GA KEBERATAN NINGGALIN LUHAN HYU-MMPPHHHH!"

Sehun buru-buru ngebungkem mulut Minhyun. "PLEASE DAH NYUN?! DIEM DIKIT NAPEEE! Rumah Luhan di thebelah rumah kita, kalo kedengeran berabe! BERABEEEEE!"

Minhyun naikin alis. "hah? Be A Be? BAB?"

Sehun ngejitak tuh makhluk satu pake tas laptop. "BE RA BE! BUKAN BE A BE! ARRRGHHHHHH!"

Minhyun Cuma sweatdrop ngeliat Sehun yang kisah cintanya ini bener-bener bikin orang yang deket sama dia itu ngerasa greget. Rumah sebelahan. Hati udah saling suka. Ortu udah deket. APA LAGI YANG KURANG SELAIN NEMBAK LUHAN-PACARAN-LALU LAMARAN!?

Tapi mereka berdua gamau ngomong kata 'AI LAF YU' sekalipun.

Jadilah sekarang Sehun mau pindah. Belum ngomong juga.

Tapi, Sehun gamau bilang ke Luhan soal kepindahannya. He's keeping this as a secret. Sehun juga nitip ke Tante Xi [mamahnya Luhan], buat ga bilang-bilang soal rencana kepindahan tetangganya itu ke Inggris ke Luhan.

Sehun gamau Luhan tau.

Sehun juga gamau pisah sama Luhan.

Apa daya, Bunda mereka disuruh si Bos Bule Brewok (yang selanjutnya dipanggil jadi BBB sama Sehun), kakek mereka yang ada di Inggris.

Tapi kakek mereka itu bener-bener pengen dikasih piring cantik dah. BUAT APA DIA MANGGIL MEREKA KE INGGRIS?

Perasaan dari dulu, Kakek mereka itu suka ilfil sama 'Oh Twins'. Kakek Edward itu tulen Inggris dan Nenek mereka orang Korea. Lahirlah Park Bom, dan menikahlah Bunda cantik mereka itu sama seorang pria korea yang ganteng luar biasa bernama…. oke privasi, rahasia keluarga cenah.

Tapi kayaknya Kakek mereka rada-rada gasuka gitu sama Ayah mereka. Waktu kelas 6 SD, Ayah sama Bunda mereka akhirnya cerai. Sehun sama Minhyun ada di asuhan Park Bom dan tetep tinggal di Korea. Tadinya mau pindah lagi ke Inggris, tapi Sehun sama Minhyun gak mau.

Alesannya?

Di mata mereka, Kakek Edward itu kayak Serigala Arktik seukuran Goa Belanda. SEREM MINTA DUIT DAH.

Mungkin gara-gara Kakek Edward gak suka sama Ayah mereka, nurun dah rasa ilfilnya ke anak-anaknya. Kakek Edward selalu nyalahin apa yang dilakuin sama mereka. Ga pernah muji ato ngedukung.

Misalnya, waktu Sehun jadi juara ke 4 Anggar.

Kakek Edward bilang:

"Steve[Sehun], kamu Cuma buang-buang waktu buat anggar. Menang aja enggak. Cari aja hobi lain. Kamu ga bisa bikin Kakek bangga di bidang anggar. Malu-maluin."

**CLEBB**

Sehun gendok. Rasanya pengen dah itu pedang anggar dia tusuk ke idung si kakek.

Padahal, Sehun jadi juara satu-satunya siswa kelas 1 SMP diantara 5 besar Mahasiswa. Bukannya diselamatin, malah digituin. Itu bikin Sehun agak trauma buat lanjut Anggar lagi.

Masih banyak hal yang cukup bikin Sehun ga suka sama Kakek Edward dan gak mau ke Inggris bahkan Cuma buat liburan. Males katanya. Dan sekarang, harus pindah kesana?

"Mimpi buruk macem apa iniiiiiiiii!" ringis Minhyun. Sehun hela nafas. "Mimpi buruk yang buruk banget thekali pithan betul-betul buruk."

Mereka masuk ke kamar dengan lemes, ngeliatin kamar mereka yang ditempatin berdua dari kecil ampe segede pintu kayak sekarang. Sekarang harus pindah? Sori midori stroberi.

Sehun ngelirik kearah jendela balkon kamarnya. Balkon kamar Sehun yang ada di lantai dua itu langsung hadepan sama balkon kamar Luhan yang ada di sebelah.

Jadi, dengan kestrategisan letak kamar itu, Sehun dapat dengan senang hati melakukan :

**1. Nyontek PR Luhan (sambil modus)**

**2. Ngintip Luhan pas ganti baju (minimal ngintipnya 2 kali sehari)**

**3. Ngintip Luhan tidur (terus dipoto poto)**

**4. Ngintip Luhan mengo (terus dimodusin)**

**5. Nagih hutang ke Luhan (padahal Luhan ga pernah ngutang)**

**6. Minjem komik Luhan dan rata-rata ga dibalikin. (biar Luhan nagih sendiri ke kamar Sehun=modus!)**

**7. Ikut maen komputer tanpa bilang-bilang [dengan alesan modem dia abis pulsa jadi pake kompi Luhan, padahal nelisik history browsernya Luhan, stalking.]**

**8. Ikut tidur di kamar Luhan seenak enye enye nya (simulasi ntar kalo udah kawin, tidur sekamar-eh-)**

**9. Maling tisu punya Luhan (dasar kere)**

**10. Ikut ke kamar mandi di kamar Luhan (simulasi hidup satu atap cenah)**

**11. Ngumpet di kamar Luhan kalo bundanya nyuruh beli sayur (dasar pamalesan!)**

Dan yang paling indah buat Sehun adalah:

**11. Bisa ngeliat Luhan kapanpun, manggil dia keluar dan ngapel bareng di bawah hamparan bintang kerlap-kerlip di malam hari dari balkon. Uyeah. TELENOVELA ROCKS!**

Wow, betapa indah dunia Bihun. Untung aja keluarga Luhan pindah ke sebelah rumahnya 4 taun yang lalu.

Tapi Sehun sedih, inget kalo dia jadi pindah. Dia gak bisa ngelakuin hal-hal itu lagi.

Gak bisa ketemu temen-temen.

Gak bisa ketemu Luhan.

Gak bisa ngutang di tempat Bubble Tea lagi.

Siksaan lahir batin lah buat dia ntar.

Oh, tunggu.

Dari jendela sana, Sehun bisa ngeliat Luhan baru keluar kamar mandi Cuma pake anduk. Oh boy. PEMANDANGAN CERAH DI JAM SEBELUM MAGHRIB!

Sehun nahan mimisan, buset. Flawless bro badan Luhan. Putih, mulus, persis bintang iklan Body Lotion. Cherrybelle kalah dah!

ABS Luhan juga…. auh, Sehun ga cuattt

Tangan Sehun mulai ngeraba-raba nyari teleskop. WHERE'S THE HELL IS MY TELESCOP, BROH?! MOMENNYA KEBURU UDAHAN!

Minhyun ngeliat hyungnya udah mangap di depan jendela, pelangi keluar dari mulutnya. Jiahhh, dasar meshummm.

"HYUNG LAGI NGINTIP LUHAN-HYUNG? WOW MULUS YAA HYUNG BADANNYAAA? LIATNYA AMPE MIMISAN PLUS MUNTAH PELANGI GITUUU HYUUUUNG?" sindir Minhyun pake suara kenceng. Disengajain biar kenceng. Kampret.

Sehun kaget, buru-buru nunduk biar ga ketauan Luhan. Luhan kayaknya denger suara si Minhyun dan ngelirik ke luar jendela. "WOY HUN?! ELU NGINTIP GUE LAGI?! KAMPRET LU!"

"ANJIR, HYUN! NGOMONG KENCENG AMAT! JADI KETAUAN KAN! DASAR ANAK JURIG!" kata Sehun kesel sambil ngeraba-raba 'mana tisu mana tisu' buat nyumbat idung, dan nyembunyiin teleskop. Minhyun buka jendela. "IYA NIH LUHAN-HYUNG, LIAT NIH AMPE MIMISAN DIA! UDAH SIAP PAKE TELESKOP LAGI!"

Sehun ngedorong Minhyun dan ngejelasin ke Luhan, "HYUNG! NGGAK KOK HYUNG TADI GA THENGAJA LIAT KOK HYUNG, CIUSHHHHHHH! JADI PERCAYA YA SAMA THE-"

**BRUUUUKKKK!**

Bantal Luhan yang ukurannya segede Gaban udah mendarat di muka Sehun.

"MAKAN TUH! SEKALI LAGI KETAUAN NGINTIP, LEMARI PIALA GUE SUMPEL JUGA KE MULUT LU!" teriak Luhan sambil blushing edan. Dia nutup jendela dan buru-buru pake kaosnya.

Sementara itu, Sehun ga sadarkan diri.

Dia pingsan dengan beribu imajinasi yang dia dapet gara-gara liat Luhan ganti baju.

Wow, men.

Otak Kanan Sehun mulai jalan.

Minhyun kaget—hyungnya bener-bener pingsan.

"L-Luhan hyung, dia pingsan loh…" kata Minhyun.

Luhan pucet.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**KRUYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKK"**

Suara perut Jongong indah bagaikan suara Krisdayanti di lagu rembulan(?).

Kai berhenti ngedance dan naplok jidat. "Anjir, gue lupa belon makan daritadi."

Gongchan yang lagi latihan dance berdua sama dia di ruangan klub dance sekolah ngeliatin Kai yang lagi kelaperan. "Belon makan siang, bray?"

"Makan siang sih udah," kata Kai. "Cuma ini nih, makan dhuhur, makan bada dhuhur, makan sore, belom. Ngemil juga belom."

"Perut lo seelastis apa sih, porsi kayak kebo amat ==a" kata Gongchan. Dia ngelirik jam. Udah mau jam tujuh malem.

"Bro, kayaknya udah kemaleman. Balik aja yuk." kata Gongchan lagi sambil beresin tasnya. Kai ngangguk, nyabet Pocari Sweat yang entah punya siapa (lumayan) dan keluar dari ruang dance klub. Udah pada gelap. Maklum, satpam udah pada nutup ruang kelas kali.

"Gong, jigong." panggil Kai ke Gongchan dengan penyalahgunaan nickname. "Gelap banget nih ya. Asa horror sekolah kalo jam segini."

"Emang gitu kali, udah lah jangan ngomongin jurig, merinding gue."

"Elo takut jurig, gong?"

"…Diem lah."

Mereka terus jalan, ampe Gongchan berenti. Mukanya pucet.

"K-Kai?"

Kai yang lagi merhatiin koridor parkir noleh ke Gongchan. "Ya, Gong?"

"L-Lo liat ga….. itu ada yang item di de….."

Kai nyengir, tangannya iseng ngeraba pinggang Gongchan dari belakang.

**TAP**

"**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!"**

Kai ngakak ga ketulungan ngeliat Gongchan nangis dan lari kenceng banget sampe tempat parkir. Suara teriakan gongchan udah ngalahin suara Baekhyun di lagu MAMA.

Gongchan segera naek motornya dan kabur secepet kilat.

Kai ngakak ampe sakit perut, dan…

**KRUYUUUUUUUKKKKKK**

Dia baru inget dia kelaperan.

"Oh shit, mending gue nyari minimarket terdekat ah."

Kai terus nyamperin motornya, ngerasa ada seseorang yang nyalain motor di sebelahnya. Dia spontan noleh, tapi…

Ga ada siapa-siapa.

"…Paling Cuma si Gongchan… eh tapi kan tadi dia udah duluan keluar ya?"

Kai jadi kaku. Bulu keteknya merinding mendadak.

"M-Men…mendingan gue cabut ah"

.

.

.

Kai markir motornya di Alfamart terdekat. Dia udah ga kuat buat beli Ramen Cup ato popmie, diseduh, terus dimakan langsung lah di Alfamart. Pokoknya dia harus makan sebelom dia gigit trotoar gara-gara kelaperan. [Ceritanya disini alfamartnya kayak di minimarket korea gitu ya, ada tempat buat nyeduh makanan/minuman dan ada tempat buat makannya]

Dia lalu masuk ke pintu Alfamart dengan nafsu ga ketahan akan popmie ataupun segala hal yang bisa dimakan—sesuatu yang sesegera mungkin, semengenyangkan mungkin, semurah mungkin.

Kai membuka pintu Alfamart dengan slow motion.

**DEG **

**DEG **

**DEG**

**KREEK**

.

.

.

.

Pintu gak kebuka.

"APA-APAAN NIH! KEBUKA GAK LO! GUE UDAH KELAPERANNN!"

Muka Kai berubah jadi THIS IS SPARTA.

Dia terus narik-narik gagang pintunya dengan brutal. Ga kebuka juga bray.

Mas-mas kasir di dalem alfamart terus ngasih bahasa isyarat ke Jongong. Mata Jongong lalu ngeliat tulisan di pintu.

'**DORONG'**.

…..

"….Genius," gumam Kai. Dia ngedorong pintu dengan muka pokerface. Mas-mas kasir ngeliat dia sambil nahan ketawa nyindir.

"Seneng lu gue salah buka pintu? Sialan lu." gumam Kai dendam. Pengen dah helemnya dia telenin ke mulut si mas kasir tadi, tapi helm nya mahal, lebar. Kai buru-buru ke tempat ramen cup dan popmie. Matanya udah berglitter ngeliat ramen cup ngejajar di sebuah etalase. Ga sabar\ buat nyeduh pake air panas, dibumbuin, ditunggu tiga menit, SRUPUTTTTTTTT MANSTABBBBBB!

Tangan Kai ngeraih sebuah popmie, dan…

**TAP!**

Tangannya ga sengaja kena tangan orang lain yang mau ngebawa popmie itu juga.

Kai kaget, langsung ngeliat di sebelahnya ada siapa.

Ternyata, di sebelahnya ada….

"….Asmirandah?"

**PLAK!**

**ULANG ULANG!**

Ternyata, di sebelahnya ada…

"….Kai?"

"Dio?"

Muka Dio merah banget, dia langsung narik tangannya lagi. "E-em, lo mau bawa popmie itu? Yaudah lo duluan,"

"G-gapapa kok, lo duluan aja." kata Kai. Jantungnya udah deg degan kayak mau lepas dari badan. Suara jantungnya udah kayak petasan(?).

"Engga lo aja,"

"Elo deh,"

"Gue gapapa, lo dulu gih"

"Ih elo aja dulu,"

Dio sweatdrop. "Terserah lo deh!"

Dio lalu jinjit lagi buat bawa popmie. Kai senyum ngeliat kaki kecil Dio yang jinjit super buat ngambil popmie.

'_Kecil banget badannya,'_ pikir Kai. Kai akhirnya ngebawain popmie buat Dio daripada Dio jinjit ampe tulang kakinya lepas dari badan.

"Makasih," kata Dio. Nyembunyiin muka blushing+kaget gegara ketemu Kai tiba-tiba kayak gini.

"Kembali kasih," bales Kai pake cengiran kuda. Dio pouting. "Ngapain nyengir gituan!"

"Soalnya elo lucu banget,"

**BLUSH.**

Saos ABC kalah merah dari wajah Dio!

Kai seneng ngeliat blushing di wajah Dio. Betapa senengnya ngeliat kecengan jadi salting gara-gara tingkah elo sendiri. Kai ngeliat keranjang yang dibawa Dio, banyak cemilan.

"Ternyata elo doyan ngemil juga," kata Kai. Dio ngelirik keranjangnya. "…Gak juga, soalnya Chanyeol sering ke rumah dan dia suka ngemil, jadi-"

**CLEB.**

Beberapa detik lalu Kai ngerasa seneng ampe mau loncat dari jurang ke laut pelangi—tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia berasa mau loncat dari jurang ke tumpukan gergaji.

GARA-GARA SATU NAMA. **PARK MOODBREAKER CHANYEOL.**

Dio kayaknya sadar dan ngagebeg. "O-oh! M-maaf, Kai! G-gue ga m-mak…sud…"

"Gak, gapapa, Dio. Gak papa. **ASLI GUE GAK APA-APA. BENER GUE GAPAPA KOK, ELO GAUSAH KHAWATIR. ASLINYA DIO, ASLINYAAAAA**"

Tapi Kai ngomong begitu pake mata yang udah berair banjir. Ingusnya mau keluar lagi.

Dio prihatin, dia terus ngeluarin sapu tangannya. "Ini, hapus tuh ingus sama air mata lo. Eum…gue ke kasir dulu, ya."

Dio pergi ke kasir, dan Kai lanjut ngebawa popmie di etalase itu. Kai rasanya gak mau Dio pergi kayak gini gitu aja. KURANG GREGET TAU! MASA UDAH KETEMU KEBETULAN BEGINI MALAH LANGSUNG PERGI?!

Kai mutusin buat bawa dua popmie dan nyeduh dua cup popmie itu.

Dio beres ngebayar belanjaannya dan mau keluar minimarket, tapi Kai yang duduk di meja deket pintu minimarket manggil Dio. "Dio, sini makan sama gue."

Mata Dio natap Kai bingung. Ada dua popmie yang udah diseduh.

"Hemm… maaf, kayaknya gue langsung pulang aja… makasih ya,"

"Tapi gue udah nyeduhin pop mie buat elu. Gapapa kok, gue traktir. Gue gak kere-kere amat." bela Kai. Dio gak enak hati.

Dan Kai ngelancarin Jurus Sakti Mandraguna dari Gunung Panda.

"Kyungieeeeee~ Bbuing-bbuiiiiing?"

**JLEGERRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Kentut Chen yang udah jarang nongol di ini FF(?) kembali numpang lewat.

Kai aegyo itu keajaiban.

Tapi lebih ajaib kalo si Dewo aegyo dengan backsound lagu ABG Tua(?)—Dio sempet enek kalo inget itu.

Akhirnya Dio nyerah. Dia makan popmie bareng sama Kai. Berdua di minimarket. Oh enggak, bertiga deng. Sama si mas-mas kasir yang lagi baca majalah Bobo junior.

Dio niupin popmie-nya pelan pelan, sambil ngeliat keluar minimarket. Hujan mulai turun. Mana malem-malem. Dingin banget. Untung aja Kai ngajak dia makan dulu, mana popmie-nya anget.

Di dalem hati, Dio seneng banget bisa ketemu Kai disini.

Kai makan kayak orang yang baru nyadar kalo ada suatu produk bernama popmie—atau berasa orang yang udah puasa 40 hari gak sahur gak buka. Dalam beberapa suap, mie-nya langsung ludes. Dan dalam sekali teguk, semua kuahnya udah ngilang.

Dio cengo ngeliat Kai yang makan kayak gak ada hari esok.

"Lo laper banget ya?" tanya Dio. Kai nyengir. "Ehehehe, iya. banget. Soalnya ampe tadi belom makan, baru pulang dari sekolah."

"Malem-malem gini baru balik? Ngapain lo di sekolah? "

"Dance. Gue kan anak klub dance, bareng sama Sehun, Lay, Luhan, dkk. Tapi mereka udah pulang pas sore, gue sama si Jigong berdua dah di ruang klub."

Dio naikin alis. "Jigong? Siapa tuh?"

Kai ngejawab sambil mainin garpu plastik. "Ntuuu, si Gongchan. Gue manggil dia Jigong. Jigong dan Jongong, buehehehe"

Dio Cuma jawab 'oh' dan nyeruput mie-nya tanpa ngelirik Kai. Kai masang smirk. "…Cemburu yaaa gue sama Gongchan berduaan?"

"Enggak lah,"

Kai makin seneng ngeliat ekspresi Dio. Keliatan banget dia pura-pura.

"Eh tadi kan gue takut-takutin si Jigong di sekolah, gue bilang gimana kalo ada hantu. Dia langsung merinding, terus gue raba pinggangnya deh, terus—"

**SRUPUTTT PUT PUT PUT**

Dio nyeruput mie-nya lebih cepet, kayak gak mau denger apa yang Kai omongin. Telinganya merah banget. Kai ngakak. Tuh kan bener!

"Tenang aja, gue sama Gongchan gak ada apa-apa. Gue Cuma hobby ngebully dia. Gue kan Cuma sukanya ke elu doang, Dio."

Dio hening sebentar.

"T-terserah…"

HUEHUEHUEHUEUEUEHUEHUHEUHEUH EUHEUH

Kai udah ketawa gak karuan. Aslinya dia seneng banget ngeliat Dio kayak gini… AHH RASANYA MAU GUE KERESEKIN TERUS DIBAWA KE RUMAH!

"Eh, tapi sekolah kita itu emang horror ya. Si Gongchan takut ampe ngacir kejer. Katanya, dia liat ada yang item-item di sekolah. Gue juga ngerasa ada seseorang di sebelah gue pas di tempat parkir, tapi ga ada orangnya."kata Kai lagi. Dio jadi kaku.

"….J-Jangan ngomongin begituan dong,"

"Takut ya, Dio?"

"E-Enggak!"

Dia terus nyeruput popmie lebih cepet.

Popmie Dio udah kosong. Dia ngucapin doa udah makan, terus ngelirik ke luar minimarket. "Oh, ujannya udah berenti toh. Eum, gue pulang ya. Thanks popmie-nya, lo juga cepet pulang sana," kata Dio sambil jalan keluar. Kai ngangguk, jalan keluar juga.

Pas Kai ngampirin motornya yang lagi diparkir, dia ngeliat Dio yang Cuma pake kaos putih oversize sama celana cargo ¾. Apalagi cuaca dingin. Dan malem-malem pula.

Gimana kalo Dio diculik?

Terus ternyata yang nyulik itu author?

Terus author mau memperistri seorang Do Kyungsoo(?)?

Dan akhirnya Dio jadi istri author, melahirkan 3 anak yang unyu-unyu, terus taun depan nambah anak jadi 13 dan bikin Super Junior versi baru.

Ato siapa yang tau jangan-jangan entar ada geng motor di jalan?

Ato ada jurig di jalan?

ATO ADA POWER RANGER DI JALAN?

ATO ADA TELETUB—oke author, ==a Kita tau lo pasti mau ngomong sembarangan lagi. Teletubbies kan?

Jiwa Kai segera ngescream kayak di MV Mama

"ANIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Maka dari itu, dia segera menjadi gentleman, ngelepas jaketnya, terus ngampirin Dio.

**PLUK!**

Dio kaget ngeliat jaket yang dipasangin Kai. "K-Kai?"

"Cuaca dingin, malem pula. Pake ini, terus gue anterin ya. Jangan bilang engga mau. Gue takut ada apa-apa."

**BLUSH**

Dio merah banget. Bibirnya kaku gak bisa ngomong apa-apa, dia Cuma ngangguk pelan.

Dan akhirnya, di malem selasa pada jam 07.30 Waktu Korea Selatan, di Alfamart cabang distrik Lebak Myeong-Dong(?), seorang Kim Jongong berbahagia.

Buat kedua kalinya, dia bisa ngebonceng sang kecengan yang diketahui bernama Do UNYU Kyungsoo.

Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin…

Untunglah Kai kali ini gak terlalu bajret di depan kecengannya.

Cuma aja, ampe rumah Dio, dia mimisan karena dua sebab.

satu : dia terharu bisa ngebonceng Dio.

dua : dia kena pukul sapu si Dewo yang histeris anak gadis satu-satunya(?) dianter pulang sama Jongong.

* * *

"**MET PAGI KAWAN-KAWANNNNNN"**

Chen dateng ke kelas sambil bawa kardus indomie. Gak lupa sama jaket partai warna ijo kuning yang di belakangnya ada foto Chen pake peci dengan tulisan _'OJO HILAP! COBLOS KIM JONGDAE WAHYUDIN PRASETYO, CALON KETUA OSIS AMANAH SAKINAH MAWADDAH WARRAHMAH'_

Lay cengo. "Chen? Ngapaen lo bawa indomie sekardus? Mau promosi lo? Lo udah mundur jadi calon ketua OSIS dan bener-bener jadi salesman? Dan jaket elu...err...bagus."

"BUKAN ENYE! Ini tuh sembako, jadi biar banyak yang milih gue nanti-"

"Mau nyuap lu?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah '=_='. Dia lalu teriak tepat di wajah Chen ampe hujan lokal, "Please Chen, FAIR! FAIR! FAIR ELECTION!"

Chen pouting. "Iye iyeeeee, ini bukan buat nyuap, ini buat sumbangan Bakti Sosial kok. Lo-lo pade bawa gak?"

Lay naplok jidat Chen. "Alah gue forgot, besok aja deh. Lusa kan tenggatnya,"

Chen menyingkirkan tangan Lay dari jidat precious-nya –tsahh- "TAPLOK JIDAT ELU SENDIRI!"

"Ga ah, ntar poni gue acak-acakan, wehehehehhehehe" kata Lay. Dia terus ngacir ke depan kelas, ngisi agenda kelas buat hari itu. Biasa, Lay kan sekretaris kelas.

Sehun baru dateng dan nyimpen tasnya di bangkunya—di sebelah bangku Luhan, dan dia kaget ngeliat kardus yang dibawa Chen.

Dia jadi inget pindahannya itu yang kemaren.

Sehun langsung nunduk, hela nafas frustasi. Muka gak bernyawa.

Luhan ngerasa khawatir ngeliat Sehun kayak gitu, biasanya dia dateng-dateng langsung riweuh gitu.

"Hun…elu kenapa?" tanyanya. "Jangan-jangan gara-gara gue kemaren ngelemparin bantal ke elo ampe elo mimisan ya? Masih pusing? Sori ya…. mau ke UKS ga sekarang? Ato mau makan dulu? Ato mau gue ambilin mi-"

"Luhan, pake jeda dong woy elu nanya nya =_=" kata Chen. Luhan pasang wajah 'Shaddup lu Chen!'

Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya, natap kearah Luhan dalem.

"Gue gak papa. Jangan khawatirin gue, gue lagi pengen sendiri. Kalo udah bel, sms aja gue. Gue cabut bentar."

Dan dengan itu, Sehun keluar kelas, entah kemana.

Anak-anak hening.

"…Tuh anak kenapa sih?" tanya Luhan bingung. Chen mangap. "Wow, men! Nyadar ga sih lu tadi dia ngomong ga cadel?"

Sekelas pada hening.

"MIAPAAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

Sehun diem di atap sekolah. Ngegalau kayak di komik-komik jepang. Angin semilir niup rambutnya yang halus lembut karena pake shampoo TRESemme. –tsah-. Perlahan, dia nengokin awan.

Ada awan yang berjauhan.

Apa itu bakalan kayak Luhan sama dia?

"Sehun,"

Suara lembut ngagetin Sehun, tapi dia gak noleh. Dia tau itu suara siapa.

"Luhan, udah gue bilang jangan ikutin gue."

Luhan geleng-geleng, terus diem di sebelah Sehun. "Gak, gue harus tau elu kenapa."

Sehun tetep gak noleh. "Gue bilang enggak ya enggak."

Jawaban Sehun bikin dia lebih kesel. Luhan berdiri, narik Sehun. "DENGER GUE! GUE GAK TAHU ELU KENAPA, TAPI PLEASE JELASIN SAMA GUE! GUE TUH BLOON MAKANYA GUE GA TAU! BILANG SAMA GUE HUN, BILANG! SEPENTING APA MASALAH LO AMPE GUE GABOLEH TAHU?!"

Dan amarah Sehun kepancing.

Sehun narik tangannya dari Luhan. Matanya udah melotot.

"S-Sehun…"

"Iya, lo gatau. KARENA GUE GAMAU ELO TAU! Puas?!"

Luhan diem.

Dia gak pernah ngeliat Sehun kayak gini.

Sehun kaget, dia udah ngomong yang gak seharusnya sama Luhan ampe 'temen' nya itu diem berkaca-kaca.

"…Maaf Luhan," kata Sehun pelan. "Tinggalin gue sendiri."

Dan Sehun pergi ninggalin Luhan di atap sekolah.

Luhan gemeteran, nahan nangis.

Tapi gak bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin baru balik dari kamar mandi bareng sama Dio. Mereka lagi ngebolos di pelajaran guru Fisika, si Pak Kangta.

Murid teladan!

"Eh asiknya ngapain ye sekarang?" tanya Dio. Xiumin mikir. "Hmmm…gimana kalo nyabutin rumput lapang?"

"Anjir -_- sono sendiri kalo mau nyabutin rumput! Makan sekalian!" kata Dio. Mereka jalan ngelewatin ruang OSIS, dan shock pas ngeliat pemandangan disono.

Banyak yang ngantri di ruang OSIS, yang antri ampe turun tangga.

"…Ada fansigning ya disini?" tanya Dio. Xiumin naikin pundak, terus mereka iseng nanya ke mereka. "Eh bro, pada antri ngapaen nih?"

Cowok yang namanya Yongguk njawab mereka dengan muka datar. "Kepo. Urusin masalah lo sendiri."

"Gue kan Cuma nanya =_= biasa aja kali bang," kata Xiumin. Dia terus nanya ke yang belakang, "Eh, Bum, Bum! Lu ngapaen antri dimari?"

Jaebum noleh. "Antri sembako kayaknya?"

"NGAWUR LO, BUM! Ini, antri jadi calon wakilnya calon ketua OSIS." koreksi si Madun yang antri di depan Jaebum.

Heh?

"Jiahhh gue kira ada apaan! Ampe ngantri begini, gue kira ada artis kemari. Emang siapa sih calon ketua OSISnya?!" kata Xiumin lagi.

Jaebum mikir panjang. "Umm… siapa ya… gue lupa…"

si Madun mulai pikir-pikir, kenapa dia punya temen kayak Jaebum. Dan kenapa dia tau-tau muncul di FF ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"BERIKUTNYAAHHHHH BEBZ!" panggil Chen, duduk like a boss di bangku 'bidang 2 OSIS'.

Calon wakil calon ketua OSIS berikutnya duduk di bangku.

"Nama?" tanya Chen sambil benerin kacamata. Cowok yang duduk di depan ngejawab dengan tegas. "D-Daesung. Kang Daesung."

"Wow. Nama elu sama kayak personil Big Bang!" seru Chen fangirling.

Daesung nyengir. "Emang gue kali."

"Uhuk, oke. Daesung, Apa motivasi elo mau jadi calon wakil gue?"

Daesung mikir panjang, terus…

"Gue gak mau jadi calon wakil elo kok, gue Cuma iseng-iseng antri…."

Krik.

Chen pasang wajah _'TERUS KENAPA ELO KESINI, SEMPRUL?!'_

"GA LULUS! BERIKUTNYAAAAAAAAAHH"

Seorang bule masuk.

Chen naikin alis. "Selamat datang di audisi calon wakil calon ketua OSIS. Seberapa tangguh elo?"

"Emm bukannya harusnya nanya nama dulu ya?"

Chen ngangguk-ngangguk. "Oh iya gue lupa, gue jadi inget Salty Spitoon. Yak, siapa nama elo? Udin Kertajasa?"

"Bukan, gue Brian. Bad Luck Brian."

"WANJRETTTTTT!" Chen kayang ke belakang. "PERGI LO! PERGEEEEEHHHH! GA LULUS! Bisa-bisa gue apes mulu dah!"

Bad Luck Brian pulang dengan kekalahan perang.

Chen menghela nafas. "Duh, aslinya gue pusing, Udah 2587 kontestan dan gue belom dapet juga," katanya sambil ngeliatin kertas folio yang isinya nama-nama peserta. Udah ada Bebi Romeo, Ahmad Dhani, Anggun, sama Rossa—eh itu sih juri X Factor.

Asisten Chen di bidang 5 nanya ke si calon ketua OSIS ngenes itu. "hah? Banyak amat? Ga salah? Emang murid kelas 11 sama kelas 10 di sekolah kita berapa kalo dijumlahin?"

Chen mikir. "Emmm…..10?"

"BANGKE!" kata asistennya. "Yang bener, dodol!"

"653 kayaknya," kata Chen. Asistennya naikin alis. "Nah yang 1900 sekian itu darimana?"

Hening berjamaah.

"Hhh udahlah, jurig kali yang ikut. OKE BERIKUTNYAH!"

Seseorang masuk ke ruangan.

Chen cengo.

Kakinya dingin.

Matanya bulet sempurna.

Orang itu senyum.

Wajah bulet,

Mata sipit,

Pipi Chubby…

"…X-Xiu…Xiumin?"

Tapi Chen gak yakin itu Xiumin—setelah ngeliat seragamnya dan lekukan badannya.

Xiumin gak pake rok, men.

"Bukan, saya Ahn Sohee, mohon bantuannya ya, Jongdae-sunbae!"

Audisi diberhentikan.

Chen udah dapet yang sreg.

"ELO LULUS, MEN!"

* * *

Jari-jari Xiumin perlahan nyabutin rumput lapang.

"…Sialan, malah ketauan dah kita ngebolos. Ujung-ujungnya kita disuruh nyabutin rumput juga dah," ringis Xiumin. Dio cemberut. "Elo sih, udah gue bilang jangan lewat ruang guru. Kan kalo lagi ngajar, pak Kangta suka bolak-balik ke kelas sama ruang guru!"

"Ya mana gue tau!" kata Xiumin.

Mereka berdua lalu lanjut nyabutin rumput lapang dengan sukacita, gerah, diterangi oleh sinar mentari terik jam 11 siang.

"…Bisa-bisa gue gosong kayak si Jongong nih, udah ah!" kata Xiumin. Dia lalu ke pinggir lapang, duduk nonton Dio yang rajin nyabutin rumput kayak di harvest moon.

"Itu anak emang punya bakat tani," gumamnya.

PLOK!

Tangan Baekhyun ngagetin Xiumin yang duduk di pinggirnya. "Yo."

"ANJIRRRR DARI KAPAN ELO DIMARI?! KAYAK JURIG LO!" teriak Xiumin. Baekhyun ngakak. "Dari tadi sih, eh kalian ketauan ngebolos ye? Kena hukuman?"

Xiumin ngangguk. "Iya. Elo kenapa keluar?"

Baekhyun nyengir. "Oh, tadi gue ga sengaja numpahin Sprite sama lem FOX di bangku guru. Celana gurunya robek. Gurunya ngamuk dah."

Edan.

"Itu bukan 'ga sengaja' deh kayaknya ==a"

"Buehehehehe" Baekhyun nyengir nista ampe keliatan cabe di sela-sela giginya(?).

Dio berhenti nyabutin rumput dan ngampirin mereka. "Eh ada elo Fahri, gue kira tukang comro keliling. Mau jajan padahal gue."

"Edan -_- kenapa ga lanjut nyabut rumput lo? Bukannya hobi lu?" tanya Baekhyun. Dio nyingsatin lengan bajunya mau ngejitak Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menghindar ala Matrix –tsahh-

Mereka lalu ngobrol ngalor ngidul—mulai dari politik, ngomongin kisah cinta Riamah dan Haji Muhidin, ngomongin PS 4 yang mau keluar November nanti, berapa jemuran baju tetangga Xiumin, dan hal-hal lain yang sebenernya ga penting-penting amat.

Di tengah-tengah rapat (?) itu, Xiumin ngedenger suatu hal goib.

**HIKS….HIKS….**

**DEGG**

Xiumin naikin alis. "Eh broh, elo denger ga?"

Baekhyun noleh. "Denger apa? Tukang cincau? Tukang putu? Asik! Jajan ah!"

"Bukan, enye! Ada suara orang nangis tau! Tapi ga ada orangnya?"

Dio ngebirigidig. "Plis Min, ini masih jam 11 pagi dan cuara terik, ga mungkin ada jurig!"

**HU HUUUU HUUUU HUUU**

"TUH KAN MAKIN KEDENGERAN!" kata Xiumin mulai takut. Mata mereka nerawang ke sekeliling lapangan. Dio matanya udah ngebulet takut-takut, Xiumin nelisik dengan serius, dan Baekhyun lagi rajin ngambil selca.

"Bek, bantuin dong =_= dasar alay!"

"Sirik aja lu min,"

Nun jauh disana, Xiumin ngeliat ada yang item-item gitu, lagi jalan-jalan tapi ga jelas keliatan. Di deket gerbang mau ke GOR.

"…Itu bukan ya?"

**PLOK!**

Ada tangan naplok ke pundak Dio dari belakang.

Dio gemeteran.

Keringet dingin keluar.

Kakinya ngelipet, takut pipis saking takutnya.

"B-B-B-Be…Bek… X-Xiu—minnnn..." panggil Dio, mulai nangis. Xiumin noleh. "Kenapa Dio? Elo liat ga, yang di deket ger—ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIIIM!"

Xiumin toel-toel Baekhyun yang lagi poto-poto alay.

"Berisik banget sih lu Min, ada a—INNALILAHI!"

Dio ga berani noleh ke belakang. "GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS SELAMATIN GUEEEEEEE! ADA APAAN DI BELAKANG GUE?! RIRIWA?!"

Baekhyun sama Xiumin ngegeleng.

"..I…Itu…Itu…. **HAAAAAAAN**…."

"TONG NGOMONG HANTU ATAWA JURIG SIAHHH! QAQ"

Dio lalu lari ngibrit keliling lapang.

Baekhyun sama Xiumin cengo. "Itu… Han…. Lu….

.

.

.

**LUHAN**…."

.

.

.

Dio berhenti lari.

Dia ngelirik ke belakang.

Luhan yang lagi nangis cirambayan langsung nyusut air mata. "Hiks hiks hiks hiks, guys…"

.

.

"**RASENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"**

"**CHIDORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

"**RAIKIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII!"**

.

.

**BRAKKKKKKKKK!**

**.**

**.**

Dan Luhan diamuk massa.

.

.

.

.

"ELO NGAPAEN SIH HAN! PAKE NANGIS GITU! MANA WUJUD LO GA KELIATANN!"

Luhan masih terisak-isak dengan pipi yang dikompres—tadi kena taekwondo-nya si Xiumin soalnya.

"Hik hik hik…gue galau…pengen curhat, terus gue liat kalian di pinggir lapang ya udah gue samperin…"

"Tapi jangan ngagetin gue dari belakang sambil nangis juga kali, gue takut tau!" kata Dio. Matanya sembab gara-gara tadi nangis saking takutnya. Luhan nyengir. "Sori, soalnya tadi gue jalan dari belakang kalian…"

Xiumin heran. "Eh? Jalan dari belakang kita?"

"Iya. Gue jalan dari koridor, Soalnya tadi gue dari atap."

Xiumin ngerasa makin bingung—kalo Luhan datang dari belakang…

Yang item-item pas diliat Xiumin di gerbang deket GOR itu….

"Guys," panggil Xiumin. Nadanya ngegeter, ditahan biar tetep kalem. "Tadi gue liat…di deket gerbang GOR, kayak ada orang. Tapi gak jelas. Gue kira, itu Luhan. Tapi, Luhan jalan dari belakang, kan?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Iya, suwer dah. Ga mungkin gue pindah-pindah gitu, jarak dari koridor ke gerbang GOR kan jauh banget."

**DEGG**

Dio mendadak inget sesuatu. Kata-kata Kai pas kemaren malem di minimarket.

'_**Eh, tapi sekolah kita itu emang horror ya. Si Gongchan takut ampe ngacir kejer. Katanya, dia liat ada yang item-item di sekolah. Gue juga ngerasa ada seseorang di sebelah gue pas di tempat parkir, tapi ga ada orangnya.'**_

Astagfirullah!

Dio jadi tambah gemeter.

"Guys… s-sebenernya…kemaren malem gue ketemu Kai di minimarket, dan Kai bilang ke gue, kalo dia baru dari sekolah. Katanya, pas di tempat parkir, kayak ada orang tapi ga ada. Gongchan juga liat yang item-item, terus langsung ngacir dah dia."

Hening sekomplek.

Luhan kaget. "J-Jadi…"

Xiumin nutup mulut. "Y-yang gue liat tadi…."

Baekhyun ngebenerin poni. "… Byun Baekhyun Mahrizal Fahri cakep banget?"

**Krik.**

"**BUKANNNNNN, FAHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Baekhyun yang diamuk massa.

* * *

Tao lagi selonjoran di kamarnya sambil ngedengerin headset, lagi ga ada jadwal kuliah. Sesekali dia nyeruput es kelapa langsung dari batoknya, terus lanjut nonton sinetron di RCTI. Kipas angin nyala di sebelahnya, semilir niup poninya berasa di pantai. Di meja ada pizza hut, ditambah martabak telor.

Ahhh inilah hidupppp

"Nyante amat lu -_-" kata tetehnya Tao—Tiffany. Tao ngejawab tanpa ngelirik. "Sirik lo."

"Heh, sopan dikit sama kakak elo sendiri! Panggil nuna kek, jiejie kek," kata Tiffany. Tao masih ga noleh. "Lo bukan kakak gue kali, cuma aja mama elo nikah sama bapak gue."

**Clebbb**

Yah, emang. Mereka sodara tiri.

"Hhh…oke oke fine, terserah." kata Tiffany lagi, nyeceb banget kata-kata Tao yang tadi. "By the way, gue kan minta tolong ke elo. Udah jalan belom rencananya?"

Tao ngangguk. "Udah. Sekarang gue udah jadi pacar Raden Mas Kris Bayu Pakusodewo blablabla…"

Tiffany senyum manis.

"Bagus. Apa gue bilang, lo tuh tipe-nya dia! Ketemu dimana lo? Bisa langsung jadian?"

"Di KFC." kata Tao sambil ngeliatin foto mereka dari HP-nya. "Dia langsung SKSD ke gue. Nice luck banget,"

Tiffany langsung ngebalikin HP Tao. "Bagus bagus. Kris Wu itu emang gampang dikibulin, ya? Hh, please deh. Tao, setelah dia cinta bangetttt banget banget sama elo, inget. Langsung putusin dia. Campakkin dia. Biar dia ngerasain gimana rasanya sakit hati dicampakkin itu, kayak yang gue rasain."

Tao nyengir nyindir. "Emang dia ngecampakkin elo dulu? Kalian pacaran juga engga."

Gendok dua kali buat Tiffany.

Tao ketawa troll.

"H-heh! Tapi dulu dia nolak gue di depan umum sampe gue gendok banget, itu juga bikin gue sakit hati, tau!"

"Yaa yaa ya,"

Tao ga denger kata-kata Tiffany tadi. Buat dia, itu masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Ya, Tao pacaran sama Kris cuma buat ngebalesin dendam Tiffany, tapi itu bukan gara-gara Tao anak baik yang mau bantuin kakak tirinya. Tiffany punya banyak cara licik biar Tao setuju. Padahal, Tao gak jomblo.

Apa daya sih. Di rumahnya, Tao jadi Cinderella. Mau jadi Cinderella sewot pun, dia Cuma bisa 'iya iya' aja.

"Tao, elo denger gak sih?!" kata Tiffany sambil ngebuka paksa headset Tao.

"Hhh iya iya,"

"Pokoknya, elo harus campakkin dia!"

"Maksa banget sih!" omel Tao. "Terserah gue dong!"

Tiffany makin kesel. "Heh, gue bukannya bergantung banget minta tolong sama elo ya, Cuma gue males aja minta tolong sama yang lain. Elo jangan sampe jadi suka beneran sama Kris! Inget!"

Tao ngerutin alisnya.

Sebenernya, dia gak setega itu ampe harus nyampakkin seseorang. Dia bukan orang kayak gitu.

Apalagi, Kris baik banget sama dia.

Baik pake banget.

Kalo inget Kris, Tao suka blushing sendiri.

"…Tao, kok lo diem mulu sih?" tanya Tiffany lagi. "Jangan-jangan…elo jadi suka sama Kris?"

Tao buru-buru ngegelengin kepala. "Ga."

"Terus?"

"…Gue cuma kepikiran pacar gue. Gara-gara elo nyuruh gue buat ngedeketin terus jadian sama Kris Wu, gue jadi ga kontak-an sama dia udah dua minggu lebih. Emang rese dah elo." kata Tao pedes. "Sekarang, keluar lo dari kamar gue. Gue mau lanjut nyante. Sana lu!"

"Cih, sewot amat!"

"Elo juga rese! Masalah?!"

Tiffany akhirnya keluar kamar sambil ngedengus.

Di dalem kamar, Tao hela nafas panjang.

Ini bikin dia bingung.

Perlahan, dia ngambil HP-nya. Yang satu yang Iphone 5, satu lagi BlackBerry Z10.

Yang satu, wallpapernya dia sama Kris.

Yang satu lagi, wallpapernya sama pacarnya.

Galau mulai menyerang.

"Kris Wu….

.

.

.

.

.

….gimana kalo gue jadi suka beneran sama elu?"

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

* * *

**H-Hai readers –muncul- -nyumput lagi-**

**Maap ya telat banget ini apdetnya—tadinya mau udah UTS di apdet, tapi…tapi…tapi…School is sucks! Banyak banget tugas meskipun libur! Dan jujur ampe sekarang gue bingung mau ngerjain dulu tugas yang mana!**

**MAAFIN GUEEEEEEEE –guling2- -jatoh ke samudra- -diculik lumba-lumba-**

**Dan kenapa apdetnya lama banget? Ini chapter, gue bingung ampe bikin 3 versi dari chapter ini. Dan akhirnya… -tarik napas- gue putusin buat ngeupload yang versi ke empat.**

**=_=a mau tabok gue juga boleh dah**

**Dan jujur, ini chapter… garing. Kenapa? Karena pas gue baca lagi, malah banyak galaunya. oke. ini adalah CHAPTER GALAU!**

**Disini, lumayan banyak masalah bertaburan. Dan masalah pada keungkap. Misalnya, yang Tao tuh. **

**Dan yang paling panjang—adalah masalah si HunHan nih –toel2-**

**Eh gw baru nyadar Chanyeol ga lewat ==a Suho juga kabarnya kemana ye? –culang cileung-**

**Afterall, forgive me for this late –too late- update. YANG NGEMAAPIN GUE, BIASNYA DATENG KE RUMAH BAWA MARTABAK! OKE OKE OKE?**

**And I'm truly very really sorry gara-gara . Karena ini sebenernya mau dibikin chapter galau, gw niatnya ga bikin ini kayak biasa tapi apa daya ==a**

**Yak… gue kebanyakan minta maaf ne ya? **

**Anyway, please enjoy this story. Stay anticipate okay! I'll do my best for you guys!**

**Thanks for reads yeah guys! makasih udah baca ini ficcccc love yaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Saranghamnida ^w^**


	8. Yeobo, Dian Sastro, dan Pak Kuncoro

Dio jalan pulang sendirian di taman sekolah.

Bukan maksud mau ngegalau, tapi dia kepikiran curhatan Luhan yang tadi.

.

.

.

_"…Sehun aneh…" kata Luhan._

_Xiumin Baekhyun Dio ngerutin alis._

_"Lha dia kan emang aneh?"_

_"Nyebut 'S' jadi 'TH',"_

_"Mulut mingkem mulu,"_

_"Pokerface,"_

_"Kerjaannya ngutang bubble tea,"_

_"Suka pake sabun B&B Kids yang Powerpuff Girls lagi."_

_Luhan geleng-geleng "Bukan aneh gituuu! Ya itu juga gue tau!"_

_"Lantas?" tanya Xiumin. "Jadi apakah keanehan dari saudara Sehun yang membuat anda kurang nya—YAH FAHRII! JEMPOL KAKI GUE JANGAN DIIJEK DODOL!"_

_"Abisnya gue enek denger elo ngomong ala presenter Silet gitu -_-" kata Baekhyun. "Lanjut, Han!"_

_Luhan hela nafas. "Ada yang dia sembunyiin dari gue, semua orang tau kecuali gue. Dia sengaja. Please, gue jadi takut…kalian tahu gak kenapa?"_

_Baekhyun langsung bersiul pura-pura ga tau._

_Xiumin nyapa cicak di langit-langit koridor._

_Dio celingak-celinguk, sambil nyengir sweatdrop. "Hehe, kita ga tau."_

**_BOONG BANGET!_**

_'Azzz Minhyun kan temen sekelas kita dan dia mau pindah, dia juga sodara si Bihun. Yaiyalah kita tahu si Bihun itu ikut pindah juga! Tapi si Minyun bilang kalo ampe dibilangin keluarganya mau pindah ke Luhan—ntar kita kena santet si Bihun malah -_-a cari aman ah…' pikir mereka bertiga barengan._

_Luhan naikin sebelah alis. "Bener?"_

_"BENER!"_

_bener boongnya. buekekek._

_Luhan ngangguk males. Antara percaya sama engga, tapi yasud deh. _

_"…Gue takut ada apa-apa sama Sehun. Dia beda akhir-akhir ini. Kadang dia deket, kadang dia rasanya ngejauh. Dan gue gak pernah liat dia marah kayak tadi ke gue… dia bentak gue di atap."_

_Baekhyun elus-elus dagunya sendiri. "Oooh gara-gara itu elu mewek…"_

_Xiumin ngelus pundak Luhan prihatin. "Kalo gitu, ngobrol lagi sana sama dia, kali aja dia luluh, mau ngomongin masalahnya. Mungkin dia gamau elo tau masalah dia, soalnya… dia sayang banget sama elo. Iya ga pren?"_

_Dio ngangguk. "Tumben lu bijak, Min! Minum jamu apa lu tadi pas sebelum ke sekolah?"_

_"Jamu tolak bajret =_=" kata Xiumin. "Nah, Luhan. Yang perlu elo lakuin sekarang, percaya sama Sehun. Jangan galau, oke? Gue yakin dia pasti bilang. Galo gamau bilang dan dia ga minta maap gara-gara bentak elu, sepak aja pake bola. Ancur ancur dah tuh muka, tau rasa dia!"_

_Mata Luhan bersinar ngedenger kata 'SEPAK BOLA'. Oh please, dia mah maniaknya! Sama aja kayak Xiumin. Dan mereka berdua ada di klub yang terkait. Katanya sih, kalo anak kelas 12 udah lengser, Luhan jadi kapten Sepak Bola._

_Luhan nunjukkin evil grin. "Thanks, Bao Zi. Elo tau aja selera gue."_

_"Sama-sama pren."_

_Mereka ngikik berdua, kayak kesetanan._

_"Hih," Baekhyun ngebirigidig dramatis. "Mereka kenapa yaowohh"_

_Evil grin Luhan berubah jadi senyum tulus—manis banget._

_"…Makasih ya guys. Gue tahu gue sekarang harus gimana. Makasih sekali lagi. Gue bakal percaya sama Sehun, karena gue sayang dia."_

_"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

_"NGOMONG LANGSUNG SONO DEPAN ORANGNYAAAAAA!"_

_"PRIIIKIITIIIW"_

_Luhan ngikik. "Kkkk, ntar ah. Cowoknya duluan lah yang harus ngomong…"_

_Trio wek wek mikir keras._

_"…lha bukannya elo juga cowok, Han?"_

_Luhan tepok jidat._

_"Astajim. Iya ya?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback eeeend~

.

.

Dio sekarang masih jalan lurus ke gerbang sekolah dari taman. Dia jalan sendirian soalnya sekali lagi—bukan mau ngegalau, tapi kebetulan Baekhyun lagi ada urusan (mungkin dia lagi motokopi PR si Kwangmin lagi) dan Xiumin ada perlu sama dua badan pangkalannya, Sepak bola sama Taekwondo.

Sedangkan, kegiatan ekstra-nya Dio itu musik. Jadwalnya besok, jadi sekarang dia pulang sendirian tanpa kedua sohibnya. Biar deh.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Dio.

"…Percaya sama orang yang elo sayang, ya…"

kata-kata Luhan bikin dia mikir.

Percaya?

Percaya sama yang mana?

Dia jadi inget Kai sama Chanyeol.

Sama Baekhyun juga.

Pikirannya campur aduk sekarang. Persis rujak ulek(?).

**TESSS**

Satu tetes air hujan jatoh.

**TESS TESS**

Dua tetes.

**TESS TESS TESS**

Tiga tetes.

**BRUUUUUUUSHHHHH**

…Dan keroyokan.

Dio natep langit pake wajah _'OH PLEASE, SEKALI LAGI—GUE BILANG GUE GAMAU NGEGALAU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS CONDITION?! JALAN SENDIRIAN, TAMAN SEPI, HUJAN LAGI! DAFUQ! INI BUKAN TELENOPELA GALAU!'_

Dan dia inget hal penting.

Tangannya ngeraba-raba tas.

"….NJIR! PAYUNG GUE KETINGGALAN DI RUMAHHHH!"

Dan inget rumah, dia inget sesuatu lagi.

"…NJIIIIRRRRR GUE LUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sepertinya hal itu adalah hal yang sangat **PENTING.**

Dia pun lari secepet kilat ke gerbang.

Disana ada mobil yang familiar.

"Dio Darliiiiing!"

"…Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol nyamperin dia panik sambil bawa payung. "ASTAJIIIIM ELO BASAH BANGETT! Sini-sini ntar sakit! Gabawa payung?"

Dio ngegeleng. Chanyeol ngebuka jaketnya buat dia pasangin ke Dio. "...Elo kenapa?"

"Ch-Chanyeol…pokoknya kita harus pulang… ke rumah gue. Secepetnya. Please ya, gapapa kan?"

Chanyeol jadi khawatir. "K-kenapa emang?"

"PLEASE CHANYEOOOOOL INI DARURATTTTT QAQ"

GULP. Chanyeol nelen ludah. Mukanya ikut berubah serius. "Ayo masuk mobil."

Dan Chanyeol ngemudi kayak naek mobil F1. Ampir ditilang malah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-di rumah Dio-

"….Dio….

.

.

.

.

Bilang dong kalo hal PENTING bin DARUROT nya itu **JEMURANNN**! -_-"

Dio nyengir sambil bawa setumpuk jemuran yang ampir nutupin mukanya.

"Maap… abisnya gue kaget banget pas tau hujan, untung jemurannya ga basah kehujanan semua… hehe…."

Chanyeol naplok jidat. Dia kira di rumah itu si Kris keracunan baygon kek, ato kebakaran kek, makanya Dio panik pake mata berkaca-kaca gitu minta balik.

Badan Chanyeol juga jadi basah gara-gara tadi rusuh ngebantuin Dio ngangkat jemuran. Tapi, biarpun gitu, Chanyeol seneng banget. Mereka berasa kayak penganten baru yang di rumahnya kehujanan jadi dia ngebantuin sang istri buat ngangkat jemuran.

Nyehehhehehe

**PLUK!**

Dio jinjit sambil masangin anduk ke rambut Chanyeol. "Hush, nyengir ngapain sih lu? Sana keringin kepalanya, ntar sakit."

Chanyeol makin nyengir.

NYEHEHHEHEHEHEHH

"…Kagak beb, Cuma ini berasa kita penganten baru aja ya, kayak gini suasananya. Totwittttt"

Dio Cuma melet. Rada-rada nyesek Chanyeol ngomong gitu. "Enak aje! Lulus sekolah aja belom gue! Duduk dulu sono di depan TV, gue bikinin minum. Mau teh ato kopi?"

"Kopi aja," kata Chanyeol sambil nyulik remot TV dan Dio pergi ke dapur.

Chanyeol seneng banget ampe mukul-mukul sofa, guling-guling di meja, ngesot di ruang tengah, dan nyiumin TV.

GOSH, PENGANTEN BARU BUANGEUTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hiks, ini pasti simulasi buat masa depan gue sama Dio. Yosh." katanya dengan mata cirambayan terharu. Backgroundnya adalah ombak lautan di senja hari dengan matahari terbenam. LEBAYYY.

Dio dateng bawa mug isi kopi. "Kenapa sih, hyper banget coba daritadi lu,"

Chanyeol senyum seraya ngambil mug dari Dio. "Hehe, engga. Thanks ya kopinya, yeobo…."

"Iya sama-sama Chan—HEH? YEOBO?!"

Dio blushing berat. Chanyeol senyum manis. "Knapa?"

"….E-engga,"

Dio masih blushing pas perlahan Chanyeol minum kopi panasnya, dan bilang _'ahhh' _pas kopinya udah lewat kerongkongan.

Gosh.

Dia kece banget. Dia ganteng. Dia gentle. Dia baik.

Perfect husband deh.

Eh.

_'B-barusan gue mikir apaaaaaaa'_ kata Dio uring-uringan. Dia geleng-geleng kepala biar pikirannya yang tadi ilang.

Nggak.

Gak boleh begini.

Dia janji mau nyomblangin Baekhyun sama Chanyeol.

Apa jadinya kalo dia begini.

"…Dio, kok ngelamun?"

Dio noleh. "Enggak kok, kenapa emang?"

"Elo tatapannya kosong. Emang gue ganteng banget ya pas minum kopi ampe bisa mengalihkan dunia elo?"

"GOMBALLLLL!" omel Dio sambil ngelempar bantal. Yang dilempar malah nyengir—mana mempan bantal dipake buat ngelawan seorang Park Cendol? KURANG GREGETTTT! Ngelempar gedung putih, baru mempan. Dan greget.

Dio jadi kepikiran satu hal penting.

"…Chanyeol,"

"Hmm?"

"Gue boleh nanya?"

Nada Dio udah mulai serius. Chanyeol noleh pake wajah penuh tanda tanya [rumeuk dong mukanya?-plak-]. "Boleh lah. So, wussup?"

"Kenapa elo bisa suka gue?"

Chanyeol hening.

Gagak lewat.

"Pfffttt….mau tau lo?"

Dio kesel. "Kalo gamau tau ngapain gue nanyaaaa"

Chanyeol senyum manis lagi. "Emmm oke. Pertamanya, gue suka ke elo. Di depan pintu rumah lo, pas gue ngajak si Dewo nonton. I think you're an interesting person. Cute. Dan Gosh, mata elo itu—bikin gue pengen nyulikkk! Elo lucu banget! Dan elo baik, gue tau itu."

Dio nahan blushingnya. "T-terus?"

"Nah, itu baru 'suka' ke elo. Dan gue beraniin buat nembak elo—meskipun Kris menghadang, tembok Cina membatasi, Syahrini menghalangi, cetar Tornado menyerang, gue beraniin niat gue. Dan akhirnya, VOILA! Tuhan berpihak sama gue. Elo nerima gue. Dan coba tebak, setelah elo nerima pernyataan gue waktu itu, gue jadi gimana?"

Dio ngegeleng. "Ga tau…"

Tangan Chanyeol megang pipi Dio.

"…Setelah kita jadian, gue jadi CINTA sama elo. Dan jadi MAKIN CINTA."

**BLUSHHHHHH**

Dio udah gabisa nahan blushingnya lagi. Peduli amat wajahnya mau semerah apa sekarang.

Backsound lagu lawas Vina Panduwinata kedenger:

**_TERNYATAAAA_**

**_AKUUU MAKIN CINTAAAA_**

**_CINTA SAMA KAMUUUUU_**

-eaea-

"Ch-Chanyeooool! Gombal!" kata Dio sambil buang muka. Chanyeol nyengir. "Lha gue jujur kok. Dan elo harus inget. Apapun yang terjadi, gue bakal tetep cinta sama elo. Meskipun elo ninggalin gue, ato elo nyuruh gue ngelupain elo…gue gak akan."

**DEGG**

Kata-kata Chanyeol ngecleb banget. Karena Dio tau—nanti dia pasti bakal minta Chanyeol buat ninggalin dia dan ngelupain dia.

"…Dio, liat mata gue."

Tangan Chanyeol megang wajah Dio, ngarahin Dio buat natap matanya.

"_Saranghaeyo_."

Mata Dio ngebulet sempurna pas Chanyeol nyium dia.

Lembut, manis, tulus, dan semuanya pure rasa sayang.

"Mmm…Y-yeol…"

Chanyeol ngelepas ciumannya, dia kaget pas ngeliat Dio udah nangis.

"…Dio? Elo kenapa? G-gak suka ya gue cium?"

Dio ngegeleng. Dia terus meluk Chanyeol sambil nangis dalem diem.

"Chanyeol…please biarin gue meluk dulu elo sebentar ya…"

"Lama juga boleh," kata Chanyeol sambil senyum, ngebales pelukan Dio.

_'Gak, gak bisa lama-lama….'_ pikir Dio.

Dia meluk erat Chanyeol, anget, bikin Dio lupa kalo diluar hujan gede.

"…Park Chanyeol…

.

.

…._Joahaeyo_…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan ngegalau di balkon malem ini.

Alone.

Dia lagi mikir-mikir buat ngomong sama Sehun.

Mata Luhan ngarah ke jendela kamar Sehun. Oke. Dia bisa aja kesana lewat balkon. Biasanya juga Sehun suka gitu, tau-tau CRING! ada di kamar Luhan, pake jalur bypass(?).

Sehun aja bisa, kenapa Luhan engga?

Dan Luhan nyoba buat masuk secara illegal ke kamar Sehun.

Pelan-pelan dia masuk, tanpa suara. Dan…CRING! Berhasil mamennnn!

_-what the hell with those CRING CRING things ==a-_

_-Kai : CRING CRING itu teleportasi gue :v-_

Suasana kamar Sehun gelap. Cuma ada cahaya dari TV. Sehun sama Minhyun sekamar dari kecil dengan alesan solider [padahal alesannya gara-gara ga berani tidur sendiri], dan kalo salah satu dari mereka udah tidur, lampu harus dimatiin.

Luhan ngelirik kearah kasur—Minhyun udah tidur indah. Anak baik =_=a ato kebo? Soalnya baru aja jam 8 nih, masa udah tidur. Cowok bukan sih –tsahh-

Tapi Sehun masih setia di depan TV dengan tatapan mengo sambil maen Dora The Explorer di Playstation 2-nya. Saking mengonya ampe ga liat Luhan dan anteng maen.

'…Jiahhh… game-nya… =_=a sepupu gue yang masih TK aja Ilfil maen Dora, lha dia masih setia sama ntu game?' pikir Luhan sambil jinjit-jinjit, gamau bikin Sehun noleh.

Luhan ada di belakang Sehun, mau ngagetin. Tapi baru aja tangannya mau nyolek pundak Sehun, tiba-tiba…

.

.

**BRAKKKK!**

.

.

Sehun ngebalikin keadaan. Dia langsung narik Luhan ke bawah dan posisinya Luhan jadi baringan di bawah, Sehun megangin tangannya dari atas.

"Fuhh! Minhyun, lo mau ngagetin gue dari belakang? GA MEMPAAAAAAAAAAANNNN! Gue liat elo tadi jalan di belakang gue! Makanya kalo mau ngagetin yang elit di—**EH**?"

Sehun ngepause kata-katanya dan nilik-nilik orang yang dia banting ke lantai tadi.

Bukan Minhyun?

Dia kira si adeknya yang bajret itu mau jail.

Luhan mingkem. Blushing. Ga berani ngeluarin suara.

POSISI MEREKA ITULOH

**"…L-LUHAN?!" **

**TENENGGG**

Sehun shock ampe jatoh ke belakang.

"NGA-NGA-NGA-NGA-NGAPAIN ELO DITHINI, LUHAAAAAAN?!"

Sehun blushing parah. Luhan juga sama. "E-Eum…gue…."

"Gue kaget! K-kirain bukan elu! Mana gelap, ampir gue kira jurig path gue inget ade gue udah tidur!" kata Sehun panik. Luhan sweatdrop. "Jangan ngira gue jurig[hantu] please. Kalo elo mikir gitu, berarti gue udah dikira jurig dua kali dalem sehari ini. =_=a"

Keadaan jadi hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Luhan mikir _'pleaseee Sehun, ngomong duluannn…'_

tapi Sehun ga bersuara.

Hening mampus.

Luhan gendok.

"Sehun," kata Luhan—berusaha biar ga gendok. "Gu-gue mau elo minta maap sama gue!"

Krik.

"Hah?"

Sehun naikin alisnya. "Ada juga ye, orang yang minta orang lain buat minta maap kayak gi—"

"Ya ada lah! Gue kesel banget elo bentak-bentak gue tadi!" protes Luhan. Nadanya agak ngegeter. "Sehun, gue bingung tau! Makanya gu—"

Omongan Luhan kepotong gara-gara Sehun langsung meluk dia.

"…Sehun?"

"Maafin gue Luhan. Gue tahu, gue salah tadi. Tapi tadi…gue mau sendirian dulu."

Sehun ngelepas pelukannya. "Gue gamau elo tau dulu masalah gue. Biar nanti, jangan sekarang. Yang penting…gue masih ada disini."

Luhan speechless.

Nada ngomong Sehun serius banget. Dan bener-bener bikin Luhan khawatir sama takut.

Luhan tau Sehun ngomongnya serius, soalnya kalo dia ngomong bener-bener serius, baru Sehun ga cadel.

"…Emang elo mau kemana?" tanya Luhan tanpa sadar. Sehun langsung nutup mulut pake tangan, ga nyadar dia bilang sesuatu yang ampir ngebongkar rahasianya itu.

"Emang elo kenapa, Hun?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Jawab gue,"

"…Gak apa-apa,"

"Sehuunnn!"

Luhan ampir nangis.

Urgh.

"….Oke,"

Sehun hela nafas panjang. Oke. This is it.

Luhan ngeliatin antusias.

"…Urngg….

.

.

.

.

.

.

….besok dah gue jelathin."

Krik.

"GUE KIRA ELO MAU NGOMONG SEKARANG, KAMVRET!" omel Luhan ampir nyumpelin stik PS ke mulut Sehun.

"D-d-damaiii! Gini gini deh, bethok gua jelathin!"

Luhan pouting, ga ikhlas. Sehun garuk-garuk lehernya sendiri. "Uh…bethok…kita futthal yuk."

"Hah? Futthal?"

"F-F-FUT…FUTSAL!" paksa Sehun meski masih agak cadel kedengerannya. "Bethok, pulang thekolah. Bareng thama anak kelath kita pluth kelath thi Minyun, kelath thebelah."

Dan Sehun tau, kalo ngomongin Sepak Bola ato Futsal—Luhan pasti Excited. Pisan. Berasa seorang ELF yang dikasih kecup(?) sama Donghae suju.

"FUTSAL? YEAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sehun senyum ngeliat Luhan kembali ceriahhh –tsahh-

_'Kapan lagi gue futthal ama elu… ya anggep aja…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_…..perpithahan.'_

.

.

Dan mereka akhirnya ketiduran berdua setelah maen PS 2 bareng.

Luhan baru tau ramenya maen Dora the Explorer.

Luhan akhirnya ngebias-in si Swiper. Dan ngeceng Diego yang nongol –plak-.

* * *

Suho markir mobil Audi V10 Silver-nya di depan rumah Lay malem itu [cieee, biasaaa, Suho kan anak borjuis. Mobil tajir wkwkwk]. Martabak udah ditangan, bunga udah disiapin.

Sip. Jadilah tipikal cowok gentle, Suhooo! HADAPI BOKAP NYOKAPNYA! TINDASSS! DAN AJAK YIXING KENCAN MALEM ITUHHH! –cia cia ciaaa-

Suho tarik napas buang napas, terus ngeberaniin mencet bel rumah Yixing yang suasananya anget itu.

TEEENONEEEET TEEENOOONEEEET TENONET NONET

_'Lah kok bel rumahnya kedengeran kayak suara Gerobak Es Walls keliling? ==a'_ pikirnye. Suho nunggu orang ngebukain pintu sambil clingukan ga puguh—biasa nervous. Tapi Suho nervousnya luar biasa karena sambil kibas-kibas ketamvanannya –ebuset dah-

KREEKK

Donghae—abangnya Lay—ngebukain pintu. "Sape?"

"Emm malem kak," kata Suho dengan senyum angelic. "Yixingnya ada?"

Donghae mikir keras.

"…Hmm, Ada… Lagi….

Dan Donghae pun kibas poni.

**…KERAMASSSSS….."**

**SWIINGGG**

Krik.

**IKLAN SHAMPOO =_=**

**ULANG-ULANG!**

"Malem kak, Yixingnya ada?"

Donghae pasang wajah sedih.

"Aku gapunya Yixiiiiiingg…."

Dan dia pun pura-pura nangis.

Ngek.

**OKE IKLAN MIE SEDAPP!**

**ULANGGG!**

_Me : Odong, awas lu kalo ga baleg gue lemparin ke samudera atlantik dah!_

_Donghae : Emang habitat gue di laut kan? _._.a

_Me : Dasar lauk hanyir =_=_

_Donghae : lauk gantengzt :v_

.

.

"Malem kak…umm… Yixingnya ada?" tanya Suho.

Donghae geleng-geleng. "Ngga, dia lagi keluar sama bokap nyokap."

Yaaaaaah

Ga asiiiiikkkkk

HUUUUUUUUUU DONGE GA ASEK LO –penonton lempar tomat busuk- -Donge bawa blackboard buat perlindungan-

Suho lesu. "O-oh….kalo boleh tau kemana, ya? Lama ga?"

"Bentar lagi juga pulang… kalo ga salah dia ke rumah soda—"

"Bukannya ke rumah sakit, bang?" tanya Amber—adek cewek/cowoknya(?)nya Yixing dan Donghae—yang ngelewat di belakang Donghae.

Suho melotot kaget.

Rumah sakit?

Ngapain?

Selagi Suho terlarut dalam seribu pikiran suudzonnya, Donghae nengok ke amber dengan tatapan telepati yang seakan:

Donghae : DASAR _EMBER_ BOCORR! MANEH TONG BEJA-BEJA ATUH EUY!

Amber : MUN KITU MOAL RAME! DASAR ODONG ODONG!

Donghae : KSDHFKUSDGFKHSDKGSDKJGHKSDH! #$%^&*()!

Suho nanya lagi, motong aktivitas Donghae yang lagi ngasah golok buat ngancem Amber(?). "Umm jadi yang bener, dia ke rumah sodaranya ato ke rumah sakit? Kalo ke rumah sakit, dia ngapain?"

Donghae dengan sabar dan tabah ngelayanin kekepo-annya si Suho. Ngasah goloknya dipause-dulu. "Eum, jadi gini. Dia ke rumah sodara kita yang sakit, tapi ternyata yang mau dijenguk udah di rumah sakit, nah mereka ngejenguknya ke rumah sakit deh."

Suho ngangguk-ngangguk. "Ooooh…gitu…"

"Nah, jadi kalo elo ngerti, pulang aja sana, kapan-kapan balik la—MBER! JANGAN DORONG-DOROOONGG! ANJIR MANEH MBER! MBEEEEEEERRR!"

**BRUKKKK!**

Donghae berhasil ditumbangkan ke pinggir pintu ampe nyium tempat sepatu gara-gara didorong Amber.

GREAT, MBER!

#MBERSETRONG #MBERKUAT #MBERMANLY #MBERMACHO #MBERHERCULES(?)

Amber lalu oleh ke Suho.

"Si Donge jangan dipikirin Bang. Ngaco dia. Kalo mau ngapel sih gapapa, NGEPEL malah GAPAPA BANGET! Em uhuk, silakan masuk. Duduk yang nyaman. Anggep aja rumah sendiri. Anggep aja si Donge keset sendiri." kata Amber.

Donghae ngegumamin _'mana ada keset seganteng gue,' _sementara Suho senyum sweatdrop. "Uhh….iya dek, makasih."

.

.

Suho duduk di ruang tamu rumah Lay, sibuk mikirin kalo sebenernya itu si Amber cewek apa cowok(?), ato punya gender sendiri (berasa Hideyoshi Kinoshita di Baka Test ==a), dan sesekali dia ngeliat-liat foto yang ada disana. Foto Lay waktu masih kecil bareng sama Donghae, Foto Amber yang nangis gara-gara dipakein rok (oh jadi dia cewek toh), foto Donghae yang foto bareng Ariel Noah, Banyak juga piala-piala Lay disana, berkat dance sama nyanyi-nya. Emang sih, dia berbakat banget.

Rumahnya Lay juga suasananya anget, soalnya rumahnya itu gaya Victorian tapi ada paduan Cina-nya. Emang aneh, tapi unik. Cat rumahnya unik tapi dipadu aksen warna lembut, jadi betah.

_'Rumah mertua… wkwkkwkwkwk' _pikir Suho dengan wajah 'if you know what I mean'-nya .

Gak lama kemudian, ada suara mobil. Kayaknya itu Lay.

Suho buru-buru ngebenerin posisi duduknya, ngebenerin kemejanya, meriksa jaketnya, ngerapihin rambutnya, liat keteknya, benerin sepatunya, nyemprotin parfum, terus latihan senyum.

Tes tes

satu dua tiga

**CRIIIING **

Senyum angelic buat mertua siappp!

Donghae yang lagi ngintip cengo.

"…calon ipar ganjen."

Donghae terus balik ke kamarnya sambil nguap, mau lanjut bobo to the dreamland lagi. Padahal dia udah ga kuliah hari ini buat satu alesan—MOLOR. DARI PAGI. AMPE MALEM. TERUS LANJUT LAGI.

Hidup itu indah.

Lay baru turun dari mobil dibantuin mamanya, dan agak kaget pas ngeliat mobil Suho di depan rumah.

"Mobil siapa nih?" tanya Mamanya Lay. Suho mikir keras. "Hemmm… gatau, tamu kali Ma."

_'itu Audi perasaan punya Suho deh? Eng…ga mungkin ga mungkin,'_ pikir Lay. Dia masuk ke rumah dan pas di ruang tamu ada Suho, dia kaget. "S-S-Suho hyung?"

"Hai, Yixing." sapanya dengan senyum angelic sambil berdiri.

Lay luluh. Mukanya Blushing parah. Dia juga heran ngapain malem-malem gini tuh jurig(?) satu mampir ke rumahnya?

Mamanya Lay senyum-senyum ngeliat Suho. "Aduh, siapa ini? Wangi amat, yang punya Audi di depan ya?"

Ya iyalah wangi, Suho kalo make sesemprot parfum, langsung diangin-anginin biar nyebar wanginya-tsahh-.

Suho nyamperin mamahnya Lay dan salam ke dia, "Malem Tante, saya Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon. Panggil aja Suho, iya itu mobil saya hehehehe."

**CRING!**

Mata Mamahnya kinclong.

_'MANTU BERMOBIL TAJIR DAN SECAKEP SIWON SUJU!'_ pikirnye. Lay sweatdrop ngeliat emaknya yang kadang-kadang suka excited ngeliat mobil kinclong.

"Oh pacarnya Yixing, ya? Aduh kenapa ga bilang cobaaa," kata Mamahnya sambil elus-elus pundak Suho.

Lay panik, ga siap kalo sekarang bilang ke Mama-Papanya bahwa dia punya pacar. "B-B-Bukan ma, dia kakak ke—"

**BRAKKKKKKKKK!**

Pintu depan dibuka dengan brutal. Kabut menyelimuti ruang tamu, angin dingin menusuk dan aura suram keluar, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki dari seorang manusia(?) yang masuk rumah.

ITU PAK KUNCORO—BAPAKNYA YIXING!

-efek TENENG TENENGG acara SILET-

Langkah demi langkah, bapaknya Lay ngedeketin Suho.

"Siapa.

Yang.

Pacar.

**YIXING?!"**

Suara pak Kuncoro menggelegar mengaum kayak pake Toa. Suho ngebirigidig takut kayak pas ngeliat haji muhidin foto bareng Yuri SNSD(?).

_-Suho : Eh BTW Toa itu senior kita?-_

_-Readers : BOAAAAAAA!-_

_-Suho : Oh, Toa itu maknae EXO-M?-_

_-Readers : TAOOOOOOO-_

_-Suho : oh Tao itu—"_

_-Readers : -bekep si Eyang Suho-_

"SIAPA PACARNYA YIXING HAH?! SIAPAH?!" tanya Bapaknya Lay lagi sambil nimbang barbel. Suho pucet.

_'TERNYATA BAPAKNYA KILLER. GUE BISA JADI PERKEDELLLL!'_

"Dia pacar Yixing pah, Joonmyeon." kata Mamahnya Lay. Dia lalu nunjuk kearah meja. "Liat, dia bawa bunga sama martabak. Yaampun cocwit yahhh"

Papahnya naikin alis. Mamahnya bisik-bisik. "Dia loh yang markir Audi V10 Silver di depan pah,"

Wajahnya pak Kuncoro masih horror.

AUDI V10 SILVER GA MEMPAN BUAT DIA!

.

.

**TREKK**

Suasana berubah seketika. Pak Kuncoro menyalakan lampu meja di ruangan gelap itu. Ga boong, GELAP! POEK! Cuma ada cahaya dari lampu meja. Cuma ada meja satu dan dua kursi. Pak Kuncoro dan Suho duduk berhadapan.

Alis pak Kuncoro naik sebelah, ngeliatin Suho yang duduk sambil nahan pipis gara-gara nervous+takut dijadiin rujak bebek sama –calon-mertuanya ini.

Sesekali, Suho ngelap keringet dingin. Sesekali juga, dia ngingsreuk. Tapi di tiap detik, dia wirid sambil bawa tasbeh. SEREM ASTAGFIRULLAAAAH!

-P.S : Suho SMPnya semacam Madrasah jadi dia begini wekeke-

"Jadi," mulai pak Kuncoro.

Gulp. Suho telen ludah.

"JADI COWOK JANGAN TELEN LUDAH! GAK BERANIAN! KELUARIN LAGI LUDAHNYA!" bentak pak Kuncoro pas liat Suho nelen ludah.

Anjrit. NELEN LUDAH AJA UDAH KENA SEMBUR! TENTARA ATO APAAN INI BAPAKNYA YIXING?!

Dengan alasan ludahnya udah masuk lambung dan gak mungkin diperes keluar-?-, maka interogasi antar mertua-menantu dilanjutkan.

"Nama?"

"K-K-Kim Joonmyeon…"

"Ga kedengeran!"

"K-Kim Joonmyeon,"

"KURANG GREGET!"

**"KIM JOONMYEON SUHO HARDIWIRYO SAKTI LESMANA!"**

Akhirnya Suho berhasil menyebutkan nama lengkapnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Tanggal lahir?"

Suho ngitung jari. "….20 Mei om,"

"Pendidikan?"

Suho nyengir. "Playgroup Kasih Bunda, TK Tadika Mesra, SD-SMP di MTs Al Karim, SMU Swasta Paran Kencana…"

"Rencana Universitas?"

**"OXFORD UNIVERSITY."**

Pak Kuncoro cengo.

Lay+Mamahnya+sodara-sodaranya-siDongMber- yang lagi ngintip di luar ruang interogasi juga cengo.

"PAPAAAAAH ITU DIA CALON MAHASISWA OXFORD PAAAAAAAH! ADUH PAAAAH, TERIMA AJAAAAH!" seru Mamah Lay excited, ampe squealing fangirling. Guling-guling sambil tebar beling. Nyium kucing ampe pening.

"GUSTI, MAMAAAAH!" ratap Donghae. Emaknya terobsesi punya mantu tajir sih.

"SERIUS?" tanya Pak Kuncoro. Suho ngangguk. "CIUS."

"MIAPAH?"

"DEMI YIXING MIRIP DUDE HERLINO!" teriak Amber dari luar, terus langsung diiket kabel tipi sama Lay.

Suho udah agak-agak tenang, kebal, gak terlalu nervous. "ehm, om… cita-cita saya jadi Dokter, jadi saya berusaha ngelakuin berbagai hal dengan baik. Saya juga bisa berbagai macam hal kayak siaran radio, nyanyi, bikin puisi sama karya sastra lain, dll. Tapi yang saya pingin om tau bukan itu semua, tapi…..saya pingin om tau kalo saya cinta Yixing sedalem-dalemnya kulit luar matahari sampai intinya—karena kalo saya ngomong cinta saya sedalem samudera itu udah mainstream, om!"

Pak Kuncoro gak bergeming.

Suho senyum pede. Ngerasa perkataannya itu udah agak-agak puitis gitu karena dia udah baca buku-buku Raditya Dika buat referensi –dan btw buku mas Radith itu bukan buku puitis, Suho!-

"Terus?"

"…Terus saya janji mau nikahin Yixing setelah Yixing lulus. Saya serius om."

Raut wajah pak Kuncoro udah agak mendingan. Dia lalu ngeliat wallpaper HP Suho.

Wallpapernya itu…

**DIAN SASTROWARDOYO.**

"Kamu suka Dian Sastro?!"

Suho ngangguk nervous. "E-em…i-i-iya….om, kenapa?"

**GREP!**

Tangan Suho digenggam erat sama Pak Kuncoro yang matanya udah berglitter bling bling. Aura gelap berubah jadi suasana pink bunga-bunga renda pita.

Enek.

"OM JUGA SUKA DIAN SASTROOOOOOOOO! SELAMAT, KAMU BERHASIL JADI CALON MANTU OM! KAMU BISA AJAK YIXING NGEDATE SEKARANG! AYO SANA, KEBURU MALEM!"

.

.

.

Hening.

JADI DIA DITERIMA HANYA KARENA BAPAKNYA LAY JUGA SUKA DIAN SASTRO?

Suho facepalm.

Kamvret.

Tau gini, dia liatin aja langsung wallpaper hp-nya.

Suho gaperlu nahan pipis karena ngeliat calon mertuanya yang horror pas ngeinterogasi, tapi langsung jadi chibi-chibi pas liat Dian Sastro.

Audi V10 Silver, Oxford University, dan jaminan kesungguhan cinta Suho biar diterima si mertua kalah oleh Dian Sastro.

.

.

Setelah mengantongi izin dari mertua tercinta dan udah nyogok DongMber pake martabak, akhirnya Suho bisa bawa Lay keluar rumah buat ngedate+makan-makan. Pastinya sepanjang jalan Lay ngomentarin bapaknya yang rada-rada aneh bin garing, emaknya yang kebelet punya mantu tajir, dan lain-lain. Dia juga minta maaf, dan bilang makasih sama Suho yang tetep tabah.

Mobil Suho diparkir di deket Seoul Hyper Point. Mereka turun, ngehirup udara malem. Bulan terang banget malem ini. Suasana emang agak beda, rame banget, plus stand-stand makanan ngumpul disana. Soalnya, lagi ada AFF, Annual Food Festive.

SEGALA MAKANAN ADA! Dari sate padang ampe soto Banjar, dari Rujak ulek ampe kue putu, dari bekakak ayam ampe ayam bakar madu.

author brb ngiler –segera menginspeksi lemari dapur- -Cuma nemu piring- -gigit piring-

Lay cengo ngeliat stand-stand makanan, gerobak, ampe pikulan makanan yang ada di sekitar tempat itu.

"…Wow… gue kira elu mau nyulik gue kemana, ternyata mau perbaikan gizi. Wkwkk. Thanks hyung!" kata Lay. Suho ngangguk dan ngajak Lay turun dari mobil.

"Kok turun?"

"Dari sini, cucoknya naek itu tuh," kata Suho sambil nunjuk becak tradisional yang lagi mangkal. "Naik berdua yuk? Biar cocwit."

Ini Korea apa Malioboro? ==a

Lay agak blushing. Sekarang udah malem, bulan bersinar terang, dan dia duduk berdua di dalem becak sama Suho? IH WAW.

"B-B-boleh deh hyung…"

Akhirnya mereka naek becak yang paling kinclong –karena di belakangnya ditempelin poster Dian Sastro- dan duduknya berdempet-dempet gitu gara-gara agak sempit.

Becak pun jalan.

ECIEEE KAYAK HABIBIE AINUN –eaeaea-.

Suho berusaha kalem diluar, sementara di dalem hatinya udah ada acara semacem 17 agustusan(?) gegara seneng banget bisa sebecak sama Lay. BECAK+PACAR+NGEDATE MALEM MALEM+BULAN BERSINAR TERANG+JAJAN BERDUA= UYEAHHHH!

Tapi, Suho rada-rada aneh ngeliat tangan Yixing pas jaketnya kesingkap.

Itu…perban.

Di tangan Lay ada perban.

"Xing, tangannya kenapa?"

Lay kaget dan buru-buru ngebenerin jaketnya. "Eng-nggak ada apa-apa…"

"Tadi ke RS kan? Jangan-jangan gara-gara itu? Ayo bilang sama hyung dong,"

"E-enggak…ini luka kecil kok,"

"Tapi kok diperban?"

"T-tadi di RS ngupasin apel buat sodara, keiris sedikit. Ditanganin ama dokter yang kebetulan ada disana, sumpah."

"Tapi kok perbannya kayak yang bekas buat suntikan? Hyung tau soalnya hyung juga belajar kedokteran dikit-dikit, Xing. Ayo dong bilang kamu kena—"

"UDAH, GAK APA-APA KOK! KEPO AMAT SIH LO!"

Lay ga sengaja ngebentak Suho.

Hening.

Baru kali ini Lay ngebentak Suho kayak begini.

"M-maaf…"

"Iya gak apa-apa," kata Suho lembut. "Semoga cepet sembuh ya," katanya sambil megang tangan Lay.

Lay ngangguk, ngerasa bersalah. Padahal Suho Cuma khawatir sama dia.

Tapi Lay gabisa bilang alesannya kenapa.

"Jadi, mau makan apa?" tanya Suho ganti topik. Lay nunjuk satu stand. Stand ayam bakar. Terus nunjuk stand makanan padang, terus nunjuk batagor ikan, terus nunjuk soto babat, sate Madura, stand yang jual buah duren, stand es goyobod, terus nun—

"Yaampun Xing… Laper apa doyan?" tanya Suho.

Lay nyengir. "Mumpung ditraktir, makan yang banyak lahh. Boleh kan?"

Suho taplok jidat.

Dompetnya dikorbanin lagi nih kayaknya hari ini.

* * *

"HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHMMMMM"

"WANJRET XING! NGUAP ELO LEBAR BENER, KAYAK KUDA NIL!"

"Yakin Kuda Nil ga berguru sama si Yixing buat nguap?"

Lay nabok Jongong sama si Chen yang lagi ngatain acara heuay-nya. Sekarang mereka di kelas, pagi-pagi buta. Belom banyak orang yang dateng, tapi mereka dateng satu per satu.

"Wajah elo lemes banget sih Lay, kenapa sih?" tanya Chen. Lay nguap lagi. "Hoahhhm, kurang tidur."

"Kenapa kurang tidur?" tanya Kai kepo.

"Kepo lu! Gue tadi tidur jam 3 malem,"

"KENAPA BISA JAM 3 MALEM TIDURNYE?" tanya mereka berdua kepo lagi.

"Soalnya gue baru pulang jam 3 malem gara-gara Suho hyung nga-"

"HAH?"

"SUHO?"

Kai sama Chen cengo.

"NGAPAIN KALIAN BERDUA AMPE JAM 3 PAGI HAH?!"

"BELOM CUKUP UMUR!"

"LULUS JUGA BELOM!"

"KALIAN UDAH –piiiiiiiip-?"

"ASTAJIM, XING! DIREKAM GA? GUE PENGEN LIATTT!"

"SAKIT GA?"

"SUHO GIMANA? GENTLE GAK?"

**BLUSH! **Lay bener-bener malu+kesel ntu anak kepo berdua nyangka yang engga-engga. "B-BUKAN WOYYY! GUE SAMA DIA MAKAN BARENG DI ANNUAL FOOD FESTIVE KEMAREN! KITA MAKAN AMPE MALEM!"

Kai sama Chen tutup mulut.

Mukanya pasang muka kecewa.

"Yee kirain udah –piiip-, Xing." kata Chen. Kai geleng-geleng. "Ga asik lu ah,"

Lay lempar buku matematika. "Kampret! Asik in elu sendiri! Eh tapi gue punya video kece, ntar liat di youtube ye."

"Video apa?"

"JADI KALIAN BENER NGELAKUIN TERUS DIREKAM?"

Kai disumpel sama vas bunga meja guru.

"PIKIRAN ELU KAI! DASAR OMESH! Bukan lah! Itu video si Donghae pas ngecover 'SEPARUH AKU' nya Noah!"

Kai mau buka mulut lagi, tapi langsung mingkem pas Sehun masuk ke kelas. "Pagi, themua."

Kai, Chen, sama Lay melotot langsung kearah Sehun. Sehun ngebirigidig. "Anjir, tatapan elo! Woleth woleth kalo mau minta tandatangan entar aje, ngepenth –pens- kan?"

"Bukan, hun."

"Kita Cuma mau bilang kalo elo itu BEGO!"

Sehun naikin alis. "Hah? Bego?"

"IYA ELO BEGOOOOOO! TAU GA KEMAREN LUHAN MEWEK ADUH-ADUHAN GARA-GARA ELO BENTAK?! GUE DENGER SEMUA DARI XIUMIN!" kata Chen. "BEGO BANGET LU!"

Sehun nyengir. "Oh itu, gue udah tau. Udah gaperlu bentak-bentak gue, kita udah baekan kemaren, kok. Kita udah akur, malah tidur bareng kema-"

Kai+Chen+Lay cengo.

"HAH? TIDUR BARENG?"

"NGAPAEN KALIAN?"

"KALIAN UDAH –PIIIIP-?"

"ASTAJIM, HUN!"

"GIMANA LUHAN? NANGIS GA?"

"ENAK GA HUN?"

"WADUH, KENAPA NIH KEMAREN? KOK LAY SAMA BIHUN UDAH NGERASAIN MALAM PERTA-"

**PLAKKKKKKKK!**

Lay ngelibas muka Kai+Chen pake penghapus bor. Wajahnya cemong-cemong kena kapur. "BISA MINGKEM GA SIH LO BERDUA?! DARITADI OTAK MESUM TERUS!"

"Abisnya mencurigakan…" kata Chen. Kai ngangguk. Sehun garuk-garuk kepala. "Emm ga kok, Cuma maen PS bareng ampe ketiduran. Ntar deh kalo begituan mah tunggu udah gede."

"Gede itu kapan, hun?" tanya Kai sambil nyengir. Sehun nyengir juga. "Yaaaah, paling bentar lagi, tunggu aja Luhan dateng sambil jalan cingked-ngangkang- buaakakkakakakakkaka"

**BRAKKKKKK!**

Kursi melayang ke jidat bihun.

"NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI, GUE RENDEM DI SEPTITANK SEKOLAH! MAU LU?!"

Ternyata itu Luhan yang udah ngamuk pagi-pagi. Sehun geleng-geleng. "Maap han. Canda doang. Thumpah."

Chen nyengir. "Hah? 'Thumpah'? Apanya yang 'Tumpah'? Waduh ampe TUMPAH? TUMFEHHH TUMFEEHH"

Kai nyengir juga. "JANGAN LUPA DI LAP! CUCI SEPREI SONO!"

Sehun sama Luhan blushing parah. Sehun segera bertindak dengan mengamuk massa Kai+Chen. "MAKSUD GUE ITU 'SUMPAH'! GUE CADEL, BEGOOOO!"

"Nah itu ga cadel?"

Sehun hening, terus pura-pura batuk. "Em oke. kadang-kadang gue bitha lancar kok ngomongnya. Btw, gue mau ngajak kalian futthal nih."

"hah?"

"futthal?"

Luhan ngoreksi. "FUTSAL."

Anak-anak pada ber 'O' berjamaah.

"Males ah, gue mau nonton tukang bubur naik haji ntar pas pulang." kata Chen. Kai ngangguk. "Ntar gue mau nonton Naruto, ntar aja deh ya futsalnya, lusa kek,"

"Anak kelath thebelah juga pada dateng, tau. Thoalnya thi Minyun juga ngajak mereka." kata Sehun lagi.

Telinga+Mata Chen+Kai tambah gede mendadak pas denger 'ANAK KELAS SEBELAH PADA DATENG'.

"XIUMIN DATENG?"

"DIO DATENG?"

"Iya."

**GREPP!**

Tangan Sehun digenggam erat oleh si duo omesh ngenes—Chen+Kai, yang mulutnya udah penuh iler dan mata bling-bling.

"KITA PASTI DATENGGGGG!"

mereka lalu rapat mendadak.

"Ngong, ngong. Lo tau ga? Xiumin itu keren maen bolanya. Sexy pulaaaaaa oh mai! Ntar dia pas maen sambil keringetan? OH NDAK CUATTT"

"Sama, Chen! Kalo Dio ikut, gue bakal sengajain jatoh nubruk dia, gue pojokinnn sekaliann, terus gue…UHEUHEUEHUEUEHUE"

"UHEUHEUHEUHEUEUEUH"

"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEUHEUEUEUEHEUHE"

Lay+Luhan+Sehun sweatdrop ngeliat dua temennya ini pada sarap. Emang sih biasanya juga sarap, tapi ini sarapnya rada-rada beda.

Level mesumnya ningkat.

"Mereka kenapa sih?"

"Sakit tuh orang."

"Tau, daritadi otaknya mesum mulu."

"kejedot?"

"Ndak tau."

"Tadi malem nonton pelem Jupe kali."

"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHEUHEUHEUHEUHEU"

"HUN, JANGAN KETAWA GITU! JANGAN-JANGAN ELO NONTON JUGA?!"

"Lah kan kemaren gue maen PS bareng thama elu, Han? Gimana gue mau nonton?"

"Oh iye."

"Tapi gue demen sih pelem gitu."

"LO BILANG APA HUN?"

"GAAA! ITU SI DORA GEULIS!"

"Fitnah besar, Hun ==a"

.

.

.

.

Di kantin suasana riuh. Trio wekwek –Dio dkk- dan temen-temen kelasnya pada makan di ujung pojok kanan kantin, lagi pada makan mie ayam, tutug oncom, sama lontong kari. Mereka makan dengan tenang, ampe seseorang muncul di belakang Xiumin sambil nutupin matanya. "Siapa hayooo?"

"Chen darling kaaaaan3"

"Kok bener? Ehehehe"

"Hehehehhe"

Adegan ChenMin bikin background adegan itu jadi bunga-bunga pink, pake efek tring tring kerlap kerlip.

Para jomblo ngenes merinding, bagaikan tertusuk-tusuk duri mawar. "SAKITT MATA GUEEEE! UDAH DONG WOYYY!" teriak Baekhyun. Chen pasang wajah troll. "CIE JOMBLO SYIRIKKKK"

"Engga juga tuh, kalo gue jomblo juga muka ganteng gue ga ubah," si bebek ngeles. Ga lama kemudian temen-temen se-geng nya si Chen pada dateng keroyokan.

Kai didorong-dorong sama Lay dkk dengan suara-suara dukungan seperti _'BERJUANGLAHHHHHH!' 'CEUMANGADDH QAQAAAAAA!'._ Jangan lupa si Bihun bawa etalaseu pinuh ku Mirai Ocha sambil bilang _'GANBATTTEEEEE'!_

Si Kai sok malu-malu lagi, pake wajah blushing, ngegumam _'apa sih, ih. ngga ah,' _ato_ 'jangan dorong gueee, malu tauuu' 'aduh iya deh guys, gue mau bilang, kalem ajaahh''aduh Chen jangan dorong-dorongg' 'AJIGGGG LUHAN, MANEH TONG NYUNTRUNGKEUN URANG! DI HAREUP AYA NU KEUR MAWA BAKI EUSI MIE AYAM, PANAS SIAAAAA!'_

ANJIR, GELIIIIII.

Kecuali yang terakhir, premannya keluar noh si Jongong.

Luhan nyengir.

Dio naikin alis ngeliat pemandangan enek itu. Bulu ketek Xiumin udah merinding.

"Ayo ngong, ngomong sanaaa!" kata Lay. Kai ngangguk. "E-em… Dio…"

"ya?"

"Elo ikut futsal ntar?"

"Iya."

"Em…mau berangkat bareng gue ga? N…Ntar gue jemput elu gitu,"

**DEG **

**DEG **

**DEG **

**DEG **

Kai menunggu jawaban.

**DEG **

**DEG**

**DEG**

Lay nyodorin Kopiko White Coffee ke Kai. "Ngong, suara degdegan jantung lo gandeng pisan, berisik! Nih lo sruput ini kopi aje, katanya di iklan ga bikin deg degan."

Choki Sitohang ngangkat jempol di belakang Lay. Barudak sweatdrop. Om Choki pergi.

Kai minum kopiko white coffee se balong.

**DEG DEGANNYA ILANG!**

Om Choki balik lagi, ngajak Lay promosi.

_Choki Sitohang+Lay : KOPIKO WHITE COFFEE! KOPI YANG GA BIKIN DEG DEGAN!_

_Chen : kalo jantungnya teu deg degan, berarti teu gerak, FAEH ATUH WOYY PAEHHH (mati)_

_ChokiLay : ngarana oge IKLAN bray =_=_

Lanjut.

Semua orang hening.

Keadaan sangat serius.

Xiumin mau nyeruput es jeruknya, tapi si Baekhyun narik gelasnya. "Jangan minum dulu, lagi serius."

"==a"

Tukang Mie ayam mau beresin mangkok di sebelah Baekhyun, dan si bebek bilang "Jangan dibawa dulu, lagi serius"

"=_="

Chen mau ambil napas, Baekhyun bilang "Jangan napas dulu, lagi serius"

"ANJIR FAHRI! GUE JOROKIN SUMUR LU!" kata Kai geram. Chen nahan napas ampe mukanya biru-biru kayak nahan mau ke WC. Akhirnya dia ga tahan dan anginnya ampir keluar lewat belakang(?).

"TIDAK CHEN, JANGAN KENTUUUUUTTT!" teriak anak satu kantin.

Sehun segera mengantisipasi kentut Chen dengan kipas-kipas pake hihid sate, dan…

CHEN GAGAL KENTUT!

"OH SEHUN SAVES THE DAAAAAAAYYY!" teriak anak kantin. Semuanya ngasih popmie ke Sehun karena telah berhasil mencegah Chen. Sehun diarak ke tengah kantin, dilempar ke udara, digendong2, terus dielu2kan.

2 menit kemudian, Sehun dimarahin tukang sate gara-gara seenaknya ngambil hihidnya tukang sate.

Hihid itu bahasa sunda kipas.

Balik lagi ke Jongsek.

"Dio, jawab dong… pliisss?" tanya Kai pake mata bling bling.

Dio senyum. "Em…Makasih Kai, tapi….gue….."

"Ya?"

"Gue…."

"Ya?"

"Gu-"

"YA?"

"GuemauberangkatdiantersamaChanyeol!"

.

**CLEBBBBBB**

.

Hati Kai ditusuk tusuk garpuhhhh

Kai meratapi kekalahannya, nangis di depan makam+nisan bertuliskan **'R.I.P KESEMPATAN BUAT NGEBONCENG DIO KE TEMPAT FUTSAL' ,** yang lagi ditebarin bunga sama didoain sama anak-anak lainnya.

"Maaf ya Kai," kata Dio. Kai ngangguk, "Hiks iya gapapa. Tapi si Chanyeol itu gak ikut futsal kan?"

"Enggak."

"**YESSSSSSSSS!"** teriak Kai kegirangan. Di sebelah Kai udah ada popmie raksasa yang bilang _'KAMU BERHASIL!'._

Chen meluk Xiumin dari belakang. "Ntar ayang jemput ya, pake VW kodok unyu 3 siap loh ntar sore,"

"Oke oke, 3"

"Idih =_= geli gue liat dua orang ntuh" kata Baekhyun. Lay ngangguk. "Sama."

"Mentang-mentang udah jadian ya, jadi gitu. IYEEEE, PASANGAN BAHAGIA! Fuh!" sindir Baekhyun. Dia ngajak Lay salaman. "Kita sebagai JOMBLO SINGLE KECE gaboleh gentar gara-gara mereka!"

Lay hening.

"Emang gue jomblo?"

si bebek naikin alis. "Lha elo jomblo kan?"

Tiba-tiba Suho dateng entah antah berantah darimana datengnya(?). "DARLIIIIIIING 3 NTAR HYUNG ANTER YAAAA! SIAP SIAP SORE UDAH KECE PAKE BAJU FUTSAL SIP 3"

"=_= jangan ngomong gitu. Geli."

"Kan biar sosweeet 3"

Baekhyun cengo. Dia segera noel Dio. "Mereka udah jadian?"

"Iya."

"Kapan?"

"Waktu elo ga sekolah. Rame loh jadiannya. Sono baca chapter kemaren-kemaren."

TENENGGG

Baekhyun melotot kayak presenter Silet.

"WANJRITTTTT! PENGKHIANATTTT!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mukulin Lay pake gentong, lalu mojok. "Hiks…hiks… GUE JONES GITU? IYA GITU?! SIALAN LU XIIING!"

"LHA KENAPA SALAH GUEEEEEE?!" protes Lay yang udah ngacir nyeker lepas sepatu biar larinya tambah cepet, diikutin Baekhyun dari belakang yang udah ngejar naek elang.

Semuanya sweatdrop.

Tukang Mie ayam ngampirin anak-anak yang masih melongo ngeliatin Baekhyun sama Lay.

"…Sekarang mangkoknya boleh diberesin kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sama Kris lagi jajan cilok deket kampus. Chanyeol berisik banget pesen cilok ke si Mang Ciloknya.

"Mang ciloknya yang pedes isinya,"

"Mang bumbunya banyakin!"

"Mang kasih bonus doong, kan yang beli gantenggg"

"Mang kecapnya jangan kebanyakan!"

"Mang colokan ciloknya mana?"

"MAAAAAAAAAAANGGG PLASTIKNYA BOCHOORRR BOCHOOORRRR QAQ"

"TAI LU CENDOL! JAJAN CILOK AJA BERISIKNYA UDAH KAYAK LAGI PERANG PAKE MERCON TAU GA LU?!" kata si Dewo, kesel gara-gara bajunya kotor kena bocoran(?) bumbu ciloknya si Cendol.

"Lha maap dong Dewo, ini kan cuma kecelakaan \(O_O)/" kata si Cendol sambil ngasihin tisu helo kiti ke Kris buat ngelap bajunya. Kris nyamber itu tisu sambil ngerutin alis—HELO KITI?

"Darimana lo dapet ini, kampret?"

"Gue nyolong tisu teteh gue." kata Chanyeol lempeng.

Oh pantes.

Tukang nyolong tisu.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong Wo," kata Chanyeol lagi. "Gimana hubungan elo sama Tao?"

Kris langsung blingbling.

"BAIK! BAIK BANGET! ANJIR, DIA TUH YA! CUTE BANGET! GA KETULUNGAN! GUE BERSYUKUR DIA NERIMA GUE! YA AMPUN TAU GAAA! ASLINYA YA, DIA ITU CALON MANTU YANG BAIK BANGET BUAT NYOKAP BOKAP GUE! POKOKNYA NTAR PAS MEREKA PULANG DINAS, GUE LANGSUNG BAWA TAO BUAT KETEMU MEREKA!"

Cilok Dewo bercipratan satu per satu.

"DEWOOOOOOO! MANEH JORSEU –jorok seukali- ! CILOK NA MARURAGAN!"

"Ehehe sori."

"Jadi elo mau kawin muda gitu sama Tao?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kris nyengir. "Kayaknya iya. Gapapa asal sama dia buehehehehehe"

Chanyeol nyengir juga. "Oh gitu, gue juga boleh dong. Sama ade lo. KAKA IPAAAAAR ~ BBUING BBUING"

"IH NAJIS TRALALA LU! JANGAN BBUING-BBUING DEPAN GUE! YANG MEMPAN CUMA BBUING-BBUING TAO!"

Chanyeol cuma melet sambil ngebuka pintu mobilnya. "Gue mau jemput Dio pulang sekolah. Mau ikut ga?"

Kris hela napas. "Yaudah, ayo aja. Tadi gue ga bawa mobil."

"Mobil elo kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil ngestarter mobil. Kris duduk di sebelahnya. "Males aja."

Akhirnya mereka naek mobil berdua menuju sekolah Dio.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol nyesel.

Kenapa?

Karena Kris nyetel ini sambil karaokean di mobilnya :

"TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDARI LAGIII KALA KU MENYAPAMUUUUU **ASTUTEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**

"OH DAFUQ, DEWOOOO! Y U NO MINGKEM AJAHH?"

"ASTUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Sikut Kris nyikut idung Chanyeol ampe orangnya kepental deket jendela.

BILA KRIS KARAOKEAN, DIA JADI ANARKIS! GENTENG MELAYANG! KUBAH MASJID IKUT TERBANG!

"Wanjret =_= sakti juga lu Dewo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao diem di depan gerbang SMA. Kuliahnya udah beres tadi siang dan dia langsung ngacrit ke sekolah pacarnya buat ngomongin yang sebenernya. Nungguin dia pulang sekolah sambil jajan tahu balut di depan gerbang.

2 minggu ilang kontak itu bikin Tao takut pacarnya nyangka kalo Tao:

** ga cinta**

** mati**

Nah, Tao takut itu anak nyangka Tao mati terus dia ikutan bunuh diri.

"Anjir drama amat gue =_= padahal yang bener opsi B tuh." pikir Tao.

Sesekali dia ngelirik HP-nya. SMS nya dia belom dibales.

**_ZiTaoPo : Baobei, maaf ga kontak beberapa hari ini. Aku mau ngomong, ntar pulang sekolah ke sekolah kamu ya._**

**_ZiTaoPo : Baobei? Jawab dong_**

**_ZiTaoPo : Baobei, aku OTW ke sekolah kamu ye._**

**_ZiTaoPo : Baobei, aku di depan sekolah kamu nih._**

**_ZiTaoPo : Baobei?_**

**_ZiTaoPo : Marah ya?_**

Tao hela napas.

Kayaknya pacarnya ini beneran marah.

Baru aja Tao mau jajan tahu balut lagi –karena ketagihan-, sebuah mobil Genesis item berhenti di depan gerbang.

Jendela mobil kebuka dan nampakkin pengemudinya yang pake kacamata item. "E-yo! Dewi Hercules! Itu cowok elu kan?" katanya sambil nunjuk Tao.

Tao naikin alis.

"Anjir Cendol, nama gue udah diancurin lagi =_= DEWO BUKAN DEWI! Eh, KRIS maksud gue!" kata Kris sambil ngebejek bejek muka Chanyeol. Dia ngintip ke luar jendela. "Tao? Lagi ngapain disini?"

Tao kaget ngeliat Kris."Eh, gege? Chanyeol-hyung? Emm ini….urrr…nunggu temen…iya, nunggu temen. Kalo gege?"

"Sekolah Dio kan disini. Kita mau jemput." kata Kris. Tao ngangguk-ngangguk. "O-Oh…gitu…"

Tao segera berbalik dan gigit tusukan tahu balut.

**MAMPUSSSSSSSSS!**

**NGAPAIN LAGI ITU MAKHLUK ADA DISINIII?!**

**GIMANA KALO KETAUAN SI DEWOOOOO?!**

**GIMANA KALO PACARNYA SAMA SI DEWO KETEMU?!**

-5 detik kemudian-

**TENG TONG TENG TONG TONG TENG TENG TONG**

Suara bel pulang sekolah udah bunyi.

Tao tambah ngenes.

**GIMANA INIIII?**

_'Gue…gue pasti bakal kubur idup-idup si Tiffany!'_ pikir Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Ehehehhehehehehhehehehehe**

**telat lagi mianhaee…**

**Oke dah ga bakal banyak cuap-cuap buat kali ini.**

**Please enjoy this fic nee~**

**Dan antisipasi kelanjutan galaunya si HunHan juga galaunya si bebek**

**Tenang Bek, lo ga sendiri.**

**gue juga Jones.**

**-curcol-**

**Dan BTW, Tao manggil pacarnya dengan panggilan Baobei, Baobei itu semacam 'Baby' lagi gitu. bukan nama orangnya ye hehe.**

**Maap ye kalo ada kesalahan kata-kata sipppp**

**Thanks udah bacaa~ lup you all :***

**-ThehunGoGreen-**


	9. This is FUTSAL CRAZY TIME

Tao Cuma bisa pasrah pas ngeliat anak-anak SMA udah pada bubaran keluar gerbang.

Oh please.

Gimana kalo baobei-nya keluar gerbang dan ngeliat-ato lebih parahnya lagi tau-bahwa seorang Huang Zi Tao udah punya pacar baru?-dan nama pacar barunya adalah DEWO?-

Oh iya. Tao lupa, baobei-nya juga bisa wushu.

Kampret.

Bisa dijadiin dampal piano dah dia.

"Ck si darling lama amat ye?" gumam Chanyeol. Kris ngeliatin HP-nya. "Gue udah sms, dia ga bales-bales, dol."

Chanyeol ngusap-ngusap dahi seksinya. "Hum… kalo gitu, gimana kalo ke kelasnya aja? Dio kelas 11 IPA 1 kan?"

Tao udah mandi keringet.

**MAMPUS.**

**MAMPUS.**

**MAMPUSSSS. **

"Oh yaudah, ayo ke kelasnya dah." kata Kris, sambil narik tangan Tao. "Anter ke kelasnya Dio, yuk? Sapa tau sambil nyari temen lo itu,"

Tao udah bermuka pucet kayak hidup 100 hari di sebuah gua dan hanya makan bawang.

"Urrr….gege, temen gue tadi nge sms, katanya dia udah pulang duluan, lagi nunggu di kafe bareng sama anak-anak lain. Em, jadi gue pamit dulu ya! Laf yu!" kata Tao ga pake titik koma ditambah dusta, langsung lepas tangannya dari Kris, salam(?), terus bersiap ngacrit.

Baru aja mau ngebalik dan lari menuju motornya, dia udah….

**BRUKKK!**

…Nabrak seseorang, menyebabkan seseorang itu jatuh kepental ke belakang, bersama tahu balut dan es kelapanya muncrat ke trotoar.

"EBUSET!" teriak Tao. "SORI GUE GA SENGAJA!"

Luhan, Kai, Xiumin, sama Chen nyamperin si korban yang keadaannya mengenaskan-dengan tahu balut mampir di jidat- itu. "Hun, hun. Lo gapapa kan?" tanya Chen. Luhan bantuin dia berdiri. Xiumin ngebersihin tas Sehun yang kena cium trotoar, sedangkan Kai lagi ngefoto si Sehun.

"Anjir bego lu Ngong. Apa-apa tweetpic. BANTUIN GUE KEK KAMPRET!" aum Sehun. Kai ngikik, auman bihun mental telinga kanan mental telinga kiri. Dia asik ngetweetpic foto si Sehun yang berseni estetika tinggi itu.

Sehun baru aja mau nerusin mencak-mencak ke si Kai, tapi dia cengo waktu liat siapa yang tadi nabrak dia.

"…Zitao?"

Tao juga sama kagetnya. "…Sehun?"

Wajah Sehun berubah—dari marah, tambah marah. Dia buru-buru berdiri, deathglare ke Tao. Kris sama Chanyeol nyamperin Tao yang udah jadi tersangka tabrak tahu balut(?) itu.

"Beb, gapapa kan?" tanya Kris. Tangannya ngelus-ngelus pundak Tao, mastiin itu orang kagak kenapa-kenapa, gak keciprat es kelapa Sehun sedikitpun. Tao ngangguk sambil nunduk, mukanya tambah pucet.

Sehun pasang mata tajem ngeliat KrisTao.

Ketawa smirk kepasang di bibirnya sekilas, terus dia lanjut jalan ngelewatin Tao. "Oh, jadi ini yang elo lakuin dua minggu ini. Pantes."

Tao baru aja mau ngebales perkataan Sehun, tapi Sehun keburu pergi diikutin Luhan. "Hun, tunggu hun!" panggil Luhan sambil lari nyamperin Sehun yang jalan kayak ga ada hari esok.

Chen mau lanjut nyusul HunHan juga setelah Xiumin nyapa Kris –soalnya Xiumin kenal sama Kris dari kecil, maklum temen lama sama Dio- dan setelah Kai lempar senyum manis ke 'calon kakak ipar' –yang bikin si Kris pengen muntah di baju baru si Cendol-. Tapi Kris nyegat Xiumin. "Min min, si Dio mana?"

"Dio? Oh, dia sama si Bebek lagi ekstrakurikuler, klub musik. Jadi pulangnya telat." jawab Xiumin. Kris ngegumam _'oh iya, lupa gue. dasar umur.'_ Xiumin lalu pamit pergi sama Chen, sementara Kai cium tangan dulu sama si kakak ipar, dan ngacrit ke tukang es kelapa, terus ke parkiran buat bawa motor.

"Yahh, kalo gitu, gue balik aja deh. Dol, balik yuk?" ajak Kris. Chanyeol ngangguk-ngangguk. "Oke, ntar pas Dio minta jemput, gue aja yang jemput. Kita ke rumah elo aja dulu."

Tatapan Kris beralih ke Tao yang daritadi mingkem mulu. "By the way, beb. Tadi elo kayak yang kenal sama temennya Dio. Itu temen elo? Kalo ga salah ? Miun? Bihun? Dia yang janjian sama elo?"

Tao senyum palsu. "Mm…Namanya Sehun…iya gue kenal. Tapi bukan yang janjian sama gue, ge. Eh gue cabut duluan ya, Dah!"

Dan Tao segera menghilang dari TKP. Heran, yang punya ilmu palimunan itu Kai apa Tao.

Kris naikin alis heran, itu pacarnya aneh banget hari ini. Chanyeol juga ngerasain. "Broh, pacar lu aneh dah. Tapi dia kece juga weh. CBR nya bagus. Kece juga kalo kapan-kapan gue beli CBR buat boncengan sama Dio!"

"Jiah dasar Cendol =_= iya sih, dia aneh banget. Gue gak nyangka dia punya temen yang 1 sekolah sama si Morgan."

Chanyeol nyengir. "Yang dia cari itu temen apa temen ye? Ooh dia punya brondong SMA tuh…"

"Anjir bawel!" teriak Kris sambil ngancem Chanyeol pake pentungan satpam.

Nasib Chanyeol. Jidat seksinya jadi korban.

.

.

.

.

"Heh morgan," panggil Baekhyun ke Dio yang lagi test suara di ruang music. "Elo mau dijemput si cendol ntar futsal?"

Dio ngangguk. "Hooh. Tenang aja, lo bareng gue aja. Xiumin kan mau dianter si Chen."

"Dafuq =_= gue jadi kambing congek dong ntar, kalian kan berduaan, dasar tutup teko!" protes Baekhyun. Dio nepok pundak Baekhyun dengan senyuman malaikat yang ngalahin senyuman eyang subur(?).

"Baekhyun. Gue tuh mau bantuin elo. Ini salah satu jalan biar elo bisa deket sama Chanyeol. Percaya sama gue. Biar gue yang jadi kambing congek,"

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah.

Jadi mellow mellow gitu.

"…Dio… elo beneran?"

"Iye."

"Cius?"

"Cius, Bek. Kalo ga cius, gue pelorotin celana Yesung-hyung."

"HEH GUE DENGER, MORGAN!" aum Yesung(si ketua klub Musik) yang lagi maen piano di sebelah Dio. Dio nyengir. "Damai bang, Cuma andai-andai."

Baekhyun senyum manis, tapi tetep aja gak enak.

Dio itu tetep pacar Chanyeol.

"…makasih ya Dio, gue gatau harus bilang apa lagi. Gue seneng punya temen kayak elo…sumpah. Orang lain pasti ngiri dah kalo gapunya temen kayak elo."

IYA BEK, GUE AJA SIRIK. #katahatiAuthor

Dio ngehug Baekhyun. "Sama-sama, Bek. Kalo elo seneng, gue juga seneng. Pokoknya, siapin sepatu futsal paling bagus elo ntar sore!"

Si Fahri nyengir. "Biar dipuji sama si Cendol ya pas dia liat sepatu gue?"

Sekarang Dio yang nyengir. "Bukan. Buat gue pinjem. Gue males pake sepatu punya gue, masih baru, masih dikardusin."

"EBEL SIAH =_= GAK NGEMODAL!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ho? Bareng sama Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pas mau berangkat. Dia berdiri cengo di sebelah mobilnya pas ngeliat Baekhyun sama Dio yang berdiri di depannya, lengkap masing-masing dengan dua tas gede yang isinya baju futsal, sepatu futsal, anduk, minuman, rantang nasi(?), sama magic jar(?). Ditambah elpiji tiga kilo.

Dio naikin alis. "Emang gaboleh? Ayolah, boleh kan? Tadinya kita mau berangkat bertiga bareng sama Xiumin, tapi Xiumin dijemput si Chen duluan. Jadi Cuma gue sama Baekhyun nih bareng. Please ya?"

Baekhyun pasang muka H2C (harap harap cemas) oke ralat, (harap harap CENDOL).

Chanyeol senyum manis. "Oke dong, boleh ajaa! Ayo-ayo sini anak-anak, om bukain pintu mobil yaaaa"

"Eh napa om-om =_=" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol nyengir. "Soalnya ngeliat kalian pake setelan mau futsal itu kayak anak keciiil, gue jadi berasa mau nganter dua ponakan gue maen futsal wokwokwowkokw"

"NGOMONG AJA GUE KELIATAN PENDEK PAKE BAJU INI! OKE NTARAN GUE MAU PAKE HIGHHEELS BUAT FUTSAL!" protes Dio. Baekhyun segera searching barang yang dimaksud di tokobagus(?) dan Chanyeol merasa berkuasa because of his damn height.

Dasar tiang telepon.

Singkat cerita, mereka naik mobil. Dio duduk di belakang, dan Chanyeol+Baekhyun duduk di depan.

Cendol naikin alis. "…Beb, kenapa gak duduk di depan?"

Dio geleng-geleng. "Gak ah, mau sekalian selonjoran di belakang, tiduran gak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa tiduran? Gak enak badan?"

Dio geleng-geleng lagi. "Engga apa-apa, cuma agak ngantuk dikit."

_'Weeeee itu kan biar elu bedua bisa pdkt di depannnnn….jadi gue pura-pura jadi sleeping beauty aja di belakang owkowkowkowowkowk'_ pikir Dio.

Baekhyun udah blushing ampir nyakar jok mobil-andai itu mobil punya babehnya udah gak berbentuk lah jok nya-

Byun Baekhyun Mahrizal Fahri.

Dengan ini.

Telah menyatakan KEBAHAGIAAN HATINYA.

Sebagaimana hal yang terjadi bahwa dia duduk sebelahan sama pujaan hatinya—PARK CENDOL.

-silakan baca kata-kata diatas dengan gaya baca proklamasi kemerdekaan Indonesia-

BRUUUUM

Mobil dijalankan. Dio udah terlelap kayak orang pingsan di jok belakang sambil mimpi indah tentang FF yang dia baca kemaren malem—FF antara kisah cinta Morgan dan Annisa dan jadilah putra mereka berdua yang diberi nama Morganissa(?), oh oke itu mah nama kucing piaraan si Miko. Lanjut.

Si Cendol mulai bersiul-siul sambil nyetir. Dan Fahri udah mau meledak.

RASA RASANYA DIA PENGENNNNN GITU SI CHANYEOL NGE-REM MENDADAK DAN BAEKHYUN PURA-PURA NABRAK GITU KE PINGGIR GARA-GARA KAGET REM MENDADAK GITU AWAWAWAWAWAW

#modus

"Eh setel lagu yu, sambil karaoke-an mendadak gituu wokwokwokwokw" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun agak kaget. "Eh? Emmmm oh boleh aja kok, iya boleh banget, iya maksud gue **IYA SETEL AJA LAGUNYA IYAAAAAA!**"

**krik krik**

"…Baekhyun, elo gapapa?"

"Emmm ya gapapa kok Yeol,"

"Yakin?"

"Iya gue cuma excited"

"Excited kenapa?"

"JANGAN KEPO SETEL AJA LAGUNYAH"

Dan lagu pertama disetel.

_Tong teng teng tererengteng tong terengteng teteteng_

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" teriak Yeol excited. Baekhyun cengo.

**GA SALAH INI ORANG NAEK MOBIL GENESIS TAPI NYETEL LAGU KEONG RACUN?**

"Dasar kauuu keong raaacuuuuunnnnnnnnn" mulai si Chanyeol.

Baekhyun taplok mukanya sendiri. YAAMPUN. YATUHAN.

KECENGANNYA YANG PERTAMA ITU WALI MANIA, YANG KEDUA DANGDUT MANIA.

"Emmm…Chanyeol, bisa ga jangan dangdut lagunya?" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol nyengir.

"Emmm gimana yaaaah"

**-DUA MENIT KEMUDIAN-**

"PARA PENOOONTOOOOON"

"EEEAAAAHHH"

"BAPAK BAPAK IBU IBU SMUA YANG ADA DISINIIIIIHHHHHHH"

"HEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH"

Keadaan tiba-tiba menggila.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duet lagu dangdut ala Inul Daratista di atas mobil Genesis sambil muter-muter anduk futsal saking excitednya.

SIAPA YA YANG DUA MENIT TADI PROTES JANGAN NYETEL LAGU DANGDUT?

"Tunggu kok gue kerasa kesindir =_=" gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lanjut bagiannya.

"ADA YANG BILAANG KALAU TAK GOOYAAANG BAGAI SAYUR KURANG GARAM KURANG ENAK KURANG SEDAPPPPPP"

"Aduh gue berasa kayak pas diajak ke reunian SMA abah gue deh =_= si babeh sama temen-temennya persis kayak lo semua—karaoke lagu dangdut kayak apaan gitu." kata Dio yang tidur indah dan mimpi indah Morganissa-nya terganggu.

"Eh beb udah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol. Dio hela napas. "Siapa yang bisa tidur kalo ada gerobak dangdut bunyi di sebelah lo?"

BaekYeol nyengir.

"Oke ganti deh lagunya," kata Baekhyun. "Yang selow."

Chanyeol lalu nyetel lagu yang agak selow.

Suara gitar jadul, gendang, dan organ mix yang jadul terdengar.

Di music player terdengar sebuah judul lagu.

**Johnny Iskandar – Pengemis Cinta**

-Silakan cari di youtube- -GUE SUKA LAGU INI-

**"AKUUUUU BUKANNN PENGEMISSS CINNNNNTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"**

Suara ngebass Chanyeol dipaksain jadi suara tinggi Johnny Iskandar yang lebih tinggi teriaknya dari Changmin TVXQ.

KACA PECAH.

TANAH RETAK.

BAJU LANGSUNG PADA DISKON SEMUA(?)

ARIEL MENDADAK NGELAMAR BOA

SHINDONG MENDADAK IKUT X-FACTOR

YOONA MENDADAK NGECENG MIKHA ANGELO

AHMAD DHANI RUJUK SAMA KRYSTAL F(X) [?]

**"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" **aum Baekhyun yang udah tutup telinga dan Dio yang udah lifeless dengan mulut berbuih gara-gara suara Chanyeol yang super-duper.

Setelah di muka Chanyeol ada tapak sepatu futsal Baekhyun, akhirnya lagu dialihkan menjadi yang slow (dan pastinya aman dikonsumsi-coret-didengar).

**Broery Marantika ft. Dewi Yul – Widuri**

"Lagu lawas bah O_O" kata Dio. Chanyeol ngakak. "huiehuehuehueh gue suka lagu ini."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Gue jugaa."

Chanyeol senyum manis. "Ayo duet nyanyi bareng!"

**-PARA PEMBACA, SILAKAN CARI DI YOUTUBE HOHOHO-**

Tak lama kemudian, BaekYeol mulai nyanyi bagian reff.

"WIIIIDUUURIII…. ELOK BAGAI REMBULAAAAAAAAN…. OH SAYAAAAANG…."

Dio lambai-lambai tangan di jok belakang kayak penonton dahsyat di pagi hari mengikuti musik bareng sama Morgan yang entah darimana ada di sebelahnya.

Setelah lagu abis, Chanyeol ngakak sendiri. "Ahahahahahh, aduh asli lawak. Kita dari tadi duet berapa lagu ye? Dari dangdut ampe yang lawas."

"Elo sih, nyetel lagu-lagu gitu wkowkwowok" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol nyengir lebar. "Eh, Bek. Suara lo bagus banget tadi. Cius. Pas lagu Widuri, kok suara kita klop banget gitu ya."

BLUSH. Baekhyun blushing. "Errr elo juga kok. Suara elo bagus tadi. Suara elo juga gak kalah sama Changmin TVXQ ato Johnny Iskandar!"

Fitnah dikit gak dosa kan? Gak ampe bikin Siwon mendadak ngegantiin Haji Muhidin kan?

Ngeliat Baekhyun yang senyum gugup gitu, Chanyeol makin lebar senyumnya. "Hahaha… lo tau ga? Pas tadi lagu Widuri kok gue berasa jadi begini ya, _Broery Marantika feat Dewi Yul_ kan? Gimana kalo ganti jadi **BAEKKIE MARANTIKA feat DEWI YEOL**? wokowkowkowk"

Baekhyun ngakak kuda. "Akowkaokwoakwokaowkaowkaowk GENIUS!" katanya sambil naplok pundak Chanyeol pake elpiji(?).

Chanyeol keliatan mikir keras untuk beberapa detik, lalu noleh lagi kearah Baekhyun. "BTW, gue mau ngomongin sesuatu nih sama elo kapan-kapan, yaa mungkin lusa ato minggu depan. Bisa kan? Ntar gue SMS deh kapan jadinya."

…

Hoh?

Hoh?

**HOH?!**

**MAKSUD SI CENDOL APAAAA?!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"B-Bek…bek….kita udah nyampe?"

Dio sibuk nyeret Fahri ke tempat futsal.

Fahri gak sadarkan diri dari pas tadi di mobil.

"Ri? Fahri?"

Anak-anak yang udah ngumpul di tempat futsal pada ngeliatin Baekhyun yang terkapar kayak sarden di kursi penonton.

Dio bingung. "Gimana cara buat bangunin dia?"

Luhan ngodok-ngodok saku celana Chen dan maling permen stroberi dari sono. "Kita pake ini."

"Dimasukkin ke mulutnya?" tanya Kai. Luhan geleng-geleng.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian…

Permen itu udah nyempil di idung Baekhyun.

Luhan nyengir Genius. "Kita tunggu dia ampe kehabisan napas dan akhirnya ba-"

**BRAKKK!**

**BRUUKKK!**

**DUKKKK!**

**BRUAKKKK!**

**DAKKK!**

**BLEDUUUM!**

Luhan kena tendangan sonais sapi si Fahri yang tenaganya udah ngalahin Rasengan dicampur kekuatan Sepatu Super(?).

**"DASAR PENTIL KOREK APIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! RODA BOCOR TUKANG BUAHH! UPIL GAJAAAAH! SELINGKUHAN MONYET ITALI! ELO MAU GUE MATI HAH?! HAH?! HAH?! AND IT'S FUCKING STRAWBERRY ARRRGHHHH! GUE DOAIN ELU KETIBAN SIMEUT MADAGASKAR!"**

Wow.

Fahri sadar.

SADAR!

Stroberi benar-benar berpengaruh pada idung Fahri.

Luhan udah babak belur. Sehun langsung ngompresin dia dan maksa dia buat minum betadin(?).

"Oke oke, kita mulai aja yuk?" Kata Lay. "Kita pake dulu lapang satu. 5 on 5. Di kelas 11 IPA 2 ada gue, Kai, Chen, Luhan, ama Sehun! Di tim 11 IPA 1 ada Fahri, Dio, Xiumin, Minhyun, dan…...BAMBANG PAMUNGKAS?"

**Hening.**

Bambang Pamungkas senyum sambil bawa milkuat di sebelah Xiumin.

Setelah Chen protes pada author karena telah memasukkan Bambang Pamungkas dan karena iklan milkuat kalah sama iklan Nyot Nyot(?), akhirnya pemain diganti menjadi CHRISTIANO RONALDO.

**Hening.**

Setelah Author dilempar boomerang sama Lay, pemain diganti sama Mad Dog.

**Hening.**

Setelah Iko Uwais menjelaskan bahwa Mad Dog harus syuting The Raid 2 dan gak bisa maen futsal sekarang, author mengganti pemain menjadi Jiraiya.

**Hening.**

Setelah Jiraiya pulang karena kecewa ini FF gak ada tokoh cewek seksinya, author mengganti pemainnya dengan seseorang bernama…

"Hai gue Yoochun. Keahlian gue menyundul bola."

Semua orang ngeliatin jidat Yoochun yang emang membuktikan bahwa dia jago menyundul bola**—JENONG LUAR BIASA DAN LEBAR LUAR BINASA**.

"Dia punya lapangan futsal sendiri!" teriak Chen dengan ngenes melodrama plus tangisan buaya sambil nunjuk jidat Yoochun.

**-15 MENIT KEMUDIAN-**

Setiap sisi udah siap dengan posisi masing masing.

Mari kita lihat ke sudut kelas 11 IPA 2.

Mereka berlima udah membuat lingkaran besar dan akhirnya naro makanan di tengah lingkaran lalu makan barengan di lingkaran itu—OH TIDAK INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK BEBEKELAN ATO BOTRAM ATO PIKNIK. INI LAPANGAN HIJAU SIH, EMANG BAGUS BUAT PIKNIK TAPI INI ITU LAPANGAN HIJAU INDOOR BUAT FUTSAL, DENGAN RUMPUT SINTETIS DAN TANAH YANG BERBENTUK DADU-DADU KARET ITEM!

Lanjut.

Mereka terlihat sedang menyusun strategi.

Chen (yang katanya paling pinter dalam bidang kimia dan bidang terbully) mulai angkat bicara.

"Jadi gini, kita semua pake formasi 1-2-1-1. Lay! Elo jadi kiper. Pertahankan gawang dengan sempurna! PIKIRKANLAH KAU ADALAH WAKABAYASHI! WAKABAYASHIIII!"

Dia kebanyakan nonton Tsubasa.

Lay mengangguk mantap dengan wajah serius. "Wakarimasu yo!"

Chen lanjut. "Lalu, Sehun, Kai, kalian jadi sayap kanan dan sayap kiri! Sehun, elu di kanan! Kai, elu di kiri!"

Kai protes. "KENAPA GUE DI KIRI?!"

Chen ngebales. "Lo cebok pake tangan apa?"

"Kiri."

"Jadi lo ngerti dong."

"JADI ELO BILANG GUE INI ALAT CEBOK?!"

Setelah Chen merelakan sebagian hidungnya pergi(?) karena bogem Kai, dia melanjutkan rencana strateginya. "Luhan, elo sebagai Ace of Group disini! Semua orang tau elo paling jago sepak bola, mengalahkan pertandingan tingkat RW dalam acara 17 agustusan melawan si Madun dan Maradona! Dan elo adalah kandidat ketua klub sepakbola sekolah kita! Gue percaya sama elo! ELO JADI MAIN STRIKER!"

Luhan ngangguk. "Mantep! Terus, elo di posisi apa Chen?"

"Oh, gue? Gue nyante aja minum NU Green Tea di kursi penon—"

**BRAKKKK!**

Kai ngelempar jam gadang ke idung Chen.

Akhirnya Chen jadi back, dan semuanya udah siap di posisi masing-masing.

Setelah maen monopoli selama 3 jam(?), bola pertama dimiliki oleh kelas Dio.

Wasit udah bunyiin periwit.

"PRIWIIIIITTTT"

**DAKKKK**

Dio dan Baekhyun menggiring bola kearah gawang lawan. Permainannya bener bener luwes dan penuh konsentrasi.

Sampai Kai lari sambil bawa suatu benda.

"BAEKHYUN! INI POSTER SIAPA HAYOOOO?"

Baekhyun segera menoleh dan matanya langsung bling-bling.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! FATIN SHIDQIAAAAA! AAAAA!"

Baekhyun berlari belok kearah poster Fatin X-Factor(?) dan bola bebas.

"WANJRET FAHRI DODOL!" teriak Dio. Dio langsung bawa bolanya tapi langsung dihadang sama Sehun.

"Hohohohoho permithiiiiii" seringainya. Tapi gak lama Sehun jatuh karena tackle dari belakang. Bola langsung direbut orang itu. "YESSSS GUE DAPET BOLAAA!" teriaknya.

Orang itu Chen.

"SIALAN LU KAMPRET! KITA INI SATU GRUP, BANGKEEEE!" teriak Sehun tanpa cadel(?) karena si Chen ngerebut bola dari dia.

Lalu Chen jatuh karena bola direbut Luhan.

"MASYA ALLAH KALIAN INI MIKIR GA SIH WOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYY BUNTELAN KARUNG!" teriak Sehun lagi TANPA CADEL.

Kayaknya dia emang lagi konsen jadi gak cadel dah.

Bola sekarang dimiliki Luhan dan Xiumin berhadapan sama dia.

Dua orang yang kemampuannya ga kalah sama.

Xiumin nyeringai. "Jangan pikir elo bisa ngelewatin gue, sobat."

Luhan nyengir. "Sori, sobat. Jangan ngehalangin jalan gu-"

**BRUK!**

Kai ngerebut bola Luhan dari belakang.

"TAI LO! MIKIR GAK SIH!? KITA SATU GRUP WOY!" teriak Luhan ke Kai yang udah ngegiring bola ke gawang lawan.

Sehun ngampirin Luhan. "Lo kayak yang enggak aja tadi, semprul!"

Kai terus berlari kearah gawang lawan dengan muka penuh percaya diri.

Dengan diiringi backsound berikut ini….

**_LARI LARI LARIIIII_**

**_(LARI LARI LAAAARIIII)_**

**_TENDANG DAN BERLARIII-IIII_**

**_BERJUANGLAAAAH _**

**_TSUBAAASAAAA_**

**_PAHLAWAN KITAAAAAAA_**

-oke author nostalgia pelem tsubasa-

Akhirnya Kai berhasil menembus pertahanan Xiumin dan Baekhyun, pada akhirnya dia mau nimbus pertahanan terakhir—yaitu back+kiper, Dio sama Minhyun.

"Gak akan gue biarin elo ngebobol gawang!" teriak Dio. Kai senyum. "Meski gue cinta elooooo, gue ga akan nyerah! MAJUUUUUUUUU!"

Saat mereka sama-sama berlari menghadang lawan, Baekhyun secepat kilat lari nyamperin Dio dan nyegat dia. Lalu Dio berhenti lari, dan Fahri berteriak…

**SRIIIIIIIIIING!**

"MAKAN INI, JONGONG JONGSEK JONGSTUPID JONGBLEK! **JURUS KAKI SEKSI SEORANG KECENGAAAAAAAN!"**

si Fahri segera menarik celana pendek Dio ke atas dan menyebabkan paha Dio yang ramping putih bebas bulu(?) itu terlihat.

Dan bersinar-sinar.

Silau.

Di mata Jongong.

**SRIIIIIING**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Dio. Dia langsung ngebenerin celananya dan ngacir.

**BRUKKK!**

Kai terjerembab ke belakang.

Mimisan pula.

Genangan darah menodai tempat futsal.

**"KIM JONGSTUPIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDD!"**

Dia gak sadarkan diri.

**-2 MENIT KEMUDIAN-**

Kai dipakein kacamata item punya kakeknya Lay dan pertandingan berlanjut.

Saat ini, Xiumin yang mengendalikan bola. Dia lari tanpa halangan kearah gawang lawan, namun pada saat terakhir, bola direbut oleh Luhan, lalu bolanya direbut Sehun(?), lalu mereka berantem, bola ngacir di jidat Yoochun(?), dan direbut oleh Kai, lalu kaki Kai pabeulit dengan kaki Fahri, dan akhirnya Chen yang menguasai bola.

Dia menggiring bola dengan penuh percaya diri dan dengan penuh keagulan(?), mendribble bola dengan gampangnya ke gawang lawan.

Minhyun sebagai kiper 11 IPA 1 udah siap-siap. "Ck. Maju sini, Jongdae!"

"Kayak yang gue takut aja sama marmot india! Siapa takootttt" kata Chen. Dia lalu bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Kaki kanannya udah ancang-ancang ke belakang.

**TENG.**

**TENG.**

**TENG.**

Anak-anak semua shock.

Kai telen ludah. "I-itu…"

Luhan tutup idung. "T-tidak mungkin!"

Baekhyun garuk leher. "I…itu…jurus…."

Dio gigit tangan. "JURUS TENDANGAN SONAIS SAPI JARAK JAUHNYA TSUBASA DAN MADUN YANG LEGENDARIS!"

Chen lempar smirk.

"MAKAN INIIIII! **TENDANGAN SONAIS SAPI JARAK JAUHHHHHHHHHH CAP SUBUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR"**

**JEDAGGGGGGG**

Bola melesat dengan indah dan cepat, melesat tak terlihat bagai kentut dan kilat. Ampe bener-bener gak keliatan itu bola melesat kemana!

Dan…..

**BRRAKKKK!**

Chen kegirangan.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! HEH BARUDAK, MARANEH NINGALI TEU?!"

**KRIK KRIK KRIK**

Chen noleh. "Lho kenapa kalian gak ikut seneng? Kan Gol?"

**KRIK KRIK KRIK**

Anak-anak pada hening.

Chen nengok kaki kanannya yang Cuma pake kaos kaki. "WADUH! SEPATU KANAN GUE LONCAT SAKING GUE SEMANGAT NENDANG! Woyyyyy kalian kok gak selamatin gue sih?! Gue kan udah bikin g—"

**BRUKKKKK!**

Tiba-tiba Lay ambruk.

Idung udah mimisan.

Tak jauh dari sana, bola yang tadi ditendang Chen bergulir di deket gawang 11 IPA 2, gawang timnya sendiri.

Dan juga sepatu Chen yang ada di deket kepala Lay.

….

**Krik **

**Krik**

**Krik**

…

**BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN TENDANGAN BOLA CHEN BISA MELESAT CEPAT LALU BERBELOK DAN BERALIH ARAH MENUJU GAWANG TIMNYA SENDIRI KEMUDIAN TERCIPTALAH GOL BUNUH DIRI DAN JUGA SEPATU CHEN LEPAS SAAT MENENDANG DAN MENDARAT DI KEPALA YIXING DENGAN KERAS BERSAMAAN DENGAN MASUKNYA BOLA KE GAWANG DAN MENYEBABKAN MIMISAN+AMBRUKNYA YIXING?!**

-author ngos ngosan baca narasi yang kecepetan dan sekali napas-

**"KAMPREEEETTTTT! DASAR PANTAT PENGGORENGAN KENTUT NAGA! ELO NGAPAEN BIKIN GOL BUNUH DIRI BEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?" **

Anak-anak 11 IPA 2 pada nganiaya Chen kayak gak ada hari esok buat nganiaya ntu anak satu. Dirempug berjamaah. Kekeluargaan tercipta saat itu, dimana anak-anak pada gotong royong buat nganiaya Chen.

**"G-G-GUE KAGAK TAUUUU! BOLANYA LANGSUNG BALIK ARAH SENDIRI SUMPAH GUE GA TAU! DEMI TU-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! AAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**BUAKKK!**

Chen pun babak belur.

Semboyan Aria Wiguna gak mempan!

Lay yang masih terkapar berusaha menggerakkan tangannya dan melambai-lambai perlahan kearah teman-temannya. "….K-Kawan…kawan…."

**"YIIIIIXIIIIIIIINGG!" **teriak anak-anak semua pada melodrama lebay bagai opera sabun, sambil lari kearah Lay dengan efek slow motion ditambah bulir-bulir jeruk asli di pulpy orange-coret- maksudnya bulir-bulir air mata di sudut mata mereka.

Kai segera menghampiri Lay dan memegang tangan Lay penuh perhatian, sementara itu Luhan ngusapin darah di idung Lay pake kaos kaki(?).

"B-B-Blo…on….jangan…pake…kaos…kaki…juga….BISMA!" protes Lay dengan nada lemah karena dia emang masih ga kuasa buat bangun.

Luhan nyengir onta.

Lay noleh kearah Kai yang nahan nangis ampe mukanya udah kayak beruk nahan mules. "J-Jong..ong… m-muke…lu…n-najes….ta..u…"

Kai nahan air mata. "…Hiks…Xing…Jangan mati Xing…"

"…Ma…apin…g-gue…t-temen…temen…."

"Xing, please Xing…. Xing elo pasti kuat Xing, ELU SETRONG XING!"

Lay geleng-geleng. "g-Gue…G-Ga…se…trong…. m-maa…pin…gue…. G-gu…gue…gue….punya…tiga… permin….taan…"

Kai ngangguk-ngangguk. Semua anak-anak pada ngumpul di belakangnya antusias kayak lagi liat artis tau-tau masuk pasar(?). "O…oke Xing…apa permintaan lo?"

"P-pertama…g-gue….gue mau….elo nabok si Chen… KAM…PRET! SEPATUNYA…SAKIT BANGET…. DAN BAU BANGET!"

Dari jauh, keliatan si Chen udah diamuk massa lagi, diiket pake tali rapia terus digulingin sepanjang jalan Anyer-Panarukan.

Kai balik lagi. "Yang kedua?"

"G-Gue…pengen...ngedownload…KakaoTalk…BIAR BISA NGOBROL SAMA T.O.P BIGBANG KAYAK SHERINA!"

Baekhyun ngeliatin layar HP Lay. "Nih Xing, udah kelar gue donlotin. Tapi di kontak lo gaada T.O.P, Cuma ada Beng Beng gapapa ya."

Lay ngangguk.

"T-Terus…yang terakhir…."

**GULP.**

Anak-anak pada nelen ludah. "A…Apa yang ketiga?"

Lay senyum manis+lemah.

"…G-Gue…pengen…. JKT48…nyanyi lagu Aitakatta di tengah lapang futsal ini…."

**BRUK.**

Lay menutup mata dengan indah.

**"YIIIIIIXIIIIIIIINGGGG!"**

**.**

**.**

**-5 MENIT KEMUDIAN-**

Pertandingan berlanjut tanpa Yixing gara-gara dia udah pingsan duluan dan sekarang lagi terbaring di bangku penonton, sambil dikipas-kipasin pake hihid sate sama Suho yang segera dimiscall(dasar teu ngamodal) oleh Luhan.

Suho terlihat ingsreuk-ingsreukan menangisi Yixing yang pingsan sambil ngigo ketemu JKT48(?).

Pertandingan terlihat sengit, kejadian-kejadian ajaib mulai terjadi sepanjang pertandingan, seperti tiba-tiba kiper 11 IPA 2 jadi Harry Potter, Andika Kangen Band jadi wasit, Kai pake jurus Bankai-nya Ichigo Kurosaki buat ngegol-in bola, Xiumin yang main bola pake Gundam Seed gegara menurutnya '_Maen Futsal pake kaki sudah terlalu mainstream'_, Baekhyun sama Arman Maulana yang duet mendadak di atas gawang sambil tereak-tereak, Dio yang ngejar-ngejar Bunga Citra Lestari sambil tereak "AINUUUUUUN!", dan lain-lain.

Skor menunjukkan 5-8.

**GREGET.**

**11 IPA 2 MENANG!**

Barudak pada ngacir ke counter kantin buat beli aqua botol dingin, coca cola, dan mami poko(?). Beberapa anak juga pada ke kamar mandi buat memenuhi panggilan alam dan juga ganti baju, ato foto bareng sama Bambang Pamungkas.

Sementara itu, HunHan lagi tiduran di tengah lapangan, sambil mengo keatas langit.

"…Han, kok langitnya abu-abu ya? Bintang malemnya kenapa ga keliatan?"

"Bego. Itu kan langit-langitnya dari asbes, ya iyalah putih keabu-abuan. Ga keliatan lah bintangnya, orang ini lapang indoor."

Sehun ketawa. "Matha thih? Menurut gue sih, bintangnya gak keliatan diatath, thoalnya bintangnya lagi ada di thebelah gue nih, lagi tiduran di tengah lapang."

BLUSH.

Luhan blushing sambil buang muka. "G-gombal!"

Sehun senyum manis, sambil hela nafas, dia balik lagi ngeliat langit-langit. "…Mungkin, langit malem ntar kalo di Inggrith bakal tanpa bintang juga kayak thekarang, ya."

Luhan ngenaikin alisnya, agak bingung sama apa yang diomongin Sehun.

"….Maksud lo apa, hun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di toilet.

Seorang Kim Jongong lagi cuci muka pake OXY –eaeaeaeaeae promosi-, lalu natap mukanya di kaca.

Alisnya mengernyit(?).

"Perasaan gue lebih ganteng deh ya dari Chanyeol?" gumamnya.

Dia mikirin apa aja perbedaan dia sama Chanyeol.

Rambut?

Oh iya, beda.

Alis?

Oh pleeease, alis Kai itu lebih manly –cenah-.

Mata?

Kai matanya sayu, kalo si Cendol mata peri. Bolotot tur buburicakan (belo dan berkerlap kerlip)

"But hell yeah my eyes are sexier than cendol's!" gumam Kai.

Terus, ke idung.

**Krik Krik.**

"…Lupain idung," pikir Kai ngenes.

Soal kulit?

"JANGAN DIBAHAS!"

O-oke…badan?

Kai langsung senyum.

"OH MAN, GUE TUH BERBADAN SEXY CARAMEL DAN NO ONE RESIST MY HOTTIEST BODY!" kata Kai sambil manjat washtafel.

"….Kai, lo ngapain?"

Kai noleh ke belakang.

Oh.

ITU DIO.

DAN DIO MERGOKIN DIA MANJAT WASHTAFEL KAYAK SODARA BERUK.

"EH?! EH?! E….ENGGAK, INI WASHTAFELNYA RADA-RADA CONGEK(?) GITU JADI LAGI GUE BENERIN, SUMPAH!" kata Kai gelagapan. Dio ngangguk-ngangguk. "O-Oh… rada rada rusak gitu? Yaudah deh gue gajadi dah pake washtafelnya," kata Dio sambil mau keluar dari toilet, tapi…

**GREP!**

Tangan Kai tiba-tiba narik tangan Dio.

"…Nape, Kai?"

"E…eh? Eh? EH SORI GUE GA SENGAJA! M-MAAP!"

Dio merhatiin wajah Kai. "…kayaknya elo lagi bingung. Kenapa?"

Kai hela nafas. Kayaknya emang susah nyembunyiin mukanya dari Dio –kecuali tadi di rumah dia bawa keresek item buat tutup muka-.

"…Gue pengen ngomongin sesuatu…" kata Kai. Dia tarik masuk Dio deket washtafel.

Muka Dio penasaran ditambah rasa kasian. "Ayo Kai, nyante aja. Elo mau ngomongin apa?"

Jongong tarik napas. "O…oke. Gue pengen nanya. Jadi, gimana kita?"

Dio pasang wajah : O_O?

"…Maksudnya?"

Rambut Kai udah acak-acakan diacak-acak sama sendiri. "Urrr… maksudnya…. yah, gue, sama elu, kita gimana?"

"Ya ga gimana-gimana kan?"

Kai pengen gigit keran air.

"M-maksudnya…. Elu. Hubungan kita, sekarang apa? Terus hubungan elo sama Chanyeol, itu gimana? Dan kapan elo putus sama Chan-"

"Plis jangan ngomong-ngomongin soal putus sama Chanyeol."

Perkataan Dio ngemotong perkataan Kai. Itu bikin Kai rada-rada shock. Nyamuk yang lewat aja berhenti dulu.

"Jadi, gimana? Elo mau gantungin ini aja? Maaf ya Dio, tapi kasarnya, masa aja elo ngebiarin gue kayak gini. Elo asik-asik pacaran sama Chanyeol, sedangkan gue disini ngarepin elo, percaya elo bakalan sama gue, tapi nunggu hal yang gak mungkin."

Dio ngerutin alis.

"…Dan masa aja gue masih ngarepin elo gitu, ampe di masa depan nanti gue nangis-nangis makan siomay di parasmanan acara resepsi kawinan elo sama Chanyeol, gitu? IYA GITU? KASIAN DONG SAMA GUE DAN SIOMAY NYA!" protes Kai. "yaah, kecuali elo emang ga ngebuka parasmanan siomay di nikahan elo nanti."

Dio nunduk terus, ngeliatin lantai kamar mandi udah kayak lagi nonton layar tancep rame di ntu lantai.

"Dio, jawab gue…" kata Kai lagi. "Dio?"

"…Kai…maafin gue…"

Dio ngangkat mukanya dengan tangisan yang udah mulai keluar dari matanya.

Jongong panik.

"W-Woy woy woy! Waduh gila, jangan nangis dong elu Diooooo, aduh gimana nih…. maapin gueeee, gue kasar yaa?"

Dio geleng-geleng. "E-engga….bukan salah elo…tapi ini salah gue… maaf Kai, tapi….gue gak bisa putus dulu sama Chanyeol…"

"Kenapa?"

"Masih ada hal yang harus gue lakuin sama dia. Gue lakuin ini demi seorang temen, yang paling gue sayangin. Gue mau bantun dia." kata Dio dengan nada serius, muka serius, alis serius pula.

Kai cengo tiga detik.

"Baekhyun ya?"

**Krik Krik Krik**

Dio gendok.

"ARRRGHHHHH KENAPA KETEBAK SIH!? PADAHAL GUE UDAH SOK BIJAK SOK SERIUS GITU NGOMONGNYA, LHA ELO MALAH NEBAK PAKE WAJAH CALUDIH CEUPLEU DENGAN GAMPANG AHFKJSDHFKJSHFKJSHKJFFSH!" amuk Dio.

Kai pasang wajah males ditambah ekspresi _ya-iyalah-gampang-ketebak!_

"Oke, jadi…ada apa mengapa kumaha kenapa dengan si Fahri? Hubungannya apa sama Chanyeol?"

"Gu-gue…."

"Ayo dong bilaaang,"

"i…itu…."

"Gue gak bakal gigit kok…."

"Masalahnya…"

"Mungkiin gue Cuma noel di-"

"OH PLEASE KAI, GUE SERIUS!" kata Dio. Kai langsung berhenti pasang wajah ceupleu (meskipun dari sononya emang gitu).

"…Gue…gue gak bisa putus sama Chanyeol sekarang. Kalo gue pacaran sama Chanyeol, gue bisa deket sama dia, dan gue bisa nyomblangin Baekhyun sama Chan—"

"OOOOOH JADI NTU POHON PALEM SATU DIKECENG SAMA SI FAHRI GITU?" tanya Kai. Dio ngangguk. "Iya, kurang lebih gitu, jadi….gue minta elo ngertiin gue…"

Kai garuk-garuk kepala, agak bingung. Ini masalah kok tambah ribet aja dari hari ke hari.

"Dio," panggil Kai. "Ngomong-ngomong… soal elo sendiri, elo kan…._uhuk_, pacarnya Chanyeol. Apa elo gak ngerasa aneh gitu kalo elo nyomblangin pacar elo sendiri sama temen elo sendiri?"

Dio mendadak diem.

"Dan gimana soal perasaan elo? Lo pasti…bakal ngerasa agak sakit, kan…"

Dio ngangguk pelan. Dia tarik napas dalem-dalem, terus ngangkat kepalanya dari acara nonton layar tancep di lantai. "Gue ngerti. Gak apa-apa. Lagian… Baekhyun itu lebih berharga. Gue pengen banget bantu dia."

Kai senyum tipis ngedenger jawaban simpel Dio.

"Kalo emang gitu, gue gak bisa maksa sih. Boong kalo gue ngomong gue gak seneng, pas gue denger elo itu pacaran sama Chanyeol cuma buat bantuin Baekhyun. Tapi, gue pengen minta sesuatu dari elo, Dio. Sesuatu yang penting," kata Kai lagi.

"…Apa?"

Tangan kecil Dio sekarang udah digenggam sama Kai, bikin Dio yang tadi agak-agak galau jadi tenang.

"…Dio, gue minta, kalaupun ntar elo putus sama Chanyeol, dan jadian sama gue… jangan jadiin gue pelampiasan ya."

**DEGG**

Perkataan Kai itu nusuk banget.

Nyot nyot banget-plakkkkk- -APAPULA!-

Mata Dio mulai berair lagi.

Dia tambah bingung. Sumpah makin bingung. Sialan ini author yang bikin cerita. Semuanya digalauin!

"Janji, ya?" tanya Kai.

Dio natap mata Kai yang penuh rasa sayang itu. Tatapannya beda sama pas dia berlaku aneh bin ajaib.

Tatapannya teduh, dan disana Cuma ada pantulan Dio di matanya.

Cuma Dio.

"…Gue bakal coba, Kai…" jawab Dio lempeng dengan senyum tipis, nahan nangis.

Tapi mata berairnya berubah jadi mata kaget, setelah…

**CUP!**

"K-Kai?!"

Kai senyum ngeliat wajah Dio yang blushing parah dan kaget setelah dia cium sekilas.

"Dio. Inget ya, kalo elo punya kesusahan, elo bisa sharing ama gue. Percaya sama gue. Karena gue selalu ada buat elo."

"….Jongin…"

Senyum Kai berubah jadi senyum yang lebih manis lagi, ampe matanya merem.

"Aishiteruyo, Koishiteruyo, Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TESS**

Airmata Luhan mulai tumfeh-tumfeh gara-gara penjelasan Sehun.

Penjelasan tentang semuanya.

"…Sehun… jadi elo mau ke Inggris?"

Sehun ngangguk.

"Cius?"

Sehun ngangguk.

"Miapa?"

Sehun ngangguk.

"KENAPA ELO GA BILANG, BEGOOOO?!" teriak Luhan dengan airmata yang gak bisa ditahan lagi. Ampe-ampe ingus mau keluar. "ELO BEGO! MANUSIA PALING BEGO! IDIOTTTT!"

"WOY WOLES WOLES!" teriak Sehun TANPA CADEL! Wow udah mulai serius nih.

Luhan mukul-mukulin Sehun (bukan pukul manja ye), ampe ntu anak cungkring satu udah murilit kayak trenggiling saking sakitnya. "LO KENAPA GA BILANG GUE?! KENAPA PAS MAU DI AKHIR-AKHIR ELU PINDAH, ELU BARU BILANG?! KENAPA ELU HASUT JUGA EMAK GUE?! KENAPAAAAA?!"

"KARENA GUE GAK MAU ELO MERLAKUIN GUE BEDA GARA-GARA GUE MAU PINDAH!" teriak Sehun tepat di idung Luhan.

Luhan geleng-geleng. "Elo emang idiot. Gue gak bakal merlakuin elo beda gara-gara itu tau! Elo ya elo, gue bakal merlakuin elo kayak Sehun yang gue kenal!"

Sehun sekarang yang geleng-geleng. "Gak, Luhan, elo ga ngerti. KALO ELO TAU GUE MAU PINDAH, GUE….GUE…"

"Gue apa?"

"G-Gue…"

"Gue apaaa?!"

"GUE TAKUT ELO SEDIH!"

**PLAKKK!**

Pipi Sehun kena taplok sepatu futsal Luhan.

"…BEGO! BEGO! MAU ELO NGOMONGNYA KAPAN KEK, JAUH JAUH HARI KEK, ATO SEKARANG KEK, GUE BAKALAN SEDIH LAH! GAPERLU ELO BOHONGIN SEMUA ORANG, BILANG BIAR GUE GATAU ELO MAU PINDAH!"

"…Lu…"

**"DIEM DULU! LO JANGAN NGOMONG YA! GUE TENTU SEDIH! GUE CINTA ELO, PASTINYA GUE SEDIH KALO ELO PINDAH KE INGGRIS, KARENA GUE GAK BISA KETEMU ELO DI SINI LAGI, EDIOTTTTTTTTTT!"**

Luhan nyembur di muka Sehun.

Sehun cengo.

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa, idiot!"

"TADI ELU BILANG APA?!"

"GUE BILANG ELU IDIO!"

"BUKAAANNN, YANG SEBELUMNYAAA!" teriak Sehun.

Luhan mikir keras sambil natap langit-langit.

Ups.

**DIA KELEPASAN.**

"S-S-Se…Sehun…."

"Luhan….elo cinta gue?"

**BLUSHHHHHHH**

Sehun senyum bahagia liat Luhan yang langsung salting ampe manjat gawang terus bersiap gantung diri diatas gawang. "Udah deh Luhan, jangan lebay. Sini turun, gue tau elo ga bakal bisa gantung diri disana."

"...T-Tapi…Hun…"

"Luhan, gue juga suka sama elo."

Luhan cengo.

"Gue suka sama elo dari awal kita ketemu, dari awal elo pindah. Gue seneng kita tetanggaan. Gue seneng kita satu sekolah. Gue seneng kita satu kelas. Gue seneng KITA SATU HATI!"

Tiba-tiba ada Giring Nidji nyanyi lagu Honda 'One Heart' di belakang.

"….S-Sehun…."

"Ya?"

"K…Kenapa elo baru ngomongnya sekarang?"

"Biar greget."

"GUE BENCI ELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Luhan sambil meluk Sehun. Dia langsung nangis di dada Sehun, sekenceng-kencengnya, semewek-meweknya. Biarin aja baju si Bihun basah gegara air mata sama ingusnya, yang penting dia lega.

"…Han udah dong, kasian ntar si Bunda nyuci baju guenyaaa wokwokwookwkw" kata Sehun sambil sok tegar, padahal dia juga udah nahan nangis.

"….Sehun oon!"

"Gue genius, tau."

Luhan narik kepalanya dan ngucek-ngucek matanya. "Ini sama aja telat banget… elo confess ke gue aja caranya gini, kurang romantis! Ntaran kita Long Distance Relationship alias LDR dong?! Sama aja bohong!" kata Luhan.

Sehun ketawa ngakak.

"Kenapa lo ngakak?!"

"Engga…gapapa…. kalo elo nyangka gue kurang romantis, sekarang perhatiin ini."

Sehun ngeluarin sebuah remot tipi dari sakunya, terus dia pencet sesuatu 'PIP', dan telunjuk Sehun nunjuk keatas.

Luhan langsung nengadah ke atas.

Langit-langit lapang futsal bergeser, ngeliatin sebuah langit malem bertabur bintang, ditambah kelopak bunga-bunga jatoh dari atas.

Luhan speechless.

"….Se…"

Sehun nyengir. "Elo tadi salah. Ntu langit-langit bukan dari asbes. Tapi dari baja sama alumunium. Dan semuanya gue rancang biar bisa futsal disini. Dan perlu elo tau, gue sendiri yang nyiapin bunganya tauuu ga?"

"…Hun…."

Luhan baru aja mau buka mulut, tapi Sehun nutup mulut Luhan dengan satu jari telunjuknya yang ditempelin ke bibir Luhan.

"Sssshhh….jangan ngomong dulu, ada satu lagi."

Sehun lalu ngeluarin buket bunga Rosemary, mawar putih, dan kotak kecil.

Luhan gatau harus gimana lagi. Sementara itu, Sehun udah masang wajah penuh senyum manis.

"Ini buket bunga pertama. Bunga mawar putih yang mekar. Artinya, _'aku mencintaimu dengan tulus'_. Selamanya. Dan yang kedua, bunga Rosemary. Artinya, _'Ingatlah aku'_. Jangan ampe gara-gara gue pindah ke Inggris, elo lupa sama gue. Eh tapi emang elo bisa gitu ya lupa gue? Mana ada yang bisa lupa gue, gue kan ganteng."

Luhan megang kedua buket itu dengan tangan gemeter. Tapi Sehun megang tangannya yang gemeter itu, terus dia usap-usap pelan.

Perasaan Luhan jadi tenang.

"Dan ini yang ketiga." kata Sehun pelan.

Dia terus masangin cincin warna pink-putih di jari Luhan.

"…Sehun…"

"Ini tanda pengikat yo. Supaya elo inget terus kalo gue selalu ada buat elo, dan gue pasti bakal balik lagi ke sini buat elo."

"…Hun, ini…"

"Iya, ini tanda cinta gue. Gue kumpulin ini dari uang gue sendiri, dari usaha gue nyuci piring dan jadi babu di rumah…"

"Bukan itu, Hun…"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Ini cincinnya kenapa warna pink sih? Geli."

….

**Krik Krik**

….

"…Gue kan suka warna pink. Jahat ah lu." kata Sehun sambil pouting. Luhan ketawa ngikik pelan, dia cubit dikit Sehun. "Canda woy, dasar Bihun. Gue juga suka kok. Agak-agak unyu unyu dikit warnanya gapapa sih."

Pouting-an Sehun sekarang berubah, jadi senyum penuh kemanly-an, dan pelukan Sehun ke Luhan saat ini itu pelukan yang bener-bener paling anget sedunia—setelah pelukan mamahnya sendiri buat Luhan.

"Gue cinta elo….serius gue cinta sama elo, Luhan… jangan lupa ya, kalo gue udah di Inggris… jangan lupa SMS sama gue."

Luhan ngangguk. "Elo juga! Jangan lupa telepon guee!"

"Iyee"

"Terus, WeChat inget!"

"Iyoo"

"Kakaotalk!"

"Iyaiya"

"Line!"

"Sumuhun,"

"BBM!"

"Hah? Gue ga pake BB perasaan"

"Beli makanya!"

"Hee? Oke oke dah."

"Terus SkyPe!"

"Iya Han,"

"Facebook!"

"Ho oh"

"Twitter!"

"Yoooo"

"Weibo, cyworld, de es be de es be juga!"

Sehun taplok jidat. "SEKALIAN FRIENDSTER SAMA ULEKAN SAMBEL GUE AKTIF-IN DAH! KALI AJA ELO KONTAK GUE LEWAT ULEKAN SAMBEL!"

Luhan ngikik. "Becanda ding, jangan marah dong."

Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk. "Emmm oke dah gue ga bakal marah. Oh iya, by the way…. Bunda ga bakal pulang hari ini, katanya beres-beres di kantornya buat pindahan…"

"Oke, terus?"

"…Emmm….jadi….mau ga?"

Luhan naikin alis. "Mau apa?"

"I….itu…. nganu…**._nginep_**…"

Mata Luhan buka-nutup beberapa kali dengan muka cengo.

Lalu dari cengo, jadi salting dan mukanya merah banget.

"E…Eh?"

Sehun senyum gugup dengan muka yang ga kalah merah. "…Mau ya?"

Beberapa menit kemudian (setelah Luhan sadar dari pingsan-sambil-berdiri-nya), Luhan ngangguk pelaaaaaaan banget.

Mereka pun pulang berpegangan kearah parkiran buat naek mobil berdua.

Berdua?

Oh engga, mereka lupa ada si Minhyun (yang dengan senang hati langsung tidur di jok belakang supaya gak jadi kambing congek).

Dan semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan bahagia.

Oh iya, kalo kalian tanya kenapa tadi pas HunHan confession rasanya gak ada anak-anak somplak yang ganggu sama sekali moment mereka….

Itu karena anak-anak udah pada dikurung di kantin, di toilet, dan di ruang ganti, supaya di area lapangan, jadinya steril. Ga ada orang yang bisa ganggu.

Nah, mereka yang terkurung gimana pulangnya, ya?

Hmmm….

Wallahualam tah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

The End.

Yang penting, HunHan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun markir mobilnya di depan rumah. Luhan ampir ketiduran di bangku sebelahnya, tapi dia geuing-in biar bangun. "Woy han, bangun. Gue gamau jok mobil gue kena iler."

"Ck, iya iya gue bangun." kata Luhan. Luhan ngeliat ke jok belakang, Minhyun juga ketiduran. "Nah kalo dia ngeces di jok elu gak apa-apa gitu?"

Sehun hela napas. "Ya tinggal suruh gothok. Dia kan tukang cuci mobil mingguan gue," (wah dia udah cadel lagi)

Luhan naikin alis. Ini orang berdua emang simbiosis mutualisme, tapi dalam saat yang sama juga simbiosis parasitisme.

Sehun keluar dari mobil buat bukain pintu Luhan (biar romantis). Udah kebayang dah moment-nya ntar. Minhyun dikurung di kamar Bundanya dan pintunya digembokin 46 gembok. Dikasih obat bius+obat tidur sekalian biar gak bangun-bangun dua hari! Sementara itu, Sehun sama Luhan '_have fun'_ di kamar atas.

**UYEAHHHHHHH.**

Tapi semua imajinasi indahnya itu buyar karena pas keluar mobil dia malah kaget ngeliat penampakan jurig berbaju setelan item-item dengan motor CBR item metalik di depan rumahnya.

Tunggu, jurig gak bisa naek motor CBR.

"…Tao?" gumam Sehun setelah nyadar kalo itu penampakan itu manusia bernama Huang Zi Tao. Luhan akhirnya turun dari mobil sendirian (GAGAL LU HUN ROMANTISNYE! HUU). "Siapa hun?" tanya Luhan agak heran—tadi sore juga dia ngeliat orang ini di depan gerbang sekolah, yang bikin si Bihun jadi korban tabrak tahu balut.

"Sebentar, lo kalo mau masuk duluan ini kuncinya, ya. Gue ada urusan dulu sama orang ntu." kata Sehun. Dia terus ngampirin Tao yang masih setia berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Sehun, dan agak kaget pas ngeliat Sehun ngampirin dia. "…Sehun?"

"Lo ngapain disini, Tao?"

Nah.

Sehun gak cadel lagi.

Nadanya udah mulai serius.

Tao hela napas. "Sori buat yang tadi sore ya, dan…Gue… Gue bisa jelasin semuanya, Sehun. Please," matanya natap Sehun dengan panda eyes bbuing-bbuing. "Please,"

Sehun natap tajem Tao dari ujung kaki ampe ujung ubun-ubun. "Apa lagi yang mau elo jelasin? Dua minggu, elo ilang kontak. Sekalinya muncul, di depan sekolah gue, elo pegangan tangan dan mesra-mesraan sama orang lain. Tunggu, kalo gak salah tadi itu abangnya Dio kan? Dio itu temen gue, cukup tau. Gue gatau ya elo bisa gini juga. Lo harus ngerti perasaan dongsaeng gue gimana, Zitao!"

Tao geleng-geleng. "Sehun, gue tau gue salah makanya gue mau jelasin. Dengerin dulu gu-"

_"Tao-ge?"_

Suara parau kedengeran dari arah mobil Sehun.

Tao langsung noleh.

Disana ada baobei-nya.

_"…Minhyun…!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Ummm. Oke. Another late update. **

**Gue selalu telat apdet, maaf ya. Gue jadi makin gak enak sama kalian. Tapi, jujur aja. Akhir-akhir ini…gue lagi…agak…urr…emmm….how can I say this? **

**Gue bakal jelasin dengan perumpamaan aja ya.**

**Ini adalah rak buku.**

**Setiap buku, elo pisah-pisahin sesuai genrenya. Sesuai masalahnya, sesuai macemnya.**

**Tiba-tiba, buku-buku itu jatuh dari rak buku, bikin semuanya acak-acakan. Dan pas elo simpen lagi di rak buku, buku-bukunya itu gak nyusun.**

**Nah itu masalah gue. Bisa dibilang, pikiran gue adalah rak bukunya.**

**Akhir-akhir ini gue bingung, banyak masalah dan banyak yang harus gue lakuin…ampe bingung sendiri. Kadang-kadang gue ngomong sendiri dan mengo tapi gue ga sadar. Hahaha. Oke kok jadi curhat ya? **

**Tapi Alhamdulillah sekarang udah agak mendingan. Jadi, gue apdet FF disaat gue lagi good mood dan pikiran gue lagi baik… :) semoga kalian memaklumi ya… **

**Btw besok UN SD ya? Yang UN semangat yaaaaaaa! **

**Dan buat ByunBaekFahri, muah muah :* gue sayang eluuuuu! Saengil Chukkaehamnida! Zhu ni shengri kuaile! Otanjoubi omedetou!**

**Oh ya dan pas tanggal 2 juga Tao ultahhhh, uhm tapi kalo buat Tao gue gatau harus ngomong apa… urrrr….-toel toel tembok- -terlalu banyak yang mau gue ucapin ke dia- Hanya aku dan Tao saja yang tahu AOWKOAWOAKWOKAOWKOAKWOAKOWAOWK –eaeaeaeaea- -ridiculous-**

**…Dan bentar lagi Yesung wamil…**

**-GALAU PISAN- -GUE CINTA ECUNG- -ECUNG GUE PASTI TUNGGU ELO KEMBALI, PASTI HYUNG!-**

**Makasih yaaaa yang masih ngikutin ini ceritaa, maap banget juga nih lagi-lagi apdetnya lama. Dan kalo garing maaaaap ya. Dan kalo galau maaaaap ya(?).**

**I hope you guys enjoy my fic ^^**

**Oh ya, udah ini mau nerusin dulu yang haunted. Tapi FF yg ini juga masih jalan kok.**

**Neee, makasih banget buat semuanya. Still anticipate this FF okay? –bbuing bbuing-**

**Saranghamnidaaaaaa! –haateu-**

**P.S : saya gak pake BB pakenya SAMSUNG JADUL –gubrak- tapi touchscreen hehehe**


	10. A LONGLONG DAY -part 1-

Setelah tadi Tao datang ke rumah Sehun sama Minhyun, dan setelah dia narik Minhyun yang masih kucek-kucek mata ngantuk buat naik motor ampe ampir aja ditilang polisi di jalan gegara gak pake helm plus ngebut, akhirnya mereka nyampe di sebuah taman.

Suara langkah kaki bikin suasana malem di taman itu gak terlalu sepi. Satu motor gede item keparkir di deket gerbang taman sementara dua orang penumpangnya lagi duduk di ayunan taman sambil mandangin langit berbintang dan bulan purnama yang agak ketutup awan item. Tak lupa suara tukang mie tek tek yang lewat dan tukang bajigur yang lewat dan tukang bubur kacang dan juga tukang kue putu dan—HEH INI PASAR APA TAMAN? –ganyante-

Angin malem udah mengisyaratkan dua orang ini buat buru-buru beli antangin ato Anget Sari (?), tapi keduanya masih dalam mode galau (meskipun ga ada shower buat galau sambil bershower).

Zitao—si pemilik motor item—nengok ke orang di sebelahnya yang lagi anteng nunduk ke pasir di bawah, berasa di pasir ntuh lagi ada konser JKT48(?).

"…baobe-"

"Jangan panggil gue 'baobei', Zitao."

**CLEB**

Tao merinding. Pertanda siaga satu. Minhyun marah.

"…Oke, Minhyun-er…"

"jangan pake 'er.' "

**CLEB CLEB**

RASANYA PACAR PUNDUNG ITU YA, KAYAK NELEN SENTER, KESANDUNG PRINTER, DAN SEDIH GABISA BELI ALBUM RIVER ASDASFSDJGFSKDJGKJ –dasar pens JKT48 nu ngenes-

"…O…oke… Minhyun, jangan marah ya? Jadi, gini… gue…mau minta maaf. Soal dua minggu yang lalu, gue gak kontak elo sama sekali… gue minta maaf…"

Setelah Tao ngomong pake nada gemeter kayak lagi ngomong sambil duduk diatas blender, Minhyun akhirnya noleh. Wajahnya lemes lifeless, nahan nangis. "…Gue gak marah, ge… Cuma…tolong jelasin kenapa elo gak kontak dua minggu? Dan apa bener apa yang Sehun jelasin tadi soal di depan sekolah?"

"Emm…sebenernya…"

"Elo benci gue, ge?"

"G-gak benci juga sih…"

"Elo dendam sama gue?"

"Enggaaaaak!"

"Ato elo punya pacar baru dan gak cinta gue lagi?"

**CLEB**

**CLEBBBBB**

Oh oh oh oh oh pedes banget oh oh oh oh –puter iklan Hotsa-

Tao hela nafas panjang.

Well…

jujur lebih baik…

kan?

Tao berdiri dari ayunan, terus berdiri di samping Minhyun. Ngelus-ngelus pundaknya biar gak nangis, tapi malah Minhyun agaknya tambah nangis.

"…Minhyun, jadi gini pertamanya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit cerita panjang lebar mulai dari rencana Tiffany ampe Tao akhirnya jadian sama Kris, Minhyun gak kuat. Dia nangis juga. Tao meluk dia, bilang 'maaf' berkali-kali. Tapi dia tau, maaf aja gak cukup.

"…Gak adil…"

Minhyun pasti ngerasa gitu. Tao juga ngerti.

Mereka udah pacaran dua tahun. Pacaran yang bukan pacaran ecek-ecek. Mereka backstreet selama berbulan-bulan, ampe akhirnya kaget gara-gara Park Bom—bundanya Minhyun-Sehun, sama Han Geng—bokapnya Tao, ternyata jadian dan mereka ngerencanain mau nikah.

Itu artinya, Minhyun sama Tao bakal jadi sodara tiri. Tapi mereka bilang sama ortunya, kalo mereka udah pacaran duluan—dan demi anak, DEMI ANAK DAN SAYANG ANAK, mereka ngebiarin Tao sama Minhyun tetep pacaran, dan keduanya ngebatalin pernikahan. (Pada akhirnya Han Geng terpaksa nikah sama cewek lain—alias maminya Tiffany).

Tapi, sekarang semuanya begini.

"…Ge…" panggil Minhyun. Suaranya gak jelas gara-gara nangis. Tao ngelus rambutnya pelan. Dia ngerasa jahat.

LEEELAKIII BUAYAAA DARATTTT –tunjuk tao- -damai bang-

Bukannya dia nggak cinta Minhyun. Dia cinta Minhyun, karena itu dia selalu jagain Minhyun kayak dia itu barang berharga, meskipun Cuma beberapa orang yang tahu mereka berdua pacaran. Dia berusaha bikin Minhyun bahagia, sebagai cowoknya. Tao selalu berperan jadi tempat Minhyun bersandar (tsah, geli).

Tapi, Tao terlalu overprotektif, Tao gak mau bikin Minhyun khawatirin dia. Jadi, Tao gak mau jadiin Minhyun tempat bersandarnya dan tahu kesulitannya.

_'Biar Tao yang nanggung semua, Minhyun gak perlu tahu.'_

Kadang Minhyun protes, tapi Tao gak mau jawab karena dia tahu pacarnya itu rapuh. Biar dia bantu Minhyun, Minhyun gak perlu bantu dia.

Tapi, semuanya beda sama Kris.

Sama Kris, semuanya free. Kebuka. Lepas. Gak ada batasan. Enjoy aja.

Tao serasa terbang bebas. Sebebas-bebasnya berasa elo berimajinasi di iklan Good day(?).

Kris bisa jadi tempat sandarannya, tempat berbagi semua kalangan-coret-kondisi. Susah, seneng, galau, de esbe-deesbe. Kris merlakuin dia persis kayak Tao merlakuin Minhyun, tapi Kris beda. Kris lebih nunjukkin rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang beda meskipun prinsip yang sama. Kris gak overprotektif, tapi dia tahu kapan Tao butuh dia. Kris selalu bilang Tao itu berharga buat dia dan pengen Tao seneng. Kris selalu bilang Tao harus kuat—bukan selalu bilang _'aku bakal lindungin kamu'_ ke Tao, kayak Tao ke Minhyun.

Itu bikin Tao ngerasa kalo dia kuat dan dia bisa percaya sama Kris sepenuhnya.

Bener.

Rasa percaya.

Tao lebih percaya sama Kris ketimbang Minhyun.

Itulah yang bikin Tao lebih yakin, kalo dia…

…_lebih cinta Kris._

Mata Tao natap mata coklat kemerah-merahan Minhyun yang kesinarin lampu taman. Mata itu udah merah dan basah gara-gara nangis, tapi Tao harus ngelakuin satu hal lagi.

"Minhyun…gue ada satu hal lagi," kata Tao pelan. Minhyun nyeka air matanya, udah bisa nebak apa yang bakal Tao ucapin.

"…Minhyun… gue mau…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…kita putus…"

* * *

_"KAU BIDADAAAARIIII JATOH DARI GEEEENTEEEEENG GAJADI MEJEEEEENG, EEEE-AAAAA EEEEAAAA"_

Sehun ngebuka matanya gara-gara alarm HP-nya yang bunyinya lagu Coboy Junior itu udah berdendang.

Oh, udah pagi ternyata.

Sambil heuay alias nguap, Sehun ngeguling ke samping. Di sebelahnya ada Luhan yang masih tidur sambil ngigo-in Ultraman goyang itik bareng Power Rangers.

"Darliiiiiing…." panggil Sehun. Dia meluk Luhan pelan-pelan. "Bangunn, udah pagi…"

Luhan akhirnya buka mata dan langsung kucek-kucek mata. "He? Sehun?"

"Bukan, gue Stevan William. YA IYALAH GUE SEHUUUUN! SEHUN SUDARSONOOHHH!"

Luhan masih kicep-kicep. "…Kok gue ada disini? Ini kan kamar lo?"

"ALAAAAH ELO JANGAN PURA-PURA LUPA DAH!" kata Sehun sambil tepok badan Luhan. Luhan langsung keperanjat sakit, punggung sama badannya sakit semua susah digerakkin.

Dan barulah ia sadar.

**TENENGGGGGG**

-nada acara Silet-

"…O-oh? Kok…badan gue…"

"Iya, Han. Thakit ya? Emang gitu thih, tapi bentar kok. Ntar juga thembuh."

Luhan blushing mampus.

"…J-jadi…kemaren…kita…"

"Iiiiya…."

"K-k-kita…"

"IIIYA LUHAN, IYAHHH…"

"…Jadi gue…sama elu…"

"IYAAAAH! BAWELLLL!" kata Sehun rada-rada kesel sambil lempar guling ke Luhan. Luhan buru-buru duduk tapi buru-buru ngedekem dalem selimut lagi pas dia nyadar kalo gak ada boxer-pun yang nempel di badannya.

Naked cuy.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AUTHOR BINGUNG NGEJELASIN SOAL NC NC AN AKJDLKAJFSLJSLFKLSKJ

-riweuh sendiri-

-padahal suka baca juga-

-eh buka aib-

"Heh, Luhan. Jangan murungkut kayak armadillo lo. Thini keluar, ga uthah malu. Kemaren juga gue udah liat badan elo kaliiiii…. THE-U-TUH-NYAH!"

Ngedenger omongan Sehun, Luhan langsung lempar bantal ampe Sehun mental ke lantai. Anarkis.

"DASAR MESUM! MESUUUUUUMM MESSSSHUUUUUM! YADONG LO! UDAH JANGAN DIOMONG-OMONGIN GUE MALUUUU!" teriak Luhan.

Suasana hening.

Sehun ngusap-ngusap pipinya yang kena kaki meja gara-gara mental tadi.

Lalu lima belas detik kemudian…

"…PINJEM KAOS LO CEPET PLIS" sambung Luhan.

Sehun ngikik. Pasti Luhan kaget dan blushing gila di dalem selimut. Sehun akhirnya ngalah—gak mau jailin Luhan lagi, kasian. Bisa-bisa dia ngadu ke emaknya. Ato lebih parah ngadu ke bapaknya. Bapaknya Luhan kan polisi—bisa berabe entar. Dia terus nyari baju kaos buat Luhan sama celananya sekalian. Gak lupa juga Sehun pake kaos duluan, terus balik lagi ke kasurnya buat ngasihin kaos ke Luhan. "Nih pake. Ato mau gue bantu pakein?"

"G-GAUSAH!" kata Luhan. Dia samber bajunya tanpa keluar dari selimut, ganti baju dalem selimut, lalu keluar dari selimut bagaikan anak kucing ilang induknya. Mukanya masih merah mampus. Gak berani natap Sehun.

Sehun ketawa kecil ngeliat Luhan yang bener-bener malu, bikin dia pengen meluk Luhan erat banget. Luhan kaget pas Sehun peluk. Tapi, dia ngerasa nyaman juga.

Anget.

"…Gue cinta elo, Luhan..." bisik Sehun pelan sambil senyum. "…bener-bener cinta elo…"

Luhan juga senyum kecil, ngebales pelukan Sehun. "…Gue juga…"

"Lo cinta pertama gue dan juga cinta terakhir gue," bisik Sehun lagi. "Meskipun besok gue berangkat ke Inggris, jangan lupain gue. Kata-kata wajib buat mengawali hari kita masing-masing itu adalah 'Gue cinta elo', oke?"

Ngedenger perkataan Sehun yang gak cadel, berarti dia serius. Luhan ngangguk. "He-em… gue janji… eh, tunggu… besok elo berangkat ke inggris?"

"…Iya," jawab Sehun sambil ngelepasin pelukannya. Luhan nengok ke setiap sudut kamar Sehun. Udah gak banyak barang—Cuma ada lemari sama kasur. Kayaknya semuanya udah dirapihin buat pindahan.

Rada-rada semu lumayan nyesek.

Luhan ngehela nafas panjang. Dia harus kuat. Dia cinta Sehun, dia harus percaya sama Sehun meskipun mereka bakal kepisah.

Toh Cuma kepisah jarak, kan…

Mata Luhan agak-agak basah. Dia baru nyadar kalo dia sendiri nangis. Sehun nyium kelopak mata Luhan plus nyeka air matanya.

"Jangan nangis, Luhan." kata Sehun. "Gue bakal selalu ada di sisi lo, kok. Gue gak akan kegoda bule-bule sono. Yang paling cantik dimata gue Cuma elo. Dan inget, gue pasti balik lagi ke sini. Buat elo. Ya?"

Setelah Luhan ngangguk pelan, Sehun turun dari kasur dan jalan ke pintu keluar kamar. "Gue bawain sarapan ya kesini, gue tau badan elo masih sakit, han. Tunggu aja ya sambil ngeregangin badan." kata Sehun.

Pas pintu kamar dibuka…

Betapa horrornya karena di depan pintu kamar ada…

"GUTEN MORGEN, OH SEHUN?"

Oh.

Suara bunda Bom yang bener-bener lembut itu…

bisa jadi pertanda kematian…

dan ditambah pula wajah Park Bom yang udah kayak emot 'n_n'

Senyum palsu.

"….E-eh…pagi…bun?"

Sehun udah banjir keringet dingin berasa dishower-in. Badannya merinding disko. Lututnya udah goyang itik(?).

Mampus lu, Bihun.

MPOS.

MPOZZZZZ

[author lagi ngenes]

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, tadi subuh bunda pulang. Rumah dikunci. Bunda gak bisa masuk karena gak bawa kunci rumah. Bunda bunyiin bel, gak ada yang ngebuka. Akhirnya Bunda harus loncat lewat garasi belakang. Denger gak? LONCAT. BUNDA ITU BISA AJA DISANGKA MALING AMA TUKANG RONDA KALO KETAUAN! Dan pas udah masuk lewat pintu belakang garasi, bunda liat Minhyun tidur di tengah rumah, matanya bengkak. Bunda heran, kenapa dia gak tidur di kamar aja bareng kamu, Sehun? Eh pas Bunda mau ketok pintu kamar kamu, telepon rumah bunyi. Itu dari tetangga sebelah. Kata tante Xi, Luhan belom pulang-pulang. Gak ada kabar pula! Mereka panik. Mereka pikir mungkin Luhan ada bareng sama kamu, Hun. Tapi mereka udah telepon rumah sini dan gak ada yang jawab. KAMU TAU GAK PAPANYA LUHAN ITU POLISI? Mereka panik banget, tau! MEREKA AMPE MAU NGEPRINT INFO ORANG HILANG BUAT NYARI LUHAN! Dan pas telepon udah dimatiin, bunda mau ketok kamar kamu. Dan kamu tau apa lagi? APA? BUNDA DENGER APA DARI KAMAR KAMU? APAAAA? APAAAAAAAAAA?"

Sehun, Luhan, sama Minhyun Cuma nunduk.

Beginilah kalo Park Bom marah. Ngomongnya nyeruduk gak ada titik koma kayak kawanan kebo menerjang sungai di tayangan National Geographic, ato malah kayak demonstran yang unjuk rasa di depan gedung DPR ampe pager rubuh.

"…Maaf bun…" kata Sehun. "…Bunda marah?"

"…Gak, bunda gak marah. Saking pusingnya, gak bisa marah. Cuma kamu harus minta maaf sama papa mamanya Luhan." kata Bom sambil mijet dahi. "Ampuuuun…padahal besok kita itu mau pindah, tapi adaaaa aja masalahnya… Bunda sakit kepala ah, bunda mau mandi, terus tidur. Biar Minhyun aja yang bikin sarapan. Bunda mau pundung."

Bom berdiri dari kursi ruang tengah dan mau ke kamar mandi, tapi suara Sehun nyegat dia. "…Bun… Bunda udah tau kan kalo aku sama Luhan udah jadi—"

"…Gak perlu dibahas, gak perlu ditanyain lagi. Bunda udah tau. Kamu yang langgeng aja ya, jaga Luhan baik-baik makanya. Jangan kayak kemaren, disangkanya kamu nyulik anak orang, tau. Dan jangan terlalu sering 'main' kayak gitu, masih kecil kalian. SELAMAT LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIIIP!"

BLAM.

Dan Park Bom masuk ke kamar mandi dengan lempeng.

Sehun sama Luhan saling pandang.

Dua menit kemudian, mereka senyum bareng—eh nggak ding, Luhan mah senyum elit. Sehun nyengir kuda(?).

Akhirnya Park Bom udah ngerestuin mereka.

Di otak Sehun muncul ide baru : TINGGAL ACARA LAMARAN LALU IJAB KABUL DAN NAEK PELAMINANNNNN!

Di kepalanya ada gambaran Sehun pake baju penganten adat Jawa dan tak lupa Luhan pake baju penganten plus bunga melati gitu, terus mereka melakukan upacara suap suapan tumpeng dan juga tak lupa imajinasi saat mereka nyalamin tamu—dan saat itulah Sehun ngatain si Chen karena keduluan kawin sama Sehun. wokwowokowkowk. Indah.

Padahal UN SMA aja belom lulus dia.

"Cieee yang udah dapet restu. Honeymoon-nya asik kemaren?" tanya Minhyun sambil kucek-kucek mata. Sehun melet gara-gara tuh anak ngancurin balon imajinasinya. "Anak kecil gak perlu tau."

Minhyun ngegumam 'bukannya kita seumur, idiot.' dan berdiri, mau pergi ke dapur buat bikin sarapan. Tapi Sehun inget satu hal kemaren.

"Nyun," panggil Sehun. Minhyun noleh. "Apa?"

"Elo thama Zitao gimana kemaren?"

Hening sebentar.

Minhyun nunduk, hela napas, terus ngejawab lempeng. "Kita putus."

"Hah?"

"Iya, putus."

"Kenapa?"

Minhyun agak kesel. "Putus gara-gara Eyang Subur cere. YA ENGGAK LAH! Masih pake nanya. Kan elo yang kemaren liat dia sama pacar barunya, dia pacaran sama abangnya Dio. Ya akhirnya dia putusin gue. Gitu. Udah lah."

"Kok elo ngomongnya kayak yang gak peduli gitu sih?" tanya Sehun agak serius. "Seenggaknya elo galau dikit lah, mellow lah, sedih lah, apa lah… gue tau hubungan kalian tuh bukan cinta monyet!"

"Hun," panggil Luhan. Sehun berhenti ngomong. "Apa, beb?"

"Selagi elo nyoroscos kayak kereta api, ade lu udah nangis duluan, koplak!" kata Luhan lempeng. Sehun nengok. Bener aja itu anak udah nangis pas Sehun sibuk nyoroscos.

"YAOLOH NYUN ELO CENGENG AMAT! HAMPURA GUE KIRA ELO EMANG CUEK A—"

"Gak pa-pa kok, hyung," jawabnya. "…gue tau. Selama ini Tao-ge selalu jagain gue. Dia pasti butuh sosok yang bisa ngelindungin dia juga, dan itu bukan gue. Tao-ge udah cukup jagain gue. Sekarang, gue pengen dia bahagia sama abangnya Dio."

Jawaban itu singkat, tapi agak nyesek.

"…Elo gak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun. Minhyun ngangguk. "Hm, gue gak apa-apa kok… kita kan mau pindah. Berarti, gue gak akan ketemu Tao-ge lagi. Gak apa-apa, asalkan gue gak bakal pernah ketemu sama dia lagi, gue bakal kuat."

Sehun hela nafas panjang-panjang. "…Oke kalo itu mau elo. Elo udah bilang kalo kita mau pindah ke Inggris?"

"Gak."

"Kenapa?"

"Gak penting lagi."

Luhan merenung. Disaat kedua anak kembar ini sama-sama mau pindah ke Inggris, kenapa situasinya kebalik? Yang satu jadian, yang satu putus.

"Luhan hyung," panggil Minhyun. Luhan noleh. "Y-ya?"

"Gue pastiin Sehun-hyung bakal jadi dampal piano kalo ketauan godain bule. Mau titip pesen apa aja biar Sehun gak selingkuh?"

Sehun telen ludah.

Luhan senyum licik.

"…Oke Nyun, gue mau bikin daftar 'DO' and 'DON'T' buat Sehun selama di Inggris. Gue bakal bikin daftarnya ampe lebih tebel daripada buku telepon Yellow Pages ato serial novel Harry Potter dari yang pertama ampe tamat. Kalo dia ngelanggar, elo eksekusi dia! Hukum pancung kek, rendem di bawah jembatan London kek… jadiin keset ratu Elizabeth kek…"

"Siap!"

"SETAN LO BERDUA!"

"PERATURAN PERTAMA : GA BOLEH MANGGIL GUE 'SETAN' ! OH BIHUN! SANKSINYA : IDUNG LO DISESEB-IN BONCABE!"

Sehun langsung mingkem setelah denger anceman Luhan.

Sehun benci Boncabe.

Lebih lebih benci kalo Boncabe-nya nyeceb menuhin idungnya.

"Nyun mana boncabe-nya?"

"Di meja makan,"

Sehun gemeter, langsung ngetok-ngetok pintu kamar Bom.

DRAKK

DOKKK

BRUKKKK

"BUNDAAAAAAAAAAAA SELAMATIN GUE BUNDAAAAA BUNDAAAAA BUNDAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

SROOOOTTT

SROOOOOTTTT

Fahri nyemprotin(ato mungkin nyemburin) tujuh rupa minyak wangi ke badannya—udah gak jelas wangi apa yang ada di badan si Fahri. Apa jangan-jangan Baygon juga dia semprot ke keteknya? Entahlah, hanya Fahri dan Tuhan lah yang tahu.

"ASTAJIM FAHRII! ADA BANGKE TIKUS YA DI KAMAR KAMU?!" tanya Mamahnya dari ruang depan. Fahri cemberut. "INI PARFUM MAH! IH GITU AMAT"

"Ya baunya aneh tau," kata Mamahnya sambil nyemprotin spray penetralisir bau ruangan. "Emang mau kemana sih? Dandan rapih banget, itu parfum udah menyan campur bunga tujuh rupa aja,"

"Iiiih mamah kepooooo" kata Fahri dengan muka excited, sambil sok noel-noel mamahnya geli.

OKE, JADI GINI CERITANYA.

HARI INI BYUN BAEKHYUN DIAJAK KETEMUAN SAMA PARK CHANYEOL DI SEBUAH CAFÉ –TRARARARARA- -BUNYI TEROMPET MAGNUM-

"Dadah mamaaaaah" pamit Baekhyun sambil jalan slow motion. Mamahnya panik. "EH FAHRI! JALAN YANG BENER, ENTAR ELO NABRAK TEM—"

**BRAKKKKK!**

"…bok…"

Suasana agak jadi hening gitu ampe Fahri bilang…

"GAK APA APA KOK MAH CUMA IDUNG AA BEDARAH DIKIT, BENER GAPAPA! BRANGKAT DULU YEEE SAMLEKUM!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana café lagi rada-rada sepi. Chanyeol lagi asik maen pou di tab-nya. Dia lagi maen skyjump, menyebabkan game tersebut berbunyi 'teng terengteng teng' dan suara si pou yang unyu berbunyi 'nye nye nye' tiap lompat.

"Nye nye nye nye" kata si Chanyeol ikut-ikut bersuara pas si pou-nya loncat loncat. Matanya masih fokus ke tab.

"Nye nye nye"

"Nyenyenye"

Pou-nya loncatin 5 batu.

"NYE NYE NYE!" –translate : berhasiiil!- kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri diatas kursi.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Pou-nya ampir jatoh.

"NYE NYE NYEEE!" –translate : ANJIR! WASPADAAAA!-

Lalu Pou-nya jatoh.

Chanyeol hening.

Game over.

"JANCOKKKK!" kata si Chanyeol kesel. Tab-nya dibabetkeun. Dia pun pundung. Maklum udah dapet poin 662 malah jatoh tuh si Pou.

Rasanya udah mencapai highscore tapi kalah itu seperti patah hati.

Orang-orang di kafe Cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat satu pelanggan dari tadi belom mesen minuman satu pun (ato bahkan mesen aer putih), tapi malah duduk dan teriak-teriak 'nyenyenye' kayak orang setres sambil maen tab.

"Maaf mas," panggil mas-mas waiter. Chanyeol noleh. "Apa mas?"

"Mau pesen apa ya? Daritadi udah setengah jam diliat liat ga mesen terus," kata mas waiternya. Chanyeol ilfil. "Heh denger ya mas, seterah gua dong mau mesen kapan, gua lagi nunggu temen tau ga. Plis deh jangan bikin gue tambah ilfil! Gue udah ilfil gegara kalah maen Pou! Tau ga sih nyeseknya gimana?! LEBIH NYESEK DARIPADA LO DENGER RAISSA NIKAH SAMA SIWON SUJU! Ngerti lo?! Arrghh gue keselll! Gue pengen banting aja nih meja!"

"Maap mas, gaboleh banting meja…ini properti kafe…"

"LANTAS GIMANA MAS? GUE KECEWA BANGET TAU KALAH MAEN POU! KECEWAHHH!" ringis Chanyeol diiringi oleh teriakan penuh penderitaan. Backsound diisi oleh Bunga Citra Lestari dengan lagu 'KECEWA', aura di sekitar chanyeol jadi suram dan sebuah cahaya menyinari chanyeol sebagai efek dramatis.

IDIH LEBAY.

Mas-mas waiter lalu memutuskan kembali ke dapur daripada ngeladenin si customer setres itu—seterah dia lah mau ngapaen juga, yang penting gak ampe gigit meja kasir.

Baekhyun yang baru dateng celingak-celinguk nyariin Chanyeol. Pas dia ngeliat ada orang yang lagi duduk sendirian sambil meratapi nasibnya kalah maen Pou dengan iringan lagu mellow. Tadinya Baekhyun mau pulang aja karena dia kira itu bukan Chanyeol (ataupun meskipun itu Chanyeol, fahri mau pura-pura gak kenal) Tapi ntu orang manggil Baekhyun. "EHHHH FAHRIIII! SINI SINI SINI!" panggilnya sambil nyusut ingus.

Kampret. Apes dah.

Baekhyun lalu terpaksa ngelambai-in tangannya sambil duduk di hadepan Chanyeol. Pelanggan lain ngeliatin Baekhyun dengan pandangan '_eh itu temen si orang setres nyenyenye itu loh' 'ah masa?' 'iya tuh' 'ih kasian ya temenan sama orang gitu'_.

Dan sekejap si Fahri mikir : ini si Chanyeol ngapaen aja sih ya sebelom gue kemari?

Tapi semua pikiran suudzon Baekhyun lenyap setelah Chanyeol senyum ke dia. "Thanks ya udah mau dateng,"

**CRIIINGG**

UWOOOOOOO SENYUMNYA CHANYEOOOOL SEMRIWIIINGGGG, BERASA KINCLONG SEKINCLONG ORANG BERBEHEL LAMPU PHILIPS!

"Emmm iya sama-sama, sori gue rada telat." kata Baekhyun. "Jadi, elo manggil gue kesini buat a—"

"Eh sebentar," potong Chanyeol. Dia lalu manggil pelayan. "MBAAAAK….OOOO MBAAAAK… KULO MAU PESEN INI MBAAAAK…"

Buset. jawa medok tuh si Chanyeol.

"Iya mas?" tanya si mbak pelayan dengan wajah '_ternyata si mas ini mau mesen juga setelah setengah jam mangkal! ALHAMDULILAAAAAH QAQ'_.

Orang sekafe langsung syukuran tumpengan karena Park Chanyeol akhirnya mesen minum.

Chanyeol dengan like a boss minta buku menu. "Emm Baekkie, elo mau pesen apa?"

**BLUSH**

Pipi Baekhyun merona.

GOD DID HE JUST CALL ME 'BAEKKIE'? *ya iyalah sejak kapan si cendol manggil elu Isabella*

OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM.

"Baekkie?"

"Um? Eh, umm….Cappucino ajah…"

"Oke Cappucino satu," kata mbaknya. "Kalo mas apa?" tanya mbaknya lagi ke Chanyeol.

"Hoh? Saya? Saya manusia mbak."

"Bukan maksud saya mas mau pesen apa,"

"Oooh..bajigur ada ga mbak?"

Baekhyun mau nelen gerobak siomay.

Si Chanyeol keliatannya aja tajir—eh di café beginian dia malah nanya bajigur?! Mana adaaa!

si mbaknya udah sweatdrop. "Mmmm maap mas, gaada bajigur… disini kita nyediain aneka kopi, float, jus…"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Oh ada jus kan mbak? Nah saya pesen jus jahe aja mbak."

Hening lagi.

"…Jus jahe?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya. Itu bahasa gaulnya bajigur."

Baekhyun pengen gigit aspal jalan. Tapi jalannya lagi direnovasi dan ada setum dan kalo Baekhyun disana bakal kegeleng setum jadilah dia kaga jadi gigit aspal jalan.

"…yang agak modern dikit napa mesen minumnyahh?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol ketawa dan mau mesen lagi, tapi sebagai tindakan preventif(?) sebelum Chanyeol malah mesen minum Jamu Buyung Upik, Baekhyun nyegah Chanyeol mesen dan mesenin aja buat Chanyeol. "ES JERUK AJA MBAK, PAKE FLOAT."

"Em…baekkie…"

"OH YA MBAK, PAKE GELAS JUGA."

"Emm…"

"Baik mas, es jeruk pake float satu terus Cappucino satu ya, silakan ditunggu sebentar."

Dan mbak-nya pergi sambil ngegumam _'cakep-cakep upay'._

BUT HELL, APA SALAHNYA DENGAN BAJIGUR? AUTHOR AJA SUKA BAJIGUR. I LIKE BAJIGUR YOU LIKE BAJIGUR AND I WILL NEVER STOP –nyanyi lagu miracle nya suju-

Tapi iya sih, salah tempat dia pesennya. Di kafe pesen bajigur, padahal kan di kafe pesennya spare parts motor Honda ya –INI LEBIH MELENCENG-.

"Sori ya, tadi gue pesenin seenaknya. Biar cepet. Si mbak-nya udah keliatan keki," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala sambil senyum. "Enggak, tapi lo tau ga? Kok elo tau sih apa yang mau gue pesen, persis banget. Gue juga kalo ga ada bajigur lagi pengen es jeruk pake float, loh. Lo bisa baca hati gue ya?"

BLUSH

Baekhyun blushing lagi tapi dia berusaha jaim. "Baca pikiran kali, bukan hati."

_'gue kira dia mau pesen jamu buyung upik,'_ pikir Baek.

"Tapi gue pengennya elo bisa baca hati gue, Bek…." kata Chanyeol sambil ketawa. Baekhyun naikin alis. "Sekali lagi elo gombalin gue, gue telepon si Dio sekarang."

"Etdah Bek, woles! Canda kali," kata si Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun hela napas.

Bercanda.

Tapi, sebenernya…dia pengen kalo Chanyeol gombalin dia pake hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, minuman udah ada di meja dan si Chanyeol menggumam _'andaikan ada Bajigur di hari yang indah ini'_, tapi sebelum dia kembali setres, Baekhyun ngambil minumnya sambil nanya Chanyeol. "Eh, btw knapa elo manggil gue kesini?"

Si Cendol nyengir. "Mau tau ato mau tau banget pisan sekali?"

Baekhyun siap-siap ngeguyur Chanyeol pake Cappucino dan akhirnya Chanyeol jawab aja sebelum kepalanya bershower Cappucino. "Oke, oke…gue kesini buat ngajak elo…**_ngedate_**."

**_BRUUUSHHHH!_**

Cappucino nyembur dari mulut Baekhyun. Ke muka si Cendol.

"ANJIR ELO JANGAN BECANDA!" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol nyengir watados sambil ngelap wajahnya pake keset kafe (anjirr). "Sori…abisnya jailin elo bikin gue seneng. Reaksi elo lawak."

Lama-lama Chanyeol bisa bikin Baekhyun bête. Iya sih, si Fahri seneng Chanyeol merhatiin dia. Apalagi ini hari libur, dia ngajak Baekhyun ke café ini, berdua, tanpa ngajak siapa-siapa, tapi…

"Nah, Baekhyun…"

_DEG DEG DEG_

"Sebenernya, gue…"

_DEG DEG DEG_

"… ngajak elo kesini itu… "

_DEG DEG DEG_

"Bu-"

**"PARK CHANYOOOLOOO!"**

Omongan Chanyeol langsung kepotong begitu ngedenger suara cewek manggil dia dari belakang. Dia segera noleh kearah cewek itu dan ngelambai-in tangan. "HEEEI! SINI, SINIII!"

Dan cewek itu kemudian nyamperin meja mereka, pelukan sama Chanyeol, cipika-cipiki, terus ngobrolin gosip kalo Dedy Corbuzier emang pacaran sama Titi Radjobintang –plak-.

Oke, lanjut.

Baekhyun cengo seketika.

Perlahan-lahan, dia ngeliatin appearance cewek itu.

Satu :

Cewek itu cantik.

Dua :

Cewek itu bohay.

Tiga :

DIA F-CUP. –oh yeahhhhhhh-

Dan empat :

KOK DIA DEKET BANGET SAMA CHANYEOL?

-Search google buat wajah ceweknya ya, cari aja _Seo Yuna AOA_-

Pikiran-pikiran aneh tau-tau mejeng di otak Baekhyun.

Gimana kalo ntuh cewek itu ceweknya Chanyeol? Eh tapi Chanyeol kan udah jadian sama Dio?

Jadi cewek itu siapa? Pacarnya? Selingkuhannya? ATO MALAH ISTRINYA?!

JADI CHANYEOL ITU SEBENERNYA UDAH NIKAH DAN DIA MASIH AJA JADIAN SAMA DIO GITU?!

APA JANGAN-JANGAN NANTI ADA ANAK BALITA NYAMPERIN CHANYEOL SAMBIL BILANG 'PAPAAA PAPAAA ADE KANGEN' GITU?!

KENAPA CERITANYA KAYAK SINETRON INDOSIAR?!

Eh kok jadi begini -_-

Baekhyun ngerasa rada-rada gak enak. Jadi, dia beraniin buat nanya ke Chanyeol daripada dia jadi kambing congek disana—dan mati terbang gara-gara beribu tebak-tebakan aneh soal cewek ntu.

"…Emm…Chanyeol," panggil Baek. Chanyeol noleh. "Eh? EH IYA ADUH SORI GUE KAN TADI LAGI NGOBROL SAMA ELO BEK! Whussup?"

"Cewek itu…siapa?" tanya Baek lagi. Yeol senyum terus ngerangkul cewek itu.

"…Ini…**_cewek gue_**."

.

.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUUUUNN!"

Baekhyun ngebuka matanya. "Eh? Eh? Apa? Apaaa?"

Chanyeol hela nafas. "Tadi waktu gue ngomong sama elo, elo malah ngelamun. Saking ngelamunnya, ampir aja muka lo jatoh ke asbak."

Fahri lalu celingukan.

Ngelamun?

Jadi soal cewek itu…semuanya Cuma pikiran Baekhyun aja?

Ga nyata, gitu?

"…Oh…ahahahaha….Yeol, tadi gue ngelamun ada cewek disini… ahahaha… aduh parah ya gue," kata Baekhyun. Cendol naikin alis "Cewek? Oh, maksud elo Kira?" tanyanya sambil nunjuk cewek di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun hening.

DAFUQ.

CEWEK ITU BENER-BENER ADAAA!

ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSDFGHJKAIFUGHJDG

Pandangan Baekhyun rasanya blur.

Chanyeol ngibas-ngibasin freshcare yang di kemasannya ada wajah Agnes Monica di depan Baekhyun sebagai langkah pencegahan pingsan-nya si Fahri. "Broh tahan broh, jangan pingsan broh!" isak Chanyeol dengan airmata banjir dan ingus yang udah lebih banjir lagi ampe kali Ciliwung meluap.

Ih jorseu! Baekhyun jadi enek dan dia gajadi pingsan.

**INI GILA.**

**APA CEWEK ITU SELINGKUHANNYA?**

**.**

**.**

**BRAKKK!**

Baekhyun ngegebrakin meja kafe. Wajahnya udah aura suram dan matanya mengeluarkan sinar inframerah(?).

"PARK CHANYEOL! ELO GILA! JANGAN BILANG ELO MINTA GUE KESINI ITU BUAT NGEBAHAS SOAL DIA!" kata Baekhyun sambil nunjuk kearah cewek yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Si cewek sama Chanyeol naikin alis. "…Hah?"

"Jangan belaga kaga tau dah elu!" kata Bebek. "Gue tau! Elo nyuruh gue kesini buat bilang kalo sebenernya tuh elo itu punya cewek lain—yang bohay ini kan! Dan elo mau ngaku elo selingkuh kan! Dan elo tuh mau minta gue ngebilangin ini ke Dio kan gara-gara elo gak berani ngomong sejujurnya ke Dio soal elo itu selingkuh IYA KAN?! APA BAHKAN ELO UDAH PUNYA ANAK DAN DIA ITU BINI LO?! IYA KAN HAH?!"

"W-woles bek!" kata Chanyeol. "Dia bukan cewek gue! Ataupun selingkuhan gue! BAHKAN BINI GUE! GUE MASIH PERJAKA TING TING! LO BOLEH CEK CELANA GUE! Eh… tunggu ==a"

"IIH NAJISSS! BOHONG LU! TADI ELO BILANG 'INI CEWEK GUE'!"

"HAH?! ENGGAK KOK! LAMUNAN ELO KALI! GUE KAGAK NGOMONG GITU!"

"TAPI GUE INGET!"

"KAGAAA! ELO NGELAMUN KALI! GUE BILANGNYA 'INI TEMEN CEWEK GUE'!"

"GUA GAK PERCAYA! DASAR PLAYBOY CAP BOTOL PANTA!"

**"AISH, LO BERDUA! BISA DIEM KAGAK LO?!"**

Suara cewek itu bikin Baekhyun sama Chanyeol mingkem. Setelah hela nafas, cewek itu ngebenerin duduknya dan mulai ngomong. "Daripada elo salah paham, mending gue jelasin. Nama gue Kim Jongmin. Tapi, elo bisa panggil gue Kira. Satu, gue itu temen Park Chanyeol pas SMA jaman purbakala. Dan dua, **GUE ITU BUKAN PACARNYA**. NOT AND NEVER BEING HIS GF! "

Baekhyun kicep-kicep.

"…Elo bukan pacar Chanyeol?"

"BUKAN! NAJES!" kata Kira—nama cewek itu—. "Gue cuma temen SMA sekaligus temen satu band-nya dulu! Ga niat gue sama cowok kayak dia!"

Chanyeol pasang wajah shock kesetrum setrikaan(?). "Wow Kira! Elo tau ga? No one can resist Park Chanyeol! Ga ada cewek yang gamau sama gue! Jangan-jangan elo lesbi ya kalo ga niat sama gue?! Hiii"

"AMIT AMIT! ELO JUGA BELON DAPET-DAPET PACAR PAS SMA, KAMBING!" teriak Kira sambil naplok asbak.

Muka Baekhyun yang tadinya udah pada tegang kayak tali tambang yang ditarik-tarik di lomba 17 Agustusan langsung kendor, meluluh, dan lega—dia bilang Alhamdulillah dalam hati dengan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira pas udah tahu Chanyeol sama Kira ga ada hubungan eceng-eceng. Dia merasa lega dan bahagia di atas penderitaan Chanyeol yang udah dijadiin parutan wortel sama Kira.

"Oke, dan mending gue jelasin dari awal, ya. Alesan gue buat manggil kalian berdua kesini," mulai Chanyeol sambil nempelin koyo di punggung. "Tujuannya adalah buat bikin band."

Mata Baekhyun ngebulet—wah dia mendadak belo. AJAIB!

"…Band?"

"Yup. Band! Jadi gini, nih. Dulu, waktu SMA, gue pernah punya band. Gue pegang bass sama gitar—backing vocal juga. Salah satu personil band gue itu Kira. Dia pegang keyboard or piano, plus vokalis. Gue gak punya vokalis cowok soalnya. Nah, pas lulus SMA , semuanya pada mencar dan band pun bubar. Gue jadi gak semangat buat maen musik lagi. Palingan denger si dewo karokean nyanyi wali doang," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun manggut-manggut. Chanyeol senyum kearah Baekhyun, nunjukkin deretan giginya yang udah serapih rel kereta api. "Tapi semuanya ubah gara-gara elo, Bek."

**DEGG**

"…Gara-gara gue?" tanya fahri. Chanyeol ngangguk. "Heem. Kemaren gue denger suara elo di mobil…dan entah kenapa, gue jadi kepikiran… buat bikin band lagi. Gue kangen musik…dan yang bikin gue inget lagi itu adalah suara elo, Fahri. Not to mention, suara elo bagus banget. Gue langsung nyari-nyari temen band gue dulu, tapi yang berhasil gue hubungin cuma Kira. Gue pikir, kalo elo setuju ikut band gue, elo bakal jadi vokalis cowok, Bek. Kira di vocal cewek plus piano, gue di gitar/bass, plus satu lagi drummer kita—gue udah panggil juga itu calon drummer kemari. Jadi, gimana? Kira, elo mau kan ngeband sama gue lagi? Kalo mau, gue kasih album SMASH plus tandatangan+cipok dari Morgan dah!"

Kira mikir keras, tapi akhirnya dia senyum manis—DIA SMASHBLAST KAWAN. "Oke. Apa yang enggak buat sobat Cendol sepanjang masa gue ini? Lagian gue sekarang Cuma sibuk kuliah plus dance kok. Ngeband keliatan asik. DAN DENGER-DENGER SOAL MORGAN, GIMANA GUE BILANG ENGGA?!"

"THAAAAANKSSS BERAAAAAT KIRAAAAAA! MUMUMUMUMUMU :*" kata Chanyeol sambil manyun-manyunin bibir. Kira pasang wajah stoic pura-pura ga liat—daripada muntah di tempat.

Chanyeol lalu beralih kearah Baekhyun. "…Baekhyun, menurut elo gimana? Elo mau kan, ngeband sama gue?"

Baekhyun ngerutin alis.

Dia mau.

Mau banget.

Pake banget pisan sekali.

Dia suka musik—dia juga suka Chanyeol. Kebayang gimana kalo kedua hal itu disatuin.

Baekhyun gak bisa nolak.

Tapi…

Dio gimana?

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang udah tepat ada di depan Baekhyun. Dia megang dua tangan Baekhyun, dengan mata puppy eyes ga dikasih makan tiga semester(?) yang super melas. "…Please?"

Mata Chanyeol tepat banget natap mata Baekhyun.

Ini semua bikin Baekhyun gugup—gatau harus ngapain dan ngomong pun susah.

Ini adalah mata orang yang dia sukain—natep langsung ke bola matanya.

Ini adalah tangan orang yang dia sukain—megang tangannya erat-erat.

Ini adalah orang yang dia sukain—bilang kalo suaranya itu adalah alesan dia buat ngelakuin lagi semua ini dan sekarang dia ngemohon sama Baekhyun biar mau ngeband sama dia.

Mainin musik bareng sama dia.

Musik yang bener-bener Baekhyun suka—dan Park Chanyeol yang dia sukain lebih dari siapapun untuk sekarang.

.

.

_'Gue bakal bantuin elo deket sama Chanyeol, Baekhyun… '_

_'Elo lebih berharga daripada Chanyeol…'_

_'…Elo sahabat gue…'_

.

.

"…Chanyeol….

.

.

.

.

.

…..**_gue mau, deh_**"

**BRUG!**

Badan kecil Baekhyun sekarang udah dipeluk Chanyeol erat-erat.

"…Thanks, Baek! Gue seneng banget! You're the best! LOVE YOU FULL!"

Baekhyun Cuma bisa senyum sambil meluk Chanyeol balik.

**"Kalian pacaran?"**

Pertanyaan Kira bikin Chanyeol kaget dan langsung noleh. "He-heh? Enggak, kok! Kita Cuma temen! Pacar gue itu temennya dia, namanya Do Kyungsoo." jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk—di dalemnya nyesek.

Gimanapun, Dio itu pacar Chanyeol.

Kira ngeliatin Baekhyun. Senyum tipis.

"…Terus, drummer kita siapa, ndol?" tanya Kira lagi. Chanyeol excited. "Drummer kita itu anak buah gue, namanya Raden Mas Kris Bayu Pakusodewo! Orangnya agak bule ngondek, tinggi setiang bendera, orangnya sok keren, pens wali, punya perasaan terpendam pada Olga Syahputra dan—"

**KRAAAAKKKK!**

Leher Chanyeol dipelintir dari belakang.

**"AJGDJSFGDFSLFPISDKJGHKDJHGILDHGKSHOARU134 !##%^%^&!?" **

**"SIAPA YANG ELO PANGGIL ANAK BUAH ELO? SIAPA JUGA YANG NGECENGIN OLGA?! SIAPA HAH?! SIAPAAAA?!"** teriak Kris dari belakang. Mukanya beringas kayak nahan ga ke toilet dua bulan(?).

Ternyata yang melintir leher cendol dari belakang itu adalah…Kris.

Ya siapa lagi yang bisa anarkis selain si Dewo?

Baekhyun Cuma cengo.

Oh, ini bikin pusing.

Mantan kecengan dan kecengan elo dalam band yang sama. BAEKHYUN MAU MUNTAH AJAAAA! –hug Annisa Chibi-

Tapi yang bikin dia seneng itu adalah satu hal.

Kesempatan buat bisa lebih deket sama Chanyeol udah ada di depan mata.

Sementara Dewo sama Chanyeol udah berantem kayak Tom and Jerry maen silat di teras kafe, Baekhyun ngedapetin Kira noleh-noleh mulu kearah dia.

Nyeremin sih.

Mukanya itu lho… tapi rasanya familiar di mata Baekhyun.

"…Em, btw, elo kuliah kan? Jurusan apa?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu ke Kira. Kira senyum dengan senyuman khas yang entah dimanaaaaaa gitu si Baekhyun pernah liat. "Iya, gue di jurusan Psikologi."

**CLEB**

PANTES AJA INI ORANG NGELIATIN SI BYUNBAEK DARITADI! ANAK PSIKOLOGI!

"…Dan gue bisa baca pikiran elo, gerak-gerik elo juga." kata Kira. Dia pindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Baekhyun. Si Fahri udah gak enak, duduknya di jauh-jauhin—tapi Kira narik dia dan ngebisik.

_"…Elo suka sama si Yolo kan?"_

Baekhyun kaku.

Rasanya kayak ada jurig aja di sampingnya.

"Gue tahu kok," kata Kira sambil senyum smirk—YAOLOH FAHRI RASANYA KENAL INI SENYUM SMIRK DIMANAAA YA? EH TUNGGU ITU GAPENTING—INI YANG PENTING SI KIRA UDAH GESER-GESER!

**YA TUHAN MAMAH TOLOOOOOOOONGIN FAAAAHRIIIII!**

"Lo lebay banget sih, Bek?" tanya Kira. Fahri kicep-kicep. "Heh?"

"Gue bisa baca pikiran elo, ricuh banget. Minta mamah elo nolongin elo. Emang gue mau ngapain elo? Merkosa elo? Idih amit-amit." kata Kira. Fahri lega. "A-abisnya elo mencurigakan gitu!"

"Heh, gue kan bukan mau macem-macem! Emang muka gue yadong apa?"

"Iya."

"Jir."

Kira hela napas panjang, terus balik noleh ke Baekhyun. "Denger, kayaknya gue tau masalah elo. Elo temen pacar dio kan?"

"Iyah."

"Tapi elo ….suka Yolo kan?"

"…Em…gue…"

"Okegausahdijawabgueudahtau,skip. Tapi kayaknya temen elo itu udah setuju buat bantuin kalian, kan?" tanya Kira lagi.

Fahri cengo.

"JIR CANGGIH AMAT ELU! OTAK LU DARI APA?! PENTIUM BERAPA?! BELI DI MINIMARKET MANAA?!" tanya Baekhyun. Kira sweatdrop. "Okeoke, back to the topic! Yang mau gue omongin—gue bisa bantuin elo deket sama Yolo, selama di band."

Baekhyun hening.

Kicep-kicep.

Keliling kafe.

Ngebalik-balikin genteng.

Terus balik lagi duduk di depan Kira.

"NYANG BONENG, KIRA?!"

"Iya lah."

Dan Baekhyun seneng banget—gabisa diomongin disini ya, pastinya, dia langsung minta maap sambil sungkeman ke Kira karena udah nganggep macem-macem, bahkan nuduh jadi istrinya Chanyeol.

"…Em Kira, by the way, wajah elo kayaknya ga asing deh, sumprit," kata Baekhyun. "Pernah liat dimanaaaa gitu."

"Lo pikir muka gue pasaran? Gue eksotis tau! Iya gua ngaku kulit gue ga seputih cewek kebanyakan, tapi…"

Baekhyun cengo lagi.

Kulit item?

.

.

.

**TING!**

**"OOOOOOOHHHHH GUE INGETTTTT!"**

.

.

.

* * *

**CIP CIP CIP**

"Tekukur kur kur kurrrr…." panggil (kayaknya sih manggil) bapaknya Kai kepada burung-burung peliharaannya yang pada digantung di sangkar belakang rumah. Bapaknya emang jago bahasa burung(?) dan kemampuannya menurun pada anak cowok bungsunya yaitu Kim Jongong. (OKE YANG YADONG YADONGDONGDONG). Hari ini anteng banget. Hari minggu, cuara cerah, tengah hari yang indah banget.

Bapaknya Kai jarang banget dapet libur. Sekalinya libur, dia anteng ngurusin burung(?) dan ngebon di kebon belakang rumah. Setelah ngasih makan burung peliharaanya, dia nyamperin sang istri tercintahh yang lagi ngejait baju jemuran.

-BAYANGIN LATARNYA KAYAK DI IKLAN SURF AYO IKLAN SOKLIN EASY YO-

"Ma, anak-anak kemana? Kok ga keliatan," kata Bapaknya Kai sambil nyeruput es teh manis yang tadi dibikinin istrinya. Mamahnya Kai berlagak mikir. "..Hmm… tadi Jongmin katanya bilang mau ketemu sama temen SMA-nya ke kafe, terus Jongsun-Jonghee lagi ke salon. Biasa cewek-cewek sibuk, lahh…"

"Kalo Jongin?" tanya Bapaknya lagi. Mamahnya hela napas. "Tuh di kamar loteng. Si bungsu itu ye, molooooor mulu kerjaaannye! Padahal anak cowok atu-atunye,"

Bapaknya Kai lalu nyimpen es teh-nya di meja dan masuk ke rumah. "Mah, Papa bangunin aja dulu ya Jongin, biar dia bantu pa—"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!**

Kai ngebuka pintu belakang ampe bapaknya mental ke lantai.

JIR DORAKA!

"IBUNNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AYAHANDAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kai ngenes histeris dengan airmata bercucuran dan ingus bertebaran. "LIHAT APA YANG NOONA PERBUAT PADAKKUUUHHH! AKU TERNODAIIII! AKU TERJAHILIII! AKU DIBULLYYYYY HUWAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAWA"

"ETDAH WOLES WOLES NAK WOLEEESSS" kata mamahnya. "KAMU KENAPA NAKKK?"

"LIAT RAMBUT JONGIN MAH, LIAT MAH!" teriak Kai lagi. "KENAPA JADI KAYAK JAGONG GINI?! JADI DIKEPANG-KEPANG GITU ALA BULE AFRIKA MAH! RAMBUT GUE DIAPAIN INIII?! GABISA DILEPAAAAS HUEEEEEE"

Mamahnya Cuma mengo ngeliatin rambut anaknya yang udah-dengan sangat sedih-diakui sebagai rambut jagong tutung itu. –rambut kai di poto teaser itu loh-

"….Pasti Jongmin yang ngerjain elu ya?" tanya Papahnya. Kai manyun. "TAU AH! ITU CEWEK GILA! AUTISSSS!"

"Sssshh itu kan teteh elu jong, tabah aja." kata mamahnya lagi. "Lepas aja kenapa?"

"GABISA DILEPAS MAAAAAAH! KALO BISA DILEPAS JUGA DARITADI UDAH JONGONG LEPAS!"

Papahnya nyengir. "BOTAKIN AJA! Sini papah botakin, sekalian mau cukur jenggot!"

**JDERRRRR**

Kai jatuh bersimpuh, tangannya menggenggam rumput dan bersabda:

"TIIIIIIIIDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! NTAR DIO GA CINTA LAGIIIIIIII HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Tunggu aja dulu Jongmin pulang, baru ntar minta dia lepasin kepangan rambutnya," kata mamahnya bijak. Kai geleng-geleng. "Ga bisaaaa mah, masalahnya Jongin sekarang mau ke rumah temen mah! Mau ke rumah si aChen! Ini rambut ginian gimana kumahaaa!"

"Ya ga gimana-gimana! Lagian elo sendiri daritadi molooooor terus, baru aja sekarang bilang mau pergi ke rumah temen."

"Lha kan namanya juga Hari libur itu buat Jongin ya **HARIMO** selalu lah mah," protes Kai. Mamahnya naikin alis. "HARIMO? Apaan tuh?"

"**HARI MO**lor."

"…."

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kai ke rumah Chen dengan pake jaket+topi+hoodie.

Tadinya juga mau sekalian pake masker plus jubah item wisudaan, tapi ntar dikira teroris yaudah gajadi dah.

"Dafuq punya teteh jail naudubilah, awas aja ntar ketemu, gue sembunyiin sepatunya di oven si mamah." gumam Kai sambil mencet bel.

Kaga ada jawaban.

"SAMLEKUUUUUUM!" seru Kai.

Kaga ada jawaban lagi.

"…Si achen kemana sih iniiii, WOOOOOY KALENG KHONG GUAN! KELUAR LOOOO!"

"JIR GANDENG!" teriak Chen dari dalem. Dia terus buka pintu. "Apa sih lo? Untung ga ada enyak babeh gue, teriakan elo bisa kedengeran nyampe Maluku tau -_-"

"Katanya elo mau minta bantuan gue, mau bikin spanduk partai kan lo? Mau kampanye OSIS kan?" tanya Kai. Chen hela napas. "Spanduk partai? Gila kece banget, kedengerannya kayak gue bakal jadi calon Bupati aja."

"Pastinya kalo elo jadi bupati, gua ga mau nyoblos. Hih."

"Kalo gue sogok elo pake majalah playboy edisi setaun-eun gimana?"

"MAU."

"Geblek! Otak kotor lo!"

"Kayak yang engga aja, ayo suruh gue masuk, dasar tuan rumah ga bener." kata Kai sambil buka topi.

Dan memperlihatkan rambut jagong tutungnya.

Chen gabisa nahan ketawa, ampe leleus dan tiduran di lantai ruang tamu.

"PFFFFTT HAHUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUH ITU RAMBUT ELO KENAPA NGONG AUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHHAUAUAHU! BAJU ELO JUGAAAAA WKWKOKWOKWWOWK KAYAK MASTER LIMBAD TAU KAGAAAA WAWOKWOKW"

"GEBLEKKK! INI KERJAAN TETEH GUE! RESEEEE!" teriaknya sambil pake topi lagi. Chen masih ngakak. "GILA, KELIATANNYA ELO KAYAK SURIP GITU! KECEEEE! OWKOWKWOKOKWOWKOWKOWOK"

15 menit kemudian, setelah Chen puas ngakak (sambil nahan pipis gara-gara kebanyakan ngakak dan Kai yang nahan buat boker gara-gara nafsu ngeliat Chen ngeledek dia), mereka menuju kamar Chen.

Mereka lalu masuk ke kamar Chen—disana berantakan banget. **BBB. BUKAN BERANTAKAN BIASA!**

Yang keliatan sama si Jongong mah ini (entah kalo yang ga keliatan) : bantal diatas lemari, seprei dibawah meja belajar, bungkus chitato+lays+taro di lantai, kaleng coca cola di deket jendela, buku PR xiumin diatas kasur (iya chen kadang nyontek punya umin), guling udah berdiri di sebelah pintu, galon kosong menggorolong di lantai, poster Johnny Iskandar di tembok, baju+jaket bertebaran di setiap area, mangkok bekas indomie udah ketungkup di lantai, komik pokemon di gorden, boneka bebek dimana-mana, boneka jelangkung di deket lemari, foto ayu azhari ada di meja belajar dan—

"…Heran gue ada manusia bisa idup disini," gumam Kai. Chen noleh dengan mata sinis. "Ngomong gitu nyadar diri, dong. Kalo tiap ke kamar elo gue udah ga kepeleset nata de coco di lantai ato pas gue duduk di kasur kaga ada cangcut, baru lo boleh ngomentarin kamar gue."

"Hehe."

"Najis ketawa lo. Jadi inget kecoak di dapur."

"Gehel sia."

Kai lalu duduk di kasur Chen, langsung ngadep ke komputer yang masih nyala.

Dan di layar komputer itu ada…

**ZEPPPP!**

Chen segera matiin monitor. DENGAN KERINGET DINGIN DAN WAJAH NAHAN BOKER.

"APAAN TUH?! GUE PENGEN LIAT BRADER!" teriak Kai antusias. Chen geleng-geleng panik sambil nyabut kabel komputer. "DITU SIA! ULAH MELONG! PELONGLAH DI KOMPUTERMU SORANGAN!"

"ITU SITUS XXXXX KAN? GILAAAA TERNYATA CALON KETUA OSIS BISA MESUM JUGA YAK!"

"JIR NORMAL KALI COWOK BEGITU MAH! UDAH UMURNYA!"

"JADI BEGINI LO KALO GA ADA ORANG DI RUMAH? CIEEE? DI JAMBAN NGAPAEN AJA LOO?"

"ASTAJIM KAI, CONGORMU BISA SHADDAP TIDAKK?!"

"TIDAKKKK, KOMANDANNNN!"

Setelah mereka bertikai sangaaaaat lama, mereka akhirnya menyerah dan berhenti untuk membicarakan soal 'situs terlarang' itu –tsahh-

Eh iiya lupa, buat yang mau link-nya minta aja ke gue. –EH EH EH EH CANDA-

"Tunggu ya, gue mau ganti baju dulu. DI KAMAR MANDI. LO JANGAN NGINTIP." kata Chen.

"NAJIS NGINTIP ELO! MATA GUE BISA BOROK! Eh Brader, gue ga dikasih minum gitu? Gue kan tamu."

"…Oke, elo mau minum apa?" tanya Chen. Kai nyengir. "Pengen BIR BINTANG!"

"MABOK LO! Minum pipis kuda aja lo"

"dafuq! udah deh aer putih juga kaga ngape-ngape!"

Beberapa saat kemudian Chen kembali dengan aer putih juga dengan sekaleng kue Khong Guan.

"Nah ini enaknya bertamu ke rumah elo, kalo minta aer putih, pasti dikasih sekaleng Khong Guan juga. Dasar aja yang punya rumah mukanya kotak kayak kaleng Khong Guan. Kalo ke rumah Xiumin, biasanya dikasih sekaleng kue Monde yang kalengnya bunder gitu. Gila ya bisa sekopel gitu pas sama mukanya, kotak sama bulet." coroscos Kai sambil nyomot wafer Khong Guan dari kaleng. Chen ngegumam _'terserah lah, tapi gue kaga tau itu udah kadaluarsa ato belom'_, terus ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Chen ganti baju, mereka akhirnya naek motor vespa Chen dan pergi ke daerah pertokoan buat ngeprint spanduk kampanye. Disana udah ada cewek rambut panjang ngelambai-in tangan ke Chen.

"Hai kang!" panggil Sohee—cewek itu. Chen nyapa baling. "Hai neng!"

Kai mematung, cengo, eces udah ngebasahin jok vespa Chen. Chen noleh panik. "JIR NGONG LO MAU NGAPAEN?! AAAA JOK VESPA UNYU GUEEE!"

"WOY JONGDAE! SEJAK KAPAN SI XIUMIN JADI CEWEK BOHAY?! GILE ITU BADAN BOHAY UDAH KAYAK BOTOL COCA COLA JIR!" teriak Kai.

**PLAKK!**

Chen naplok Kai pake sendal swallow. "ITU PARTNER GUE, CALON WAKIL KETUA OSIS, NAMANYA AHN SOHEE GEBLEK! BUKAN XIUMIN!"

"…T-…tapi kok mirip?"

"MANA GUA TAU!"

"Jangan-jangan elo nerima dia gegara dia mirip Xiumin?" bisik Kai. Chen geleng-geleng. "Gajuga. Dia itu nilai sekolahnya bagus, juga ketua klub renang. Pamornya bagus dan dia punya jiwa kepemimpinan, jadi gue pilih."

"Ah bohong lu. Paling-paling ntar elo bakal ngedate sama dia pas Xiumin ga ada! BAKAL GUE LAPORIN KE SI UMIN!" tuduh Kai. Chen udah siap ngelepas sendal swallow tapi Kai minta damai. "PEACE BRADER!"

"Em, Kang. Itu temennya siapa?" tanya Sohee dengan wajah takut. Ya iyalah siapa yang ga ngeri ngeliat cowok item lestreng(?) pake jaket + baju serba tertutup (kalo ditambah kerudung+ cadar, Kai bisa ikut pilem Ayat Ayat Cinta kayaknya), pake hoodie+topi, dan rambut kepang jagong tutung. Kai nyengir. "Hehe, saya temen sekelas si Achen, nama saya Robert Pattinson."

"Ngong, pitnah itu lebih kejam dari pembunuhan." kata Chen kalem. Kai kaget. "Oh astagpiruloh, nama gue Kim Jongin, deh. Boleh panggil Kai."

"Oh, gitu. Saya Sohee, salam kenal ya kang." kata Sohee.

Chen merhatiin kearah Sohee yang lagi salaman sama Kai—bener sih mirip. Alis, mata, pipi, bibir…

"Kang kenapa mengo? Ayo masuk, si abangnya udah nanya ini desain spanduk mau gimana, udah ini juga kita mau nyusun proposal kan?" tanya Sohee. Chen sadar dari lamunannya. "E-em…oke…"

_'...Gak, yang gue cinta Cuma Xiumin…'_ pikir Chen.

Mereka lalu masuk ke tempat sablon dan Kai ditinggal sendirian di sebelah vespa.

Hening.

"…Hai," sapa Kai ke motor vespa saking heningnya.

Anak kecil berbaju tulisan 'TENDANGAN SI MADUN' yang ngelewatin Kai ngeliatin sambil ngegumam _'ih sedeng, udah baju mirip limbad, ngobrol sama vespa.' _Mana wajahnya judes nyindir sambil ngejilatin permen milkita lagi.

Kai kesel tapi ga bisa ngelawan karena ITU EMANG BENER.

Karena Kai bosen, dia lalu menghampiri tukang gulali yang ada ga jauh dari sana. Udah jajan gulali, Kai ngampirin tukang telor-teloran (itu loh jajanan yang dari telor sama terigu, ada juga telor puyuh, terus telornya dimasak di wajan yang bulet-bulet kecil itu, terus disaosin)—tak lupa berebut jajanan sama anak kecil yang nangis gara-gara telor-telorannya direbut Kai.

Makin kesini, Kai jajan banyak makanan—ampe dia masuk ke dalem pasar dan cengo sambil megangin jajanan+ngejilatin es serut ketika dia sadar sesuatu.

**"…G…gue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….GUE DIMANA NIH?"**

**SEORANG KIM JONGONG NYASAR ALIAS NYASAB DI PASAR.**

**IRONIS.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sip, tinggal nyari kentang sama kangkung deh!" gumam Dio sambil ngeliatin daftar belanjaan. Di tangannya ada anyam yang udah keisi sama belanjaan. Dio emang paling seneng kalo belanja, termasuk di pasar tradisional. Macem-macem sih—pikirnya. Apalagi seneng bisa liat ikan di kolam kecil dari kayu itu tuh, ato bisa ngeliatin orang nyincang-nyincang ayam.

Dio juga jago nawar harga. Lumayan, bisa irit. Tadi aja sekumpulan ibu-ibu yang belanja ada yang bilang gini sambil noel-noel Dio . : "Ya ampun, udah baik, ganteng, mirip morgan smash, jago belanja lagi! Tipe suami yang baik! Mau jadi mantu saya ga?"

Tapi Dio Cuma nyengir—bilang dia udah punya pacar.

Ibu-ibu satu pasar pada nangis berjamaah lebih-lebih dari author nangis pas nonton Habibie-Ainun.

Emang sih, mantu kayak Dio dimana lagiii nyarinya coba? LANGKA BIN ATIK!

Belanjaannya kerasa berat banget—maklum hari ini Dio belanja banyak, masak buat Mama-papanya yang ntar malem baru pulang dinas. Anak berbakti. Kris bilang juga mau ngajak Tao makan bareng nanti makan malem sama keluarga. Jadi, masaknya macem-macem plus porsinya dibanyakin—karena Kris kalo makan, umpamanya dia itu gajah nyedot aer segalon. Satu boboko nasi, bisa abis sehari sendirian sama si Dewo.

Kalo si Dewo udah nikah dan keluar dari rumah ortunya, bisa dibayangkan penghematan beras yang benar-benar signifikan di keluarga Pakusodewo. MERDEKA DAN UANG BELANJA BISA AWET PEMIRSAH!

Maka dari itu ortu Dio pengen banget Kris nikah muda—biar cepet-cepet pindah –PLAK!-.

_'Pantesan bisa setinggi genteng ya si abang—tapi kok gak tinggi ke pinggir ya dia ==a dasar aja rajin minum HiLo'_. Gumam Dio sambil nyari barang yang dia pengen beli lagi.

**BRUKK!**

Dio nabrak cowok berjaket item-item, berbaju limbad dengan rambut kepang jagong tutung yang lagi nangis+ingus beler plus njilatin gulali dan tangannya penuh jajanan anak-anak.

"M-M-MAAP MAS GA SENGAJA! GAPAPA KAN?!" tanya Dio. Cowok itu ngangguk ngeisyaratin 'gapapa' , terus bantuin bawaan Dio yang ampir pada jatuh.

Pas noleh ke atas, Dio ngenalin orang itu—meskipun dia ga ngenalin rambut kepangnya.

"…KAI?"

Kai kaget dan gulali-nya jatuh ke tanah.

"…DIO?"

Tiba-tiba ini situasinya berasa di pelem FTV remaja—Cuma biasanya adegan gini tuh adanya di koridor sekolah, bukan di pasar yang lagi rame.

Kai sama Dio berpandangan intensif—Dio udah blushing.

Rasanya bagaikan dunia jadi blur-BLUR! yang jelas cuma mereka berdua. Detik-detik bagaikan slow motion dan sinar matahari menyinari-uwoooow.

"…Em…Dio… kamu lagi ngapain disini?" tanya Kai dengan backsound suara pedagang di pasar yang tereak : "AYO KANGKUNG KUNG KUNG, JENGKOLNYA BU JENGKOLNYA SEKILO BU"

Dio blushing sambil senyum. "E…em…lagi belanja, buat makan nanti… kalo kamu?" dengan backsound suara pedagang yang tereak juga : "TAHUNYA BU MBAK LIMAREBU LIMA KOTAK AYO BU MURAH BU!"

Kai senyum geje. "O-oh…. gitu… g-gue..gue nyasar di pasar…" dengan backsound : _"TERASI UDANG MURAH BU, CABENYA BU MONGGO BU MONGGO"_

Dio ketawa kecil. "He? Ahahahaha nyasar? Kok bisa?"

_"TOGENYA BERSIH TOGENYA SEGER BUUUUUU! BELANJA BUUUU!"_

Kai garuk-garuk leher. "Em, iya…tadi gue kesini sama Chen, tapi…"

_"IKANNYA BUUU, AYO BUUU, LELE MAS NILA PATIN SEGER DIJAMINNN BUUUU!"_

Kai berhenti gara-gara berisik tereakan pedagang, tapi lanjut lagi. "…-tapi gue ditinggalin, jadi…"

_"BUAHNYA BU, MELON MELON MURAH ENAM BELAS REBU BUUUU!"_

_"GULA MERAHNYA BUUUUU SILAKAAAAN!"_

_"ASIN JAMBAL ROTINYA BU SILAKAN BUUUUUUU!"_

Kai hela nafas. "…j-jadi gue…"

_"PEUYEUM BANDUNGG!"_

_"BASO MALANGGG BASO MALAAAAANG"_

_"MAAAAAS SAYA BELI JENGKOL SEKILOO!"_

_"KOK TOMATNYA MAHAL MANG?"_

_"MAMAAAA DIMANAAAA ADE NYASAR HWEEEEEEE"_

_"BECAKNYA BU, BECAAAK"_

_"AAAAA ADA DANIEL RADCLIFFEEE AAAAA!"_

Kai ga tahan lagi.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHH GANDEEEEEEEENGGG!" **aumnya.

Satu pasar hening.

Tukang baso berhenti jalan.

Tukang becak berubah jadi naek limousine.

Ayam yang tadi dipotong idup lagi buat liat telenopela Kaisoo.

Ikan-ikan terbang bagai di iklan indosiar.

Dari jauh keliatan ada Rangga SM*SH lagi jajan es sama cilok.

Ada pula Haji Muhidin yang lagi belajar naek mobil barunya.

Dio cengo.

Krik krik krik

"…E…errrm…maap bu, pak…silakan dilanjut deh belanjanya," kata Kai gendok.

Ngeliat Kai yang geje, Dio senyum lembut, sambil narik tangan Kai.

"…Selagi kamu nyasar, sambil nyari Chen, belanja bareng yuk?"

Kai rasanya udah meleleh, terus nyatu sama lumpur pasar—karena sama-sama item ledok, gabisa dibedain yang mana Kai yang mana lumpur –PLAK- -AUTHOR JAHAT-

Terus keinjek-injek sama yang pada beli dah tuh lumpur.

Tapi Kai tetep seneng.

SENENG NAUDUBILAHHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"KAREEENAAAAA SEPAAAARUUUH AAAAAKUUUHHHH…. DIIIIRIIIIIMUUUUUHHHHH"**

Suho cengo ngedenger suara bel pintu rumah Yixing yang tadi dia pencet.

"…Udah ganti lagi ya ini bel," pikir Suho. Setelah dia inget kalo abangnya Lay itu Donghae (si panatik Noah), dia kemudian memaklumi kalo bel rumahnya diganti jadi lagu 'Separuh Aku' by NOAH.

Suho nunggu lima menit.

Yang punya rumah gak keluar.

"…ASSALAMUALAIKUM?" seru Suho.

Gak ada jawaban.

Dia lalu nunggu 14 menit.

Ga ada juga.

Suho lalu pergi jajan cincau di seberang rumah Lay dulu, terus balik lagi mencet bel.

Ga ada jugaaaaa!

Suho hela napas, mau liat lewat jendela, ga sopan+ketutup gorden jendelanya.

Terus dia nyadar di atas pintu rumah itu ada ventilasi—kali aja bisa keliatan dari sono.

Akhirnya Suho narik bangku yang ada di teras dan naek kursi buat liat ventilasi (maklum lah, kalo si Kris mah kayaknya gaperlu naek bangku—tinggal jinjit, kejeduk atap dah.)

Baruuu aja Suho mau ngintip, malah….

**KREEEEEEKK!**

**BRUUUKKKKK!**

…Bangkunya jatoh, dan juga pintu rumah dibuka.

Yixing ada disana, sweatdrop ngeliatin Suho.

"….Hai," sapa Suho. Lay senyum. "…em…hai. Ngapain lo, hyung?"

"…Bertamu?"

"Bukan, bukan itu…"

"…Ngapelin calon bini?"

"Bukann, itu kenapa? Keliatannya baru jatoh dari bangku."

"…Mau ngintip lewat ventilasi…"

**KRIK KRIK KRIK**

JIR. SI JOONMYEON GENDOK!

"…Ayo masuk," ajak Lay.

Setelah Suho ngebenerin bangku dan masuk ke rumah Lay, suasananya kerasa kosong. Kayaknya sih orang-orang lagi pada ga ada.

"Kok kayaknya kosong, pada kemana?" tanya Suho. Lay noleh. "Pada pergi beli makan."

"Kamu gak ikut?"

"Males ah, minta dibungkusin aja." kata Lay. Suho ngejawab 'OOOOOhh…', terus masuk ke kamarnya Lay.

Kamarnya rapih, wangi, kinclong, penuh lukisan, indah. Beda banget sama kamar si Chen (sakitu babaturan nya?).

Tapi kasurnya gak terlalu rapih sih—kayak yang baru ditidurin.

"Jangan-jangan tadi kamu lama ngebuka pintu gara-gara lagi tidur ya?" tanya Suho. Lay senyum lemes—keliatan gak sehat, "Gak apa-apa kok."

"M-maaf ya ganggu!"

"Iyaa, gak apa-apa kok. Lagian kan yang dateng hyung, coba kalo tukang kredit panci—gue mah langsung tidur lagi da."

"…Jadi tadi gue dikira tukang kredit panci?"

"Bisa jadi."

JOONMYEON GENDOK KEDUA KALINYA!

"…O-oh…" gumam Suho. Dia terus duduk di kasurnya Lay, selagi Lay bilang mau bawa minum ke bawah.

Tapi pas Lay keluar kamar…

**_"OHOOKKK!"_**

Suho yang kaget langsung berdiri—langsung nyamperin Lay.

"Y-Yixing?! Elo kenapa?! Yixing!"

"OHOKKKK! OHOKKK!"

Lay batuk ampe nunduk, dia batuk keras banget. Suho ngelus-ngelus dia—seenggaknya dia ga panik saat begini, soalnya dia belajar buat jadi dokter, harus tenang.

TAPI TETEP AJA GA TENANG KALO PACAR SENDIRI YANG BEGINIIIHHH!

SUHO PENGEN NANGIS AJAAAAA!

Batuk Lay gak berhenti, ampe Suho mapah dia buat duduk dan tenang dulu.

Tapi, saat batuk Lay mulai berhenti dan Lay ngelepas tangan yang dia pake buat nutupin batuk…

Di tangannya ada…

"…Y-Yixing… itu….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….**_Darah?_**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**-nongol- ….Samlekum….**

**-ngelok lagi-**

**-dilemparin tomat bushukk-**

**ALAAAAAAHHH SORIIII GA APDET SATU BULAN LEBIH QAQ –iya kayaknya?-**

**Mohon dimaklum, gue orang yang…banyak pikiran. Lagi ada masalah soal ini nih : -bentuk tangan jadi lope- nah ini ==a jadi agak galau IYA GELI KALO GALAU SOAL ECENG IYAAAA, TAPI GELI-GELI JUGA GUE MENGALAMINYAAAHHH**

**Terus sekolah—UKK.**

**And many more.**

**I AM SOWREEEEEHHH QAQ –bow bow-**

**Aslinya maafkan saya maaf MAAAAFFFF –bow-**

**Saya aslinya gabisa nulis di Author Note banyak2 nih kayaknya :s terlalu speechless dan bersalah nih**

**Yang pasti, ini cerita bakal lanjut… ya? –bbuing bbuing-**

**Thanks guys for still waiting and always anticipating,**

**I love you all—meskipun gak bisa gue tulis satu-satu, aslinya gue seneng banget… I MEAN IT AI LOP YUUUH –lempar flying kiss-**

**SARANGHAEEEE! Q*Q **

**Dan maap kalo chapter ini garing…soalnya ini cerita mulai galau-galauan gitu nya :S **

**After this I'll update 'HAUNTED' soon and maybe…another psycho!fic too ^^**

**Hope you enjoy my fic and I can't stop apologizing—and can't stop thanking too**

**Love yaa~**


	11. A LONGLONGDAY-part 2

Kim Jongin Indra Hardjaya Saputra.

Cowok gahar yang jarang masuk pasar.

Sekalinya masuk pasar,

Ketemu kecengan.

Kecengan. –zoom ampe idung-

Kecengan –zoom ampe jidat-

KEEEEEEEECEEEEEEEEEENGAAAAAN NNNNNN! #BERGEMA –zoom ampe lobang idung paling dalam-

Dan sekarang saking bahagianya, dia ngeces. Mangkok es serut yang dia pegang udah kayak samudera antartika karena kebanjiran ecesnya.

"…K-Kai?"

"Ya, Dio?"

"…kamu ngeces?"

Kai langsung nyamber lap punya tukang ayam terdekat dan nyusut eces nya yang bener aja udah ampir netes ke tanah. "E-e-e-enggak kok!"

"…Terus yang tadi apaan?" tanya Dio. "Ingus?"

"I-I-ITU TANGISAN HARU!" kata Kai. "SUMPRIT!"

Dio ngegumam 'terserah elo aja dah' sambil nawar harga kentang, sedangkan Kai culang-cileung ngeliatin suasana pasar tradisional ini—banyak hal baru yang bikin dia excited.

Karena dia GAK PERNAH masuk pasar.

Terakhir kali si Jongong 'ampir' mau ke pasar sama mamahnya itu pas dia masih TK. Umurnya baru 5 taun. Kulitnya udah item gegara suka maen layangan(?). Kai sama mamahnya naek becak berdua. Karena kebetulan pas kemaren itu hujan, maka pasar tradisional itu pun berlumpur. Kai yang excited masuk pasar waktu itu langsung loncat dari becak pas mau turun sambil megang maenan power ranger dan—

GUBRAKKKKK!

BYUURRRRR!

…Jatuh ke kubangan lumpur.

Kai langsung nangis sejadi-jadinya, mana maenan power rangernya jatoh ke lumpur dan kotor, pas mau dibawa sama si kai malah kelindes delman, terus pas mau diambil lagi malah kelindes angkot.

Maenan power ranger pejet, lutut berdarah, kaos sailor moon punya si kai juga kotor gara-gara lumpur, terus baju mamahnya basah kotor karena lumpur+air mata+leho alias ingus si kai.

Kai sukses nangis ampe selat sunda bisa dadah-dadah sama selat malaka, lalu mamahnya ngebawa dia pulang segera tanpa pernah memasuki pasar tradisional sekalipun.

The end.

Dan pas vespa si Jongdae membawanya masuk ke pasar tradisional karena disanalah tukang bikin spanduk bermukim—JONGONG EXCITED SEKALI—tapi masih ada traumanya sih, tapi untung aja pas kemarennya gak hujan jadi ga berlumpur tah—APALAGI DIA BERTEMU DENGAN PUJAAN HATINYA.

RADEN MAS ARDIO PAKUSODEWO.

YANG SEKARANG TENGAH….

"BU KENTANGNYA BU SEKILO!"

"EH DEK, IBU DULUAN YANG BELI!"

"SAYA DULUAN BU! EH BU DISKON KENTANGNYA YA BU!"

…Tengah rebutan kentang sama ibu-ibu dan nawar harga ke tukang sayur.

Kai ga pernah ngeliat itu wajah kecengannya ampe seserius itu kecuali pas di sekolah ada pelajaran biologi di lab dan itu adalah saat dimana elo bisa ngeliat piso dan makhluk hidup berlumuran susu bendera kental manis—eh maksudnya berlumuran darah.

Praktek bedah Choi Minho-coret- bedah kodok maksudnya.

Dan saat si Kai ngintipin Dio lagi ngebedah kodok, dia berani sumpah kalo dia liat si Dio ngebedah kodok sambil ketawa-ketawa nojos-nojos badan kodoknya ampe darah muncrat ke pipi, terus ketawa jahat lagi dengan suara rendah sambil mata melotot kuadrat (soalnya matanya yang biasa aja emang udah melotot) kearah kodoknya.

Ekstrim.

Guru biologi mereka ampe teriak-teriak bilang 'ARDIO! SADAR ARDIOOO!' sambil bawa guru olahraga+baca yasin dan berusaha buat ngambil piso di tangan Dio sebelom itu piso melayang kemana-mana (soalnya itu piso udah mau nancep ketek si Fahri).

Kai geleng-geleng kepala ga mau inget—kayaknya si Dio kebanyakan nonton SAW ato Hannibal, tapi yang penting Kai masih cinta Dio dan selalu cinta Dio meskipun setelah hari kelam itu, dia absen dua hari karena diare dan panas dingin.

Lanjutttt!

Keadaan sungguh riweuh di pasar—maklum mau bulan puasa dan BBM naik. Dan sekumpulan ibu-ibu (ditambah satu anak yang mirip morgan satu) lagi ngulilingin tukang sayur.

"BUU ONCOMNYA SATU!"

"ADA JENGKOL GA?!"

"INI CABENYA GA ADA YANG SEGER?!"

"TAHUNYA BU!"

"TOGENYA SEKILOOO!"

Kai hanya bercengo ria sambil makan Taro di pinggir trotoar—mengamati Dio yang kok-bisa-nyempil-diantara-ibu-ibu-bigsize-gitu.

Sesekali Kai pun berbagi Taro-nya sama anak-anak di pasar yang ikut nonton karena terlalu gadag.

Dio yang berusaha keras biar ga jadi tempe penyet segera menyabet kentang-kentang yang seger bin gede, dimasukkin ke keresek terus dikasihin ke ibu penjualnya biar dikiloin. Selagi nunggu, dia ngeliat ada tempe sebatang lagi dan entah kenapa itu tempe rasanya berkilau sekinclong lampu Philips? Oh mungkin Dio salah liat? Oh kayaknya Dio emang butuh kacamata segera karena setelah dia ngeliat itu tempe berkilau, dia malah liat si ibu tukang sayur jadi mirip Yoona SNSD.

Akhirnya Dio berencana buat beli itu tempe, tapi—

TAPP!

Bukan Cuma tangan Dio yang mendarat diatas tempe itu, tapi juga tangan seorang ibu-ibu yang sangat super duper sangar.

Saat melihat wajahnya, Dio berasa berhalusinasi melihat Godzilla.

Dio bener-bener harus pake kacamata.

"SAYA DULUAN YANG BELI INI!" kata si ibu itu. Dio gamau kalah. "MAAP BU, TANGAN SAYA DULUAN NYAMPE! SAYA DULUAN!"

"SAYAA!"

"SAYA TAU IH!"

**"DIEM KAMU MORGAN!"**

**CLEBBB!**

Dio bener-bener kesel pas dia dipanggil Morgan.

"BU JANGAN NYERET-NYERET MORGAN BU! SAYA TAU BU SAYA MIRIP MORGAN TAPI IBU JANGAN MANGGIL SAYA GITU JUGA DONG BU! TAU GA SA—"

"SIAPA YANG MANGGIL KAMU MORGAN?! ITU LIAT DI BELAKANG KAMU!" kata ibu-ibu itu.

Dio ngebalik ke belakang dan di belakangnya ada Morgan SMASH beneran lagi jajan aromanis.

"…Eh, ketemu lagi… Hai." sapa Morgan watados.

Dio hening.

"…Hai juga."

Dio kembali berbalik dan menyadari kalo tempenya mau diambil ibu-ibu itu.

"BU SAYA DULUAN BU!"

"OHH TIDAK BISSSAAAA"

"BISAAAA BUUU BISAAAAA!"

"INI PUNYA SAYAAA!"

"PUNYA SAYAA BUUUU!"

"TAPI INI PUNYA SAYAAAA!"

**"PUNYA SAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** -Dio teriak pake wajah **_'THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA!'_**

Satu pasar hening.

Kai yang lagi nongkrong makan Taro sama anak pasar plus ayam pasar juga cengo.

Om Leonidas juga cengo.

"…Buat saya ya bu?" tanya Dio dengan cengiran anak ilang. "Bbuing bbuuuinnnggg~"

**TRING!**

"AAAAA SILAKAAAAAN INI TEMPE GRATIS BUAT ADEEEE AJAAAA!"

"INI SAYURNYA DISKON SETENGAH HARGA—EH ENGGA, DISKON TIGA PEREMPAT DAH! GRATIS SEKALIAANNNN!"

"INI IKANNYA SEGER DE! SEKALIAN TAMBAKNYA BUAT ADE!"

"UNYUUUUNYAAAAHHH INI DE MAU AYAM SECONTAINER DEE?"

"DUH UNYUUUU MAU JADI MANTU SAYAAA?"

"TOMATNYA BAGUS BAGUS DE, INI BUAT ADEEE!"

"INI ADA ALBUM AYU TING TING BUAT ADE AJAAA YAAA!"

"ADUUUUUH UNYUUUU MANA KARUNG MANA KARUNG"

"TALI RAPIA MANAAAA? GUE MAU CULIK NTU ANAAAAK!"

"MAS ROOOOBIIIIIII DIMANA MAS ROBIII QAQ"

"ABANG DISINI RUMANAAAAH QAQ"

"AAAAA AYU TING TING UDAH NIKAAAH QAQ"

"AAAAAA SONYA JKT48 QAQ"

"PATRICK, MEREKA KENAPA?!"

"GUNCANGAN JIWA KALI, SPONGEBOB!"

"MULAI MABOOOOOK MULAI MABOOOOK"

Satu pasar makin ribut.

Kai cengo—mulutnya udah nyampe trotoar jalan. Di belakang orang satu komplek ikut nonton.

Dan Dio hanya nyengir sambil mikir….

.

.

_'Jadi orang unyu itu asik, tapi susah dijalanin…'_

.

.

-ala iklan 3 Indie+ -

.

.

Oh iya.

Narsisnya si Dewo udah rada-rada nempel di otak Dio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wuih, kece juga, dapet belanjaan banyak gitu." kata Kai sambil nunjuk belanjaan—mereka berdua lagi naek becak berdua. Tentunya ntu becak penuuuuh banget—ga kalah PENUH dari muka si Jongong yang PENUH dosa –eh-. Kai megang delapan keresek sedangkan Dio mukanya udah ga keliatan lagi soalnya udah ketutup keresek belanjaan sambil duduk di dalem becak.

"Hehe iya, lumayan…" kata Dio. Kai ketawa, terus dia ngangkat satu keresek di muka dio biar mukanya dio keliatan. "Muka lo ga keliatan tau, ketutup keresek. Berani banget itu keresek mau nutupin muka elo yang super unyu?"

Dio Cuma blushing denger gombalan Kai. "…hehe…"

"Btw, elo belanja banyak banget. Emang buat apaan?" tanya Kai.

"Itu...buat makan malem nanti. Papa Mama pulang dinas, jadi mau makan-makan di rumah. Bang Dewo juga mau ngajak Tao-ge dateng, mau ngenalin pacar tercintah katanya hehe…"

Kai nyengir kuda. "Oh gitu… eh ntar gue juga dikenalin dong ke bokap nyokap elo…"

TRING! Dio ngeliatin Kai dengan mata yang…

"…oh iya juga, kita kan belom jadian. Njir, putusnya cepetan dikit dong nape…" gumam si Kai nista. Dio ngehela nafas. "…Maaf ya Kai,"

"Iya gapapa kok…" kata Kai tapi mukanya tetep ngenes. "Eh btw elo jago nawar harga yak. Belajar dari mana?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

"Dari Bang Dewo sama Mama."

KRIK.

Kai pause bentar. Otaknya loading dulu.

Oke, play.

"…Bang Dewo?" tanya Kai "Emang si Dewo bisa nawar? Bisa belanja? Gile tu orang serbaguna amat ya, kayak tepung bumbu sajiku aja, serbaguna."

Dio nyengir. "Bisa lah, lo gatau pas dulu jaman beli PS 1, dia belinya setengah harga. Ampir gratis malah."

"WIDIIIIH GILE MAMEN! GIMANA CARANYE? DIA NGE-WINK MBAK-MBAKNYA?!" tanya Kai excited.

"Hemm… nggak, dia ke toko PS-nya sambil bawa golok punya Papa yang biasa dipake buat Qurban."

Kai loading lagi. Biasa prosesor lemot.

"…Njir." gumamnya. "Itu sih rampok!"

"Hehe. Ga juga sih, kemaren-kemaren juga pas sambil maen sepeda dia beli gantungan Angry Bird lima belas rebuan jadi diskon loh, jadi tiga rebuan." kata Dio lagi.

"Wah? Kok bisaaaa?"

"Bang Dewo ngancem tukang gantungannya digiles pake sepeda BMX-nya."

KRIK.

Muka Kai pucet. "….Gak kepikiran…"

**#DEWOMASTEROFNAWAR #DEWOHEMATTT #DEWOEKSTRIM #DEWOGREGET**

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit naek becak, mereka lalu ampir nyampe di tempat tadi si Kai berada—yaitu alam gaib-coret- yaitu tukang spanduk. Dari kejauhan, keliatan ada vespa si Chen, Sohee yang mengo, dan si Chen yang udah nangis-nangis sambil telepon-teleponan, dia lagi nulis apaaaa gitu di kertas. Dia keliatan linglung.

"Eh itu si kardus indomie! Yuk ah gue turun disini!" kata Kai. Dio ngangguk, terus ngomong ke mang-mang becaknya. "Mang disini dulu mang setop mang."

Setelah ngemindah-mindahin keresek belanjaan, Kai akhirnya bisa turun dari becak dengan badan utuh dan langsung menghirup udara bebas—tapi langsung tutup idung pas ngisep bau kentut Chen.

"JIR ELU CHEN! KENTUT GA DIMANA LU!" makinya. Chen nengok ke Kai.

Pause tiga menit.

Kayaknya OS mereka itu Windows 95 ya =_= lemott

"KIM JONGONG INDRA HARDJAYA SAPUTRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tereak si Chen udah ngelebihin toa. Air mata udah bejibun dan ingus merajalela. "JIR MANEH TIMANA, BEL? KEHEDDD URANG FIKIR ENGKAU DITELAN BUMIII ATO UDAH DICULIK SAMA GEMBONG HUMAN TRAFFICKING! PAS KELUAR DARI KANTOR TUKANG SPANDUK, ELO GA ADA YANG ADA CUMA VESPA GUEH YANG UNYU RENDA-RENDA PLUS ADA AYAM NANGKRING SAMBIL BOKER! GUE KIRA ELO BERUBAH JADI AYAM TAPI ADA ANAK KECIL _BILANG 'NYARI MAS-MAS YANG RAMBUTNYA KAYAK JAGONG? YANG ITEM? ITU TADI JAJAN KE SANA TERUS NGILANG DEH.'_ JIR GUE SHOCKK! LEBIH SHOCK DARI PAS GUE LIAT POTO BASTIAN COBOY JUNIOR NYIUM NUNUNG! GUE LANGSUNG TELEPON ELU, GA DIJAWAB. GUE LANGSUNG TELEPON EMAK ELO SAMBIL NANGIS, EMAK ELO TERUS NANGIS SAMBIL BILANG _'ANAK GUE KAN PUNYA TRAUMA DI PASAR TRADISIONAAAAL BUHUHUHUHUH!'_ KITA BERDUA NANGIS LALU GUE MEMUTUSKAN BUAT LAPOR POLISI DAN BIKIN SELEBARAN ORANG HILANG BUAT NYARI ELO TERUS—"

**HAUP!**

Mulut si Chen disumpel ban vespa.

"ANJEEEEEERRR BAN VESPA GUEEEEHHH! GIGI PARODONTAX GUEEE!" ratapnya ngenes. Kai ga mau kalah. "LHA ELO BERISIK BANGET NGOMONG SATU PARAGRAF PAKE CAPSLOCK, DASAR EDAN! NGAPAEN RIWEUH ORANG GUE TADI JAJAN, EMANG SIH GUE NYASAR TAPI GUE KETEMU DIAAAA!" kata Kai sambil nunjuk Dio yang lagi diatas becak.

Chen naikin alis karena yang dia liat cuma keresek—muka Dio ketutupin. "…Elo ketemu keresek, Ngong?"

"BUKANN GUE KETEMU DIO ASKJHADKJASKJFGKSDGFSDGJFGSHDGFSGFGSHDGF" omelnya gajelas pake bahasa Zimbabwe sambil menyingkirkan satu keresek di muka Dio. Dio nyengir. "Horas, Jongdae!"

"Hoooooo Horaaas! Makasih ya udah nemuin ini anak ireng. Untung aja ketemu elo, coba dia nyasarnya ke toko areng, susah dibedain dia ntar sama areng." kata Chen. Dio ngangguk. "Sama-sama! Yok duluannn! Mang pake nos mang!"

WUUUUSSSSSHHHH dan becak Dio pun melesat pake nos (gile jaman edan, becak udah pake nos) dan berhasil membalap mobilnya si Dom di Fast and Furious.

Vin Diesel cengo.

Lanjutt!

"Jir, gue harus cepet pulang nih, bisa-bisa emak gue nangis kejer ke TVone dan maksa pembaca beritanya ngeberitain gue ilang di pasar." kata si Kai. "Heh kaleng Khong Guan, spanduk elo udah beres kan? Cepet anter gue pulang. Gue juga mau ngelabrak si Jongmin nih, rambut gue jadi kece begini."

Chen nyengir dengan hikmat. Dia ngomong slow motion sambil nepuk pundak Kai. "…Sori bro… gue mau nganterin Sohee pake vespa. Dan elo tau kalo vespa itu Cuma muat dua orang, kecuali elo mau duduk di depan gue, di ujung kursi kayak anak TK, ato mau duduk di jari-jari ban. Jadi, elo pulang sendiri yak."

Kai cengo.

"HEH DASAR TANGO WAFER KOTAK! JADI ELO NYURUH GUE PULANG SENDIRI?! LO JUGA TAU KAN BEBERAPA MENIT YANG LALU ELO NANGIS CIRAMBAY GARA-GARA GUE NYASAR DI PASAR?! GIMANA CERITANYA GUE BISA PULANG SENDIRI KALO TADI AJA GUE NYASAR?! AKU TERSESATTT DAN TAK TAHU ARAH JALAAN PULAAAAAAANG! TANGGUNG JAWAB KALO GUE NYASAR AMPE GOA BELANDA ATO HUTAN RIMBA!"

Chen geleng-geleng. "Hemmm tenang elo ga bakal nyasar kok. Kalopun nyasar, tinggal hubungi polisi dan tim TVone. Ya gapapa kalo elo nyasar ampe hutan rimba, itu kan habitat elo. Dadaaaaahhhhhh!"

TRETETT TETT TETT TETT BRRRMMMM

Suara mesin vespa jadul unyu si Chen bunyi. Sohee naek vespa di belakang sambil masang helm, lalu Chen melesat dan—

Dan—

Dan—

…Si Jongong…

FOREVER ALONE.

LAGI.

Ditemani dengan anak berkaos 'TENDANGAN SI MADUN' yang tadi dan ayam yang lagi boker.

"…Nyasar lagi?" tanya si anak itu.

Kai geleng-geleng dengan muka yang hampa.

"…Ngga de, gue poreper alone."

"…"

"…Tau begini, gue ikut aja pulang naek becak sama kecengan gue tadi…"

"…"

"…eh de, kok diem terus dari tadi! Pan elu nanya gue, kenapa elo ga ngomong apa-apa?!" tanya kai ngenes gara-gara si anak itu malah diem. Anak kecil itu pasang wajah lempeng sambil ngomong : "…siapa yang nanya elu, gue nanya ke ayam gue yang lagi boker di sebelah elu. Dia nyasar lagi, tadi mau dipotong sama babeh."

Bersamaan dengan si anak itu yang telah pergi menjauh dengan ayam di pelukannya dan efek matahari terbenam, Kai hanya meratapi kepergiannya sambil menahan tangis.

#Backsound : EXO – Don't Go (Dangdut ver).

Kai ngebuka HP—berharap dengan sisa pulsanya yang hanya Rp. 100 perak lagi, dia bisa nge sms teteh ketiganya (karena teteh yang ke 1 dan 2 lagi sibuk nyalon), buat jemput dia dan juga sekalian marah-marah ke dia soal rambut jagongnya itu.

Setelah ngetik SMS, layar menunjukkan 'Sending message' loading, lalu….

**PIKK!**

…..hapenya mati.

Dan Jongong baru nyadar HP-nya lowbat.

.

.

.

**"…TEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! KENAPA INI TERJADI TUHAAAAAANN MENGAPAAAAAAHHHH QAQ"**

**JLEGEERRR**

Lalu hujan turun dengan petir menyambar.

Sementara itu di jalan, Chen ketawa troll.

* * *

Suho keliatan linglung kayak setrikaan di depan kamar rumah sakit. Kakinya ga bisa diem dan ampir joged poco-poco sama kopi dangdut. Matanya udah merah sembab gegara tadi nangis—takut kejadian apa-apa sama si bebebnya.

Seorang dokter botak menghampirinya.

"…Anda keluarganya?" tanya dokternya. Suho ngangguk semangat. "SAYAH SUAMINYAAAA…beberapa taun lagi."

Dokter botak itu hela napas. "….anak jaman sekarang…"

"Jadi dok? Gimana keadaan wifeu saya dok? DOK KUMAHA DOK? KUMAHA KUMAHA ATUH KUMAHAAA?"

"…Maaf, dengan sangat menyesal…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….proses kelahiran istri anda tidak bisa berjalan normal karena bayinya yang premature, tapi kabar baiknya putri anda lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. Keadaan istri anda pun stabil, anda bisa menemui istri anda sekarang, akan tetapi lebih baik istri anda istirahat dahulu. Putri anda akan kami pindahkan ke inkubator. Selamat, pak! Anda sudah jadi ayah!"

…

**…KRIK KRIK…**

…

Suho cengo. Mulutnya mangap.

"…HAH? JADI-JADI-JADI…. DIA….DIA…."

"Iya istri anda sela—"

"B-B-BUKAN ITUUU! MAKSUDNYAH…. YIXING HAMIL?! YIXING MELAHIRKAN?! PUTRI KAMI?! MAKSUDNYA APUAHHH?! GUE BARU PACARAN SAMA DIAAAA! KITA BELON 'EHEM-EHEM' DAN KITA BARU JADIAN BEBERAPA MINGGU LALU, GIMANA BISA ITU BAYI BEROJOL DARIMANA?! MASA BAYINYA PREMATUR UMUR BEBERAPA HARI, GITU?! GA MASUK AKAAAAAAL! DOK JANGAN BERCANDA DOK, MASA AJA YIXING MAEN API DI BELAKANG SAYA—OH TIDAK BISAAAA! DOK YIXING MENGAPA DOOOK?!"

Sekarang dokternya yang cengo setelah kena sembur hujan lokal dari Suho.

"…ehm maap pak, woles dulu ya pak." kata dokter itu. Suho tambah keki. "HAH?! 'BAPAK'?! LO PANGGIL GUE 'BAPAK'?! EMANG GUE INI MUKA TUA?! GUE INI BARU MAU LULUS SMA TAUK! GUE MASIH SIBUK BIKIN KARYA TULIS SEKARANG! AJKFHKSDHFKJSHKJFHSKJDHFKJSDHFKJHSDKJFH"

"I-I-I-IYA DEK SABAR DEK TENANG DULU DEK! Jadi, adek ini disini nungguin pasien yang namanya siapa?"

"…Zhang Yixing…?"

"Lho, jadi adek ini bukan suaminya Markonah Sukonah?"

"HAH? MARKONAH?"

**PLOK!**

Satu dokter lagi nepok pundak si dokter botak itu.

"Heh urusin pasien elu yang disana, dia ini lagi nungguin pasien gue." kata si dokter itu ke si dokter botak.

…HAH?

Tunggu-tunggu, jadi…

"Oh… jadi salah pasien. Maap ya de, permisi,"

Dan si dokter botak itu pergi.

Hening.

.

.

JADI DOKTER BOTAK ITU DOKTER DARI PASIEN LAIN DAN NYANGKA SUHO ADALAH ORANG YANG LAGI NUNGGUIN PASIENNYA?!

'DASAR BOTAK EDAN! GUE BELOM KAWIN JUGA!' -kata Suho.

"Ehmm…. anda Kim Joonmyeon? Keluarga Zhang Yixing?" tanya dokter (yang bener) nya sekarang. Suho ngangguk. "IYAH SAYA SUAMI MASA DEPANNYA KURANG LEBIH BEGITU. EMM TAPI TENANG, KELUARGANYA SEDANG MENUJU KESINI, DOK. JADI, BAGAIMANA KEADAAN ISTRI MASA DEPAN SAYA?"

Dokternya facepalm dulu, lalu lanjut. "Emmm…begini… keadaannya sudah membaik, setelah banyak istirahat pasti akan pulih. Peradangannya sudah membaik. Jangan terlalu kecapekan dan juga hati-hati pada debu, atau angin. Suntikan zat besinya sudah bekerja dengan baik sehingga pendarahan bisa berhenti."

"…J-Jadi saya bisa masuk dok?"

"Iya, bisa dek."

"MAKASIH DOK! MUUMMUUMUMUMUMU"

Dan Suho masuk ke kamar Yixing—meninggalkan dokternya yang berdiri kaku setelah denger 'MUMUMUMUMU'.

**KREEEK**

Suho ngebuka pintu kamar—disana keliat Yixing lagi tidur indah dengan infusan di tangannya.

Suho pengen nangis ngeliatnya—dasar lebay.

"…Yixing…" panggil Suho sambil duduk di deket Lay. Lay ngebuka matanya perlahan, terus nengok ke sebelahnya—dan langsung ngernyit pas ngeliat Suho nangis cirambay leho dimana-mana.

"…Hyung elu ngape -_- jorok ah, nih bersihin pake tisu." kata Lay sambil ngasihin tisu. Suho ngangguk dan ngambil tisu itu buat nyusut mukanya. Diapun ganteng lagi.

"Yixing," panggil Suho lagi setelah ngingsreuk. "Jujur ya, elo sakit kan?"

Suasana hening.

"…Iya…"

"Sakit apa?"

Mata Lay menerawang ke langit-langit. "…Cuma kecapekan…"

"Bohong."

"…Cius,"

"BOHONG."

"…Ih."

Tangan Suho perlahan megang tangan Yixing yang lemes itu, dan Suho ngehela nafas. "…Ayo jujur sama hyung, aslinya, gue khawatir banget liat keadaan elo Yixing…"

"…T-Tapi…"

"Please."

Yixing ngeliat mata Suho yang udah berair—udah keliatan dia nangis daritadi dan dia mau nangis lagi.

Yixing gak kuat. Dia nahan nangis aja, sambil buang muka. "…Gue sakit sinusitis…"

Suho ngerutin alisnya.

"…Sinusitis? Radang dan iritasi pada selaput lendir yang melapisi sinus, yang terjadi kare—"

"Iya pokoknya itulah, gue juga kaga ngerti-ngerti amat, hyung. Yang pasti, itu yang dibilang dokter ke gue…karena itulah gue batuk darah." potong Yixing. Suho hela nafas. "Terus kenapa elo ga bilang?"

"Gue bisa sembuh, kok. Itu bukan penyakit parah. Cuma gara-gara debu ato polusi. Istirahat, minum obat, selesai." kata Yixing sambil hela nafas.

Suho tetep ngeliatin Yixing.

Dia belum puas sama jawaban dari Yixing itu. Suho itu calon dokter, seenggaknya itu yang dibilang ayahnya dan maksa dia buat jadi dokter, jadi pasti Suho tahu penyakit Yixing karena dia rajin belajar.

"…Yixing…"

"Ya?"

"Terus, suntikkan zat besi itu buat apa?"

Yixing diem.

"…M-mana gue tahu, hyung… gue kan Cuma pasien, tanya sama dokternya lah. Gue ju—"

"Waktu itu, pas kita keluar buat makan malem… gue tahu elo juga baru dari rumah sakit. Dan di tangan elo ada perban bekas suntikan." potong Suho. Yixing keliatan kaget gara-gara omongan Suho. "…sebenernya elo itu kenapa? Gue ga percaya itu Cuma sinusitis."

Yixing tetep buang muka. Dia ga berani nengok ke Suho—matanya udah ga kuat pengen nangis, dia pengen narik tangannya yang dari tadi dipegang Suho, tapi dia terlalu lemes dan ga bisa apa-apa.

"L-lepasin… hyung…"

"Yixing, jawab hyung."

"Lepas…"

"Yi-"

**"LEPAS!"**

**DEGG**

Suho diem. Kaget.

Tangannya ngelepasin tangan kanan Yixing. Tapi, dia agak aneh karena daritadi dia merhatiin tangan kiri Yixing yang berusaha disembunyiin di bawah selimut.

"Tangan kiri kamu kenapa disembunyiin di bawah selimut gitu?" tanya Suho. Yixing ngejawab pelan. "…tangan kiri gue diinfus…"

"Tapi elo diinfus di lengan, bukan di daerah punggung tangan. Kenapa disembunyiin?"

"…Joonmyeon, please… gue gak kenapa-kena—"

Sebelum Yixing selese ngomong, Suho ngebukain selimut yang nutupin tangan kiri Yixing, dan disana ada gelang.

Suho kaget dan Yixing Cuma merem—pura-pura gatau, dan hanya buang muka.

Itu bukan gelang biasa, Suho tau itu.

Itu gelang alumunium putih, di depannya ada lambang warna merah. Itu gelang kesehatan yang dipake sama penderita suatu penyakit sebagai ciri atau tanda, biar penyakitnya bisa langsung diketahui orang rumah sakit—kalau-kalau penderita itu masuk rumah sakit, dan biar dapet penanganan yang sesuai sama penyakitnya.

Dan gelang itu nunjukkin penyakit yang bukan kegolong penyakit ringan.

Suho nelen ludah, dia ngebalikin gelang itu dan ada tulisan di balik piringan alumunium itu.

_'HEMOFILIA'._

"…Yixing…" kata Suho pelan. "…Jadi ini, alesan elo…selama ini elo selalu nutupin tangan kiri elo pake jaket kemana-mana, termasuk pas ketemu gue?"

Yixing tetep diem.

"Karena disana ada pertanda yang ngasih tau kalo elo itu penderita Hemofilia?" tanya Suho lagi. "Karena disana juga ada bekas suntikan elo? Yixing, jawab gue!"

"…Hyung…"

"Kenapa elo nyembunyiin ini semua dari gue?"

"...Karena elo gak perlu tahu…."

"Tentu aja gue harus tahu, gue khawatir sama elo, gue cinta sama elo! Kenapa elo gamau cerita?!"

Yixing akhirnya noleh. Mata sama pipinya udah basah banget dan air mata masih ngalir.

_"Gue…gue gak mau elo tahu, hyung. Gue gak mau elo tahu kalo gue ini punya kekurangan…"_

Suho diem ngedenger kata-kata Yixing.

"...Lo tahu, hyung? Di mata gue, dari pertama gue liat elo, gue tahu elo itu orang yang perfect. Wajah tampan, otak pinter, perangai baik, caring, setia kawan, rajin menabung meskipun duit tabungannya kepake buat nraktir mulu, bisa ditebengin naek mobil sama anak-anak, terbully sama anak buah sendiri, pasrah aja pas konci mobilnya dilempar ke got, suka dikatain pendek pas sebelahan sama anak-anak lain, suka dikacangin, suka—"

"Tunggu, Xing. Gue kira elo mau muji gue, kok ke akhir-akhir malah ngejek ya? -_-a" tanya Suho dengan muka sweatdrop.

"…Sori hyung, gak sengaja sumpah. Rasa-rasanya secara natural pengen ngomong gitu aja,"

"Err…ya gapapa, lanjutin omongan elo tadi,"

Yixing ngelanjutin omongannya. "…Yah…pokoknya, elo perfect dari segala aspek. Otak? Banget. Wajah? Pisan. Sifat? Veryvery daebakk. Yah paling narsis 'dikit'. Dikit 'ga narsis'nya sih. Materi? Gaperlu disebutin lagi. Keluarga? Dari keluarga terpandang. Masa depan? Cerah secerah kepala Vin Diesel kalo kena pantulan cahaya matahari. Fisik? Tegap dan manly, tapi juga unyu, iya sih, dan…oke jangan ngomongin tinggi badan. Pokoknya, elo itu perfect. Bohong kalo dari pertama gue ga tersepona sama elo."

"Xing, 'terpesona' , bukan 'tersepona'."

"…Iya, lidah gue kepeleset dikit. Sori lah." kata Yixing sambil ngusap air mata.

Suho ngehela nafas. "…Oke gue tau gue ganteng, terus kenapa?"

Yixing ngeliatin mata Suho dalem.

"…Karena elo perfect-lah, gue sebisa mungkin gamau bilang suka sama elo, hyung. Gue gamau bikin elo keberatan gara-gara kekurangan gue. Dibandingin sama elo, gue ga ada apa-apanya. Gue Cuma siswa pindahan dari Cina, dari Changsa. Gue ga bisa bahasa korea tapi entah kenapa di ff ini gue bisa ngocoblak bahasa korea Indonesia betawi bahkan sunda—entahlah, gue ga terlalu pinter, gue rada garing dan pendiem, gue suka sakit-sakitan, kelebihan gue paling di dance sama nyanyi, gue kebanyakan mengo, gue gak seganteng elu, gue…gue… gue gak ada apa-apanya dibanding elo, hyung… gue takut kekurangan gue ini jadi penghambat buat elo."

Mata Yixing mulai basah lagi. Suho ngeraih pipi Yixing dan ngehapus air mata yang udah ngalir ke pipinya yang punya dimple paling unyu sedunia itu—Suho gak rela ngeliat Yixing nangis.

"…Gue kena Hemofilia, turunan dari Mama. Sebenernya keluarga gue punya empat anak—dua cowok dan dua cewek. Gue sama kakak cewek gue kena hemophilia, Donghae sama Amber carier hemophilia tapi mereka bukan penderitanya. Dan gara-gara hemophilia juga, kakak cewek gue—sekaligus anak pertama di keluarga gue itu…meninggal."

Suho kecengang ngedenger itu semua dari Yixing—ternyata Yixing punya cerita sedih juga.

"Ini…ini aneh buat cerita begini, hyung." kata Yixing. "Tapi, ini ngebuka mata gue. Waktu kakak gue meninggal gara-gara kecelakaan dan pendarahannya gak mau berhenti, gue liat itu semua, ampe dia meninggal. Pacarnya bener-bener terpukul dan sedih. Dia nangis keras. Gue gak bisa ngebayangin itu semua dimana gue punya orang yang bener-bener gue cintain, dan gue harus ninggalin mereka. Gue gak kuat. Maka dari itu gue ga pernah pengen bilang suka sama orang dari dulu, dan setelah kakak gue meninggal, keluarga gue akhirnya pindah ke Korea. Dan disinilah, gue ketemu elo."

Suho ngeliat Yixing senyum tipis ngeliatin dia. Meskipun rada nyesek, Suho senyum. "…Dan disinilah, elo jatuh cinta sama gue?"

"Narsis."

"Tapi kan tadi elo bilang gue perfect dari pertama ketemu…jadi elo suka sama gue kan?"

Yixing ketawa kecil, dan ngangguk. "Iya. Tapi gue terlalu takut. Gue takut dimana gue mati duluan, gue ga kuat ngeliat orang yang gue cintain sedih. Makanya gue berusaha neken perasaan gue. Tapi gue salah. Setaun satu sekolah sama hyung, setaun belajar sama hyung, setaun ketemu sama hyung, setaun satu klub sama hyung, gue ngerasa hyung bener-bener baik dan perhatian… karena itulah gue nerima hyung pas akhirnya hyung nembak gue duluan." jelasnya. "Tapi setelah itu, gue nyadar kalo elo itu terlalu perfect dan…dan gue takut, gue yang punya banyak kekurangan ini bisa ngehambat elo. Misalnya beberapa hari lalu, pas kita makan di luar itu, sebelumnya tangan gue luka dan darahnya gamau berhenti—makanya gue ke rumah sakit, dan gue bener-bener kaget pas gue liat elo ada di rumah, hyung. Gue gamau elo tahu kekurangan gue. Tapi, kalo gue harus pisah dari hyung, gue gamau. Jadi, gue pikir…. elo ga usah tau, hyung."

Mata Yixing udah ngeluarin air mata lagi. Dia berusaha biar nadanya gak kepengaruh sama tangisannya, tapi akhirnya suaranya jadi gemeter juga. "…G-gue….gue pengen keliatan perfect di mata elo, hyung… gue gak mau jadi penghambat buat elo… gu-gue takut…. kalo elo bakalan ninggalin gue gara-gara kekurangan gu—"

"Elo bloon, Xing."

Yixing ngerutin alisnya. "…Apa?"

"Iya, elo bloon, bego, lemot." kata Suho pelan. Matanya serius. "Mana mungkin gue ninggalin elo? Apalagi gara-gara alesan kayak gitu. Penyakit itu bukan kekurangan yang bikin gue bakal ninggalin elo. Gue cinta sama elo dan gue gak akan ninggalin elo, apalagi gara-gara alesan begitu. Emang kenapa kalo elo ngidap Hemofilia? Itu gak jadi masalah. Kalaupun elo ninggalin gue duluan… gue bakal kuat. Tapi inget, gue juga ga bakal ngebiarin elo ninggalin gue. Apapun alesannya. Gue akan selalu jagain elo. Lo ga bakal jadi penghambat buat gue—dan inget, Xing. Gue itu gak terlalu perfect kayak yang elo katain tadi. Yah tapi kalo hal yang soal dibully sih emang bener. Gue juga punya kekurangan, tapi gue selalu berusaha biar kekurangan itu gak bikin gue minder. Misalnya, tinggi badan. Hei, tinggi gue tetep proporsional dan gue ganteng—buktinya elo kecantol. Jadi gue selalu bersyukur sama Tuhan. Apapun itu, kita harus syukurin. Penyakit elo emang ada gak enaknya, tapi elo harus tetep bersyukur. Gue juga bersyukur kalo bisa jagain elo lebih intensif lagi supaya elo tetep sehat, Yixing."

Tangan Suho ngelus wajah Yixing pelan, mukanya yang tadi serius udah berubah jadi senyuman lembut.

Suho agak gak percaya denger itu semua dari Yixing. Dan dia ngerasa gak seperfect apa yang Yixing bilang.

Hidupnya bisa aja perfect di mata orang lain, tapi di matanya…ada satu hal yang ngeganjal.

Masa depannya.

Semua orang bilang kalo dia harus jadi dokter. Suho ngerti dan ngejawab 'saya ingin menjadi dokter' sambil senyum manis sama orang-orang yang nanya ke dia.

Tapi di dalem hati, sebenernya dia jawab 'aku harus' daripada pake kata 'aku ingin' jadi dokter.

Suho suka politik. Dia lebih minat ke bidang politik, tapi ayahnya maksa dia buat jadi dokter dan Suho gak bisa apa-apa.

Cuma bisa belajar dengan rajin dan nyenengin orang tuanya, ngesampingin impiannya sendiri.

Tapi, sekarang, setelah dia ketemu Yixing, dan ngedengerin cerita Yixing yang tadi…

…dia gak henti-hentinya bilang _'terimakasih'_ dalem hati, buat Yixing dan buat orangtuanya.

Orangtuanya bener, mereka nyuruh anak mereka jadi dokter karena mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakuin Suho ke depannya nanti.

Dan itu bener-bener tepat.

Suho senyum tulus kearah Yixing. Dia nyium dahi orang yang paling dia sayangin itu, dan ngehapus air mata Yixing yang masih ngumpul di sudut matanya.

"…Elo tahu, Xing?" tanya Suho. "…Sekarang, gue bersyukur orang tua gue nyuruh gue jadi dokter."

Yixing natep dia. "…kenapa?"

"Karena…gue bisa jadi dokter buat elo. Gue janji, gue bakal jadi dokter yang hebat, bisa jagain elo, bisa bantuin elo kapanpun, karena gue pengen liat elo sehat. Gue pengen orang-orang yang gue sayangin hidup dengan sehat dan senyum ceria—apalagi kalo senyumnya nunjukkin dimple kayak elo. Henpiaoliang."

Yixing senyum kecil ngedenger perkataan Suho itu. "...Hyung gombal…"

Suho nyengir, sambil ngedeketin Yixing yang udah blushing itu.

_"Wo Ai Ni, Zhang Yixing."_

Bisikan Suho itu bikin Yixing ketawa karena geli, tapi dia ngebales juga bisikannya.

_"…Wo Ai Ni, Kim Joon Myeon…"_

Dan setelah itu, Suho nyium Yixing pelan, tapi lembut. Penuh rasa sayang, dan perhatian.

Baru aja Suho mau lanjut lagi, tapi dia ngedenger sesua—

**BRUUUUUUUKKKKK!**

"…?!"

…Tiba-tiba, Amber sama Donghae jatoh di deket pintu.

"AH ELO SIH MBER! JANGAN DORONG-DORONG NAPE! GUE PENGEN NONTON!"

"LHA ELO JUGA ODONG, PAKE NEMPEL-NEMPEL KE KACA PINTU! GUE KESEREMPET, DODOL!"

"YAK! LIAT GUE AMPE JATOH GEMBEL!"

"LHA EMANG GUE GA JATOH?!"

"DASAR CILEUPEUNG!"

"MANEH CALUDIH!"

"MANEH JUGA SA—"

**"SETOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!"** teriak Yixing—dan diakhiri dengan batuk-batuk karena dia masih lemes juga. "Jadi kalian berdua daritadi ngintip?!" tanyanya dengan wajah yang udah lebih merah daripada kotak pensil warna Faber Castell.

"…Hehehe, bukan berdua, tapi berempattt!" kata Donghae sambil nyengir kuda. Sementara itu, Amber ngebukain pintu—disana juga Pak Kuncoro sama Bu Kuncoro keliatan lagi ngintip.

Ga anak ga orangtua ==a

"…MAMA?! PAPA?!" teriak Yixing sama Suho—nah ini kenapa si Suho ikut-ikut manggil begitu? =_=a

KRIK KRIK

Keadaan hening seketika.

Amber, Donghae, sama orangtuanya Yixing senyum senyum sementara Yixing udah dibulen selimut dan Suho udah sembunyi di kolong kasur.

"Uhuk uhuk," batuk papanya Yixing modus. "…Ehem…jadi…nak Joonmyeon…"

"I-iya…Papa? Eh…om?" tanya Suho dari kolong kasur.

"Jadi….

.

.

.

…**_kapan nih mau acara lamarannya?"_**

* * *

_BIIIILAAAAAAAAAAA RASAAAAKU INIIIII RAAAAAASAAAAAAMUUUUUUUUUUUU_

Di kamar Tao, terdengar suara lagu galau yaitu Kerispatih – Bila Rasaku Ini Rasamu. Suara bang Sammy emang gregetttt. Dan sukses selalu bikin author galau disaat mendengar lagu itu.

#Curcol

Sementara itu, yang punya kamar masih mojok sambil maenin kalungnya—kalung berbandul mutiara item yang waktu itu mereka beli bareng.

_"…Black Pearl…"_

Angin bertiup menggerakkan gorden kamar, dengan udara dingin dan langit mendung yang mendukung suasana—oh galau.

Dia yang minta putus, eh dia yang galau.

Ga mungkin ga galau sih.

Apalagi kalo orangnya Huang Zitao. Udah cengeng, galau, idup lagi. Untung aja ganteng.

MULAI GALAAAU MULAI GALAAAU #dance iklan snickers

Tao ngehela nafas ngeliat wallpaper HP nya dan juga ngeliat beberapa foto yang ada di deket kasurnya—disana ada foto-foto bareng sama Minhyun juga.

Sekarang Minhyun emang bukan pacarnya lagi, tapi Tao bener-bener berharap Minhyun ngerti dan masih mau jadi temennya. Dan dia juga pengen menjalani hari-hari indah bersama si naga oleng alias Raden Mas Kris Bayu Pakusodewo.

_DASAR KAUUU KEONG RACUUUUNNNNNN~_

Suara HP Tao bunyi tiba-tiba, bikin Tao rada keperanjat kaget—oh dan iya gue tahu, itu nada dering gak banget, tapi Tao itu emang pens Sinta Jojo. Dan dia pernah ngeborong sosis so nice karena dulu sinta jojo jadi bintang iklannya.

"…Moshi-moshi?" kata Tao.

_"MBEBEBB INI ABANG KRIS YANG LEBIH GANTENG DARI PASHA UNGU!"_

Oh. Si mbak Dewi—eh Bang Dewo.

"Oh hai ge, ada apaan ge?" tanya Tao dengan nada yang masih lemes—maklum galau, dan Tao agak-agak gak enak badan gara-gara kemaren dia pulang naek motor tengah malem.

Udah itu, pas pulang, begadang, galau lagi.

MULAI GALAAAU MULAI GAAA—HMMFPHHHH #dibekemTao

_"Emmmm…gini beb,"_ kata Kris malu-malu kebo(?). Tao agak-agak sweatdrop. "Nadanya biasa aja kali ge,"

_"Oh oke-oke. Ini gini, gue mau ngajak elo makan di rumah gue, makan malem, sekarang, soalnya papa mama baru pulang dinas dan kita mau makan malem bareng."_

Tao mikir keras.

Dua menit kemudian, Tao blushing.

"H-HEH?! PAPA – MAMANYA GEGE!? MAKSUDNYA NAON SIH!?"

Kris nyengir kuda heos naga di sebrang telepon. _"…Ya apalagi kalo bukan ngenalin calon menantu…"_

Tao ngacak-ngacak rambutnya dan nahan diri biar ga gigit hape. "YAAMPUN GE! KECEPETAN TAU GAAAAAA!"

_"…Jadi elo gamau?"_

Dari nada ngomong Kris, kayaknya ntu anak mau pundung. Kebayang wajah Kris yang lagi pouting sok imut tapi Tao malah jadi enek-eh-.

"E-E-E-E-EH BUKAN GITUU, IYA GUE MAU, TAPI… TAPI…"

_"Tapi?" _tanya si Dewo kepo.

"…Apa ini ga kecepetan?"

Kris hela napas. _"Kan ini Cuma ngenalin, bukan mau ijab Kabul, Tao!"_

Tao Cuma nyengir."Ehehehe…iya sih,"

_"Oke, ntar gue jemput? Eh bentar lagi ya tapinya jemputnya, ini gue lagi di tempat karaoke sama si Cendol—KASJFLSJFJSDLFJKLSDJFLD HEH MANUSIA PEPSODEN! HAPE URANG!"_

Tak lama kemudian ada suara Chanyeol. Itu anak sableng kayaknya nendang Kris pake Konoha Senpuu terus hapenya mbak dewi-coret-Dewo disamber. _"TAOOOZIII~ ECIELAH PACAR ELU NGEBET KAWIN INI JIR! BTW ELO ADA WAKTU GA BUAT JALAN SAMA GUE?"_

_"CENDOL, HAPE GUEEEE!"_

_"PINJEM SEBENTAR DEWOOOOO!"_

Hening sebentar.

Lalu terdengar suara aneh dari telepon.

_"ARRGGHHHH DEWOOOMFFGHGHGDHGASHFGAGF JSHDGFHJSDF HSDGFHJ WOOOO SFSDGFSDFJHGSDF KRIISSSJ JHFKJSDHFKJSDHFKJHSDJFK MMGGGHHHGGDDDDDFFFFFF"_

_"RASAIN TUH MIC DITENGGOROKAN ELO! CUMI LO!" _teriak Kris—kayaknya dia nyumpelin Mic ke si Chanyeol.

Tao Cuma berdiri hening ngedenger perang yang dia denger lewat HP-nya itu.

_"Emmm Tao-ya," _panggil Kris. _"Ntar gue jemput deh pokoknya. Yang cakep dan wangi yaaaakkk paipai mumumumu HEH SIA CHANYEOL ETA SAPATU GUE TONG DIBASEUHAN KU COCA COLAAA!"_

TUUUUT TUUUUT TUUUUUT

_'…Hela napas aja…'_ pikir Tao.

"Telepon dari siapa, Zitao?"

Tao noleh—dan disana ada Syahrini-coret-Tiffany.

"….Kenapa lo bisa kesini? Perasaan gue tadi ngegembok kamar pake gembok garasi, deh."

"Ya bisa lah. Ayo jawab tadi telepon dari siapa?"

Tao buang muka dan ga ngeliat ke Fany. "Bukan siapa-siapa, salah sambung."

"Bohong, itu pasti si Kris." kata si Fany lagi. Tao ngeliatin dia pake wajah males. "Heran dah gua. Itu kalo elo tau kenapa masih nanya lagi?"

"…Elo masih jadian sama dia?"

Tao ngangguk. "Ya. Masih. Dan bakal terus jadian sama dia." jawabnya. "Masalah buat lo?"

Fany keliatan kesel dan narik Tao. "Kenapa elo masih jadian sama dia?! Gue udah suruh elo putusin dia biar dia sakit hati! Kenapa elo malah kayak gini?!"

"Emang siapa elo, merintah-merintah gue seenaknya?! Hidup gue ya terserah gue lah!" kata Tao kesel. Fany juga makin kesel. "…Jangan bilang kalo elo jadi suka beneran sama si Kris?!"

Tao berdiri—diem.

Fany ngeliatin Tao dalem-dalem, dia bener-bener bingung.

"…Dan tadi gue denger tentang masalah 'papa-mama' di telepon elo, emang ada apaan?" tanya Fany lagi. Tao kucek-kucek mukanya sendiri. "Njizzzzzz, cewek itu kepo banget sih."

"Jawab!"

"…Kris ngajak gue ketemu orangtuanya. PUAS?" kata Tao ke Fany, yang udah cengo dan melotot.

"…Huang Zitao… ELO BEGOOO! KENAPA ELO KAYAK GINI?! JADI ELO BENERAN SUKA SAMA KRIS?! LO LUPA APA YANG GUE SURUH KE ELO ITU BUKAN BUAT JADIAN BENERAN SAMA DIA, TAPI CAMPAKKIN DIA BIAR DIA NGERASAIN RASA SAKIT HATI APA YANG GUE RASAIN!"

Tao Cuma mandangin Fany ngedorong dia keluar dari kamarnya. "…Dan gue ga pernah inget buat setuju sama apa yang elo suruh dari awal."

"…Elo brengsek ya, Tao. Gue bener-bener gak suka elo jadi ade tiri gue!"

"Lha emangnya gue seneng punya kakak tiri kayak nenek sihir macem elo? Idyihhh"

"Cih!" sungut Fany. Tao ketawa jahat. Dia emang sebel banget sama Fany, tapi kalo udah berantem kayak begini sama si Fany, bisa dimasukkin ke daftar hiburannya Tao. Apalagi kalo si Fany udah ngadu sama emaknya.

"….Oh iya, lo harus tau satu hal." kata Tao sebelum dia ngegembok lagi pintu kamarnya. Fany noleh ke dia pake wajah yang udah pengen nyikat Tao pake buah duren. "…Apa?"

"Kenapa gue gamau nyampakkin Kris?" kata Tao sambil senyum. "Itu karena **_Kris adalah cowok baik-baik yang GAK PANTES buat dicampakkin_**. Cuma orang bego yang mau nyampakkin dia. Dan gue ga sebego itu."

Fany nelen ludah.

Omongan Tao itu…rada cleb ke Fany.

Tao udah ngeluarin evil smirk lagi.

"…Tapi ya, Fany… kalo Kris nolak elo sih, wajar. Itu berarti dia orang pinter."

"SIALAN LO! BRENGSEK AH! TUNGGU AJA GUE LAPORIN INI SEMUA KE MAMA! BAKAL DIPITES LO! HEH DENGER GU—"

**BRAKKKK!**

Dan Tao ngebabetin pintu tepat wajah Fany, biar dia kaget.

"HUANG ZITAOOOOO! RESE LO!"

.

.

.

.

"…Njir… sepatu gue, Dol…" gumam si Kris sambil nyusut sepatunya yang basah gegara disiram coca cola sama si Cendol. Chanyeol Cuma nyengir. "Abisnya elo nyumpel gue pake mic. Cuhhh! Lo ga tau apa itu mic udah kena sembur ludah elo gara-gara pas tadi nyanyi mic nya kedeketan -_-"

"Lha elo juga udah tau gue lagi nelepon Tao!"

"Gue juga mau ngomong sama Tao…"

"Mo ngapaen lo?!"

"…ngeceng Tao."

"JIR MANEHHHHHH!" teriak Kris sambil siap-siap ngangkat meja ruang karaoke. "DEWOOOO GUE BECANDA DOANGGG!"

Si Baekhyun Cuma pura-pura ga liat sambil maen Angry Gran Run di tab si Yolo.

_'Paduli ah, mending gue anteng aja maenin game ini, kali aja kalo gue ngalahin high score-nya si Yolo, kita bisa lebih deket…'_ pikirnya.

Dan itu juga yang gue pikirin pada saat maenin game yang sama dengan kecengan—setidaknya sebelom gue patah hati. EH UDAH DONG KOK GUE CURCOL DISINI -_-

**KREEK**

Kira masuk ke ruang karaoke sambil megang HP—tadi dia keluar dulu soalnya dapet telepon dari nomer ga dikenal dan setelah dia tahu kalo itu adenya yang nelepon pake HP tukang soto yang kebetulan lewat, dan mengetahui bahwa adenya nyasar di pasar serta tak tahu arah jalan pulang, dia berbaik hati mau nganterin dia pulang aja.

"Yolo, gue pulang duluan yak." katanya sambil naplok pundak Yolo. Si Cendol noleh. "Heng? Oh iya sok, kenapa pulang duluan, Ra? Dijemput pacar?"

"Pacar apaan, geli -_- gue single."

"Oh jomblo…" gumam Yolo. Si Kira hela napas. "Sebutnya 'single' aja tong Jomblo."

"Lha kan sama aja?"

"…Kalo jomblo kedengerannya itu NGENES."

**BRUK!**

Tab yang dimainin sama si Fahri jatoh ke lantai.

Sepertinya, kata-kata 'jomblo' dan 'ngenes' itu bikin si Fahri tershock-shock dan ter-reuwas-in.

MULAI NGENEEES MULAI NGENEEES #dance snickers lagi

"TAB GUEEEE QAQ" derita si Yolo. Dia nyamperin si Fahri dan protes kayak ibu-ibu yang komplain mengapa daster yang dia beli robek di bagian ketek.

Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka jadi maen pou berdua.

OH SO SWEEETTTTTT

"Yo gue pamit yeee," kata Kira sambil senyum-senyum ngeliat Baekyeol. Pas dia keluar, Kris juga jalan di sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua hening ga ngomong apa-apa pas di koridor tempat karaoke, tapi pas di pintu keluar, akhirnya Kira yang nanya.

"…Lo juga mau pulang?" tanya Kira. Kris ngangguk. "Iya…gue mau jemput pacar gue. Elo?"

Kira jawab singkat sambil ga liat Kris. "…Jemput ade gue."

"...Emm…Mau pulang bareng? Kebetulan mobil gue udah selese dari bengkel." tawar Kris. Kira geleng-geleng. "Ga, thanks. Gue juga bawa motor." katanya sambil nunjuk ke motor Harley Davidson itembiru-nya.

Kris cengo.

Cewek naek beginian?

Perasaan si Kris liat motor beginian itu di iklan Promann pas nonton TV.

"…Oh, yaudah deh gue juga cabut deh, bye." kata si Dewo. Pas Dewo jalan ke parkiran sambil maenin kunci mobil, Kira ngelewat naek motornya dan senyum kearah dia.

_"Mata ashita ne…Ben Ben-kun."_

**DEGG**

Kris berhenti jalan—dan berdiri kaku di tempat, ngeliatin Kira yang naek motor ngejauh.

Dia Cuma hela nafas, dan tangannya ngeremes kuat-kuat kunci mobil yang dia genggam dari tadi.

"…Bumi itu sempit juga," gumam Dewo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dioooo kamu masak ini semuaaaaa?" tanya Mama-nya Dio pas pulang-pulang langsung ngeliat meja makan penuh sama makanan enak—rendang, opor, semur telor, gudeg, lalapan, perkedel kentang, nasi pulen, sambel hejo sama terasi, ayam goreng, ikan bakar, gurame asam manis, sayur asem, tahu tempe, dan lain-lain.

…laper….

#authorngenes #MULAI LAPAAR MULAI LAPAAAR #iklansnickers

"Masih ada sop buah sama pudding juga di kulkas Ma," kata Dio sambil senyum—di belakangnya udah ada Chef Juna yang bergumam 'aku bangga' (eh). Mamanya langsung meluk Dio. "AAADUUUH MAMA BANGGAAAAAA BEUD SAMA KAMUUUHH ARDIOOOO~ MAMA SENENGGG PUNYA ANAK KAYAK KAMUUUUU MAKASIH YAAAAA~"

Dio senyum lebar. "Makasih maaaaaaaa~ Tapi sebenernya juga ini idenya Bang Dewo sih,"

"Ooooh… eh btw Abang kamu kemana sih? Mama kangen," kata Mamanya. Dio mikir-mikir. "…Kalo ga salah tadi bilang mau pergi sama temennya sih, bentar lagi juga pulang."

"Temen apa temen?" tanya Papanya yang lewat sambil ngangkut barang. Dio bantuin dia ngangkat tas. "…Temen Pa, ituloh, Park Chanyeol."

"Mama bingung sama Dewo…" gumam Mamanya sambil hela napas. "Dia itu banyak yang suka, cewek ngejar-ngejar, ampe tukang sayur ngejar-ngejar gegara pernah dia tabrak pake otopet(?), tukang Walls juga ngejar-ngejar gegara dia beli eskrim magnum bayar Cuma limarebu, tapi kenapa dia ga pernah bawa satu pacarnya kesinih coba -_- mama pengen cepet-cepet nimang cucu"

Dio Cuma nyengir. "…Kapan-kapan pasti dia bawa pacarnya lah ma, kalem aja."

_'Kaga sabar nimang cucu ato kaga sabar ngehemat beras, Mah?' _ pikir Dio.

**BRUUUKKKK!**

Papahnya Dio ngejatuhin tas-tasnya pas ngelewatin koridor di deket kamar—mukanya cengo horror dan keringet dingin udah bercucuran.

"…Pa? Kenapa?" tanya Dio takut-takut. Papanya noleh. "I…ini….ini…." katanya sambil nunjuk tembok. "APA-APAAN INIH?!"

Dio naikin alis, terus noleh ke tembok.

Dan dia ikut cengo.

Dio terdiam, kaku.

Mata melotot.

Bibir ngegeter.

Matanya ampir mau nangis.

"…T-Tidak…mungkin….

.

.

.

.

.

.

….kenapa…

.

.

.

.

ada…..

.

.

.

.

**….KENAPA ADA LUKISANNYA BANG DEWO DI TEMBOOOOKK?!"**

**.**

**.**

**JLEGEEEEERRRRR!**

.

.

Kentut Chen yang udah lama gak nongol mendadak jadi figuran(?). Aura koridor langsung gelap dan horror, backsound-nya musik pas di markas Akatsuki(?), dan sebuah lukisan berbingkai gelap itu tiba-tiba bersinar dengan sangat mencurigakan.

GULP.

Dio dan papahnya nelen ludah sendiri.

BENAR.

ITU ADALAH LUKISAN BUATAN RADEN MAS KRIS BAYU PAKUSODEWO.

DAN KONON, LUKISANNYA ITU MENGANDUNG UNSUR MISTIS—KALO NGELUKIS ATO NGEGAMBAR SESUATU PASTI GAK AKAN MIRIP SAMA OBJEK YANG DIA PENGENIN, TAPI LUKISAN ITU PUNYA KEKUATAN MISTIS YANG SANGAT KUAT AMPE-AMPE CICAK GA MAU MANJAT SATU TEMBOK SAMA ITU LUKISAN.

ORANG PINTER YANG BERTAMU KE RUMAH MEREKA (alias om-nya Dio yang merupakan Dosen di Seoul University—dia pinter kan?) JUGA BILANG ADA AURA ANEH YANG DIKELUARKAN DARI TIAP GORESAN YANG DICIPTAKAN DEWO.

GREGET KAN? #maksa

Misalnya dalam lukisan ini—gajelas itu lukisan apa. Tapi yang jelas, Dio tau pasti cat di sekitar lukisan itu mulai luntur saking gedenya daya magnetnya. (APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA DAYA MAGNET?)

"…Ini lukisan apa sih?! Tali tambang?!" tanya papahnya. Dio nelisik. "…kayaknya makhluk hidup deh pah, ada matanya tuh."

"…Oh iya, ada lidahnya juga." gumam papahnya lagi. "ULAR KALI YA?"

Dio ngerutin alis. "…Tapi ada kakinya pah," katanya sambil nunjuk ke kaki di ular itu.

Mereka saling pandang.

.

.

SEJAK KAPAN ULAR ADA KAKINYA?!

.

.

**"SEJAK GUE YANG NGEGAMBAR!"** seru Dewo yang tau-tau udah ada di belakang Papah dan adenya.

SYATTT!

Dio dan papahnya langsung noleh dan….

CRING!

"ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM DEWOOOOOOOOOO!" tereak Papahnya kaget. "KENAPA KEPALA ELO PLONTOS?!"

Papahnya nunjuk-nunjuk ke kepala Kris yang tadinya terakhir kali dia liat sebelom pergi dinas itu warnanya blonde pake cat rambut Miranda(?) dan berpotongan rambut ala Meteor Garden, sekarang udah berubah jadi warna item alami (yang alamii alamiii #dance iklan Herbal Essences), berpotongan jambul spikey ala CR-7. (rambut yang wolf sekarang).

Kris terdiem, lalu nyengir selebar lapangan tenis.

"…Hah? Plontos? Oh, ini? Cukuran kali, Beh. Gak plontos kok! Pas Enyak Babeh pergi dinas, gue cukuran. Rambut gue jadi item lagi deh. Gue rambutnya mau di kayak Christiano Ronaldo-in Beh. Gimana? Gantengx kan? IYA KAN PAH? IYA KANNNN?" tanya si Kris dengan mata bling-bling penuh rasa harap pada ayahandanya yang masih cengo di depan matanya.

"…Ganteng sih… tapi rada aneh aja… tadinya keliatan rada2 ngondek gegara rambut blondemu yang lama itu, Dewo…" kata papahnya dengan nada ngomong Jeremy Teti. Kris naikin alis. "Sekarang pas udah cukuran gak ngondek lagi kan?"

"…Masih ngondek sih…"

**CLEBB**

"TEGANYA KAU PAHHH!" teriak Dewo ngenes sambil meluk tempat sepatu. Dio nenangin abangnya itu dengan cara mengusap air mata Dewo pake kaos kaki(?).

"…Emm…gege?"

Suara Tao memecahkan kengenesan Dewo. Dewo langsung noleh kearah Tao yang ada di deket pintu masuk dengan muka malu-malu singa(?).

Dewo senyum manis, Dio udah siul-siul modus, sementara Papahnya masih cengo. "…Itu temen kamu Dewo?"

Kris geleng-geleng. "Udah deh, ayo sambil makan aja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"PACAR?"**

Mama Papa DewoDio cengo di meja makan setelah ngedenger penjelasan dari sang putra terciinta mereka yang jago gambar(masa?) dan baru cukuran itu.

"…Dewo, kamu serius?" tanya Papahnya. Mamanya ngatupin mulutnya. "Apakah ananda cius sekali?"

Kris ngangguk mantep dengan senyum gentle –eaea-, tangannya megang tangan Tao yang dingin gara-gara gugup, sementara itu Tao senyum sambil blushing.

"…Iya Pa, Ma. Ini pacar Dewo, namanya Huang ZiTao. Kita pacaran belum lama sih, tapi Dewo yakin Tao bakalan jadi menantu yang baik buat papa-mama. Jadi… Dewo mau minta restu papa-mama."

"…Restu?" tanya Mamanya. Dewo ngangguk. "Iya ma, restu. Maksudnya bukan Restu yang temen kantornya bang Robi di pelem Tukang Bubur Naek Haji ya -_- tapi restu akan hubungan kita, Ma. Jadi…gimana? Pa? Ma?"

Tao nunduk mulu sambil berdoa, sementara itu Dio anteng makan perkedel dicocol sambel terasi.

Mama Papanya Dewo terlihat berdiskusi dengan sangat serius sambil bisik-bisikan pake bahasa alien dan bergaya ala juri IMB, sementara itu Dewo terlihat tetap tenang, kece, ganteng, dan kalem—padahal di bawah meja, kaki dewo udah goyang itik dan keringet dinginnya ngucur kayak aer terjun—tunggu itu keringet apa ngompol? -_-" idyihh.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya keputusan mulai keluar. Papahnya Dewo batuk-batuk dulu biar keren.

"UHUK UHUK OHOK OHOK, oke…Keputusan Papa…"

**DEG DEG DEG**

Dewo menatap mata papanya serius.

"…papa akan…."

**DEG DEG DEG**

Dewo gigit taplak meja.

"…memutuskan bahwa…"

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Dewo gigit kepala Dio.

_"SEEEEEE….._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_….__**SERAHKAN PADA MAMA AJA, BIAR MAMA YANG MEMUTUSKAN."**_

GUBRAKKKKK!

BUBAR PENONTONN! BUBAR AJAAA! BUBAARRR!

"PAH SING BALEG PAH! YANG BENER DONG PAHHH QAQ" seru si Dewo ngenes. Dio udah ngacir ke kamar mandi buat nyuci kepala gara-gara tadi digigit si Dewo saking gregetnya—kanibal dia.

Tao masih bawa tasbeh sambil komat-kamit. Dewo lalu menoleh pada mamahnya yang lagi nyolek sambel pake lalapan. "Mah…jadi keputusan mamah gimana? Mama ngerestuin kita pacaran kan?"

Mamahnya noleh kalem. "Hem? Oh, mamah…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_… Ga setuju lah."_**

.

.

.

.

.

Dan muka Dewo+Tao langsung pucet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[DIBAKAR BERJAMAAH]**

**….TO BE CONTINUED DEH ._.**

* * *

**Holaa! Yap ThehunGoGreen is back dan inilah si author yang telat apdet sangat super duper selalu telat apdet…MIANHAEEEE TTATT**

**Rada-rada kesini jadi banyak pikiran dan galau buat nerusin ini FF -_- dan juga terlalu banyak ide buat FF lain dan akhirnya jadi rancu—Jadi maaf ya kalo kesini-kesini ini epep makin garing (soalnya udah mau ke benang merahh)… TTATT huweeeee TTATT I'M SORRY TTATT**

**Dan di chap sebelomnya banyak yang nyangka Yixing kena TBC ya? ._.a wkwkkw batuk darah itu tidak selalu gegara TBC sih… oh iya soal gelang Yixing, begini penjelasannya : Biasanya penderita Hemofilia pake gelang yang ada tulisan 'Hemofilia' nya supaya nanti pas mereka ke rumah sakit, dokter yang menangani mereka bisa memberikan penanganan khusus dan disesuaikan dengan sakit yang mereka derita soalnya gak banyak yang tahu Hemofilia. Diabetes juga sama, tapi penderita diabetes biasanya pake kalung, bukan gelang. #sok jadi dokter #wkkwkw. Maaf ya udah kejam sama Yixing, ai love yuuu**

**Soal Minhyun, iya Minhyun itu Hwang Minhyun Nu'est, emang sih aneh ya kalo dijadiin kembaran Sehun—tapi mereka itu kembar non identik. Hunhan maap ye NC nya ga diliatin, gue ga berbakat dalam NC –tapi di pikiran ada LOL-**

**Heem….gue bingung mau nulis apaan lagi disini ._. yang pasti gue minta maaf sama semuanya gegara gue selalu telat apdet karena ide itu tidak selamanyah mengalir… hiks… (dan gue bosen liburan), jadi begini dah. Jeongmal hampura semuanyahh**

**BTW bentar lagi puasa kan ya :3 yang puasanya besok ato lusa—SELAMAT PUASAAA! Maafkan segala kesalahan saya ya selama disini dan selama-lamanyaa, Marhaban ya Ramadhan ^^ Maapkan gue juga ye abang2 exo dan seluruh chara karena gue bikin kalian OOC duh -_- **

**Semoga kalian mendapatkan Sejuta Berkah—bukan seribu berkah lagi :3 hehehehehe**

**So, That's all. Stay tune yaa, see you at next chapter dan semoga gue bisa cepet apdet hikseu hikseu**

**Thanks for reading ya ceman-cemaaan -bbuing bbuing-**

**Pai-paaaai! **

**Love ya guys!**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Maaf ya ga kebales semua Q.Q Kalo ada yang mau ditanyain, tanya aja ke FB gw : Ahlryan Hatef Wu ^^v**


	12. Aku Kau dan Dia

**First note : Emaknya Kris sama Dio disini itu IVY, penyanyi Korea juga :P nongol sama EXO di Beatle Code 2! Sip sip sip (y)**

* * *

Dewo sama Tao pucet sepucet putihnya kaen yang udah direndem bayclin.

Alis Kris naek sebelah—dia gak abis pikir, kenapa Mamahnya ga setujuin Tao jadi pacarnya?

Padahal, Olla Ramlan aja kalah seksi sama Tao! Ciyus! –eh-

"M-Mah… kenapa mamah ga ngizinin?!" tanya Kris dengan nada nahan nangis-ohok ohok-. "Mamah kan yang bilang, kalo Dewo punya pacar, mending ajak ke rumah buat ketemu Papa Mama… Kalian juga ga ngasih syarat aneh-aneh buat Dewo kalo cari pacar! Dewo juga kan udah gede, bisa milah yang baik dan buruk! Tao itu anak yang baik, Dewo sayang sama dia! Dan ju—"

"Dewo, jangan nyoroscos kayak kereta api ga ada ujungnya -_- tadi kamu nanya apa?" tanya Mamahnya.

"…Dewo tanya, Mamah ngizinin Dewo sama Tao pacaran ga?" tanya Kris lagi. Mamahnya tepok tangan. "NAH, ITU YANG GA MAMAH SETUJUIN! Soalnya Mamah setujunya kamu langsung **NIKAH!**"

….

Krik

Krik

…

"…Nikah?"

"Iya, Wo."

"Nikah?"

"Iyaaa!"

"NIKAH?! NIKAH, IJAB KABUL, PAKE BLANKON, MAMAH PAKE KEBAYA, BUNGA MELATI BERTEBARAN, MAKANAN PARASMANAN, TRADISI SAWERAN, MANDI KEMBANG, GUCI TEMPAT NYECEB DUIT, TUKER CINCIN, SUAP-SUAPAN AYAM BAKAR, TUMPENGAN, PANGGUNG WALI SEBAGAI PENGISI HIBURAN, NIKAH YANG BEGITUH MAAAAH?! SETELAH ITU KITA BULAN MADU KE BALI, JALAN-JALAN DI PANTAI, WISATA KULINER, UDAH ITU PAS MALEM LANGSUNG 'NIGHTWORK' BUAT PRODUKSI CUCU BUAT MAMAH?! GITU!? NIKAH YANG GITUUUU?!" tanya Dewo ga nyante ampe muncrat-muncrat dan ludahnya udah membentuk Niagara Falls.

"IYEEEEE BUDEKK LU AH! BIKIN ANAK AJE YANG ELO PIKIRIN!" tereak Papahnya sambil ngegetok Dewo pake sendal hotel yang biasa dipake di dalem rumah.

Tao cengo. Dia udah kayak tiang telepon lagi duduk di kursi meja makan—diem aja terus. Cuma bedanya dia bisa kicep-kicep, terus nutup mulutnya yang tadi mangap—takut ada air tercurah alias hokcay—OLOHOK bari NGACAY.

"TAO LO DENGER GAK?!" tereak Kris. Dia ngampirin Tao dan ngajak dia loncat-loncat. "MAMAH PAPAH GUE NYURUH GUE NIKAH! NYURUH GUE KAWIN AMA ELU! WOW ISN'T IT FANTASTIC?! WOOOOOO FANTASTIC BABYYYYY!"

Lalu terdengarlah lagu Big Bang – Fantastic Baby menjadi backsound. Dewo jingkrak-jingkrak ngedance, kaga jelas itu dance Fantastic Baby ato topeng monyet. Yang pasti suasana jadi riuh kayak iklan bank BCA—yang pas ngambil duit, tau-tau ada karnaval di jalan begitu lah. Kertas warna warni menghujani ruang makan, marching band pada muter-muter, pengibar bendera(?) numpang lewat, dua cowok di iklan popmie yang lagi jogging dikejar Soang Ngamuk juga ikut eksis.

Dewo sangat bahagia.

Bahagia sangat Dewo.

Sangat Dewo Bahagia.

#diputerputer

Tao ngerutin alis bingung. Matanya tiba-tiba jadi sebelo si Dyo. "…G-Ge? Ini ga becanda? Demi apa ge masa aja mamah gege nyuruh kita ni-"

"INI CIYUS CAYANG QAQ" jawab Kris excited sambil gigit pete. "INI PELAMINAN, DISANA ADA TIGA SOFA, GUE BERDIRI DI TENGAH, ELU DI SBELAH GUE, TUKANG POTO LANGSUNG MOTOIN, TERUS KITA DISALAMIN, MEREKA MASUKIN AMPLOP KE GUCI—OH YEAAAAH! WE'RE GOING MARRIED! MARRYYYYY KAWIN NIKAHHH WEDDINGGG! OKE MAMAH KAPAN KITA SIAPIN ACARA LAMARAN? KAPAN KITA BELI CINCIN? KAPAN KITA KE TUKANG JAIT BUAT BIKIN KEBA—KLJDKJFHDKJSHFKJHSDKJFHKJDHFGKJHFDKJG!"

Sebelum si Dewo mati kleper-kleper gegara terlalu excited, bapaknya berinisiatif buat ngebekem mulut Dewo agar berhenti ngomong dengan tangan kanannya yang tadi dia pake buat nyocol sambel terasi. "Dewo. Tenang. Tarik napas…"

Kris tarik napas.

"…Buang napas…"

Kris buang napas.

"Tarik napas lagii…."

Kris tarik napas lagii….

"…Buang…."

**DHUUUUUUUTTTTT!**

**…**

"…Cius itu bukan Dewo…. itu pasti si author yang muter rekaman kentut si Chen! CIUS PAH!" bela si Kris.

Dio yang baru dari kamar mandi bingung ngeliat Tao udah sujud sukur diatas meja makan, Mamahnya udah ngabisin ikan gurame dua piring, Dewo dibekep bapaknya, dan Bapaknya ngebekep Dewo sambil naik kursi.

Dia juga cengo ruang makan jadi berantakan gegara kertas warna-warni dan kenapa ada Coboy Junior bawa setoples Sosis So Nice di pojok ruangan?

"…Ada apaan nih?" tanya Dyo lempeng.

TRINGG!

Dewo langsung ngampirin Dio—tangannya nyengkram pundak Dio kenceng-kenceng, mukanya beringas udah kayak beruang gunung ga makan dua bulan yang tiba-tiba ngeliat daging ayam KFC depan dia.

"…B-B-Bang… istigfar bang… muka lu bang… gue sakit perut liat muka lu bang…" kata Dio takut-takut, dan…

CRIIINGG!

Muka Kris langsung sekinclong muka Rio Dewanto di iklan sabun cuci muka yang ENERGY CHARGE itu.

"….DYO SAYAAAANG… DI KAWINAN ABANG, NTAR KAMU JADI PAGER BAGUS YA!"

Dio cengo.

"HAAAAAAH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dio puyeng dengan ke excited-an nya si Kris. Si Kris itu udah ngebet kawin kayaknya. Dia terus-terusan cover dance lagu Suju dan dilanjutkan dengan lagu Zaskia Gotik(?), dan saat bapaknya muter lagu 'PERNIKAHAN DINI' sambil bilang ke Dewo kalo dia harus ngeberesin kuliahnya dulu, Kris kecewa dan akhirnya berhenti ngedance.

Mata Dio ngeliat ke sofa sebelahnya—disana udah ada Tao yang lagi duduk sambil ngutak-atik HP, kayaknya mau nelepon.

Di jidat Tao, udah kepasang bye-bye fever. Dan di jidat pinggirnya, udah ada koyo cabe nempel dua.

Dan Dio yakin itu koyo punya engkongnya Dio, yang waktu itu ketinggalan disono.

"…Lo kenapa pake begituan?" tanya Dio. Tao nunjuk koyo. "Oh ini? Tadi gue tiba-tiba sakit kepala…. gue terlalu shock kayaknya. Gila aja, pertama kali kesini, gue disuruh kawin -_- hahaha. Ya tapi gue seneng, sih. Terus pas Tante bilang muka gue pucet, dia ngasih bye-bye fever terus sama koyo ini deh."

"…Ooooohh…gitu…." kata Dio. Tao ngangguk, sambil sibuk lagi ke HP-nya, soalnya Kris sama Papahnya lagi diskusi—BUAT MILIH JAS RESEPSI HAUHAUHAUHAU-author juga excited-.

"ZITAOOOOO?" panggil Mamahnya Kris. Tao noleh. "Ya tante?"

"Jangan panggil Tante, panggil Mama aja ^^ sini, Mama mau ngobrol!" ajak Mamahnya Kris, sambil ngampirin Tao dan ngerangkul Tao buat pergi sama dia.

DEGG

Tao diem sebentar.

Matanya natap mama Kris dalem—dia gak tau harus berekspresi kayak apa.

"…Kenapa, Zitao?" tanya Mamahnya Kris. Tao geleng-geleng sambil senyum, tangannya ngusap air mata yang ampir gak keliatan itu. "…gak apa-apa kok Ma,"

Di dalem hati, sebenernya Tao bener-bener seneng, dia gatau harus ngapain lagi.

Dia ketemu Kris, dan sekarang, keluarganya Kris juga sayang banget sama dia.

Mamanya Kris juga bener-bener perhatian.

Tao senyum dalam diem—dia keinget satu hal.

.

.

_ '…Ngeliat Mamanya Kris-ge perhatian begini… gue jadi inget ibu…gue juga harus kabarin ibu soal gue sama Kris.' _

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Tao sama Mamahnya, Dio jadi sendirian di ruang tengah.

Alone.

Dia hela napas sambil garuk-garuk leher—ada bentol kayaknya. Ah sabodo amat. Mending dia nonton TV dah, biasanya ada FTV, ato kalo kagak, suka ada gosip-gosip gitu.

"…Remotnya mana ya?" gumam Dio ketika nyadar ga ada remot yang bertengger setia di sebelahnya-eaea-. Dia terus liat di sofa sebelah, ada benda yang ketelungkup kayak remot.

Dio terus ngebawa barang yang disangkanya remot itu, tapi dia baru nyadar kalo itu bukan remot tipi saat dia ngebalikin bendanya.

Itu lebih tipis.

Itu touchscreen.

Itu gak bisa dimakan.

Itu bisa dipake maen Pou.

Itu gak bisa dipake buat nyeduh mie gelas.

Itu HP-nya Tao.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, salah liat HP dikira remot tipi itu udah lumrah, kan…

Yang jadi masalah itu, Tao liat sesuatu yang aneh di HP Tao.

Wallpapernya itu, dua orang yang Dio kenal. Yang satu pasti Tao,

dan yang satu lagi…

…temen sekelasnya Dio.

"…Minhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao,"

Tao yang lagi bantu Mamanya Kris buat nyuci piring noleh ke Dio. "Iya? Kenapa?"

"…Bisa gue ngobrol sama elo?"

"Hmm? Boleh."

"Di kamar gue tapinya."

Tao naikin alis.

"…Em…ya?"

_'…Apa dia mau curhat ya?' pikir Tao._

Mereka terus naek ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya Dio. Disana Dio nyuruh Tao duduk di pinggir kasurnya, dan Dio duduk di depannya, di kursi buat belajar. Dio ngasihin HP Tao, sambil nunduk , ngerasa bersalah udah gerayangin HP orang.

"…Tao, maaf, tadi gue ga sengaja liat wallpaper HP elo." mulai Dio to the point. "…Terus, gue liat foto Minhyun disitu."

Kaki Tao langsung dingin.

"Minhyun itu temen sekelas gue. Elo kenal sama Minhyun?" tanya Dio lagi.

Tao ngangguk pelan. "…Yep. Gue kenal."

"Dan kalian pacaran?"

**CLEBBBBB**

"K-K-K-KENAPA ELO MIKIR KITA PACARAN?!" tanya Tao nahan panik. Dio ngeliatin dia lempeng. "Tadi gue ga sengaja liat galeri foto elo di HP, ada foto kalian lagi ngerayain anniversary kedua taun, terus ada foto kalian beli kalung black pearl bareng, terus ada foto…uhuk, elo nyium pipinya Minhyun. Maap, gue bener ga sengaja."

_'ITU SIH DISENGAJAIN! MANA ADA ORANG GA SENGAJA TAPI TIAP POTO DILIATIN! DASAR SEMPRUL! BOCAH KEPO!'_ pikir Tao ngenes. Dia udah nutupin muka pake bantal—nahan hasrat pengen gegulingan.

"…Dia itu…. m-mantan…gue. Tapi gue lupa wallpapernya belom gue ganti, gue punya dua hape soalnya, itu hape yang dulu." kata Tao, nahan dingin soalnya kaki sama tangannya udah mau beku saking clebnya.

"Oh jadi sebelom elo jadian sama Bang Kris, elo jadian sama Minhyun?" tanya Dio lagi.

**CLEBBBB**

"I-IYA…GITU…EHEHEHE…"

_'Padahal sih, pas jadian sama Kris, masih jadian juga…tapi baru putus….'_

"Hooooo gitu…" kata Dio lagi dengan wajah lempeng. "Eh btw elo tau dong kalo dia berangkat ke Inggris besok?"

Tao diem.

Dia terus ngangkat wajahnya dari bantal.

"…Hah? Inggris?"

Dio ngangguk. "Iya, Inggris. Elo gatau? Dia pindah ke Inggris, nah besok pindahnya. Dia juga bakal sekolah disana."

Tangan Tao jadi kaku.

Itu gak….mungkin…

"…Bohong… Dyo elo Cuma becanda kan,"

Dio geleng-geleng. "Nggak, Tao. Dia emang pindah. Bundanya, Sehun juga, katanya pindah ke London. Gue juga kaga percaya dia itu masih bule, wajahnya gak bule bule a—HEI, TAO?! LO MAU KEMANA?!"

Omongan Dio kepotong sama Tao yang udah lari keluar kamarnya. Pas dia turun tangga, papasan sama Kris yang ngeliat wajah Tao pucet.

"…Tao? Elo mau kemana? Kalo takut kemaleman, tenang aja, gege anter." Kata Kris.

Tao hela napas panjang—terus ngeliatin Kris yang khawatir.

"…Maaf ge, gue ada urusan, sebentar ya… please… makasih buat makannya, makasih buat Mama sama Papa elo ge, maap ya udah ngerepotin, samlekum!"

Tao terus lari sesudah nyalamin Papa-Mamanya Kris, dan nyetop taksi yang lewat di depan rumah mereka.

Kris hening.

"…Anak itu kenapa sih?" pikirnya sambil ngeluarin HP, mau nelepon Tao lagi. Tapi Dio nepok pundaknya dari belakang—sambil jinjit tentunya, soalnya gak nyampe(?).

"Eum, bang. Maaf, ini salah Dyo… tadi gue ngobrol sama Tao," kata Dio. Kris noleh, wajahnya khawatir banget. "Terus dia kenapa?"

"…Sebenernya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan ngeliatin HP-nya yang masih on KakaoTalk, ngobrol sama Sehun. Tapi Sehun bilang dia mau gosok gigi dulu sebelom tidur (agar kebersihan gigi dan behelnya terjaga), jadi dia brb cenah.

Sesekali, mata Luhan ngeliatin jendela kamar Sehun yang keliatan dari jendela kamarnya.

Sekarang, rumah itu udah kosong.

Gak ada Sehunnya.

Gak ada sofanya.

Gak ada lemarinya.

Gak ada perabotnya lagi.

Semuanya udah dipindahin, dikirimin jauh ke London, dan mungkin beberapa waktu lagi, ada yang mau beli rumah itu, karena mungkin Bundanya Sehun emang gak berencana pindah lagi ke Korea.

Mereka stay di Inggris.

Ini udah malem, tapi Luhan gak bisa tidur. Dia inget terus sama Sehun. Dia inget gimana pertama kalinya dia pindah kesini dan ketemu Sehun, terus tumbuh gede bareng itu anak. Dia tau semua galaunya Sehun karena Ayahnya ga serumah sama mereka lagi, jadi kadang Sehun nganggep ayahnya Luhan itu ayahnya sendiri.

Dia tahu semua dan pas sekarang Luhan ditinggal pindah sama Sehun, dia ngerti juga.

Luhan juga ngerti gimana rasanya ninggalin temen-temennya dulu pas pindah dari Beijing.

Tapi Luhan berdoa semoga dia sama Sehun masih tetep Keep in Touch meskipun Long Distance Relationship. Jangan ampe putus. Si Chen pernah nyeramahin dia tentang hal itu.

.

.

_"Hoi kancil," panggil si Chen sambil ngunyah cireng dari kantin. Luhan yang tadi ngeliatin Sehun main basket noleh ke Chen. "Paan, kotak amal?"_

_"Si Bihun pindah ntaran lagi ya, jangan ampe putus ya sama dia meskipun dia pindah." kata Chen. _

_CLEB!_

_"A-apaan sih lu Chen, langsung ngomong yang begituan!" kata Luhan. "Y-ya…sebisa mungkin gue juga gak akan mau!"_

_Chen senyum kecut. "…Ya Cuma gue mau nasihatin aja. Kalian kan juga baru jadian, jangan ampe gara-gara LDR kalian malah ga saling percaya ya, soalnya gue juga ngalamin."_

_Luhan ngerutin alis. "Maksud elo apaan?"_

_"Maksud gue, gue mau nyeritain pengalaman gue pas di SD—pas gue pacaran sama cewek."_

_"Ah lu mah mau curcol aja, bukan mau nasihatin gua itu mah." kata Luhan sweatdrop sambil ancang-ancang mau ngacir dari lapang ke kantin beli Tebs. Tapi Chen narik dia. "EH BRO INI CIUS BRO! BERBAGI PENGALAMAN!"_

_"-_- iya iya seterah elu dah, jadi kenapa emang?"_

_"…Jadi begini," jelas si Chen. "Gue pernah pacaran di SD. Gue suka banget sama dia. Nah elo tau kenapa suara emas gue keluar? Nah itu gegara gue suka latihan nyanyi karena gue pengen nyanyi lagu DBSK-Hug buat ntu cewek."_

_"Teyus?"_

_"Ya Terus, gini ceritanya."_

_"Males ah" kata Luhan sambil berdiri dari duduknya._

_"BERDIRI DIKIT, KAPAK MELAYANG!"_

_"Anjir anarkis -_- oke oke gua dengerin deh. Terus?"_

_"Ya pas kita udah deket banget, dia malah pindah. Dan kita putus. Sejak saat itu, temen gua suka nanya : 'Hei elo putus ya?' gue jawab 'Iyah.' Terus dia tanya lagi, 'Kenapa? Berantem?' gue jawab, 'ga, dia dipindahin.' NAH GUE CLEB COBA! UDAH MENYEDIHKAN, KAGA ELIT LAGI!"_

_Luhan cengo._

_"…Ga ngerti gua. Garing ah lu."_

_"AH ELU MAH! Ya pokoknya, belajar dari pengalaman gue. Jangan ampe putus dari Bihun."_

_Luhan ngangguk-ngangguk. "Hmmm hmmmm"_

_Chen nyengir. "Iya, soalnya bisa aja Bihun jadi kayak gua. Setelah pisah sama pacar, eh sekarang gue dapet pacar yang lebih baik—XIUMIN. Nah siapa tau aja Sehun bisa gitu?"_

_CLEB._

_Dan Luhan langsung nyari sekop buat ngubur Chen di bawah lapang basket._

.

.

.

.

Luhan sekarang berdiri di deket pager rumahnya, ditemani setelan baju piyama gambar hamtaro—mendingan dia jalan-jalan malem dikit lah daripada kaga bisa tidur. Insomnisa –plak- Insomnia. (kalo Insomnisa mah nama pens Anisa Chibi euy -_-)

Sekarang dia mikir-mikir lagi perkataan si Chen—meskipun garing dan ga dimengerti, tapi iya juga.

Tapi, dia harus percaya sama Sehun.

Luhan mutusin mau masuk lagi ke dalem rumah dikarenakan angin malam tidak mau berkompromi—tapi dia kecegat soalnya denger suara taksi berhenti di depan rumahnya Bihun.

Dan Luhan liat orang pake baju item-item keluar dari taksi.

_'Ngapain ntu orang? Pake baju item-item? Ninja? Power ranger? Tukang ngepet? Debt collector? MALAIKAT PENCABUT NYAWA?! Astajiim untung aja si Bihun kaga di rumaaaaah!_' pikir Luhan. Dia ngeliat orang itu mau masuk ke rumah Sehun, tapi pagernya dikunci. Orang itu terus terlihat bermeditasi dan siap-siap loncat manjat pager, dan—

Manjat?

Kalo manjat berarti dia…

"HEH ELU MALIIIINGGGG!" teriak Luhan sambil loncatin pager rumahnya dan ngegebukin orang itu pake wedges 16 senti punya emaknya. "SIALAN LU! MENTANG-MENTANG ORANGNYA LAGI PADA GA ADA DI RUMAH, MAU MALING LO?! MALU LO HARUSNYA! SAMPAH MASYARAKAT! BAPAK GUA POLISI, MAMPUS LO NTAR GUA LAPORIN! MPOSSSS!" teriak Luhan sambil marah-marah, soalnya kebetulan dia juga lagi badmood, gegara tadi makan indomie malah lupa dikasih bumbu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah si orang item-item itu keliatan jelas dan Luhan baru nyadar kalo itu…

"…Tao?"

"ANJIR LUHANNN! ELO MAU BUNUH GUA?! MALING APAAN GUA KAGA MALING!" Teriak Tao sambil megangin pantatnya yang tadi udah dipress(?) dan digebukin pake selop kondangannya emak Luhan.

Luhan nyengir damai. "Ehehehe sori, abisnya muka lu kaga keliatan, terus elu pake baju item-item… sakit kaga?"

"Sakit lah dodol, anjir -_- elu mukul gue pake selop emak-emak?"

"Hehe."

"Nyengir."

Luhan ngebantu Tao berdiri, terus ngebersihin bajunya Tao yang kotor. "…Elo mau ngapaen emang malem-malem kesini?"

"Gue mau tanya soal Sehun sama Minhyun," kata Tao. "Mereka bener pindah ke Inggris?"

Luhan diem sejenak, terus ngangguk pelan. Aura galau mengitari. "…Ya…"

"Hhhh….sial, kenapa sih harus dikunci? Eh btw mereka ada di rumah kan?" tanya Tao. Luhan geleng-geleng. "Enggak, mereka ga disini lagi. Mereka udah packing kemaren, terus rencananya malem ini mau nginep di hotel deket bandara biar besok bisa langsung berangkat jam sepuluhan pagi. Elo gatau emang?"

Tao mangap.

Tapi laler gamau masuk—soalnya tadi di rumah Dewo, Tao udah nyicip pete bakar.

"Azzzzz, mana gue tau! Gue aja baru tau mereka mau pindah ke Inggris pas tadi, si Dyo yang bilang ke gue!" sungut Tao marah. "…Kenapa sih si Minyun ato Sehun ga bilang ke gua?! Gua kan bukan orang lain!"

Luhan hela napas ngeliat Tao marah-marah. "Ya mungkin Minhyun gamau aja elo tau dia pindah."

Tao ngecek HP-nya, nyoba nelepon Minhyun beberapa kali. Tapi tetep aja yang jawab Cuma operator cewek.

"CIH INI OPERATOR NAKSIR GUE APA -_- TIAP GUE NELEPON ADA SUARANYA MULU!"

"Pulsa elo ga cukup kali! Modal dong!" protes Luhan. Tao ngecek pulsa, lalu nyengir. "…Han, elo jualan pulsa ga?"

"Kaga! Emang di jidat gue ada tulisan 'JUAL PULSA ELEKTRIK' APA?!"

"Kalo gitu, ada counter pulsa ga deket sini?"

"Mana gua tau! Dah ah!" kata Luhan, ngebalik, mau masuk lagi ke rumahnya. Tapi Tao narik dia.

"Eh, btw elo tau ga alamat hotelnya yang mana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan riang gembira—dia seneng kamar mandi hotelnya bagus, bath tub nya gede, showernya ada aer panas aer dinginnya, dan dia harus inget kalo besok pagi dia harus menerapkan ajaran dari Park Bom : kalo ke hotel bagus, jangan lupa shampoo-sabun-sikat gigi-odol-sama barang-barang cap hotelnya harus dibawa pulang.

Itulah fakta bila kita menginap di hotel, kawan. Mumpung gratisan barang-barangnya. Asal minibarnya ga diambil sama kulkas-kulkasnya juga.

"Lo mau mandi ga? Sono mandi, gue udah selese." kata Sehun ke Minhyun yang lagi maen temple run diatas kasur. Sehun sekamar sama Minhyun, sedangkan bundanya pake satu kamar yang lain.

"Males mandi ah, tiris." kata Minhyun. Sehun mukul dia pake anduk. "Eh cepet mandi, gua ogah tidur bareng orang tarman -_- pencemaran udara!"

"Apaan tuh tarman?"

"TARA MANDI! BURU SIAH! BAU BELEKOK!"

Akhirnya setelah harus digusur ampe bath tub, Minhyun mau mandi juga.

Sehun ganti baju pake baju piyama gambar THEHUN THE SHEEP(?), terus gegulingan diatas kasur. Baru aja dia mau ngegagalin game temple-run nya si Minyun di tab yang masih di pause, ada suara dari pintu.

**TING TONG**

"Iyeeeee bentaran!" kata Sehun—cemberut soalnya niat jahatnya jadi ketunda dulu.

**KREEEK,** Sehun ngebuka pintu, dan ada cowok di depannya.

Tao.

"…Hai Hun,"

**BLAM.**

Sehun nutup pintu lagi.

…

"HEH CURUT ALBINO! BUKA PINTUNYA! BOCAH!" tereak Tao lagi sambil gedor-gedor frustasi.

**KREEEEEK**

Sehun ngebuka pintu dengan muka pokerface, di tangannya udah ada raket nyamuk.

"Pergi sana lo." kata Sehun lempeng.

"Ga. Gue mau ngomong sama Minhyun." kata Tao sama lempengnya.

Sehun ambil ancang-ancang. "Pergi ato idung elo nyangkut di raket nyamuk!"

Tao nyengir. "Hah, berani ama gua? Gua bisa kok ngehindarin ntu raket, gua kan bisa badminton."

"Gue juga bisa tenis, kaga bilang-bilang." kata Sehun.

Tao gendok. "…Gue juga bisa Wushu!"

"Gue juga bisa anggar, kaga bilang-bilang." kata Sehun lagi.

PLOK! Tao facepalm. "PLEASE SEHUN JUST LET ME TALK TO MY BAOBEI!"

"EX-BAOBEI! AND I DON'T WANNA LET YOU TALK EVEN JUST A WORD TO HIM! GET AWAY OR I'LL CALL SATPAM!" tereak Sehun kaga mau kalah pake British aksen Cilawu(?).

Mereka terus adu mulut, ampe Minyun nongol di belakang Sehun. "Hyung, minggir dah,"

"Hyun!" panggil Tao. Muka Minhyun sama lempengnya kayak Sehun. "Apa lo?"

"Gue mau ngo—"

**BLAM!**

**CEKITTT**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHH JEMPOL GUEEEEEEE!"** tereak Tao. Tadi Sehun langsung nutup pintu dan jari Tao kejepit.

Mau ga mau, pintu dibuka lagi. Minhyun langsung ngampirin Tao. "GEGE GA NAPA-NAPA?! JEMPOLNYA PUTUS GA!?"

"ELU NGEDOAIN JEMPOL GUE PUTUS?! NTAR GUE MENCET HAPE PAKE APAAN?!" tanya Tao—matanya udah basah gegara nahan sakit.

Akhirnya Tao diajak masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah mendapatkan pengobatan berupa salep, Minhyun mau diajak ngomong.

"…Elo mau pindah ke inggris?" tanya Tao. Minhyun ngangguk. "Hm,"

"Lo bakal sekolah disana?"

"Hm,"

"Ga bakal balik lagi ke Korea?"

"Hm,"

"JAWABNYA SPJ AMAT! PLEASE DAH INI BUKAN NGETIK SMS DI HAPE ESIA YANG DIITUNG PER KARAKTER KAN QAQ" protes Tao. Sehun di belakang udah siap raket nyamuk. "JANGAN BERISIK LU! GUE MAU TELEPONAN AMA LUHAN!"

Setelah mengacungkan jari tengah ke Sehun, Tao balik lagi ke Minhyun. "Kenapa elo ga bilang mau pindah pas kemaren kita…ngobrol?"

Minhyun hela napas. "Karena udah ga penting lagi."

"Gak penting apanya?"

"Gue bukan apa-apa lagi buat elo, ge. Buat apa gue ngomong kalo gue bakal pindah?" kata Minhyun. "Supaya gue bisa ngelupain elo, gue harus pergi. Kalo gue masih bisa liat elo….gue gak jamin gue bisa lupa, ge. Lagian, ini keputusan Bunda. Lo juga punya kebahagiaan baru, sama Kris kan."

Tao gigit bibir bawahnya. "…Tapi gak sampe ngelupain juga! Seenggaknya….elo…"

"TAPI GUE GAK AKAN BISA DENGAN GAMPANGNYA GAK SUKA ELO LAGI!"

Tao kesentak. Dia langsung diem.

Sehun yang lagi teleponan sama bebebnya langsung noleh sambil mangap.

Sinetron dimulai.

Minhyun langsung nunduk lagi sambil geleng-geleng. "…Elo gak akan ngerti… kalo gue pergi jauh dari elo, baru gue bisa lupa. Makanya gue gak mau bilang sama elo. Please, ge…"

"Tapi…" Tao melanin suaranya. "…Gue pikir, kita bisa…jadi temen…"

"Gimana kita bisa jadi temen kalo gue tetep cinta elo?" kata Minhyun. "Kalo gue selalu ada di deket elo, gue Cuma bisa mikirin elo doang—gue gak bisa mikir apa-apa lagi, gue cinta elo… dan menjauh kayak gini bakal lebih baik."

Minhyun terus berdiri dari duduknya dan jalan ke deket pintu keluar kamar. Tao ngikutin dia. "Jangan bilang elo mau buka pintu itu sekarang dan nyuruh gue keluar, jangan usir gue." kata Tao.

"Maaf, tapi elo bener-bener harus keluar sekarang, soalnya gue sama Sehun butuh istirahat. Besok kita harus terbang ke London. Gue harap elo ngerti, ge."

"Dan ngebiarin elo pergi kayak gini aja? Gak."

"…Please, Huang Zi Tao. Keluar sekarang. Anggep aja kita gak pernah kenal dan gak pernah punya hubungan apa-apa."

"Mana bisa gitu? Tadi elo bilang elo cinta gue. Dan gue ju-"

"Elo udah punya pacar baru dan bahagia. Shut the fuck off and get out from my room. Now."

"…Gak, Oh Minhyun."

"BERISIK LU AH SINETRONNYA GA ASIK!" teriak Sehun yang udah beres teleponannya ama Luhan. Dia jalan ke pintu dan ngebukanya sambil ngegumam 'buka pintu aja lama, ga bakat ngusir orang lu, nyun.'

"Nah Huang Zi Tao, gue mohon pliiiis banget sebelom gue manggil satpam, elo pulang." kata Sehun.

**KREEEEEK**

Setelah Sehun ngebuka pintu, ada satu orang di depan pintu yang lagi ga tepaaaat banget buat nongol di situ.

**BRAKKKK!**

Sehun cepet-cepet nutup pintunya lagi sambil panik ngos-ngosan.

"…Ada siapa, hun?" tanya Tao. Sehun geleng-geleng. "Mana raket nyamuk gue?"

"ELO NGANCEM SETIAP ORANG YANG MAU MASUK KE KAMAR INI PAKE RAKET NYAMUK?" tanya Tao kesel. "MINGGIR LU! BIAR PINTUNYA GUA BUKA SENDIRI!"

**KREEEEEEK**

Dan Tao nyesel dia ngebuka pintu itu.

"Tao."

"…Kris-ge?"

"Mana raket nyamuk gue?"

Tao langsung najong Sehun yang merusak suasana.

"Kenapa gege bisa ada disini?" tanya Tao. Kris ngerutin alis. "Gue tau dari gps. Dan gue ngikutin elo soalnya alesan elo pulang tadi itu gak jelas. Mamah papah gue panik pas tau elo tiba-tiba pulang gitu, mereka khawatir. Terus gue bilang aja elo mau pulang ke rumah mendadak soalnya takut ada gas ngebeledug di rumah elo."

Seenggaknya…jawaban Kris masuk akal, pikir Tao.

"Dan gue pikir, _kita _harus ngomongin ini biar jelas." kata Kris lagi. "_Kita_. Gue. Elo. Sama Minhyun."

**DEGG**

"…K-Kenapa…gege…"

"Kenapa gege tau? Iya gue tau, dari dulu. Jujur aja, setelah kita ngobrol di KFC, gue tau elo adeknya Tiffany—orang yang pernah gue tolak. Gue tau dia pasti benci gue. Gue juga tau dari temennya si Tiffany kalo dia pengen gue dicampakkin elu. Dan gue tau pasti ini ada sangkut pautnya. Tapi, gue tetep yakin… kalo gue ga salah suka sama elo. Karena gue percaya, elo suka sama gue itu tulus. Dan gue juga jatuh cinta sama elo dari pertama kali gue liat elo, Tao. Oke, elo pasti ngerasa aneh karena gue tau-tau dateng kesini dan bilang kalo gue udah tau semua hal yang elo umpetin dari gue." jelas Kris.

Tao gak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

Dia takut.

Dia malu.

Dia bingung.

Kenapa…Kris bisa tau semuanya?

"Dan pas tadi setelah Dio bilang elo langsung pergi setelah denger Minhyun mau pindah, gue pikir, ini juga saatnya gue berhenti buat pura-pura gatau." kata Kris lagi. "Gue harus ngomongin ini juga sama elo…Minhyun,"

Minhyun ngangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi nunduk. Dia noleh kearah Kris.

"Ssshhh, mata elo berair. Cengeng amat ==a" kata Kris. "By the way… udah lama kita gak ketemu, Hyun. Waktu kelas satu, elo pernah ke rumah gue bareng sama Dio buat ngerjain tugas kelompok, kan. Jadi elo pasti pernah ketemu gue."

Minhyun ngangguk, sambil nutup matanya. "…Iya, gue kenal elo, Kris. Gue juga liat lukisan ajaib elo di koridor rumah elo -_-"

"ELO PASTI NGERASAIN RASA ESTETIKANYAHH LUKISAN GUE KAN! Ehm-uhuk…Dan pasti elo gak nyangka, ternyata pacar elo bakal pacaran sama gue juga. Gue minta maaf." kata Kris lagi.

Tangan Tao gemeter karena takut. Dia udah gabisa nahan air matanya lagi.

Ini yang dia takutin.

Minhyun ngeliat lukisan keramat si Dewo-eh-

Ralat.

Dia takut Minhyun sama Kris ketemu kayak begini.

"…Tao, elo gak apa-apa?"

Tao ngangguk ke Kris. "Hm."

Tapi tetep aja, Kris bisa liat air mata Tao yang dia sembunyiin. Akhirnya dia narik Tao ke pelukannya, ngelus-ngelus pundaknya biar dia ngerasa lebih tenang dan rileks.

"Hyun, apa elo benci Tao, ato malah benci gue gara-gara kejadian ini?" tanya Kris ke Minhyun.

"….Gak."

"Terus?"

Minhyun ngelap matanya sendiri. Pipinya udah basah. "…Gue benci diri gue sendiri. Gue gak bisa jadi orang yang jadi sandaran buat Tao. Meski dia selalu bilang 'gue cinta elo', tapi gue gak bisa… Gue gak mau jadi orang yang malah selalu ngebebanin dia. Selalu…gue selalu pengen jadi orang yang kuat, pengen bantu Tao, jagain Tao…tapi gimana bisa gitu kalo Tao gak mau gue jadi orang yang kayak gitu?"

Tao natap Minhyun yang udah ngomong sambil nangis—Sehun ngelus pundak dia, dan Minhyun bilang gapapa,

"Terus… gue tau… saat prasangka gue bilang kalo Tao punya orang lain… dan orang lainnya itu elo, Kris… orang yang bisa jagain dia dan bantuin dia, jadi sandarannya dia…" lanjut Minhyun. "…Gue tau, gue harus mundur."

Dan sekarang, Tao yang nangis.

"…Maafin gue…." gumamnya. "…Minhyun, maafin gue… gue gak maksud begitu, hyun… gue…."

"Gak apa-apa, ge. Gue ikhlas, beneran. Gue seneng elo nemuin Kris, and he's much better than me, you deserve it."

Tao gak bisa nahan lagi, dia ngerasa bersalah banget, tapi itu memang bener semua.

Tao gak bisa jadiin Minhyun sandaran buatnya.

Tapi, Tao ngerasa beda pas sama Kris.

Dia gak banyak ngomong kalo sama Minhyun.

Tapi Tao bisa ceria pas sama Kris.

Kris itu tempatnya buat rely on. Dan Tao tahu…kalo dia lebih ngebutuhin Kris.

Dia lebih cinta Kris.

Dan fakta itu bikin dia ngerasa bersalah, tapi dia seneng sama keputusannya.

Hatinya gak bisa boong lagi.

Tiffany gak bisa ngatur-ngatur dia lagi.

"…Minhyun…" panggil Tao pelan. Dia terus tarik nafas panjang. "….Kalo gue bilang…gue lebih cinta Kris, elo gak apa-apa kan?"

Kris kaget ngedengernya dan langsung noleh ke Tao dengan tatapan dalem.

Suasana ini bener-bener serius.

Sehun memecah keheningan dengan makan sukro yang kalo digigit suaranya berisik 'krauk krauk krauk' pun gak bisa ngubah atmosfer serius.

Gak ada waktu buat becanda-becandaan.

Author pun jadi tegang.

Minhyun ngangguk, terus nunjukkin eyesmile-nya yang bikin kedua mata tajemnya itu ngilang—air matanya ngalir dari pipinya, tapi senyum manisnya tetep bertengger disana.

"Iya… gue gak apa-apa. Gue juga bakal ngedoain kalian bahagia. Dan gue harap, elo gak mempermasalahin lagi soal kepindahan gue. Karena gue pindah itu itung-itung buat nge-reset kepribadian gue. Gue harep bisa nemuin kebahagiaan lain, dan gak keinget-inget terus sama elo, Tao."

Kris ngelepasin pelukannya dari Tao—ngedorong dia kearah Minhyun, sambil bisik-bisik di telinga Tao. "kita udah sama-sama ikhlas, lo juga harus ikhlasin dia pergi kalo dia mau bahagia."

"…Gege…"

"Pamitlah sama dia." kata Kris sambil senyum.

Tao ngangguk meski berat. Dia meluk Minhyun—probably buat terakhir kalinya.

Kris Cuma bisa senyum lega ngeliatnya. Jujur dia juga ngerasa sakit, tapi…

…Gak ada kebahagiaan yang bener-bener bikin dia bahagia, kecuali harus ngerasain sakitnya dulu.

"Gue sayang elo, hyun." gumam Tao. "…Dan gue mau elo pake ini."

Tao ngelepas pelukannya, terus ngelepas kalung yang dari tadi dia pake.

Black Pearl.

Tao masangin itu di leher Minhyun, sambil senyum. "Gimanapun…elo cinta pertama gue yang paling berharga. Gue pengen elo bahagia juga disana."

Minhyun Cuma diem karena dia udah nangis lagi.

"….Farewell, Oh Minhyun."

Dan setelah mereka sukses pamitan, sekarang Kris yang maju.

"Minhyun, elo gak usah khawatir. Gue bakalan jagain Tao dan bahagiain dia, gue janji." kata Kris. "Elo bisa percaya sama gue. Dan kalo ada masalah, lo bisa hubungin gue. Gue bakal nganggep elo kayak ade gue sendiri."

Minhyun ngangguk pelan, dan Cuma ngeliatin Tao sama Kris yang udah pergi ngejauh dari mereka, sambil pegangan tangan.

_"…Wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao."_

_._

_._

_(#Backsound : Juniel – illa illa )_

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafin gue atas semuanya ge," kata Tao pas dia udah duduk di dalem mobil Kris. Kris lagi nyalain mobil, tapi langsung ngematiin mobilnya lagi—soalnya dia tau Tao mau ngomong ke dia.

Dia tahu, Tao pasti gamau banyak ngomong kalo di depan Minhyun. Jadi, Kris pikir, sekarang dia harus ngejelasin lagi.

"Gue gak apa-apa. Sori gue udah pura-pura gatau. Tapi, gue Cuma positive thinking aja—gue tahu elo gak bakal nurut sama Tiffany, elo pasti gak bakal campakkin gue kayak yang dia suruh. Dan gue tau, elo cintanya tulus sama gue. Orang ganteng begini siapa yang ga kecantol?"

"…Narsis," gumam Tao. Kris Cuma ngikik. "Tapi bener kan? Dan gue pengen ngomong satu hal lagi ke elo, Tao."

Tao noleh ke sampingnya. Disana Kris udah senyum-senyum. "Mulai saat ini, elo harus free. Free-in diri elo dari semua rasa takut elo. Gue ada di belakang elo, gue bakal lindungin elo. Elo juga bisa free buat suka ke gue, gak usah dijadiin burden. Gue tau elo jarang ngomong karena elo banyak masalah, tapi gue mohon… be free. Gue gak mau kalo elo ngomong sedikit di ini epep, kasian authornya, kasian gue-nya. Jadi, kembalilah jadi zitao yang alay dan narsis kayak begini." kata Kris sambil nunjukkin foto Tao yang super alay lagi di kamar mandi Bandung Supermall –eaea-.

**GREPPP!** Tao langsung bawa itu HP Kris. "DA-DA-DA-DA-DARIMANA ELO DAPET INI POTOOOO?!"

"Dari twitter, weibo, kakao—banyak lah. Gue tau elo sebenernya pribadi yang ceria. Jadi, please. Ceria aja sama gue, oke? Gue pengen liat elo senyum lepas, ketawa, bercanda, manja-manja, apa aja. Yang penting, itu diri elo yang sebenernya."

Tao diem—cengo.

Dia baru nyadar… kalo akhir-akhir ini (ato lebih spesifiknya, di epep ini), dia emang berubah dari dia yang biasanya. Dia jarang senyum, jarang ketawa, mukanya selalu masem, setres, galau, ngenes, ngomongnya jarang…

Semua itu bikin dia ngerasa pressured.

Tapi, dia putusin, kalo dia mau ngubah semuanya.

Mulai dari awal lagi.

"Oke, ge…" kata Tao sambil senyum. "Gue bakal jadi Romantic Panda yang geje narsis alay kayak biasanya, yang udah jadi calon mantu keluarga Pakusodewo! Bodo amat si Tiffany mau ngegolok gue juga!"

"Gitu dong!" kata Kris sambil meluk Tao ampe sesek.

Tapi mobil mereka ga jalan-jalan dari tadi. Tetep aja diem di parkiran hotel.

Soalnya pas Tao ngira Kris mau ngidupin mesin mobil, Kris malah ngelakuin satu hal yang shocking banget menurutnya.

Kris nyium dia.

Untuk pertama kali.

Selama lima belas menit.

Dan Tao Cuma ngarep si tukang parkir kagak ngeliatin.

iyaaa, tukang parkir sih kaga ngeliatin, tapi ada anak kecil lagi makan roti coklat sariroti di sebelah mobil mereka yang cengo sambil ngomong—"…Ma, itu ya yang namanya pacaran?"

Dan ibu si anak itu langsung nyeret putranya tercinta.

Dewo langsung tancep gas. Tao nutup muka pake jok belakang-eh-. Anjir era pisan lah.

* * *

TAP

TAP

Dio jalan terus tanpa arah—dia bingung.

Semuanya keliatan putih dan blur di matanya.

Kepalanya bener-bener berat, ampe dia ga ngerasa kalo air mata udah bercucuran dari matanya.

_'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_ tanyanya puitis. Nanya nya aja gatau sama siapa.

Tapi, langkah kaki Dio berhenti pas dia ngeliat sosok cowok yang ada di depannya.

"…Kai?" tanya Dio. Cowok yang dipanggil Primus-coret-Kai itu ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan lempeng—kayak yang lagi nunggu.

"…Elo lama," katanya ke Dio. "…Terlalu lama…"

Dio naikin alisnya, gak ngerti. "…Hah? Maksud elo ap—"

GREP!

Kata-kata Dio kepotong sama Kai yang udah meluk dia erat banget.

Dio Cuma bisa diem, colohok, sambil blushing—INI SEBENERNYA KENAPA?! ADA APAAN?!

"…Gue cinta elo, Dio…" katanya pelan. Suaranya ngegelitik di telinga Dio.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Dio Cuma bisa cengo dan diem kayak patung—karena Kai udah nempelin bibirnya di bibir Dio.

.

.

.

.

.

**PIK**

Dio ngebuka matanya—dan dia nyadar kalo dia tiduran di kasurnya sendiri.

Dia sendirian.

Gak ada Kai sejauh mata memandang.

Tempat yang keliatan blur dan putih itu udah berubah jadi kamarnya sendiri yang penuh sama poster Scarlett Johansson—gimanapun Dio kan cowooook.

Dio bangun dari posisi tidurnya, terus duduk di kasur. Matanya masih melotot gak percaya—

"…Mimpi… yang tadi Cuma mimpi kan?" gumamnya sendiri—gatau ke siapa—biarin deh, di pelem juga kan biasanya gini, kalo karakternya lagi sendirian, biasanya omongan dalem hati itu malah diomongin langsung.

Korban sinetron.

**BLUSHHH!**

Pipi Dio tambah blushing pas dia nyadar—kalo yang tadi itu dia mimpi.

Mimpi ato engga nya sih ga penting, yang penting sih...mimpinya.

Kenapa dia bisa mimpiin Kai?

Dan kenapa disana Kai nyium dia?

Hem….tung—

NYIUM?

WOY NYIUM WOY INIIIIII

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!"**

**"ANJIR ARDIO, BERISIK LU! INI JAM DUA PAGI!"**

**BRUUGGGGG!**

Dewo langsung ngelemparin bantal angry bird-nya keras banget ke tembok kamarnya, ampe kedengeran keras ke tembok kamar Dio. Dia masih frustasi kayaknya, baru pulang jam dua belas setelah nganter Tao pulang dan baru bisa tidur pas jam satu.

Dan pas elo enak tidur di dreamland yang mimpinya lagi ijab Kabul sama Tao, tau-taunya ade elu screaming kayak orang kesetanan gegara mimpi dicium seorang Jongong.

Watdepak lah. Si Kris akhirnya tidur di kolong kasur biar teriakan ngenes Dio ga kedengeran.

Ampe pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai ngebuka matanya yang dari tadi ketutup gegara ketiduran.

Dia ketiduran di bath tub.

"…Gila, gua ketiduran lagi…" gumamnya.

Kemaren, pas udah pulang dari pasar, Kai ngerengek ke Kira biar dibukain itu kepangan rambutnya—tapi Kira kaga mau. Yaudah Kai pundung gamau keluar kamar, dan saking pundungnya dia, dia lupa buat mandi dan ketiduran ampe pagi.

Pas pagi-pagi alias subuhnya, sekitar jam lima-an, dia bangun. Dan dia langsung mandi berendem di bath tub supaya dia kaga bau dan berlapis daki –idyih-dikarenakan kemarennya lupa mandi.

Dia langsung mandi kembang tujuh rupa dan pake sabun mahalnya si Sooyoung (teteh pertama Kai).

Tapi,efeknya, dia malah ngantuk dan ketiduran lagi. Sekarang deh bangunnya.

"Hngggg…..susah bangun euy…" gumamnya. Abisnya, dia kerendem di air anget. Udah PeWe alias Posisi Wenakk. Berasa di onsen yang ada di jepang-jepang gitu loh.

TUKK!

Lama-kelamaan, kerasa ada kepala orang nyender ke bahu belakang Kai.

Kai hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

He—

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SIAPAAAAAA?! SIAPA DI BELAKANG GUA SIAPAAAAA?! AAAAA MASA PAGI-PAGI JAM GENEP BEGINI ADA JURIIIIIG?! DI KAMAR MANDI LAGIII! AAAAAA MANA ANDUKK GUEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ESMERALDAAAAAAAA!"**

"Hmmmmmn?"

Dan setelah Kai ngebalik—dia ngeliat itu orang duduk nyender ke bath tub, rambutnya coklat panjang, dan ternyata itu—

"…KIRA?! ELO NGAPAEN?! DISIIINIIHH?!" tereak Kai sambil nyamber anduk—dia kaga pake baju soalnya. Untung tadi berendem di bathtub, jadi ketutup air. Gila itu cewek emang serem. Di rumah aja ga aman—Kai takut digrepe-grepe.

Kira bangun sambil kucek-kucek mata. "Oh hei. Gue liat elo ketiduran di bath tub dan gue kasian sama elo gegara itu rambut kepang. Makanya gue bukain kepangannya tadi sambil elo tidur, terus gue dengan baik hati ngeramasin rambut elo."

Kai hela napas—seenggaknya rambutnya lega sekarang dan Kira ga ngelakuin hal apapun yang aneh ke dia. "Urrrr-thanks?"

"Ya sama-sama! Apa sih yang engga buat adek gue tersayang n_n" kata Kira lagi sambil nengok ke piyama-nya sendiri. "Ah shitt, piyama gue jadi basah gegara ngeramasin elo. Gue juga mandi deh. Minggir dong, gue mau mandi disini."

"Ini kamar mandi gue, mandi di kamar mandi elo sendiri!" protes Kai. Kira naikin alis. "Oh, gaboleh? Jadi elo maunya kita mandi bareng?"

"DASAR CEWEK EDAN! KELUAR SANA LO! MAKAN COMBANTRIN YANG BANYAK! BIAR SEHAT PIKIRAN LO!" tereak Kai sambil nyeret Kira keluar. Terus, dia berencana mau ganti baju segera pake baju seragam.

Apesnya, yang ada malah seragam yang belom disetrika.

"MAAAAAA…. BAJU ADE BELOM DISETRIKAAAAAAA!" seru Kim Jongong dari kamar. Mamanya dari dapur nyaut "SETRIKA SENDIRIIIIIIII!"

Kai Cuma pouting—dan jalan Cuma pake anduk ke ruang setrikaan. Disana ada Sooyoung lagi nyetrika baju businesswoman-nya. "Teteh, sekalian setrikain dong." kata Kai sambil ngasihin baju seragam putihnya ke Sooyoung. Sooyoung noleh dan langsung nutup mata. "ASTAGFIRULOH, KAI! PAKE BAJU DULU LO NAPA! PAKE ANDUK DOANG JALAN-JALAN BEGINI! SADAR UMUR!"

"…Baju gue belom disetrika…" kata Kai lempeng.

"YA TAPI BAJU DALEMAN ELO ADA KAN?! PAKE AJA ITU DULU! Dasar!" sungut Sooyoung sambil ngegumam 'siniin seragam lo' dan nyetrikain baju Kai.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sooyoung hening.

Setelah hening, dia langsung noleh dengan muka horror ke si Kai.

"…Ngong?"

"Ya, tetehku tercintah?"

"…rambut elo kenapa? Ketumpahan mentega?"

Kai ngerutin alis.

MENTEGA?

BLUE BAND?

FORVITA?

EMANG KENAPA DENGAN RAMBUT TRESSEME-NYA?

"…Hah?"

Dan Jongong langsung balik ke kamarnya—nyamber kaca, dan…

TENEEEEEENGGGG

TENEEEEEENGGGG

.

.

RAMBUTNYA UDAH **BLONDE **CUUUUUYYYYY!

.

.

.

.

**BRAKKKKK!**

"KIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kai ngos-ngosan masuk ke kamar Kira (sekarang dia udah pake daleman alias kaos oblong+boxer Dora, tapi baju seragamnya masih disetrikain). "GILA LU! EMANG KAGA PERNAH BENER HIDUP LU! GA PUAS UDAH NGEPANGIN RAMBUT GUE, DALIHNYA AJA SAMBIL NGERAMASIN RAMBUT GUE, TAUNYA ELU NGECAT RAMBUT GUE JADI BLONDE?! SIALAN LU BENERAN ANJIR! BISA DITANGKEP GURU KESISWAAN GUE NTAR TAU GA! CEWEK SA—"

Dan Kai cengo pas dia baru nyadar kalo dia masuk kamar tetehnya itu pas tetehnya tinggal mau pake kaos v-neck warna item.

Oh.

Badan Kira kayak gitar spanyol juga.

**"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**BRAKKKKKKKK!**

Setelah mereka berdua tereak, si Jongong langsung loncat ke ruang setrikaan dengan wajah tomat, terus kabur ke dapur buat sarapan dengan baru baju atasan doang yang nempel di badannya—boxer motif Dora-nya aja keliatan.

"Daritadi kamu berisik banget nak -_-" kata papahnya. "perasaan papa ini punya tiga anak cewek sama satu cowok, harusnya kan adem ayem?"

"ADEM AYEM TI LEUWEUNG?! ANAK PAPA ITU DUA CEWEK, SATU COWOK, SATU SETAN!" kata Kai sambil pake celana seragamnya setelah digetok pake sendok sayur sama emaknya. "SI KIRA GILA! LIAT DIA APAIN RAMBUT GUE, PAH! KAYAK KETUMPAHAN MENTEGA!"

"Oh, itu bagus tapinya. Warna cat kamar teteh tuh, tinggal pake polkadot coklat, elo ga bakal keliatan deh kalo berdiri di tembok kamar gue." kata teteh pertamanya—Yuri (Kwon Yuri SNSD, tp bukan Yuri mantannya si Dewo yaaa.) yang lagi sarapan. Kai hela napas. "Tapi teh, gimana ade ke sekolah? Kalo ngecet warna coklat sih gapapa, nah ini blonde! Siap-siap dipanggil guru dah!"

"Berisik amat," kata Kira yang turun dari atas kamarnya. "Tutupin aja pake topi."

"Tetep aja ketauan, topi kan harus dilepas di sekolah!" kata Kai pundung. Sooyoung yang baru nongol juga ikut nimbrung. "Ngong jujur ye, elo keliatan tambah item kalo rambut elo gitu, sumprit. Mencrang banget warnanya soalnya."

"EMANG GUE YANG MAU?! TUH TANYA ADE LU! SAKIT TUH ORANG!" sungut Kai. Kira ngakak ngeliat Kai suffer kayak begini—dia demen banget jailin adeknya. "Maapin teteh ya sayaaaaang~ gimana kalo kamu ke sekolah pake kerudung aja buat nutupin rambut kamu?"

Kai nyengir sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. "Oh iyaaaa, pake keruduuung! Gue hijab-in, terus gue pinjem mukena motip belang harimo sama mamah buat solat di sekolah, terus gue pake rok, terus gue pake lipgloss deh, ntar pulang sekolah, gue sama temen cewek gue pada ngabring ke tempat karaoke—ANJIR SAKIT LU EMANG! MUKA GUA MANLY SANGAR GANTENG BEGINI, BADAN GUE KEKAR BEGINI, PAKE KERUDUNG? BAHKAN PAGER RUMAH KITA BISA MEWEK NGELIATNYA!"

"Keset kamar mandi aja ga kuasa muntah ngeliat elo ke sekolah pake kerudung," gumam si KkamYul alias Yuri. Sooyoung ngakak sambil gigit mug energen-nya. Si Jongong pouting. "Iyaaaa, terussss, terus bully gueeeee, TERUUSSS! Tuh kan Ma! Pa! Di rumah, Ade selaluuu jadi objek bully! Dasar tiga penyihir edan!"

Mamahnya hanya bergumam 'sabar aja' sambil ngegoreng telor ceplok. Kira nge puk-puk adeknya. "Yaampun, jadi elo ngerasa kita ngebully elo? Siapa yang bully elo? Si Sooyoung? Sini teteh belain!"

"Faktanya gue ngomongin elo, Kira -_- hhhhhh—udahlah, bingung gua." gumam Kai sambil minum susu ultra-nya. Sooyoung yang lagi minum energen dapet ide.

"Eh, ngong?"

"Ngape?"

"Elo ke sekolah bawa motor kan?"

"Iya ninja rainbow -_-"

"Pasti pake helm, kan?"

Hening sesaat.

Dan Kai nyengir ceria setelah ngedengerin saran dari si Sooyoung.

"MAKASIH TETEEEEEH! GUE DOAIN TETEH SECANTIK DEVI PERMATASARI!"

"Idyihhh, ngong -_-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BRO LIAT LKPS FISIKA LAH GUE BELOM BEREEEES!" tereak Chen sambil keliling-keliling di dalem kelas. Si Jonghyun yang lagi maen Angry Granny Run langsung jadi korban—tab nya si Jonghyun disita sama si Chen yang pasang muka ngancem "PINJEMIN LKPS ELO KALO MAU INI DIBALIKIN!"

"ANJIR ITU GUE UDAH HIGH SCORE! BALIKIN, JONGDAE! EMANG LKPS GUA UDAH BERES? GUA AJA BELOM!" tereak Jonghyun.

"Cishhh, ngomong kek dari tadi!" sungut Chen. Dia beralih ke Taem. "OY MIN, LKPS FISIKA MIN!"

"Di si Minong tuh" kata Taem. Chen beralih ke si Minong yang duduk di pojokan sambil nyalin LKPS dengan muka lebih serius daripada ngeliat berita di Koran kalo Nikita Willy jadian sama Iqbal CJR –emang ada?-.

"Nong pinjem nong" kata Chen yang udah nyiapin kertas dua lembar sama pulpen buat nyalin LKPS. Si Minong ngeglare sadis. "PINJEM PINJEM, GUE UDAH BOOKING DARI KEMAREN! ENYAH LO DARI PENGLIHATAN GUE! SHOOO SHOOO"

"anjir peliiiiiiittttt, gue sumpahin muka elu ga mirip Rio dewanto lagi!"

"SHOOO SHOOOO" usir Minho dengan gesture tangan ngegebah ucing(?).

Luhan yang lagi makan snickers Cuma hela napas sambil ngunyah. "Plis lah Chen, lagian fisika ntar jam ketiga, udah bahasa inggris sama matematika. Ntar mungkin pelajaran matematika gurunya ga bakal ada, kerjainnya ntar aja pas gurunya gak masuk."

"Ga bisaaa! Ntar kalo jam matematika kosong, gue punya urusan. Makanya gue kerjain fisika sekarang aja." kata Chen. Luhan naikin alis. "Urusan apa?"

"Ke kantin buat beli siomay sama Baozi."

"-_-a"

Luhan kembali lagi fokus ke snickers-nya dan mandangin whiteboard di depannya. Semuanya jadi kerasa ga fokus. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini dia curhat sama si Lay, tapi Lay ga sekolah soalnya masih di RS, kmaren dia nge sms ke Luhan dan bilang kalo surat izinnya ntar nyusul. Mungkin sekarang udah ada suratnya di wakil sekretaris.

Dan ada satu hal yang bikin Luhan galau lagi.

Hari ini, Sehun berangkat ke Inggris.

(#Backsound : The Changcuters – London)

Luhan daritadi Cuma bisa diem dan makan snickers buat penanggulangan galau—dia udah ngabisin lima batang coklat Chocodot tulisan 'COKLAT ANTI GALAU' di kotaknya, dan bahkan makan enam snickers (ngutang dari Neng Choa, si seksi rohani kelas) tapi galaunya ga ilang-ilang. MULAI GALAAAAU MULAI GALAAAAAU.

"Elo gak apa-apa?" tanya Gongchan ke Luhan yang udah saking galaunya, dia ampir mau ngelus-ngelus lantai pake pipi. "Em…ya, gue gapapa…"

"Sekarang Sehun pindah ya?"

"Iya, Gong. Skarang dia pindah, gong. Udah ye jigoooong, elo jangan ngomongin Sehun PLISSS GUE GAAAALAAAAAAAU HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTATT"

Chen ngeliatin pake tatapan troll. "Gongchaaaaaan, elo bikin Luhan nangis…."

Jonghyun nyengir. "Gongchaaaaaaaaaan… Luhan meweeeeeek…."

Taem ngikut. "Jigong… Luhan ceurik…"

Jimin ketawa. "Alaaaah siaaa gongchaaaan…."

Lalu semua anak kelas berjalan berputar ngelilingin Gongchan sama Luhan yang ada di tengah-tengah. Mereka jalan muter sambil keprok-keprok. "LUHAN MEWEEEEEK….LUHAN MEWEEEEEEK…..ALAH SIAH JIGOOONG….ALAH SIAH JIGOOOONG…"

Berasa sejenis permainan tradisional yang dulu pernah author maenin pas SD dah –muka yakin-

"KOK JADI KE GUA SEMUA SIH?" kata si Gongchan ampir panik—udah ampir nangis pula. Baro langsung narik Gongchan menjauh sebelum si Jigong ikutan mewek. Chen lalu duduk di samping Luhan dan nepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Han…gue ngerti, tabah ya :( "

"H-Hiks…Chen…." isaknyah. "I-ini…gue ga kuat… rasanya baru kemaren Sehun pindah ke sebelah rumah gue…rasanya baru kemaren kita ngerusakin pager rumah pak RT…rasanya baru kemaren kita jadiaaaaan…."

"Ya emang kemaren official jadiannya mah -_- eh tapi kenapa pak RT dibawa-bawa -_-a" gumam Chen. Luhan nangis makin kenceng. "IYA TAPI KENAPA DIA HARUS PINDAH SEKARAAAAAAAAAAANG?! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SSSSSHHHH udah cup cup cup cup ini gue punya Oreo Softcake sama Adem Sari Ching Ku, ini buat elo ambil deh ya jangan mewek cupcupcup" kata Chen sambil ngasihin oreo sama Ching Ku. Luhan makin mewek. "AAAAAAA GUE INGET PAS BELI ADEM SARI SAMA SEHUUUUN AAAAAAA"

"ANJIRRRR NYERAH AH GUA KAGA BISA NYETOP INI BOCAH MEWEK! MANA SI ZHANG YUSUP?!" tereak Chen nyari-nyari Lay yang belom nongol-nongol di pagi hari itu.

"Si Ujang Yusup alias Zhang Yixing?" tanya Yongjae si wakil sekretaris. Chen ngangguk. "Iye si Yixing Herlino. Mana, udah dateng belom?"

Yongjae lalu ngasihin surat absen sakit-nya si Lay. "Dia tepar di RS. Absen kaga masuk hari ini."

Chen nepok jidat Yongjae sambil bilang… "Oh iya, gue lupa dia absen gegara sakit. Mana belom jenguk, mana sekarang Sehun pindah, mana Luhan mewek—aih aih aih, apalagi lkps fisika belom beres dan gue pegen siomay—GALAU GUE!"

"Galau sih galau tapi jangan tepok jidat gua -_- jidat elo kan udah offset, Chen. Tepok aja punya elo sendiri," kata Yongjae. Chen pouting sambil celingukan. "Yaudah, gue cari aja si Jongong Indra Hardjaya Saputra. Mana tuh anak Rambo belom nongol-nongol?"

**BRAKKKKK!**

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras dan masuklah seorang namja item yang kepalanya ditutupin helm merek KYT, dia berjalan dengan efek awan-asap, ditambah hujan potongan kertas warna-warni.

Satu kelas diem sambil mangap.

HELM ITU….

HELM INDAH ITU…

HELM GAMBAR TWEETY LOPE-LOPE PINK BERTULISKAN 'CHIBI LOVE KYT' ITU..

…FANTASTIKKKKKK!

(Serangan Twibi mode on)

"Ada yang ulang taun ya?" tanya Key yang baru bangun tidur sambil ngucek muka karena ngeliat kertas warna warni.

**KUDET KUDET**

Perlahan, cowok item itu masuk kelas dan nyimpen tas adidas-nya di meja, lalu duduk di sebelah Chen.

"Yo, wassuuup Bro. Si Yusup mana?" tanya itu orang berhelm. Chen ngerutin alis. "Sorry sorry to say ya, siapa elo? Gue kaga inget punya temen yang mukanya itu helm merek KYT."

"Ini gue, Jongong -_-" kata si anak berhelm itu.

"Hah?"

"Iya gue Kim Jongin Indra Hardjaya Saputra. Yang mirip Vino itu loh."

**TENENGGGGGG **lebay gagal.

"ANJIR BOONG! DUSTAHHHH! VINO G BASTIAN DARI MANA LO!" tereak si Chen sambil nyumpelin sendal merek homyped ke helm si Kai.

"WOY WOLES, ATI-ATI ENTAR HELM GUE COPOT! GILA LEHER GUE JUGA MAU ELO TARIK, JONGDAE?!" tereak si Kai. Chen akhirnya berhenti anarkis. "Btw, elo ngapaen sih pake helm ampe ke dalem kelas? Biasanya juga disimpen di parkiran,"

"T-takut ilang," kata Kai.

"Ah bohong, kalo takut ilang, tinggal elo titipin ke tempat penitipan helm deket parkiran -_-" kata Chen. "Ayo lepas, jangan-jangan muka elo jerawatan, jadi elo pake helm?"

"Weisss ga lah! Gue ini terlampau ganteng, makanya biar pada gak sirik, gue pake helm, gitu lho. Gue berhati mulia kan?" kata si kai. Chen ampir muntah dan segera nyari gentong sampah terdekat.

"Ayolah buka helm elu -_- greget tau, helm elu gambar Tweety beraksen eceng-eceng lope-lope warna pink gitu. Ada tulisan 'KYT LOVE CHIBI' nya lagi. Emang itu helm lo maling dimana? Di perapatan?"

"Punya teh Sooyoung," kata Kai. "Biarin lah, gue pake ini sehari doang kok, besok gua lepas."

"Seriusan emang elu mau pake ini dalem kelas? Kaga boleh cuy! Digigit divisi disiplin tau rasa lo!" kata Chen sambil ngebuka helm Kai.

"EITS! TIDACCCC!" tereak Kai sambil buru-buru narik lagi helm nya pake muka **THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!**

Chen gamau kalah dan pasang wajah Nicholas Cage. "PLEASE DAH NGONG, EMANG BUAT APA SIH ELO PAKE INI?! ELO LAGI COSPLAY BUAT JADI POWER RANGER?! ELU NGEPENS SAMA PELEM BIMA DI RCTI?! KAGA PAKE HELM TWEETY JUGAAA! AYO BUKAAAA!"

"TIDAK AKAN KUBUKKAAAAAAA!"

"BUKAAAAA!"

"TIDDDAKKKKK!"

"BUKKKKAAAAAAA"

"TIDDDAKKKKK!"

"BUKKAAAAAAA"

"Idih gue geli denger kalian ngomong 'buka buka' an -_-a ambigu tauk! Udah lah kotak amal, kalo dia mau pake itu terus, biar aja. Yang kena sembur juga ntar si Jongong," kata Luhan yang udah beres mewek soalnya dikasih Cadbury sama Gongchan. (si Gongchan ngewarung di rumahnya soalnya, jadi enak bisa bawa jajanan dari warungnya).

Chen hela napas sambil ngangguk, sementara itu Kai agak heran. "Hah? Kotak amal? Siapa yang elo panggil kotak amal, Han?"

Luhan nunjuk si Chen. "Noh, orang ntuh."

"Biasanya juga dipanggil kaleng khong guan, kenapa diganti jadi kotak amal?" tanya Kai kepo. Luhan lalu nerangin, "Kan bulan puasa harus banyak beramal, makanya author ganti nama panggilannya menjadi 'KOTAK AMAL' sementara author menulis ini pada bulan Ramadhan. Dan tenang sajjahh, nama Chen bakal kembali lagi menjadi 'kaleng khong guan' saat lebaran nanti, kawan."

Kai naikin alis lagi.

"Mengapa harus sesudah lebaran?"

Luhan nyengir. "Karena di iklan khong guan, ada pepatah 'BISKUIT KHONG GUAN, BISKUIT LEBARAAAAN~'!"

Kai masih ga mudeng.

Kayaknya Kai jarang nonton tipi.

**TENG TENG TENGTENGTENG TENG TENG TENGTENGTENG**

Suara bel masuk bunyi. Tapi anak-anak hening sejenak karena merasa familiar dengan lagu yang dijadiin bel sekolah. "Tunggu—sejak kapan ini bel sekolah jadi nadanya kayak lagu 7icons gini?" tanya si Taem.

Key nyengir. "Kemaren gue ganti bel-nya. Abisnya bosen. Besok mau gue ganti jadi lagu 'saranghae' nya Sule sama om Eru dah."

"gadag amat lu-_-" kata Luhan. Key berdiri bangga. "Gue kan hidupnya santai kayak sanken."

Beberapa menit kemudian, guru bahasa inggris—Mister Jono—masuk ke kelas. Anak-anak langsung pada duduk rapih. Key langsung berdiri buat ngasih aba-aba nyapa si guru. "GOOD MORNING MISTER JONOOOO!"

"GOOD MORNING MISTER JONOOOO" seru semua anak. Mister Jono lalu duduk di kursinya. "Yes yes yes good morning barudax. Hm? Urr…well, students, itu saha yang pake helm tweety pink?" tanyanya sambil nunjuk ke Kai.

"KIM JONGOUT, MISTER!" kata anak-anak satu kelas. Mister Jono naikin alis sementara si Kai udah uring-uringan.

_*Kim JongIN-OUT (IN = di dalam , OUT = Diluar) _kamusnyasar

"Why you don't take it off, jongout?" tanya Mister Jono. Kai nyengir (tapi cengirannya ga keliatan, ketutup helem). "B-Because I'm too handsome….mister."

"Impossible -_- jangan pitnah, ayo lepas! take it off!"

"But mister—" si Kai panik. "I-I had a bisul on jidat so I wear this helmet…PLEASE I'M TOO EMBARASSED TO TAKE IT OFF!"

"Bisul on jidat?" gumam si Chen sambil ngupil. Luhan hela napas. "Udah lah ngong, buka aja."

"NEVERRR! GUE TAKUT ADA DIVISI DISIPLIN!" tereak si Kai. Baro berdiri tiba-tiba dan JB JB. "BRO GUE DIVISI DISIPLIN! BUKA HELEM ELO!"

Kai keluar dari bangkunya dan ngungsi ke bangku Taemin yang lebih jauh dari bangkunya Baro. "BUSET, ELO DIVDIS?! KENAPA ELO GA KASIH TAU!? DARITADI ELO CUMA DIEM AJA PAS LIAT GUE PAKE HELM!"

"Soalnya gue mau ngeringkus elu pas udah ada mister Jono," kata Baro sambil nyengir. "Ayo lepas ngong, gue pengen liat bisul di jidat elo. Bulan kemaren gue udah liat bisul di ketek elu kan, hehehhee"

"Se-Sebenernya gue gaada bisul di jidat sih" kata si Kai sambil memalingkan muka.

"LALU APAAAAAA?! BANYAK ALESAN DIKAU! " tereak si Baro sambil ancang-ancang mau lemparin tempat pensilnya Jonghyun.

Taemin yang duduk di sebelah Kai hela napas. "Plis dah, Cuma gara-gara si Jongong pake helem di dalem kelas aja ribet -_-"

Taemin lalu ngelepas helem si Jongong, dan—

**PLOP!**

Keliatanlah rambut blonde-nya si Kai.

Tidak ada bisul di jidat.

Tidak ada pula wajah tampan.

Eh, yang terakhir ada deng.

.

.

"JADI CUMA GARA-GARA RAMBUT MENTEGA ELU, MAKANYA ELU PAKE HELEM, NGONG?!" tereak si Chen frustasi—dia kira ada apaan ampe si Kai harus pake helem ke dalem kelas.

Baro udah nyengir seneng bisa ngirim si Kai ke ruang punishment sekolah. Baro terus ngeluarin buku tata tertib dan mengumumkan dengan lantang : "PERATURAN NOMER 167H, TENTANG CAT RAMBUT : SISWA BOLEH MEWARNAI RAMBUT DENGAN WARNA ALAMI SEPERTI HITAM, COKLAT, DAN LAIN-LAIN. CAT RAMBUT BERWARNA BLONDE HURUNG, HEJO NEON, BIRU METALIK, BAHKAN PINK MAGENTA DAN SEJENISNYA **DILARANGGGGG**!"

**GULP.**

**GLEGEK GLEGEK**

Kai nelen teh botol sosro (dari mana itu teh botol nongol?).

_'M-M-M-MPOSSSSSS!'_ tereak si Kai di dalem hati sambil gigit botol beling teh botol sosro.

Baro ngampirin dia pake senyum joker dan nepuk pundak Kai.

**PLOK**

"Sori, ngong. Gue bakal kirim elo ke ruangan kedisiplinan, yaitu….

.

.

.

.

**_….loker Davy Jones_**."

.

.

Kai dan Spongebob menjerit ampe kedengeran ke Bikini Bottom.

.

.

.

By the way, pas jamannya Sehun rambut hejo juga dia pernah kesana, makanya Kai kagak mau kesana.

.

.

.

"…Apes gue…"

Kai duduk di sofa ruang kedisiplinan alias 'Loker Davy Jones', di kepalanya masih kepasang helem CHIBI LOVE KYT-nya.

Kenapa ruang itu dipanggil 'Loker Davy Jones'? Itu karena disana senantiasa bau kaos kaki seperti loker davy jones dan juga guru kedisiplinannya suka dipanggil 'MISTER JONES'. Nama aslinya sih Jonathan Nesterham. Jadi disingkat JONES, kebetulan juga dia masih single alias JOMBLO NGENES ampe sekarang.

Untungnya, si mister Jones ga ada di ruangannya sekarang. Katanya sih dia lagi sarapan di kantin, bentar lagi dateng. Jadi si Baro nyuruh Kai diem aja dulu disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada seseorang yang masuk—pake seragam sih. Tapi pas liat kepalanya….

…dia pake helem power ranger.

_'…Siapa nih? Plagiat amat ke sekolah pake helem kayak gue. Trendsetter nih gue.'_ pikir Kai pas ntu orang duduk di sebelahnya.

Orang itu noleh ke Kai sambil ketawa (kayaknya ketawa, tapi ga jelas. ketutupin helem.). "Wehehehehehe, ada juga yang kena razia gegara pake helem ampe ke kelas."

Suaranya berasa kenal deh.

"…Kim Jongwoon?" tanya Kai. Orang yang ternyata Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung itu ngangguk. "Ecieeee elu ngenalin gue juga ye Kai. Suara gue seksi ya?"

"Idih -_- gue Cuma nebak. Eh hyung, kenapa elo tau gue Kai? Gue kan ga ngomong gue Kai?"

"Tangan elo item. Terus gue inget Kim Jongin deh." kata Yesung.

Kai facepalm (ato mungkin helmetpalm) sambil mikir 'gak elit sih, tapi kulit item gue ada hikmahnya.'

"Elo kenapa dirazia?" tanya Yesung. Kai hela napas sambil ngebuka helem. "Nih. Rambut mentega gue."

"Ooooh….itu mendingan bro," kata Yesung dengan nada sedih. Kai jadi prihatin. "Emang kepala elo kenapa ampe pake helm?"

"Kepala gue kegedean, helm gue susah dilepas…" kata Yesung.

Kai prihatin dan udah cirambay.

"BROH GUE KASIAN SAMA ELU! Tapi boong."

"…tong ngomong -_-" kata Yesung keheul. Akhirnya Yesung ngelepas helm-nya dengan susah payah dan disana terlihatlah kalo rambut Yesung udah cepak satu senti, poninya udah ludes, dan memperlihatkan jidat arena ice skating-nya (?). Tapi, bukan itu yang bikin 'waw'.

Di kepala cepak Yesung, ada pattern tulisan sama sejenis graffiti—itu tulisan DORA THE EXPLORER. Lengkap sama Dora lagi ketawa.

Curucucucucu Doraaaa curucucucucu Doraaaaa (backsound theme lagu Dora)

….

…

"….itu…itu artistik banget." kata Kai sambil mangap ngeliat kepala Yesung. Yesung senyum lebar. "Lo pikir ini artistik?"

"Iya. Err…lumayan?"

"Tukang cukurnya edan." kata Yesung lagi. "Dia nyukur gue sambil nyetel Doraemon."

"…Doraemon? Tapi kenapa kepala hyung malah jadinya Dora the Explorer? -_-a" tanya si Kai. Yesung geleng-gelengin kepala. "Entah. Namanya juga edan."

Semuanya makin membingungkan ketika anda bicara dengan Kim Jongwoon. Rada-rada ga nyambung orangnya.

Ato emang ini semua garing dan geje karena author kesamber geledek cinta Jongin?

Eh tunggu—ini author lagi bingung bener dah kayaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, selagi duo KimJong In dan Woon lagi nunggu Mister Jones masuk sambil maen pok ame-ame(?), seorang cewek berkerudung masuk dengan muka kusut.

Itu Krystal. Si Jung Soo Jung, bendahara kelas 11 IPA 1, anak kelas Dio.

"Ital? Muka elu kusut amat, kayak kanebo mengkerut." kata si Kai pas Krystal duduk di deketnya. Krystal yang akrab dipanggil Ital atau Sandra Dewi –plak- itu hela napas sambil cemberut. "Bete gue. Kena razia."

"Razia apa lu? Perasaan penampilan elo lengkap kok atributnya," kata Yesung. "Yaa Cuma ga biasanya aja lu pake kerudung."

"Perasaan kemaren-kemaren gue liat elo di emol-emol, elo pake hotpants dah. Alhamdulilah kalo elo mau mulai nutup aurat, hiks, terharu." kata si Kai. Ital naekin alis. "Hah? Emol? Apaan ntuh?"

"Emol itu Mall maksudnyah," kata Kai. Ital Cuma manggut-manggut.

Gak lama kemudian, dateng lagi satu personil Noah(?) yang nemenin ketiga serangkai itu di dalem ruang divdis, yaitu si Ember Brekele alias Amber Pattinson alias adeknya Yixing—neng Amber Dwiharyanti. By the way, dia adek kelas, di kelas 10 IPS 2.

Dan satu fakta yang bikin Kai cengo mangap ngeces, Yesung segera gigit buku absen, dan Ital joged cesar adalah…

adalah…

….

…

…

AMBER….

SEORANG AMBER…

**PAKE KERUDUNGGGG!**

**JLEGERRRRRRRR**

"ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM!" tereak Kai sama Yesung bersamaan. Kai langsung manjat meja mister Jones dan berikrar. "INI KEAJAIBAN BESAR KALO SI AMBER PAKE KERUDUNG! KALO DIA PAKE KERUDUNG, BERARTI GUA JUGA HARUS MULAI PAKE KERUDUNG! BENAR-BENAR SEORANG PERINTIS! YAAMPUN, MBER! APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU?! SADAR GENDER NAK!"

Amber ngegaplok Kai pake sendal mesjid. "Gue sadar, dasar pinter -_- gua cewek."

Kai kedip-kedip. "Elo cewek?"

"He eh."

"Jadi gue gaperlu ikut-ikut pake kerudung, kan?"

"Kagak, kecuali elo sunat dua kali ampe abis, terus ganti nama jadi Adinda." kata Amber lempeng.

Kai masih kaga percaya. "Tapi gue aneh deh Mber, kalo gitu, elo jadi begini dong : KE SEKOLAH BERKERUDUNG, KE MESJID BAWA SARUNG?"

Amber udah ngelemesin tangan sambil masang muka sangar preman pengkolan. "...Sekali lagi ngomongin masalah kerudung ato sarung, gue masukin komodo ke tenggorokan lo!" ancem Amber. Kai membuat simbol 'peace damai bejo'. Amber lalu duduk di sebelah Ital. Yesung high five sama si Mber dan bertanya, "elo kena razia juga?"

"He eh, gila banyak yang kejait razia rambut ya hari ini. BTW, Gue tadi disetop satpam di gerbang, katanya gue sebagai SISWA tidak boleh berpenampilan seperti SISWI. Gila, gua gaplok tuh satpam. EMANG SALAH GUE PAKE KERUDUNG?!"

"Kaga sih. Elo cantik pake kerudung. Uhuk." kata Yesung. "Yaa, Cuma orang-orang tidak banyak yang mengerti saja, mber."

"Behhh -_- ngomong-ngomong, elo kenapa kena razia?" tanya Amber ke Yesung, dan dia langsung bungkam setelah ngeliat cepak Dora si Yesung. "…Kayaknya elo bakal langsung nyari Wig yang mirip-mirip kayak punya Pak Tarno buat nutupin kesalahan cetak di kepala elo ya," gumam Amber. Dia lalu noleh kearah Kai dan langsung sadar bahwa wajah tampannya-lah yang jadi alesan razia—eh bukan deng.

"Pffft, rambut elo udah kayak mentega forvita! Tapi kece sih, siapa yang ngecet rambut elo? Elo nyalon?" kata si mber. Kai manyun. "My lanceuk melakukan ini padaku."

"Ooh…begicuh…lalu dikau? Teteh Ital, knapa elo dirazia? Ketauan nyumputin sendal masjid di tas elo?" tanya mber lagi. Ital pasang wajah datar. "Bukann. Soal rambut."

"Rambut elo kenapa emang? Cepak Dora kayak gue?" tanya si Ecung. Ital geleng-geleng. "Bukan, rambut gu—"

**WUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang (padahal ini di dalem ruangan). Kadang-kadang emang horror kayak begini sih di sekolah mereka.

Dan angin yang menerpa itu mengibaskan kerudung si Ital—memperlihatkan rambut pink hurung mencrang-nya yang kagak biasa itu.

Kai cengo.

Namun dia langsung ngakak sambil tereak—

"ITAL! ELO MIRIP DEWI SANCAAAAAAA!"

*Dewi Sanca : pedangdut yang biasanya kalo nari suka pake mahkota ular. Pernah digosipin sama Arya Wiguna sekilas inpo

Ital Cuma ngelepas jarum kerudungnya dan berusaha nusuk-nusukin itu jarum ke badan Kai (dasar anarkis) biar si Kai kaga ngakak overdosis ngeliat rambutnya yang salah cet jadi berwarna mirip gula Cincau itu.

Setelah si Kai udah kena tiga tusukan jarum, Mister Jones dateng dan ngasih khotbah selama 2 jam, ampe akhirnya ditentukan bahwa mereka bakal dihukum ngebersihin WC selama dua hari, dan nyabutin rumput lapang ampe kinclong.

Kai pun siap-siap ngeluarin Sunblock Nivea-nya buat menangkal sinar matahari dan mencegah kulitnya makin item seksi karena tugas nyabutin rumputnya yang bakal ditunaikan pada tengah hari sekitar jam 12 ampe jam dua itu.

* * *

"…Rambut kamu kenapa?"

"I want to greet London with my rainbow hair and my luminescence smile, bundaa!"

Bom Cuma taplok jidat ngeliat rambut Rainbow Sehun—pantesan dia di WC tadi lama banget, taunya dia maen-maen sama hair-chalk ampe jadi gak puguh gitu rambutnya. Kayak es serut aneka sirop.

Dan di chapter ini, kenapa banyak banget karakter yang kesandung masalah rambut? Si Kai rambut mentega, si Yesung cepak Dora, si Amber berkerudung (tapi masalah rambutnya belom keungkap), si Ital rambut Dewi Sanca alias rambut Gula Cincau, sekarang si Bihun.

Bom ngasih Sehun topi dan wanti-wanti buat ga ngebuka topinya ampe London ntar. Takut ntar dimarahin kakeknya pas ngeliat rambut Sehun udah kayak tali rapia warna-warni.

Sehun Cuma cemberut sambil ngaca lagi di HP-nya selagi nunggu taksi mereka nyampe di bandara. Rasanya matanya aneh-aneh gitu, soalnya biasanya dia pake contact lens warna item kecoklatan natural dari kecil buat nyembunyiin warna mata aslinya yang biru keabuan, kayak yang keliatan sekarang, soalnya dia gapake lensa.

Dia gak suka dianggep bule dan orang luar, makanya biar keliatan pure asian, matanya pake lensa dari kecil. Tapi, mengingat sekarang dia pergi ke Inggris dan no one will doubt about his eyes there, dia lepas lensanya. Cuma Luhan yang tau kalo dia pake lensa diantara semua temennya.

_'Ternyata gue keliatan bener-bener bule ya kalo matanya begini,_' pikir Sehun. Dia mikir keras lagi—di Inggris nanti, mungkin semuanya bakal berubah.

Penampilannya sehari-hari.

Kelakuannya sehari-hari.

Bahkan namanya.

Orang sana manggil Sehun pake 'Steve'. Bukan 'Sehun' atau bahkan 'Thehun'.

Sekarang, Sehun makin galau.

Apalagi dia pasti kangen Luhan yang selalu manggil dia 'Sehunnie'.

"…elo galau, hun?" tanya Minhyun yang duduk di sebelah Sehun, sementara Bom di kursi deket supir. Sehun ngangguk pelan, nengok ke mata item-kemerahan Minhyun yang ngeliatin dia khawatir. "Hmmn, gue Cuma bingung…gimana nanti cara adaptasi disana."

"Europe sounds good. Elo bisa lanjut anggar disana, Hun." kata Minhyun. "Gue juga mau lanjutin musik."

"Iya, tapi….tetep aja beda." kata Sehun protes. Minhyun nepuk pundak Sehun. "Gue ngerti. Gimanapun, hati elo itu 100% South Korea lah. Tapi kita harus usaha. Oke?"

"Hmnnn," kata Sehun males. Dia terus ngeliatin kearah kaca, merhatiin jalanan Seoul yang bakal dia tinggalin buat beberapa waktu ke depan.

Rasanya berat banget buat ninggalin ini semua.

Tanpa Sehun sadarin, perlahan, air mata udah turun ke pipinya.

.

.

.

.

**BRUKKK!**

"G-Gomennasai!"

Minhyun berusaha berdiri, sambil ngangguk ke orang di depannya ini. Anak itu gak sengaja nubruk Minhyun ampe jatoh di bandara—dari bahasa yang dia omongin tadi, kayaknya dia orang Jepang.

"…Erm…ne, it's okay. Daijoubu." kata Minhyun dalem bahasa inggris+jepang. Anak jepang yang rambutnya blonde itu ngebow ke Minhyun lagi. "H-hontou ni gomennasai ne!"

Setelah Minhyun ngangguk, anak itu pergi sambil bawa kopernya setelah orang yang mungkin orangtuanya itu manggil-manggil namanya. _'Ren-Kun'._

_'Oh… '-Kun'? Dia cowok toh, gue kira cewek. Cantik banget,'_ pikir Minhyun dalem hati. Sehun jalan nyamperin dia. "Hyun, elo liat Bunda ga?"

"Bukannya dia tadi lagi ngecek jam terbang pesawat kita?" tanya Minhyun balik sambil nyari Bom di bandara yang lagi rame itu. Sehun juga nyari Bom, soalnya gawat kalo mereka kepisah dan mencar.

Mata Sehun nyari Bom di keriuhan bandara, tapi yang dia temuin malah yang lebih shocking.

Ada laki-laki tinggi, pake baju seragam yang gak asing di mata Sehun.

Seragam pilot.

"…Sehun?" tanya Minhyun yang khawatir ngeliat Sehun kayak yang spacing out. "…Sehun, elo kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Elo ngelamun. Kenapa? Ketemu gak Bundanya?"

Sehun geleng-geleng. "…Gue gak liat Bunda, tapi gue liat seseorang…"

Minhyun makin khawatir. "Siapa?"

"Tadi…gue liat cowok pake seragam pilot," kata Sehun. "…Dan gue yakin….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….Itu **_Ayah_**…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Malem semuaaa! ThehunGoGreen disinih dan sori telat apdet *selalu*. Mulai kali ini, gue tegasin mungkin CC paling lama apdet itu sebulan sekali. Gapapa yaaa *bbuing bbuing*.**

**Dan…. tadinya, ini chapter itu panjaaaaang banget. Udah panjang, garing pula. Garing kan? Gak banyak humornya sekarang, soalnya mau ke lebih serius dan konfliknya makin banyak keungkap. Tapi humor masih ada sih, soriiii kalo gariiing TTATT lagi ga dapet feels humor soalnya.**

**BTW, ini chapter itu setengahnya dari plot yang udah gue rencanain buat chapter 12. Jadi, bisa dibilang, ini itu setengah dari Chapter 12. Semacam Chapter 12 Part A gitu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, biarlah ini jadi Chapter 12, dan setengahnya lagi jadi Chapter 13 biar ga ribet. Pastinya gue usahain lebih cepet tuh Chapter 13, soalnya plotnya udah ada, Cuma tinggal ngetik.**

**Anyway, sori kalo chapter ini garing—jujur gue ngerasa ini chapter paling garing yang pernah gue bikin. Semoga kalian gak terlalu kecewa, maapin gue ya… *cirambay* **

**Oke guys, still anticipate for the next chappie yak! Gue kasih hint buat chapter depan neh :**

**-Insiden Avanza-**

**-Goodbye Bihun-**

**-Baekyeol Live High-**

**-Masa Lalu Dewo-**

**Kalo buat chapter depan, feelsnya banyak nih…Cuma yaaaa….banyak galaunya juga, hehehe. Gue harap kalian stay tune yaaaa!**

**Thanks All for read~**

**Saranghaeeeeee~**

**Ha-Teu!**

**-ThehunGoGreen-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : EUREURONG EUREURONG~ -dance Growl-**

**P.S.S : Setelah beresin chapter 13, gue bakal rampungin Haunted dan Gaibian~ **


End file.
